Junior
by hpets
Summary: Kirk and Spock finally bonded and are living happily gallivanting around space with the crew of the enterprise, no worries bar hostile planets and Klingons. They weren't counting on an extra edition to the family quiet so soon. Slash Kirk/Spock Mpreg
1. The Beginning

_AN: Hello everyone. I have decided to start writing again. This story is very different from the other storied I have written. It is a Slash story and is about male pregnancy. I haven't written a Star Trek fanfic before and I would love it if you could give me some critical feed back to make sure I'm not getting the characters wrong. Updates won't be very regular but I'll do my best. The more reviews, the more I'll be motivated to write. All the chapters I write for this story will be in one-shot format of the significant points in Jim's pregnancy. So they won't link completely with the chapter before and there won't be any cliffhangers. I will make sure to put a time line at the beginning of each chapter so you know where Jim is at in his pregnancy. All the descriptions of the main area's are from watching the 2009 movie countless times, so I hope they are up to standard. I also am very bad at spelling and I don't have a beta so you're just have to bear with me when it comes to all my sentences making sense. Hope you enjoy. :D _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star trek franchise._

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Junior- Part 1

_Chapter 1_

_The beginning_

The room was in twilight, the only light entered from the open doorway leading to a well-lit bedroom just illuminating the sink and toilet, leaving the shower cubical in shade.

Jim looked in the mirror. He had large purple bags under his eyes, standing out on his pale face. His hair was a complete mess, sticking up in all directions, from Spock running his fingers through it to sooth Jim's pain. Spock stood behind him and switched the light on brightening the room, his human like eyes full of concern in his otherwise stoic face. Jim flinched at the sudden light.

"Jim, you need to report to sick bay. You are unwell."

"No, Spock." Jim sighed, turning to face his Bond mate, "I'm fine, I just need to get more sleep. You have been keeping me up awfully late with lots of strenuous activity" He smirked, teasing, trying to lighten the mood.

Spock's eyebrows twitched downward along with a small down turn of his lips, resembling a frown.

"That is not the reason you have just finished vomiting last evenings sustenance into the lavatory 2.2 minutes ago."

The smirk melted from Jim's face. He eyes shifted from under Spock's concerned gaze focusing briefly on his hand gripping the pearl white bathroom cabinet top and stopped on Spock's chest already clad in his striking science blues, ready for a day on the bridge, mapping star charts. Jim was still in his sleep pants.

"I'll be fine Spock, I just ate something funny is all. I mean I have been trying a larger range of foods lately. The Andorian Fritter things could have caused this. I did say they didn't really agree with me." Jim said, his reasoning was almost a plea.

"I too ate the Andorian Faditter Debolian, and I have felt no ill effects." Spock returned.

"So, you have a different digestive system to us human's, and you know you're more tolerant to alien foods when they don't have meat in them." Jim counted lifting his head to meet Spock's steady gaze. "I'm fine Spock, after coffee and a bite to eat of some normal food I'll be right as rain." He smiled and stepped away from the Bathroom cabinet, a step closer to Spock. "Seriously, I'll just have a shower and get dressed, that will make me feel 100% better then we'll head over to the mess hall together."

"Jim, I protest, you have not been well for 3.6 days, after we…" Spock trailed off and paused. His eyes trailed over Jim's bare torso, resting on a slowly healing bruise just under his collarbone. Spock reached his hand up and gently stroked the mark with his thumb.

Jim's face softened as he took Spock's hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing in lightly. Spock's gaze shifted flowing his hand's movement and met Jim's eyes. "Spock you do know that was my fault and we checked in with Bone's straight after, he said I was fine. "

"This could still be a delayed reaction to the pollen you ingested." Spock continued.

"Bone's said it was completely out of my system 2 days ago. He said it would take awhile to get back all my strength, and he also didn't mention anything about throwing up being a symptom." Jim reasoned back.

"He, however, also told you to report to sick bay if there is any unexplained illnesses." Spock replied calmly watching Jim's face closely.

Jim dropped Spock's hand and brushed past him as he entered their bedroom through the sliding door. Spock turned to follow his progress as he rummaged through the draws pulling out a clean golden uniform shirt and black slacks, along with a fresh pair of briefs and socks. Jim turned back towards Spock and stopped just outside the open bathroom door holding his bundle of clothes in front of him, his command gold strategically placed on top.

"I just ate something wrong, that is an explanation, there is no need for me to go to sick bay, if I have any unexplained symptoms then I will go and see Bones straight away. But right now I need to take a shower and get ready for the day. Shift starts in 20 minutes." Jim said determination written all over his face.

Spock shifted his position slightly in discomfort.

"Jim, you are the Captain, it is essential that you…"

"That's right Spock" Jim Interrupted him, almost growling, "I'm the captain, " he said placing his free hand on his golden uniform shirt, " and the Captain needs to be on the bridge." His tone allowed no argument.

"Very well, but…" Spock clenched his hands behind his back,

"But, if I don't feel better by the end of the day I'll report to sick bay, ok, does that make you feel better." Jim finished Spock's request in a huff.

"That is acceptable" Spock consented and stepped out of the bathroom to allow Jim to step through. He closed the door with a grumble and an eye roll, obviously having no intension to visit sickbay any time soon.

Spock sighed and closed his eyes to step further away from the door, trying not to think about the small instances of pain and discomfort he could feel through the bond that Jim could not fully block out, or the way Jim's hands shook slightly as he held his treasured gold shirt. Spock regained his composure. No one but Jim could cause him to react in such emotional ways. He busied himself with collecting his pad and opening a new page making a decision. He would monitor his T'hy'la through out the day and use the data to convince him to report to sickbay at the end of Alpha Shift. With this thought Spock started to note down all the symptoms Jim had already shown.

JUNIOR

The circular main bridge was awash with light. The entire room was taken up by computer consoles, and viewing screens. Flickering lights constantly drew the unoccupied eye from one side of the bridge to the other. Workstations wrapped around the circumference of the room, leaving only the front of the room free for the main viewing screen that reflected the constant starry night the ship flew silently through. An inner ring of two smaller workstations stepped down from the main workstations and was from them separated by tall transparent touch screens ready for easy use. Straight in front of the main viewing screen were the main helm and navigation controls that stepped up from the smaller workstations to be level with the outer ring on workstations. And sitting in the centre on an elevated platform in full view of the whole room was the high backed Captains Chair.

"Captain on the Bridge" Spock announced as he and Jim stepped out of the turbo lift 4.3 minutes later for their shift startling the Alpha shift Bridge crew into standing and saluting their superior officer.

Jim grinned, "You know you really don't need to keep doing that," he said to Spock as he waved at his crew to relax. Lieutenant Commander Uhura looked at Jim's pale face in concern and shared a look with Spock, her hand hovering over the connection to sick bay. Spock shook his head subtly and moved to the right of the turbo lift to his station. Jim moved around the balustrade that stopped any one from launching from the turbo lift into the main part of the bridge and made his way to the command chair. A young Lieutenant stood next it at full attention.

"At ease Lieutenant Hansen," Jim grinned, "You are relieved from Beta shift, apologies for being late"

"No problem Captain, nothing to report on my part sir." Lieutenant Hansen replied relaxing, "She's all yours." With that Hansen saluted and left the bridge via the turbo lift along with the beta shift science officer.

Jim settled into his chair, "Good morning everyone, I hope you're all well." He said smiling addressing the whole crew and received murmurs of acknowledgement, then Jim leaned slightly forward in his chair with his elbows on the armrests, and his hands casually placed over his stomach, "Now, Reports, what have we been up to since yesterday and what's on the agenda for today? You first Lieutenant Sulu" he said turning to Sulu, positioned at the helm, expectantly.

Sulu already facing the Captain began his report. "We are still on course to reach the Alpha Quadrant star base 6 in 4 weeks at warp factor 2. "

Ensign Chekov took over excitedly "We are 4 days out from planet Gamma Trianguli VI, but we're still within the Delta Trianguli star System and we should be passing Alpha Trianguli, as it reaches its peak orbit in 2 days sir, before passing out of the system. "

"Excellent Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov," Jim said smiling and nodding at the youngest crewmember. "Uhura, got anything for me?" Jim turned in his chair to face Uhura for her report.

"No urgent communications, Captain. All the reports from on planet have been compiled and are ready to be sent to the Admirals when we reach star base 6." Uhura said, delivering her report in a formal manner.

"Very good Lieutenant Uhura, looks like I won't be needed today after all." Jim joked turning to Spock, "How's the star mapping going Mr. Spock, anything to report?"

"No Captain, everything is going accordingly. So far all the data that has been compiled is consistent with previous data assembled by the USS Fesarius, under the command of Commander Balok, 5.78 years ago." Spock replied in his usual even tone.

"Good, good." Jim said nodding his head and turned to his left to face a young woman, whose blond hair was sculptured into a perfect gravity-defying beehive, "Ok last but not least, Yeoman Radd, what have you got for me?"

Janice stepped up to the Captain's chair and held out a pad and stylus for him to take.

"Just the usual Captain, department reports for you to read and sign, and two requisition orders, one for Mr Scott's Bifinic drive and one for a new supply of coffee beans to be collected from star base 6 when we arrive." She smiled as she leaned over his shoulder and scrolled through the various reports.

"Coffee, what would we do with out it," Jim joked, "I'll have to go through some of these reports at lunch time, with Mr. Spock, but it shall be done by the end of the day." Jim smiled at her, holding the Pad and Stylus in one hand, while the other stayed resting on his stomach.

Janice smiled back at the Captain, giving him a playful look, "I'll look forward to it." She said then stepped back from the command chair and made her way to the turbo lift.

"Well that's everything then" Jim said holding the pad in his lap, "back to what ever it is you were doing before I came in." he grinned around the room at large as everyone that hadn't already done so turned back to their stations.

Spock watched from the corner of his eye as Jim's grin faded and a grimace replaced it. He could feel an echo of pain through their bond as he used the pad to hide his hand that was clutching at his stomach. Spock made to stand from his chair and help his bond mate, however before he could, the pain faded and Jim relaxed. He quickly picked up the pad and started reading through the reports. Spock turned and saw Uhura watching Jim with concern in her eyes. Spock caught her eye and she turned back to her station. Spock scanned the room and realized she wasn't the only crewmember that noticed Jim's lax in control. Spock sighed in his own Vulcan way and turned back to his station quickly adding his observations to his list.

JUNIOR

Two hours in to Alpha shift the bridge was a very boring place to be. All the instruments were checked, communications were relayed to other departments and everyone was getting just that little bit hungry. The Star Charting was almost complete for this sector and was very boring. So as a distraction officers engaged in quiet conversations with the people next to them about what they were going to have for lunch, or their plans for shore leave when they reached the Star Base, or like Sulu and Chekov, were discussing the new and exotic plant species found on Planet Gamma Trianguli VI. The only two people not engaged in any sort of conversation were Spock, who was continuing to diligently compare the data collected by the Enterprise against that collected in previous missions by other Star Ships, and the Captain. Jim was slouched slightly in his chair reading through the endless reports that no one tells you about until you accept the position of Captain. Who thought the man who saved the world would be rewarded with paper work.

He signed and sat up straighter, something was niggling at him. The pains in his stomach had settled down and he wasn't feeling like he was going to be sick every time he moved or smelled something he didn't like. He couldn't concentrate on the words on the pad. Every time he read something he would forget it as soon as he moved on to the next line. The only thing he seemed to be focusing on was what the properties the funny looking blue plant from Gamma Trianguli VI had and how it might be able to cure cancer or male patterned baldness or something. Chekov's Russian accent was hard to tune out, and Sulu's enthusiastic descriptions of the plant were not helping. Jim clutched the pad harder gritting his teeth and tried to tune them out.

Then he had a thought,

"_You know what"_ he said to him self, _"I'm the Captain, I don't have to put up with this, this is my ship, and my bridge, why the hell should I have to put up with annoying chatter. Then should be focusing on their instruments anyway, not blabbering on about some stupid plant."_

With that Jim stood up and yelled.

"You two stop talking about that stupid blue plant and get back to your jobs!"

Sulu stopped mid sentence and they both stared at the Captain as he glared done at them with his chest heaving and pad clutched in his hand. No one on the bridge moved, it was dead silence. The Captain had never yelled at anyone for talking on the Bridge.

"Well, what are you waiting for!" Jim growled, his hands flinging out wildly.

"Sorry Captain." Chekov mumbled and averted his eyes as he turned quietly back to his station.

Sulu looked up incredulously at Jim, he had never minded them talking quietly, he even said once that he enjoyed it.

Jim turned the full force of his glare at Sulu.

Sulu quickly dropped his gaze, "Yes sir, sorry sir." He forced out and quickly turned back to his station.

Jim Swung around and turned his glare on the rest of the startled bridge.

"That goes for all of you, get back to your stations!" he growled, "This is not the canteen."

Everyone quickly turned back to his or her stations, except Spock.

"Captain, perhaps.." Spock started trying to placate his angry mate.

"NO Spock, perhaps you should shut up and get back to your work right NOW!" Jim almost roared. Everyone on the bridge flinched at his furious tone. Even Spock visible deflated at his words and lowered his eyes. He could feel Jim's irrational anger pulsing through their bond and could do nothing but send soothing emotions back in an attempt to sooth his rage.

Jim felt his attempt. "Stop that right now Commander and get back to your bloody star charts!"

"I apologize Captain." Spock said submissively and turned back to his station. Everyone was on edge, waiting for something else horrible to happen. The Captain had never in the two years they had been on their five-year mission raised his voice to Spock in that way. The only times it has occurred was when the ships and her crew's safety was on the line.

Jim sat back down in his chair clenching his fist and looking around making sure no one was defying his orders. Once he was sure no one was even on the verge of making a sound Jim relaxed and continued to read his report.

Five minutes later he shifted. "Uhura?" he said mildly, and the whole bridge frozen once again. "Could you comm Yeoman Rand and get her to bring me a cup of coffee please." Jim continued, turning to face Uhura at her station.

It took Nyota a few seconds the register that The Captain was not yelling at her.

"Ye..Yes Captain, of course" She managed to stutter out as she turned to her communications panel.

"Excellent, Thank you Lieutenant." Jim replied and turned back to His reports.

The Bridge let out a quiet sigh of relief and relaxed in to their chairs. Their Captain maybe crazy, but at least he was calm now.

Spock watched his mate closely for a few minutes and then turned his calculating gaze around the bridge. He caught the eye of Uhura and nodded, then did the same for Sulu and Chekov as they too caught his gaze. They all relaxed a bit more, they knew Spock would handle their Captain's violent mood swings. Spock turned back to his station and continued to write his observations down in his pad. He would get Jim to the sick bay after shift whether he liked it or not.

JUNIOR

After the lunch hour the bridge was silent, everyone was engrossed in what work they could find, doing their best to keep distracted and not annoy their moody Captain.

Spock was worried. Jim had eaten very little at lunch and had refused to go anywhere near Dr. McCoy. He made sure the doctor would not be having lunch at the same time as them. Jim even blocked their bond to stop emotional transference, so he did not know if he was in pain or not. His body and facial expressions gave nothing away. Spock turned back to his station after observing the captain and continued to work on his list of symptoms.

A sharp cry of pain shattered the silence of the bridge. Everyone swung around to the source of the noise. Spock gritted his teeth cutting off the sound abruptly as he gathered his mental shields. His breathing was heavy and Uhura stood up to try and help him. He had been caught by surprise. The flare of pain Jim experienced was immense. He quickly stood up, brushing past the concerned communications officer and made his way over to the command chair. The whole bridge turned again to the Captain as he left out a groan of pain and his pad dropped to the floor. He was hunched over in his chair clutching at his stomach. Sulu and Chekov quickly stood to aid their Captain as Spock reached his side.

Jim reached out blindly towards Spock with his right hand. Spock took it immediately and supported Jim's weight as he listed dangerously from his chair.

"Sorry Spock, I should have listened" Jim ground out, his teeth gritted against the pain, his eye shut tight.

"I'm here my T'hy'la." Spock whispered in to Jim's ear in comfort as he lost his fight with consciousness.

The Bridge crew watched in horror as their Captain collapsed into their First Officers arms. Sulu and Chekov stood helpless, their faces full of concern.

"Uhura" Spock spoke calmly and evenly, "Inform Dr. McCoy that I will be bringing the Captain to Sick bay directly." Spock said as he gathered The Captain into his arms carefully cradling him to his chest, one arm under his knees, the other around his shoulders.

Uhura moved quickly to do as he said.

"Also send him the contents on my pad, it is a list of the Captain's Symptoms over the day." Spock added moving towards the turbo lift.

"Yes Mr Spock" Uhura said not looking up from her task.

"Mr Sulu you have the Comm." Was the last thing Spock said as the lift doors shut with their usual squeak. The only sound left on the bridge was Uhura's urgent communication to Sick Bay and McCoy's violent cursing in reply.

JUNIOR

Spock arrived at sickbay and with controlled haste stepped through the sliding doors into McCoy's domain. The room was painted a deep blue, compared to the vibrant white of the ship's corridors. There were a series of 4 bio-beds lined up along the curving wall on the right side of the sick bay, all with a bio-monitoring computer situated above them where multiple screens showed all the main statistic's of the patients state. Along with the computer over the bed was a round florescent light mounted of an adjustable arm ready to be used. Grey-green curtains hung along rails that ran around the ceiling above each bio-bed to give the patients some privacy. All the curtains were left open, as the beds were empty. Between the two middle beds and at the back of the room were doorways leading to offices, storage facilities and other testing rooms. On the left of the large room were the main computer consoles and communications terminal along with various workstations ready for quick analysis of samples and data. Every free wall was dedicated to blue and burnt-orange built-in storage for easy access to numerous medical supplies.

"Doctor." Spock called to get McCoy's attention.

McCoy looked up from the computer console closest to the door. His face was a mask of rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you Spock?" he yelled startling the other doctors and nurses in the sickbay, "Why the hell didn't you tell me any of this earlier? You were observing his symptoms but couldn't even tell me about it. Good God, man do you want Jim to die." McCoy verbally hurled accusations at Spock.

Spock blinked and carefully adjusted his grip on Jim.

McCoy deflated quickly, he wasn't one to argue while his best friend, or any one else for that matter, could be dying. Especially when Spock doesn't even respond, that was a very bad sign indeed.

"Bring him this way Spock" McCoy said a bit more calmly, as he indicated for Spock to follow him through the right hand doors into a private exam room, similar to the main room only smaller and with one bio-bed.

"On the bed." He said pointing at the only bed in the smaller room. A blonde nurse stood beside the bed quickly finishing smoothing down the thin pale blue bed sheet.

Spock lowered Jim on to the bed carefully cradling his head until he laid it comfortably on the pillow. The monitors above the bed instantly picked up on Jim's vitals and displayed an elevated heartbeat, high body temperature and an irregular breathing rhythm.

"I apologize Doctor, I should have brought him to you earlier, however he refused, as he is the Captain I could not..." Spock explained quietly not taking his eyes from Jim's face still tense from the pain.

"Not your fault Spock, I know how stubborn this idiot can be, but you still should have at least told me some thing was up." McCoy griped walking over to the bed with a medical tri-corder and scanner in hand. He ran the scanner over Jim's prone body and frowned at the results.

"Spock help me get his shirts off" McCoy asked Spock putting the tri-corder aside on a silver trolley situated beside the bed. Spock lifted Jim's torso off the bed and McCoy carefully pulled his shirts one after the other over his head handing them to the Nurse. Then Spock gently lowered the unconscious man back on to the bed.

"Nurse Chapel," McCoy said referring to the Blonde nurse as she finished folding and putting away the Captains shirts, "Get the blood kit."

Nurse Chapel quickly brought over a tray holding an array of basic blood drawing tools, and placed it next to the tri-corder. McCoy picked up a tourniquet and wrapped the white rubber band securely around Jim's upper left arm. He laid his arm out with the inside of his elbow facing upwards and tapped at the vein bulging slightly from it. Nurse Chapel picked up the hypo-needle and attached a vial to the end of it before handing it to the Doctor. She got another three more ready.

"Its probably a good thing your unconscious for this hey Jim," McCoy mutter as he quickly and efficiently drew four vials of blood from Jim's arm.

He handed them off to Nurse Chapel, who labeled them and placed them in a vial holder.

"Take those to the lab and have them tested for hormone levels, white cell count, iron and copper levels and anything else they can find that's unusual. Make it their top priority" McCoy ordered her.

"Yes Doctor," she said, shooting Spock a concerned gaze before gathering the vials and leaving the room in the direction of the medical labs.

McCoy turned back to Jim and Spock, who had not moved from his position by the bed, one of his hands resting on the mattress just touching Jim's.

"Have you drawn any conclusions as to what is wrong with the Captain, Doctor?" Spock asked, a hint of concern almost present in his voice.

"I haven't got a clue Spock," McCoy answered, "but I can treat some of his symptoms now that we have taken some of his blood." He said drawing the trolley with him over to the storage draws in the walls of the room and pulled out various coloured vials and hypo-sprays. He removed the blood kit and lined the implements on the tray of the trolley next to his tri-corder.

"His hormones are going haywire, which would explain the mood swings and hot flushes. The pain in his abdomen is from his muscles constantly cramping. Its almost like his organs have rearranged themselves." McCoy explained bringing the trolley back over to the bed, "He isn't in immediate danger, so we don't have to worry about him dying on us just yet. But if we don't find out what's wrong with him soon, I don't know what could happen." McCoy continued gravely, "Dammit Jim." He muttered under his breath reaching for a hypo.

"Could his hormone levels have anything to do with the aphrodisiac properties of the pollen he ingested on Gamma Trianguli VI?" Spock queried as McCoy started injecting Jim with the various hypos.

"It is possible, but I made sure it was all out of his system, after you brought him in 2 days ago. " McCoy said as he picked up his tri-corder and scanned Jim once again. "There's something there that just doesn't add up, it could have something to do with…" McCoy trailed off staring at the information presented on the screen of the tri-corder.

"To do with what?" Spock asked, prompting McCoy to continue.

McCoy didn't reply he was looking up at the bio-screens above the bed.

Spock opened his mouth to ask again but McCoy spoke breathing a sigh of relief,

" The hypos have worked, he's vitals are stabilizing for the moment."

Spock looked from McCoy to the screens and noted that Jim's heartbeat, temperature and breathing were all lowering to normal levels.

Spock looked back down at his mate resting more comfortably on the bed, his face relaxed.

"Spock, stay here with Jim. I'll be back in a few minutes I'm gonna go check to see how his blood tests are going. He should be waking up soon now that I have stabilized his hormones and given him a muscle relaxant. He might be a bit groggy from the pain meds, but I didn't give him any sedatives. He should be awake for the results." McCoy said moving towards the door taking the tray of empty hypos with him.

"Very well Doctor, I will inform you if there are any other changes." Spock said taking hold of Jim's hand.

McCoy hid a smile a Spock's small affectionate gesture towards Jim and moved out of the room the door sliding closed with a squeak behind him.

Spock entwined his left hand with Jim's and leaded over the bed caressing Jim's face with the other hand sending as much love and affection through their bond as possible.

Spock's right hand trailed down Jim's neck and stopped to rest on his chest just to the left of centre. Under his sensitive hand Spock could feel Jim's heart beating rhythmically, steady and strong, unlike the erratic beating he could feel as he carried Jim through the ship to the sick bay.

Spock then quickly let go of Jim's hand and left the side of the bed to retrieve a chair from the other side of the room and carry it over closer to the bed. Spock sat retaking Jim's still unresponsive hand in his and absentmindedly caressed it.

He sat in silence continuously running Jim's symptoms through his mind trying to draw any conclusion as to what was wrong with him. Doctor McCoy had only treated his symptoms and he knew Jim's strong steady heartbeat would not last if the cause of his illness could not be found. He had all confidence in McCoy's medical skills, even if he would never reveal that fact to the Doctor himself. However, he could not understand why the Doctor had asked for copper level tests to be run on Jim, he had not shown any symptom's related to copper deficiency nor an excessive level of the mineral. But then he reasoned perhaps there had not been enough time in the course of the illness for animatic symptoms or others to make them selves present. And any animatic symptoms could be linked to iron deficiency, rather then unstable copper levels. That would explain why McCoy was getting the levels of both in Jim's blood tested.

Before he could continue with his train of thought Jim's hand tightened around his. Jim groaned and arched slightly off the bed, shifting his position slightly. He pulled Spock's hand further up towards his chest and Spock stood up to follow his hand.

"Jim" Spock said catching Jim's disorientated mind.

"Spock?" he questioned as his blue eye's blinked open. He used his free hand to rub at them, bringing his gaze into better focus on Spock's relieved face. Spock smiled down at him and leaned over so their faces where inline.

"T'hy'la" Spock whispered, kissing Jim gently on the forehead, "Do not scare me like this again." He then leaned back and his expression returned to its usual Vulcan control.

"I'll do my best not to, Adun, "Jim said grimacing as he sat up. Spock used their clasped hands and his free hand around Jim's back to help him into a sitting position. Jim breathed deeply trying to gain his bearings through a drug-induced haze.

Jim turned to Spock and brought his free hand to cup Spock's face while the thumb of his other hand slowly drew circles over Spock's knuckles.

"I'm sorry Spock, I should have listened." Jim said staring into Spock's eyes.

"All is well for the moment Jim, I forgive you." Spock said in a calm soothing tone and allowed Jim to pull him forward into a chase kiss.

"However in future" Spock continued pulling back, "Please listen when I ask you to report to sickbay, I cannot allow a repeat of this occurrence to happen again."

"Don't worry Spock I have learnt my lesson," Jim smiled, "I don't think I want to make a repeat performance of collapsing on the bridge, do you."

"No Captain I do not." Spock replied firmly.

Jim sighed and pulled back the hand resting on Spock's warm cheek.

"So what's wrong with me Mr. Spock and where is Bones, shouldn't he be hovering over me like an over bearing mother hen?" Jim asked switching to captain mode and taking in the private room he currently resided in.

Spock stood up straighter and placed his free hand in the small of his back. Neither the Captain nor the First Officer felt the need to unclasp their other hand.

"Doctor McCoy is currently checking on your test results. He has not yet determined what is the cause of your illness, however the test results should shed some light on the matter. For the moment Doctor McCoy has treated the most severe of your symptoms. These include your erratic hormone levels and abdominal muscle cramps." Spock reported in a precise crisp tone.

"That would explain why my head feels a bit fuzzy." Jim replied rubbing at his temple closing his eyes briefly. He turned his head to look up at Spock, "How long until the Bones gets the results?"

"Doctor McCoy has been gone approximately 7.4 minutes. Your tests have been given top priority therefore if my calculations are correct then he should return with the results in approximately 23.7 minutes." Spock responded without delay.

"Well I guess we better occupy ourselves while we wait." Jim said with a grin pulling Spock closer to the bed and reached up to him this his free hand. Spock took it and lowered it to Jim's lap retreating half a step back from the bed.

"I do not think that behavior is appropriate, in this circumstance, nor in your condition." Spock reprimanded, "Especially since the drugs keeping you stable could wear off at any time."

Jim deflated, "True, …" he paused and grinned, "It was worth a try." Spock's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"May I suggest instead Captain that we engage in conversation while we wait." Spock suggested in an amused tone.

"I guess I will have to defer to your judgment for now Mr. Spock." Jim replied smiling.

"That is the most logical thing you have said all day Captain" Spock jested and Jim laughed.

Spock arranged his seat slightly closer to the bed and sat making himself more comfortable. Jim leaned closer to his bond mate and they talked their hands never letting go of each other's.

JUNIOR

23.8 minutes later McCoy strode back into the room holding a pad, his face was unreadable, but his eyes showed a mischievous glint.

Jim and Spock looked up at him as he made his way further into the room and stopped at the end of the bed. Jim sat up straighter to face McCoy properly.

"So what's wrong with me Bones," Jim asked, "Can't be too bad otherwise you'd be ranting at me by now." He grinned.

"Only you Jim," McCoy smiled shaking his head.

"Only me what Bones?" Jim questioned confused. Spock stayed patiently silent waiting for McCoy's report.

"Only you Jim can make the impossible, possible." McCoy continued. "It seems the pollen you ingested wasn't only an aphrodisiac, it also had potent fertility properties."

Jim looked confused, "and what has that got to do with me?" he asked then his eyes widened, "shit you mean it…"

"Yeah Jim, it has 'healed' your uterus and attached it to your rectum. That's why your muscles have been cramping and your organs have rearranged themselves. They are accommodating the change." McCoy explained. "Congratulation's Jim you're pregnant!" He finished with a Cheshire cats grin.

"What, but…" Spock cut Jim off.

"Please explain. Jim is a fully functioning Homo sapiens sapiens male, he does not have a female uterus, nor is he able to become pregnant." Spock asked, his speech slightly more rapid then usually betraying his alarm at McCoy's announcement.

"Wait, " MCoy said holding his hands up, one still holding his pad, and looked to Jim "You haven't told him Jim, and you've been together what 2 years?"

"Told me what Jim?" Spock queried turning to Jim his gaze dark.

Jim looked between McCoy and Spock, "I didn't think it was necessary, " he defended and then looked at Spock's probing gaze, "I developed a uterus when I was exposed at birth to large amounts of arcanic radiation on the shuttle craft when the Kelvin was destroyed. It is like an appendix, it's there but it doesn't actually do anything, so they decided there was no need to remove it. I'm completely male, I don't have ovaries or any other female bits."

"Well you do now Jim," McCoy added, "Your hormones are going crazy trying to compensate now that you're a fully functioning hermaphrodite."

Jim gapped at McCoy, Spock's eyebrows lowered into a frown.

"Even if I have ovaries now or whatever, how is it even possible I'm pregnant. A Human and Vulcan can't have children with out genetic medical help." Jim reasoned trying to wrap his mind around what McCoy was saying.

"Looks like the properties of the pollen also manipulate the genes so it is possible to conceive in any situation without medical help, which includes cross species." McCoy clarified, still unable to wipe the grin off his face. "Your pregnant Jim, no doubt about it, it's in its very early stage now but the multiple tests and my tri-corder do not lie."

"Great.." Jim muttered looking down clenching and unclenching his fist.

"I'll have to give you estrogen supplements to help stabilize the egg, which should mellow out your irregular hormone fluxuations, but I can't do anything about your mood swings. And you will also have to have copper supplements regularly as well, since the baby is part Vulcan and will be taking a lot of copper as it develops." McCoy started to explain then paused, "unless you want to…" he trailed off studying Jim's down turned face.

Jim's head snapped up, "Yes, we want to keep it. There is no way we would want to get rid of it, would we Spock," Jim exclaimed, alarmed by even the thought. He looked over at Spock clutching his hand tighter.

Spock didn't move, only stared at them. "Spock…?" Jim questioned more carefully studying Spock's blank gaze. Spock blinked and stood up abruptly pulling his hand away from Jim's.

"You found it unnecessary for me to be informed of an anomaly that could have became significant in our future. Therefore it is not necessary for me to be included in this decision, as you have shown my opinion on this regard to be unnecessary." Spock said in a perfect monotone with his hands clasped tightly behind his back, then turned to McCoy, "If you will excuse me doctor I will return to my place on the bridge."

Spock unclasped his hand and strode stiffly from the room.

"Spock…"Jim whispered, his eyes wide and mouth gaping in shock, "what…" he reached for the door completely unsure what was happening. Confusing masses of emotions were bleeding through their bond and he could not interpret any of it.

"Bones?" he looked at the equally shocked McCoy helplessly.

McCoy took one look at Jim's helpless expression and exploded.

"That goddamned green-blooded-hobgoblin!" he roared, startling Jim. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute, with your bloody stupid elf." McCoy turned around and stormed out of the door after Spock.

Jim blinked completely confused at what had just happened.

JUNIOR

Lieutenant Palmer was returning to her quarters after her shift at communications. She had just finished organizing the most recent reports on the star charts, sent to her by Lieutenant Uhura, ready to be transmitted to Star base Six's data banks when they arrived. She was worried about the Captain. Almost everyone on board had heard by not of the Captain collapsing from excessive pain on the bridge. Thinking deeply she almost didn't notice Mr. Spock as he strode past her in the narrow corridor. She quickly jumped to the side and stood to attention. She watched as he made his way to the end of the corridor and disappeared around the corner in the direction of the bridge.

She breathed a sign of relief and relaxed and began walking once again towards her quarters. That is until she had almost reached the end of the corridor when she heard muffled curses and harsh footsteps from behind her. She turned quickly and jumped to the side as the Chief Medical Officer stomped past her, his face a stormy mask and muttering about stupid unemotional green elves. Lieutenant Palmer watched in fascination as McCoy reached the end of the corridor and also disappeared around the corner to the bridge.

Neither man had even acknowledged the fact she even existed. Lieutenant Palmer smiled and decided to change her course and headed for the mess hall instead. She wanted to be in the best place to hear the good news about the Captain's recovery. She knew this was the case because everyone on the Enterprise knew the CMO and First Officer would not leave the Captain's side unless he was going to be ok.

JUNIOR

The bridge sat in shocked silence after Spock carried the Captain from the bridge. No one knew what to say. Over the course of the 5-year mission so far nothing like this had ever happened. Sure the Captain was injured regularly, but he had never, refused to ever, show any weakness on the bridge. The whole bridge crew was rattled to the core, and frightened for their Captains life and their First Officer's sanity. Sulu had not moved from his position at the helm. He couldn't take the Captain's chair even though he was in command of the bridge while the senior officers were in sickbay. His hand was resting on Chekov's arm, calming the young Russian's trembling. Uhura was monitoring the inter ship frequency's waiting for any message relayed from the sickbay and news about their Captain. She was worried just like everyone else. She may not always see eye to eye with her Captain, but she respected him and even begrudgingly loved him for being Jim. After 3 years in Space under the command of the man how could she feel any differently? She was also was scared for Spock. She couldn't even fathom what losing his bond mate could do to him especially after losing Vulcan and his mother. But she knew it would be bad.

Spock stepped from the turbo lift and the bridge took a surprised breath. Uhura and Sulu stood abruptly from their chairs.

"The Captain?" they managed to gasp.

Spock didn't even look at them. "The Captain is well." He intoned stepping past Uhura to his station and sitting down stiffly. His back ramrod straight and his body completely still. The bridge stared at him shocked and unsure of what to do. Sulu stood by his console not sure if he should sit back down or offer the captain's chair to his ranking officer. Uhura took a step towards Spock's chair afraid something horrible had happened.

"Return to your work." Spock ordered in a flat monotone referring to no one and everyone.

The bridge crew turned back to their station's unsure what to do. Uhura and Sulu sat back down in their places turning to each other their faces wearing matching confused expressions. Before any quiet muttering could break out across the bridge McCoy stormed from the turbo lift his face a mask of rage, hands clenched into fists. The entire bridge crew cringed back from the man fearful of his wrath. McCoy's gaze whipped around the bridge and landed on the back of Spock's head.

"You god damned son of a hobgoblin" McCoy bellowed thundering across the bridge towards Spock's station, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He reached Spock's chair and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around to face him.

Spock's face was blank, his hands rested stiffly on his knees.

"There is nothing currently wrong with me Doctor, I am in optimum health." Spock spoke in a monotone, eyes looking straight ahead.

McCoy seethed towering over Spock, " Like hell your ok. You're in shock you stupid elf."

Spock blinked and looked straight at McCoy, " That is illogical Doctor, I have nothing to be shocked about."

"Illogical, Illogical, are you kidding me!" McCoy bellowed, " You're the one being illogical. Is your brain short-circuiting or something? Jim needs you and you run out on him, what the hell is your problem?"

The bridge crew watched in stunned silence as the battle between McCoy's rage and Spock's stone façade continued to play out.

"You are incorrect Doctor," Spock replied, "I only removed my self from a situation that no longer necessitated my presence."

"You're the one that knocked him up you green blooded pointy eared jack rabbit. Your half the problem so your presence is one half of the god damn solution."

"Solution Doctor?" Spock queried, "You have already found the solution. The Captain is stable and will remain that way under your care. I am unnecessary."

"Snap out of it Spock." McCoy yelled grabbing Spock's shoulders, "Jim's pregnant with your kid you are entirely necessary. For the next 18 bloody years you will be necessary!"

"Pregnant?" Chekov involuntarily squeaked from his chair.

McCoy whipped his head around to face the navigator, "Be quiet." He snapped and whipped his head back around to face Spock.

"It is impossible for a male of your species..." McCoy interrupted Spock's speal.

"It's Jim Kirk, of course it's bloody possible." McCoy growled shaking Spock's shoulders, "He's your bloody bond mate you know it better then anyone!"

Spock broke from McCoy's fierce gaze and looked down at his hands, his body relaxing slightly into its normal state of Vulcan control. Spock closed his eyes concentrating on his bond. He felt Jim's distress and confusion and a little bit of excitement. He also felt his regret at not telling Spock about his extra organ. He looked deeper and found another spark of life connected to Jim's life force, undeniable proof of the pregnancy. He sensed Jim reaching out to him and Spock reached back. He sat silently for a few more seconds then looked back up at McCoy his stony expression replaced with his normal calm face.

"I apologies Doctor, you are correct. You may let go of me, I will return to sickbay with you at once." Spock said in acceptance and McCoy stepped back from Spock's chair releasing his shoulders.

"About bloody time you snapped out of it." McCoy said relieved he had managed to get through the Vulcan's thick skull.

Spock stood from his chair and faced the wide-eyed crewmembers.

"Repeat nothing you have heard in the last 4.6 minutes, Lieutenant Sulu you have the conn." Spock ordered and he and McCoy walked off the bridge and disappeared in to the turbo lift.

The bridge sat silent once again as everyone looked around in wide-eyed shock.

"Pregnant?" Chekov squeaked again turning to Sulu in shock.

"Ah..." Sulu replied unable to form a sentence.

JUNIOR

McCoy marched back into sickbay closely followed by Spock at a more sedate pace. Jim was sitting on the bed his legs dangling over the sides smiling at them as they entered his little private room.

"What took you so long?" he questioned with a grin.

"Your stupid Hobgoblin wouldn't listen to reason." McCoy said stepping up to the end of the bed pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Spock who stood in the doorway.

"I find your reason and my reason Doctor to be two entirely different concepts." Spock spoke in retaliation, making Jim's grin widen. Spock stepped swiftly around McCoy and stopped in front of Jim taking his hands.

"I apologize Adun. My reaction was most illogical."

Jim's smile softened as he looked up at Spock and gripped his hands tighter.

"It's ok Spock, your reaction was entirely logical. What guy wouldn't freak when he finds out his male spouse not only managed to get pregnant, but also with a kid that shouldn't be possible to conceive naturally." Jim smiled.

Spock's lips twitched, "Your argument is sound."

"If you want to continue this little make-out session, please do it else where, I do not need the trauma." McCoy butted in staring pointedly at their clasped hands.

Spock released Jim's hands and stepped back from the bed.

"Ah Bone's you don't need to ruin all my fun." Jim complained, shifting on the bed to face him.

"I was lead to believe clasping hands was not an inappropriate Public Display of Affection, Doctor McCoy." Spock said arranging his hands behind his back.

"Not between human's it isn't, but don't you think I don't know what your doing. I'm wise to your little Vulcan ways." McCoy scolded waving his finger at the couple.

Jim laughed and Spock's eyes twinkled. McCoy huffed.

"Right, now pay attention, we should get on to business." McCoy said moving to pick up his pad and stylus, " Your condition Jim is not normal, this pollen has altered your physiology allowing you to conceive, which means your body is going through some serious changes to be able to sustain the fetus."

"What changes does that mean Bones?" Jim asked curious.

"Like is said before your hormone levels are changing, less testosterone, more estrogen. And because the child is half Vulcan your copper levels are going to be greatly effected, so you'll have to have supplements." Bone's explained.

"Wait, more estrogen? I'm not going to grow boob's am I Bone's?" Jim asked hesitantly.

McCoy snorted, "No Jim, you're not going to grow breasts, and your pelvic bone won't change either, which means bottle feeding and a Cesarean delivery. A natural delivery could kill you and the baby." McCoy finished on a serious note.

"We won't have to worry about that for a while, thank god. And I don't think I could pull off boob's." Jim Said looking down at his chest.

"I think you having breast's Jim would not be such a bad thing." Spock chimed in.

Jim and McCoy both looked at him incredulously.

"You have some bizarre perverted fantasies Mr. Spock." McCoy said, at the same time as Jim's

"Spock!"

"You miss interpret my meaning. Breast feeding is the best recommended way to bond with a child, as well as provide the infant with the needed vitamin's and minerals to establish a strong immune system." Spock explained calmly.

"Sure what ever you say Spock," McCoy said waving him off, "Moving on, the cramps you are having are your organ's Jim are rearranging themselves around your new functioning addition, and will stop once they have settled."

"Well that's good, It would be difficult to run this ship if I keep keeling over, huh Spock" Jim joked.

"I would be most inconvenient, Captain." Spock replied, slight steel in his voice.

Jim grin slid and he quickly whipped back to McCoy,

"So Copper supplements? How many of those will I have to take?" Jim asked changing the subject quickly.

"We will have to assess your blood every few days to determine how much is needed and I'll administer it accordingly. " McCoy clarified.

"So I'll have to come to sickbay all the time?" Jim asked dismayed.

"Yes, Jim. I want to keep a close eye on you. It's not like we have much to go on." McCoy said concerned, "I don't want to put you at risk nor your kid."

Jim nodded in understanding and McCoy looked to Spock.

"Were your Mother's medical records saved Spock, we could find some really useful information there since she was the only human to carry a Vulcan child up to this point?" McCoy asked looking at the Vulcan.

"Most of the data banks from Vulcan, as you know had a copy stored off planet as basic procedure before it's destruction. I will have to ask my Father to transmit the data, he will have access to the files on New Vulcan."

"It is lucky you pointy ears goblin's are so paranoid about losing data huh, Spock." McCoy said teasingly making a mark you his pad.

"Indeed Doctor." Spock replied.

"So what does that mean from here Bone's? I don't want this to affect my command or the Enterprise." Jim asked.

"Don't worry Jim, it shouldn't affect your command. But you'll have to be careful. You will experience mood swings and cravings and everything else that goes with any pregnancy as well as something's we don't even know about yet." McCoy explained.

"Doctor McCoy is right Jim," Spock added, "Perhaps it might be best if I take command for the duration of your pregnancy?"

"No Spock, I'll be fine. I'll just have to take it a little easier." Jim said trying to be convincing.

"Your Captaincy is extremely stressful Jim, it could affect the fetus." Spock implored.

"That's what I have you for Spock, you can do all my paper work, then I won't be stressed at all." Jim said forcing a smile, trying to joke.

"Jim, I..." Spock started. McCoy cut him off sensing a fight.

"Look, It's really up to the Admiralty to decide. They will have to be informed as soon as we reach star base 6." McCoy sighed, "Though I don't know what's going to happen, even with my recommendation you might be asked to leave star fleet for the duration of your pregnancy as is protocol for female officers that conceive while off plant. But with star fleet still rebuilding after the Naranda Incident, I don't think they could afford to lose three high ranking officers from the flag ship."

"Three officers, Doctor?" Spock queried.

" Yes three Spock, I know you would give up your commission to follow Jim." McCoy replied.

"You would be correct Doctor, I would follow Jim always. But the third?" Spock asked eyebrow rising.

"Would be me of course, I'm not letting you two get away so easily. I don't think even you Spock, would be able to keep Jim out of trouble on your own." McCoy grinned. "Plus who else is going to make sure this kid you've got comes out healthy."

"True, that. Bone's I don't know what we would do with out you." Jim said smiling leaning over to clasp McCoy on the shoulder. "I guess we'll just have to wait for now. But what about away missions?" Jim continued.

"No" Spock announced, "They are too dangerous."

"Now wait a minute, not all of them are that bad." Jim exclaimed.

"You are injured on 93.4% of away mission's on M-class planets previously unexplored and on 46.7% on Planet's previously documented by the federation. You are also seriously wounded on 56.9% of any away mission." Spock laid out.

"That's not that bad." Jim said, "I mean I'll just have to be more careful. If we do get to stay on the Enterprise, I can't be cooped up on ship all the time, that would kill me even more." Jim reasoned.

"That is not the point Jim, you are at risk every time you leave the Enterprise I will not allow you to put our child at risk as well." Spock almost growled.

"Spock I…" Jim broke off and turned to look at McCoy imploringly.

"Look this isn't something we have to worry about now," McCoy butted in, "We don't even know if you'll be allowed to stay on ship. We don't have any more away missions until we reach the star base. And after that I'll assess any away mission in future and decide if it is safe enough for you to go." McCoy finished folding his arms over his chest signaling the end of the argument.

"That reasoning is sound." Spock agreed.

"Great, I guess I won't ever get to go on any away mission's," Jim grumbled under his breath folding his own arms over his chest.

"If you want to keep this baby Jim, you are going to have to make some sacrifices from now on." McCoy scolded.

Jim took a breath and unfolded his arms, "Yeah your both right, I do what ever it takes to keep this baby safe." He said determined.

"Good to know." McCoy replied.

"I am glad." Spock said taking Jim's hands in his once again and meeting his gaze.

"Right well that's enough of that. You two should go back to your quarters and discuss this whole thing between you. I'll put you on medical leave for the rest of shift. Jim you need to rest so no strenuous activities." McCoy announced, butting in to the bond mates moment, " Come back here before dinner time and I'll give Jim some vitamin's and more hypo's for the muscle cramps."

"Sure thing Bones." Jim said jumping up from the bed. Spock led the way to the door. Jim paused at McCoy's shoulder, "Good the know you can be the voice of reason when we need you," Jim said quietly, "Thanks."

"No problem, kid. Just doing my job." McCoy replied smiling waving Jim off.

McCoy watched as Jim continued to the door and him and Spock left the room together hands brushing as they walked.

McCoy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Only you Jim," he muttered. With pad in hand he too left the room and made his way to the lab, ready to get this show on the road.

JUNIOR

_AN: all the info about the planets, star systems and names of random people are from the original star trek I found on Wikipedia or /wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series or remembered watching from ST:TOS. :D_


	2. Step two

Junior

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 2

_The 5 that needed to be told and the one that already figured it out…_

_ Admiralty_

Jim and McCoy sat in front of the viewing screen while Spock stood behind them in The Captain's Ready room. Captain Pike stared out at them from the monitor.

"So your really pregnant?" Pike asked trying to wrap his head around the hard to believe facts.

"Yes, Pike I'm really pregnant and it's taken me awhile to process." Jim replied.

"You read my reports Admiral, Jim's medical speaks the truth. He's 2 weeks along." McCoy said.

"I can confirm the reports Admiral Pike. As a Vulcan I am able to connect with the fetus' developing mind through Jim's and my bond. It is small but it is there." Spock added.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just so unbelievable. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised hearing anything from you Kirk, you seem to get your ship into the most ridiculous situations." Pike shook his head trying to suppress a grin.

"I do not think there is anything ridiculous about this situation Admiral," Spock said tilting his head slightly.

"No Spock I suppose there isn't" Pike replied becoming serious, "You know the regulations gentlemen. Any pregnant officer is required to be put on light duty until they are able to go on maternity leave at the first possible space dock that can return you to your home planet. You're at Alpha Quadrant Star Base so you are required by regulations to leave the Enterprise and return to Earth or New Vulcan on the next available transport." Pike explained.

"We know all this Pike, but as you know my mother was allowed to remain on board the Kelvin even though she was pregnant with me." Jim reasoned.

"You know the Kelvin was a deep space mission and when her pregnancy was reported they were too far out to return her to the nearest star base and you know how that ended up." Pike stated solemnly.

Jim looked down at the table in silence.

"We are aware of the risks and the possible consequences of Jim being allowed to stay on the Enterprise during and after his pregnancy. We, as bond mates have discussed this extensively in the 2.1 weeks it took us to reach star base 6. Our life is on the Enterprise and we wish to continue in our positions if the Admiralty approves." Spock spoke up.

"You have read my recommendations Admiral. Jim will be fit for duty, until his third trimester when Spock can take over as Acting Captain until the baby's birth. " McCoy continued, "and you know neither Spock or I will be sticking around if you make Jim leave."

"Yes we have received both your pending leave requests," Pike sighed, "You know with the fleet is still recovering from the Naranda incident, losing three of our finest officers, especially from the flag ship would be devastating."

"We have considered this Admiral, however I will not be parted from my bond mate in his state and McCoy refuses to change his mind on the matter." Spock explained.

"So what's the verdict?" Jim asked looking directly at Pike through the view screen.

Pike shuffled the multiple pads in front of him and looked at the three sitting awaiting his answer.

"Look, we had to consider all the consequences this decision would cause and the changes this may result for the rest of your five year mission." Pike started to explain.

"Yes and..." McCoy prompted getting impatient.

"And" Pike emphasized, " it has been decided, against much protest you understand, to allow you to keep your ship Jim. We can't afford to lose any of you." Pike finished grinning.

Jim and McCoy's faces broke in to matching grins. Spock's mouth twitched upwards.

"You mean we don't have to leave the Enterprise, and I get to keep my Captaincy." Jim gushed ecstatic.

"Yes Jim you get to keep your Captaincy. The senior Admirals have decided you have proved yourself even though your methods are questionable at times." Pike confirmed with a smile, "But you will have to follow some specific rules and Doctor McCoy, you, as chief medical officer will have to send regular reports to ensure Jim's position isn't compromised by his condition. If this is the case Spock will have to take your place Jim as Acting Captain."

"That is reasonable Admiral" Spock agreed.

"I understand Pike, but what are all the rules?" Jim asked.

"Those are to be determined," Pike said," This situation is new for all of us. You and Spock are going to be our guinea pigs for the recently drafted Family Starship plan."

Spock's eyebrows rose above his hairline, "Family Starship Plan Admiral?

"We're still working on the name, but we have started to consider the effects on those Starfleet officers with Families and how we might be able to find away to allow families to accompany them on the long voyages." Pike explained indicating Jim and Spock, "So you two are going to be our first family."

"That should be interesting." McCoy grinned, "So you're going to let the Kid stay on board after it's born, not send em' off to Sarek."

"Yeah it does," Pike smiled and joked, "and I don't think a Kirk should be raised by anyone other a Kirk, even if the kid will only be half a Kirk."

"That is my feelings also Admiral." Spock agreed looking down at Jim fondly placing a hand on his shoulder. Jim placed one hand over his stomach and the other over Spock's smiling.

"Yeah I don't think I wouldn't have been able to give up this little one to go on our next 5 year mission." Jim whispered.

"Well you won't have to worry about that now Jim, "Pike confirmed, " But we do have an alternative motive as well. Keeping you on the Enterprise allows the Science department to study your pregnancy Jim. Since you are the first man in history to become pregnant and only the second human to carry a half Vulcan child we want your whole pregnancy to be documented."

"We kinda figured Starfleet would want that to happen so I've already started my study and I have my team compiling the files as I go. I'll be sending you updates regularly along with my evaluations of Jim's mental condition." McCoy butted in pulling out his pad, "I've sent you everything I have so far on Jim's pregnancy with my report."

"Good, I haven't had a chance to read through that, but I'll hand it off to the scientists here at Starfleet so they can go through it all." Pike said picking though the files on one of the pads in front of him.

"You know this isn't what the Admiralty had in mind when they changed the regulations to allow you two to bond." Pike smiled.

"Nor did we Admiral." Spock agreed his lips twitching.

Jim and McCoy laughed.

_2. Sarek_

Jim and Spock sat at the computer desk in their quarters. Spock was manipulating the controls while Jim was scrolling through a pad.

"How do you think we are going to convince him Spock?" Jim asked looking up from his reading, "I mean it took full medical reports to convince the admirals."

"Vulcan's do not lie Jim, he will believe us." Spock replied not looking up from the computer.

Jim smiled, "Yeah I suppose your right, but I'm still nervous. Your father scares me a little."

"You are being irrational Jim, my father is not scary" Spock said amused.

"It's not irrational, it's survival. He is my father-in-law after all." Jim grinned.

"Your human rational continues to fascinate me." Spock said mildly pushing one last control, "We should be connecting to New Vulcan in 0.4 minutes."

"Oh good, I suppose we should get this over with." Jim smiled shifting in his seat.

The screen flicked through a busy screen as it connected to Sarek's home terminal.

0.4 minutes later Sarek's face appeared on the screen.

"Greetings Spock, Captain Kirk," Sarek spoke, his hand raised in the Vulcan Salute, "What is the reason for this unexpected communication?"

"We have unexpected news Father," Spock replied, his hand also raised, "a situation has occurred, that human's may describe as a Miracle."

"A miracle Spock?" Sarek asked.

"I'm pregnant with Spock's child, Ambassador." Jim said.

Sarek stared at Jim for a moment then turned to Spock.

"You can confirm this my Son?"

"Yes Father, Doctor McCoy has confirmed this diagnosis and I am able to feel the fetus through Jim's and my Bond." Spock confirmed.

"A most interesting situation." Sarek's eye brows rose and asked," Will you be returning to Earth?"

"No Father the Admirals have devised a program to allow us to remain on the Enterprise in our current positions." Spock replied.

"Are you sure that's wise Spock, you yourself have expressed to me the dangers of the missions you are sent on." Sarek asked seriously, "They could compromise the safety of the child."

"You don't have to worry, we have discussed everything with the Admiral's. McCoy has drawn up a plan for me. He'll evaluate all the away missions and I'll be having weekly check ups. If my duties become too much, I'll be put on medical leave and Spock will take over as Acting Captain." Jim explained, " The Admirals are also going to be constantly evaluating the situation as well as part of a New Starfleet Program."

"I am not worried, merely questioning your logic to stay on the Enterprise." Sarek replied, " What is this Program Starfleet has devised?"

"It is called the Family Starship Plan, Father." Spock said. Sarek's eyebrows rose.

"Their still working on the name." Jim butted in.

"I see, please explain this plan." Sarek requested.

"It is a plan to allow Starfleet personal to have their families on the ship during long missions." Spock clarified.

"And you are to be one of the first participants in this plan." Sarek wanted to confirm.

"Well we are the only participants at this point." Jim said, "They didn't want to lose good officers from active duty so they decided to bring the implementation of the plan up a few years."

"That is logical, however I am still troubled by the safety of my first grandchild." Sarek said concerned.

Jim smiled and Spock's lips twitched up wards. Their hands joined under the table.

"We will make sure your grandchild stays safe Sarek." Jim assured him placing his free hand over his stomach.

"Very well you have convinced me. However I expect frequent updates." Sarek conceded.

"Of course Father," Spock said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you Sarek for understanding." Jim said smiling.

"A Thank you is illogical Captain, it is your reasoning that has allowed me to understand. " Sarek replied, "Is this all you wanted of me?"

"No father," Spock continued, "We also wanted to ask if you could send Mother's medical records from her pregnancy with me. Doctor McCoy wants to compare them with Jim's results as she is the only other Human to have carried a child of Vulcan."

"Of course I will send them promptly." Sarek said as his face softened, "Your mother would be proud, my Son" He finished raising his hand in the Vulcan salute, "Live long and prosper."

Spock returned the gesture, "Peace and long life, Father."

And with that Sarek disconnected the call.

Spock flicked off the viewing screen.

"That went surprisingly well." Jim said leaning into Spock.

"Yes T'hy'la it did." Spock replied placing a soft kiss on Jim's waiting lips.

Jim pulled back slightly, "Now we just have to tell my mother." He grimaced.

"Indeed we do Jim." Spock said his eyes twinkling in amusement as he drew his husband back to him.

_3. Winona_

"Pregnant?," The blonde woman on the screen almost shrieked, "You have got to be kidding me. I know you can get yourself in to the most ridiculous situations Jimmy, but Pregnant?"

"Yes Mum, it's really true." Jim replied grimacing.

"I can confirm Jim's words Mrs. Kirk, he speaks the truth." Spock said standing calmly behind Jim's chair.

"How the hell is it even possible?" Winona demanded.

"Well you know how I have that extra organ?" Jim prompted.

"Yes…" Winona replied suspiciously.

"And you know how we explore lots of uncharted planets." Jim continued..

"Mmm"

"Well on one of these planets I was exposed to this pollen that changed my physiology." Jim explained.

"So I now have a baby girl, instead of a baby boy?" Winona asked a little shocked and confused.

"No Mrs. Kirk, as you can see Jim was not transformed into a female." Spock clarified, " The pollen just effected the womb he developed as an infant. It evolved it into fully functioning female reproductive system."

"Right, so that means Jimmy is a hermaphrodite?" Winona confirmed.

"Yeah, I'm still mostly male, but I can carry children." Jim grinned.

"So I'm really going to be a grandmother again. You're not pulling my leg?" Winona questioned.

"Yeah Mum, Peter's gonna have a cousin to play with." Jim smiled.

Winona laughed, "Only you Jimmy could surprise me so much, first Starfleet, then you go and marry a Vulcan, now your pregnant. What's next twins?" she finished fondly.

"I do my best Mum," Jim grinned.

"I don't know how you put up with him Spock." She said, "He must be such a handful."

"I am never bored Mrs. Kirk." Spock replied, eyes twinkling.

"No, you really couldn't be could you." Winona smiled, " Now I want you to send me lots of updates and pictures Jim. I bet you look adorable with a baby belly." She smiled.

"Ahh mum, you'll just embarrass me by showing them to everyone." Jim grumbled.

"Damn right I will. It's not often I get to show people pictures of my youngest you know." Winona scolded fondly.

"Do not worry Mrs. Kirk I will endeavor to send you extensive photos of Jim's pregnancy and our child when they are born." Spock promised.

"Thank you Spock sweetheart, and you know you can call me Winona right, his Mrs. Kirk stuff is so stuffy." She chased Spock warmly.

"Of course, Winona. I apologize" Spock replied.

"That's ok Spock," Winona waved his apology, "I better let you go now, you still have a ship to run after all."

"Ok Mum. We'll talk to you soon." Jim said.

"Are you going to tell Sam?" Winona quickly added.

"Oh yeah. We wanted to ask if you could. We can't get a direct communication to Deneva from here its too far out." Jim requested remembering.

"Of course Jimmy, he's more likely to believe it coming from me anyway." Winona grinned.

"Very true," Jim laughed, "Bye mum."

"Bye Jimmy, Spock. I'm so proud of you." Winona gushed threatening tears. "You take care now, I want my new grandchild to be healthy and strong just like their father's."

"Don't worry mum, we'll take care of little Junior hear, won't we Spock." Jim said smiling turning to face him.

"We will." Spock said holding up his hand in a Vulcan salute and placing his other hand on Jim's shoulder, "Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life," Winona said returning the gesture smiling.

"Bye Mum." Jim said.

Winona waved a little chocked up, "Bye Jimmy."

And the communication ended.

Jim let out a sigh of relief and running a hand through his hair, "She can be so emotional sometimes."

"Talking to your mother reminds me where your emotional out bursts come from Jim." Spock replied looking down at him, his lips trying to suppress a smile.

"Ha ha, very funny Spock," Jim replied looking up at his bond mate.

"I was not trying to be funny, just making an observation." Spock replied lightly.

Jim just huffed.

_4. The Command Crew_

The command crew settled in the conference room. Uhura sat at the communications terminal. Chekov was fidgeting next to Sulu and Scotty sat quietly at the end of the table. The rest of the department heads filled the remaining chairs around the table.

The doors squeaked open. Jim, Spock and McCoy stepped into the room and stood at the head of the table. Everyone was silent.

"Afternoon everyone," Jim started, "You were called here today to inform you of a personal matter of mind that may effect you and the daily running of the ship." Jim paused meeting everyone's eye, " Doctor McCoy has confirmed the fact and my medical records relating to this will be available to you to read if you need more clarification."

The whole table lent forward anticipating the Captain's announcement.

Jim took a breath, "I'm approximately 2 and a half weeks pregnant with Commander Spock's child."

The whole table's eyebrows rose into their hairlines.

"My pregnancy is a result of my physiology mixing with alien pollen from Gamma Trianguli VI. My collapse on the bridge 2 weeks ago was a direct result of my internal organs adapting to the chance." Jim explained.

"Your not going to leave us are you Keptain?" Chekov asked tentively.

Jim smiled, "No Chekov, I'm not."

Spock stepped in, "We have conferred with the Admiralty and the Captain will remain in command pending weekly evaluation, until his third trimester when I will take his place as Acting Captain until the child is born."

"What's going to happen after the child is born?" Uhura asked concerned.

McCoy spoke up, " You don't have to worry about that. These two are now apart of the new Family Starship Plan."

All McCoy got were a bunch of confused looks.

"Their still working on the name," McCoy clarified, " It's an experiment to see if families can accompany Starfleet officers on long deep space missions. So Captain Kirk's and Mr. Spock's kid will stay on the ship until the end of the mission."

"You can access the draft of the plan on the data banks." Spock added.

They continued to explain how the running of the ship would change to adapt to Jim's pregnancy as it progressed and what would happen after the child was born. When all the explanations were complete Jim dismissed them.

"Your not to repeat anything you've been told about my condition out side of the command crew. The rest of the crew will be told when I am further along. That is all. Any questions you have you can ask Me, Mr. Spock or Doctor McCoy. You're dismissed, you can return to your posts." Jim finished his authority prominent in his voice.

People rose from the table and started to shuffle from the room, smiling congratulations as they past Jim and Spock. Once most people had left Uhura stood up and wrapped her arms around Jim.

"Congratulations Captain" She said stepping back and smiling at Spock, "Congratulations Spock. It took you long enough to tell us properly."

"Yeah Captain after what happened on the bridge we were all worried about you. It's good to know you really are pregnant and the Doctor and Mr. Spock aren't crazy." Sulu stepped up grinning shaking Jims hand.

"You and me both Sulu." Jim replied with a laugh.

"Congratulations Keptian, Mr. Spock." Chekov said quietly joining the group.

"Thank you Ensign Chekov." Spock said acknowledging the Russian, who beamed at him.

"Only you Captain can get yourself into these situations." Scotty said clasping Jim on the shoulder, "I guess this means you won't be helping me down in engineering for awhile."

"Not unless Bone's allows it." Jim grinned, "And then I'm going to have to get past Spock."

"Ah well, I'll just have to recruit the little one when he's old enough, half Kirk and half Spock. I beat he'll make the best engineer." Scotty grinned

"What about if it's a girl?" Uhura butted in, "I'll bet she'll be great with languages. She could be an excellent communication's officer. "

"Now see here, "McCoy counted," Whether it's a boy or a girl, I'll say they're going to make the best damn doctor in the fleet."

Jim smiled at his crew as they argued about how awesome his and Spock's kid was going to be. He new whoever their kid grew up to be they would have the best family in the universe.

_5. Spock Prime_

Spock Prime stood at the window staring out at the arid landscape, the two suns slowly descending towards the horizon. He sighed he had nothing left of his old time. Not even his planet. The only up side of this alternative reality was having Jim back in his life, even if he was could not be at his side. His old friend was just the same as he remembered when he first met him on the Enterprise. He was happy to hear of Jim and Spock's relationship when they became a couple 2 years previously and witness their bonding 6 months ago. His only regret was that he and his Jim could not do the same. His computer terminal's chirp interrupted his silent contemplations. He turned from the darkening horizon and stepped inside the small rammed-earth home. His robes rustled as he took a seat at the desk and switched the screen on. Jim's face appeared.

"Jim, I had just been thinking about you." Spock Prime said answering the call.

"Oh that's quite a coincidence." Jim said smiling.

"Indeed it is." Spock replied his eyes crinkling in amusement, " To what do I owe this pleasure of your call?"

"I have some interesting news, " Jim replied

"By your body language I would logically assume it is good news." Spock Prime deducted.

"Yes definitely, a bit daunting and a exciting too," Jim grinned.

His lips raised slightly in a smile and waited patiently for Jim to tell him.

"I'm pregnant." Jim blurted.

Spock Prime's eyebrow's rose, "Pardon Jim, I do not think I heard you correctly."

Jim laughed and confirmed, "I'm pregnant Spock, with my Spock's kid."

"I am amazed. How is that even possible?" Spock Prime asked amazed.

"Well you know how away missions can go a times" Jim asked with a smirk.

"I am aware how the Jim Kirk of my time handled away missions." Spock Prime replied eyes twinkling.

Jim grinned and explained how the away mission went and the incident with the alien pollen and the result due to his extra organ.

"I see, that is a most fascinating out come. I give you my congratulations. I am very happy for you and Spock" Spock Prime said a smile in his voice.

"Thanks." Jim smiled, "It means a lot you are."

"I couldn't be anything else," Spock Prime continued," This is a chance that my Jim and I never had." Spock Prime paused thinking" I remember Trianguli VI when we visited the planet in my time, however we did not discover this pollen. As I recall I was the one that was attacked by a plant, but I would summarize it was a different specimen. "

"You were attacked by a plant?" Jim asked slightly alarmed.

"Yes Jim, it shot needle like projectiles. A most fascinating defense mechanism." Spock Prime replied calmly.

Jim snorted, "You would find a plant that tried to kill you fascinating. My Spock is the same."

"We do share many similarities." Spock Prime agreed

"Well you are technically the same person." Jim replied.

"In some sense yes, but our experiences set us apart." Spock Prime said philosophically.

Jim smiled sadly thinking of his Spock, "Yeah, I guess they do."

"How is Spock? I assume he is pleased about your pregnancy." Spock questioned.

"Yeah, he's ecstatic on the inside, but he freak out completely when Bones told us. Went all Vulcany and ran off." Jim explained.

"Vulcany Jim?" Spock asked one eyebrow rising.

"You know all stoic and blank faced like the Vulcan high council was when Spock said we were going to bond. Except less funny." Jim clarified.

"I see. I presume you calmed him down?" Spock Prime asked with a note of concern.

"No Bones did. He was great. I think he was the only calm one. I was a bit in shock too when he told us." Jim continued complete with hand gestures, " He marched right on to the bridge and snapped Spock out of it while I calmed down in the sickbay."

"Doctor McCoy was a good mediator, even if he was always brash." Spock Prime reminisced, "Though as I recall it my Jim who always kept the balance between Doctor McCoy and myself."

"Yeah," Jim agreed smiling, "I'm usually the one in the middle here too, but Bones manages to step in when needed. Only problem is he usually ends up on my Spock's side whether they agree or not."

"I'm glad they have become friends." Spock Prime said

"Well I wouldn't really call it friends just yet, but almost." Jim smiled.

"May I ask what is to happen now you are pregnant?" Spock Prime asked carefully.

"They have this new Family Starship Plan," Jim explained. "It allows Spock and I to stay on the Enterprise and still have our kid."

Spock Prime's eyebrows rose.

"Their still working on the name," Jim continued.

"No Jim, it is not that." Spock Prime stopped him

"Oh?" Jim asked

"It is just that in my time no similar plan was implemented until many years after the Enterprise's journey's with James Kirk as her Captain." Spock Prime explained, "It is curious now that they have been considering bringing families on board starships much earlier in the time stream."

"I think it has something to do with the Naranda incident." Jim speculated, " A lot of Star fleet personal have opted for either short missions only or resigned completely. Instead they are staying on their home planets to be closer to their families."

"I see. It is most fascinating indeed to witness an entirely new time stream," Spock Prime replied contemplatively," Comparing the similarities and the differences make for an interesting study. This pollen you have discovered when refined will help immensely with the repopulation of New Vulcan, however it was not essentially needed in my time stream, for example "

"Interesting, you'll have to tell me all about it sometime." Jim replied with a smile, "So what's happening on New Vulcan, lots I hope."

Spock Prime allowed a small smile and answered all of Jim's questions about the colony and it growth. They discussed politics, new technological developments and spent an enjoyable hour swapping chest strategies.

Later in the evening after saying his goodbyes to Jim and his younger counter part, Spock Prime returned to the balcony and looked up at the night sky. The younger Spock had joined in on the conversation half way through their discussion on Mr. Scott's new Ogsilery drive. He could tell by their discussions, Spock was slowly getting use to his and Jim's close friendship.

The stars were slowly becoming more familiar to him as he studied them each evening. His eyes rested on a cluster of stars close to the moon most dominant out of the three. He sighed illogically wishing he could be amongst those stars with Jim, 13 million light-years away.

_+1. The Enterprise Crew _

Jim and Spock left the bridge 20 minutes after the end of alpha shift. It was a month since they had left star base 6. Jim was 6 weeks along and everything was going smoothly. They needed to inform the rest of the Enterprise crew about his condition before they arrived at their next destination so there would be no confusion when he didn't lead the away party. Very few of his duties had changed so far but the crew was starting to notice his frequent trips to the bathroom and his new dislike for coffee. Luckily the alpha bridge crew already knew about his pregnancy but rumors were starting to spread to the rest of the ship. Jim also wanted to make sure everyone knew before he started showing, so no one would think he was getting fat.

Spock was worried, thou he would never admit it, about the reaction the rest of the crew would have to Jim's pregnancy. They had accepted Jim and his bonding, however a human male becoming pregnant was not a normal occurrence. Many of the crew could be against the child since it could be seen as being conceived unnaturally. The baby will also be a half-breed, like himself, and he did not want his child to go through the same thing he did growing up.

The corridor was quiet on the way to the mess hall, which was unusual for the time of day. At the end of alpha shift most of the crew headed to the cafeteria for dinner.

Jim linked his arm with Spock's.

"I know we were late finishing up, but not this late." Jim said commenting on the empty corridor.

Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim's arm and clasped his hands behind his back bending his elbow in the process and discreetly allowing Jim's arm to settle better around his. Jim smiled.

"It would seem we have missed the main influx of crew, however by my calculations the crowd should not have dispersed for another 14.8 minutes." Spock observed.

"Maybe there is something on in the Rec room we don't know about" Jim joked.

"Quite possibe Jim." Spock's eyes twinkled.

The door to the mess hall was closed as they approached. The door slid open with a squeak and a cheer.

Jim and Spock stopped dead in the doorway. The entire command crew stood at the front of a crowd of all the crewmembers that could fit into the cafeteria. The room was decorated with blue and pink streamers and a large banner hung from the ceiling that read 'Congratulation's on the Baby'.

Jim looked over at Spock, "I guess they already know." He said smiling.

"It seems they may have had help." Spock replied his eyes scanning the room looking over a table full of colourful parcels and rested on the grinning Uhura and McCoy. They stood in the middle of the room in front of a table that held a giant cake.

Jim and Spock made their way into the room towards McCoy and Uhura. They accepted congratulations from every crewmember that they passed.

"Didn't I order you not to tell anyone?" Jim asked as he reached his two crewmen.

McCoy slapped him on the back, "We didn't tell anyone."

"You should give your crew more credit Captain." Uhura said.

"You mean they worked it out?" Jim questioned surprised.

"Well we may have helped them out a little" McCoy admitted, "But when Sulu was in the botany lab he found some of the Lieutenant's from the science department secretly planning a special present for you and Spock a week ago."

"How did the Lieutenant's infer that the Captain was pregnant?" Spock enquired.

"Well they are apart of the team studying the fertility properties of the plant found on Gamma Trianguli VI." McCoy explained

"And everyone knows you got covered with its pollen on the away mission. And Lieutenant Martine who also works in communications, filed the new Family Starship Plan and with you Captain, running back and forth from the bathroom all the time they put it all together." Uhura finished.

"That is most impressive. For the crew to draw the conclusion, even thou it was most improbable," Spock stated, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I'm impressed, but what did you two have to do with it." Jim asked staring them down.

"We may have just set them on the right track " McCoy confessed.

"And changed the present to a surprise baby shower." Uhura added, "So everyone else got involved."

"So the entire crew already knows?" Jim wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, sorry Jim, you didn't get to tell them your selves." McCoy apologized.

"No worries." Jim said, "I think this just made it easier. They had to find out at some point."

"It may not be the ideal situation, but I am pleased to see the crew accept Jim's condition in a most positive way." Spock commented.

"Pleased Spock?" McCoy teased, "Isn't that an emotional response?"

"On the contrary Doctor it is an appropriate response to ones pregnant spouse being accepted into society, however unusual the pregnancy maybe." Spock countered.

McCoy grinned, "You got me there Spock. Now who wants cake?" McCoy asked to the surrounding crowd.

"Oh definitely." Jim exclaimed grabbing a plate and shoving it under McCoy's nose.

They all laughed, even Spock allowed a small up turn of his lips.

Later in the evening, Jim managed to extract himself from a gaggle of female crewmembers gushing over him, not that he minded the attention, and made his way over to Spock who was doing his best to avoid Mr. Scott, Sulu and Chekov who were trying to get him to try an old earth tradition of smoking a cigar to commemorate the event.

"So what do you think Spock, not such a bad turn out," Jim said positioning himself next to Spock who had who was trying to blend into the wall.

"It is most encouraging." Spock replied.

Crewmembers had been moving in and out of the cafeteria attending to their duties while enjoying cake and congratulating Spock and Jim on the baby all evening. All of them had chipped into a present from each department and some had added an extra personal present to the already large collection of coloured parcels across the room.

"I would estimated that 94.2% of crew have congratulated us already and the percentage that have not, are one duty and have not been permitted a break as of yet." Spock calculated.

"Huh, that's impressive." Jim smiled, "We really do have the best crew don't we."

"Indeed we do Captain." Spock agreed eyes twinkling at Jim.

Then Spock tensed eyes focusing once more on the crowd, "If you will excuse me Captain," Spock intoned.

"Spock?" Jim questioned surprised as he watched Spock disappear into the crowd.

"Captain, where's Mr Spock? I swear he was just here." Scotty asked pushing his way from the crowd to Jim, Sulu and Chekov following close behind.

Jim grinned noticing the multi-coloured Caitian cigars. "He was, you just missed him."

"Damn, he's a tricky one, can not seem to pin him down even for a minute." Scotty said.

"Why did you need him?" Jim asked.

"Just wanted to try out an old tradition with him to help celebrate the baby." Sulu said.

"I see and what would this tradition entail?" Jim asked his eyes twinkling.

"Nothing too horrible I assure you Captain." Scotty replied hiding the cigars behind his back.

"I doubt that Mr Scott." Jim said laughing, "You might want to give up now I don't think Spock will be smoking any cigars."

"Ahh but it's tradition." Sulu whinned.

"I would very much like to witness this American tradition Keptain," Chekov added excitedly, "In Russia we drink vodka to celebrate a new baby."

"It's a pretty old tradition Chekov, not may people do it any more since smoking isn't very healthy." Jim explained.

"We know that Captain, but tradition is tradition. Plus these cigars are nothing like the old earth ones." Scotty explained pulling the cigars from behind his back.

"I can see that, but still Spock is pretty stubborn." Jim continued barely suppressing his laughter.

"We would ask you to do it Keptain, but…" Chekov tried to explain.

"I know it's for the one not carrying the baby." Jim helped him.

"Yes, exactly." Chekov agreed enthusiastically almost bouncing on his toes.

"He's over by the drinks," Sulu exclaimed suddenly pointing at Spock who was discreetly trying to stand behind one of the drinks machines.

"Quick, excuse us Captain," Scotty said disappearing into the crowd closely followed by Sulu and Chekov.

Jim laughed, as he watched Spock see the three coming towards him and take what looked like a predetermined escape route towards the present's table. Life aboard the Enterprise was never dull, but now it looked to be getting even more exciting.

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews and adds to favourites/alerts, makes me feel special. _

_Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. The third one might not be out for a while so apologies in advance for the delay._

_(All the info about the planets, star systems and names of random people are from the original star trek I found on Wikipedia or /wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series or remembered watching from ST:TOS. :D)_


	3. Naked Time

Junior – Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 3

_Naked Time_

_(14 weeks along)_

It had just been a routine mission. He wasn't even required to join the away team. Or fight Spock and Bones to allow him on the away mission. They had been assigned to retrieve the scientists stationed on planet Psi 2000 and observe it as it disintegrated. Spock and Lieutenant Tormolen had beamed down after no life signs were detected and no contact could be made with any of the 10 scientists on planet. Due to the declining atmosphere of the Planet the landing party was required to wear hazard suits.

What they discovered would not be easy to write a report on. All of the Scientists were found frozen, in compromising and disturbing positions. One was in the shower fully clothed and another had been hunched over the destroyed communications terminal. No explanation could be found as to why the Scientists had ultimately caused their own demise.

Back on board both Spock and Tormolen had been decontaminated and medically checked and returned to their duties with a clean bill of health. The mission after that was simple, observe and record the breaking up of the planet they orbited. Until of course everything went to shit.

First Lieutenant Tormolen had had a nervous break down in the mess hall and stabbed himself with a butter knife before Sulu, Chekov and Lieutenant Riley, who were with him at the time, could stop him. No one, not even Bones could work out how he managed to die from such a trivial wound.

Now both Chekov and Riley were missing after being sent to sick bay and Sulu was blocking the turbo lift on the bridge with the delusion of being some kind of Musketeer and waving a sword about.

"Back, back foul conspirators!" Sulu shouted banishing his sword, "Nani mo saru no yoi nyuji(1)!"

Jim stood slowly from his chair hands raised drawing Sulu's attention.

"Calm down Sulu, what do you think your doing?" Jim tried to placidate him while Spock and two other crewmen tried to get behind him.

"This ship is mine you Kusatta gaijin(2). Surrender or die." Sulu declared swinging around to threaten Spock, stopping his advance.

"Sulu," Uhura said calmly stepping in, "why don't you give me the sword?"

Sulu grabbed her around the waist instead pulling her towards him. Uhura screamed in surprise.

"My Biki(3), you shall be mine too." Sulu stated, nuzzling her neck.

"Not likely you crazy hentai(4)!" Uhura growled, throwing an aggressive elbow into his nose, followed by a wild punch to his jaw. Sulu dropped like a sack of potatoes blood flowing out of his broken nose.

Spock's eyebrows rose.

"Well that's one way to take care of that." Jim commented trying not to smile.

"Sorry Captain it had to be done," Uhura replied shaking her hand out.

"Take Mr D'Artagnan here to the sick bay.*" Spock ordered the two bridge crew who had been attempting to assist him subdue Sulu.

Jim returned to his chair as they left the bridge with Sulu. Just as he was about give the order to contact Sickbay the opening bar of _Brown eyed girl(__5)_, boomed over the ships intercom and Lieutenant Hadley, Sulu's replacement exclaimed,

"I've lost control of the ship Captain!"

"What was that Lieutenant?" Jim asked unable to hear over the terrible recreation of the old 20th century song, "Uhura stop that transmission!" Jim yelled.

"The controls aren't working!" Lieutenant Hadley said louder.

Jim jumped from his chair mindful of his slightly protruding stomach and Spock hastened over to assist him.

Hadley stepped out of the way as Jim and Spock attempted to manipulate the controls without luck.

"We are starting to descend towards the planet," Lieutenant Bailey at the navigations console reported urgently.

Jim back tracked to his chair, "Bridge to engineering. Scotty do you read me." Jim tried to contact the chief engineer, "Uhura, will you turn off that damn singing!" He snapped.

"I'm trying Captain, I can't get control of the communication channels." Uhura cried out over the din hands frantically playing over her control console.

The singing cut off abruptly.

"Thank you Uhura." Jim said trying to reach engineering again.

"That wasn't me Captain," Uhura replied worried.

"Bad Captain, you're interrupting my singing," said a voice over the speakers cut in, in a light scolding tone and a young grinning face appeared on the main viewing screen, "You won't be getting any ice-cream after dinner tonight.*"

"Lieutenant Riley." Spock stated.

"Damn it what the hell is wrong with my crew?" Jim cursed.

"Ah ah ahh Captain, getting angry is bad for the baby." Riley teased shaking his finger at the Captain.

"Lieutenant, get off the intercom and return control over to Lieutenant Uhura," Jim growled.

"No I don't think so," Riley replied, "I think Lieutenant isn't right either, I shall be known as King of the Enterprise, and you Captain can step down. Someone has to look after your health after all." He declared.

"You will listen to your captain when he gives you an order Lieutenant" Spock ordered speaking up.

"No Mr Spock, I'm king now so I don't have to take orders from you. So there." Riley replied and cut off the link to the bridge. The singing picked up 2 seconds after.

"I have located crewman Riley," Lieutenant Bailey spoke up, "He's in the main communications hub on level 4."

Jim pointed to a random crewman, "You go get a security team and apprehend Lieutenant Riley and take him to sick bay."

"Yes sir," the crewman said jumping out of his chair to follow his orders.

"Spock I need you to find Bones and get him to test Sulu and report on his findings, see if he can find a cure for what ever this is," Jim continued, "I'll be down in Engineering, Scotty and I should be able to find out what's going on with the controls. Lieutenant Hadley, Bailey, you try to regain control of the ship from here. Uhura get control of communications then contact me with updates of crew movements. We need to find out if it's only the two of them or if it's spreading to the whole crew." Jim finished. Spock and he entered the turbo lift, "Good luck everyone."

The doors shut with a chorus of 'yes sirs' and a squeak.

JUNIOR.

The turbo lift stopped at deck 6 and the doors opened revealing Jim and Spock. As Spock was just about to step into the corridor a crewman jumped out from an adjoining corridor yelling something about cheese. He stared at his commanding officers then turned around and continued running down the corridor.

"It seems the illness has spread." Spock said turning back Jim.

"That's not good" Jim said frowning, "we have to stop it somehow."

"With Sulu's blood, Doctor McCoy should be able to isolate the illness and produce a cure for it." Spock replied confident in the CMO.

"Your right, I better get down to Engineering and stop us from spiraling into the planet or the cure won't do us any good." Jim said determined.

"Be careful Jim, we do not yet know how the illness is spread. It could have an adverse effect on the baby." Spock told Jim his eyes darkening in concern.

"Don't worry Spock I'll be fine, you just do your job and I'll do mine." Jim replied reassuringly.

"Very well, I have the greatest faith in you." Spock said stepping out of the lift.

"Same here." Jim said smiling fondly as the lift doors closed.

JUNIOR

Spock made it to sickbay after saving Yeoman Rand from an over eager crewman vying for her attention.

He found Sulu strapped to one of the bio beds at the back of the room with McCoy standing over him banishing a hypo.

"What is the prognosis Doctor?" Spock asked stepping up behind him.

McCoy jumped and spun around, "Give a guy some warning Spock." He growled fist raised in defense.

"I apologize for scaring you," Spock said, "But I have a message from the Captain."

"Why didn't he just comm me?" McCoy grumbled turning back to Sulu.

"The comm links are down, Lieutenant Riley will be brought in shortly. He has contracted the same illness as Mr. Sulu and took over communications." Spock explained.

"I see, well what ever this illness is I haven't figured it out yet." McCoy said exacerbated throwing his hands in the air turning back to Spock.

"I will assist you in anyway I can," Spock said seriously standing to attention, his hands settling clasped together behind his back.

"I've sent blood samples to the lab, I need to check in with the lab techs to see what they've found, "McCoy said putting his hypo aside, "I need you to stay here and watch Sulu and make sure he stays restrained until I get back."

"Is no one else available?" Spock asked a little confused.

"No everyone else is busy or run off and since the comms aren't working I can't call anyone else and I have to go to the labs." McCoy explained moving towards the door.

"What shall I do with Lieutenant Riley when he is brought in?" Spock asked

McCoy turned back to face him, "Put him in bed three and have him restrained, then get who ever it is that is bringing him in to watch him and Sulu and you come down to the lab to help me." McCoy explained.

"Very well, I will wait here." Spock replied as McCoy walked out of the room towards the med labs.

Spock situated himself next to Sulu's bed and waited. Sulu was still unconscious but his face had been cleared of blood, however impressive bruises were beginning to form around both eyes and on his jaw. Uhura really did a number on him.

The main door to the sickbay squeaked open and the two Lieutenants' from the bridge brought a struggling Riley through.

"Commander Spock," Lieutenant DePaul asked, " Where should we put him?"

"Bio bed three, use the restraints." Spock said moving from his spot and pointing to the bed next to Sulu.

"No, I'm the King you have no right to do this to me." Riley yelled as the men dragged him struggling to the bed.

Lieutenant Alden lost his grip on Riley as he twisted away. He made a break for the door. Spock intercepted him and delivered an efficient nerve pinch rendering him unconscious.

"Restrain him before he regains consciousness." Spock ordered, "Then remain here and make sure neither Mr. Sulu or Mr. Riley can escape. I am needed in the medical laboratory to assist Doctor McCoy in finding the cure to this illness."

"Yes sir," they replied saluting.

When Riley was restrained Spock left the room through the side door towards the labs and quickly made his way down the corridor past the private rooms noticing medical staff in different states of insanity. One was sitting in the door of a bathroom just staring at his hands, another was laughing uncontrollably.

Spock made it to the main lab and found chaos. Medical technicians were running riot. He quickly nerve pinched two that were trying to kill each other and weaved his way to one of the side labs were he could see McCoy hunched over the computer. He pressed in his override code and stepped through the door nerve pinching another crewman that tried to slip past him.

"Thank god Spock," McCoy said relieved as the door closed locking the lunatic's of the Enterprise out, "I need you to run through these chemical analysis." McCoy motioned to the electronic microscope next to him.

"Have you found anything Doctor?" Spock asked moving over to the microscope.

"I've managed to isolate the cause, it's some kind mutated water that's formed into a complex chain of molecules*. Acts like a sort of psychotropic hallucinogen that is absorbed through the skin when you sweat." McCoy explained still working at the computer.

"What am I looking for in the Chemical analysis?" Spock asked.

"To see the reaction to Sulu's blood when I add in certain chemicals." McCoy said typing various sequences into the computer.

They ran through various combinations until Spock spotted what they were looking for.

"Doctor, trial 2.34 seems to be working." Spock said.

"Let me look at that," McCoy said moving over to the Microscope as Spock stepped aside, "That's good, now we just need to trial it."

McCoy stepped back to the computer and started typing in commands. A panel on the wall slid aside to reveal a rack of small hypo vials gradually being filled with a blue liquid. McCoy grabbed the first to be filled and fitted it into a hypo needle. He walked to the door and opened it grabbing the first crewmember that pasted and jabbed the needle into his neck.

The crewman screamed and seized once then relaxed blinking at the chaos in the room.

"What's going on I don't…" He trailed off and McCoy yanked him into the room closing the door.

"No time to explain Piper," McCoy said turning him around, " We need to start preparing the antidote."

Doctor Piper took a deep breath and looked out the lab window fully taking in the crazed crewmembers in the main lab, "Ok Doctor McCoy what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Watch the computer and start loading the hypo serum into needles. Once you have enough start jabbing any crewmember you can get your hands on. And make sure to take note of your own health; this antidote is still a trial. You got that." McCoy explained.

"Yes Doctor I'll start right away." He said moving to the computer intent on his task.

McCoy grabbed four filled vials of the antidote and a hypo needle.

"Come on Spock we better get these to Sulu and the others." McCoy said moving through the door and locking it behind Spock.

"I need to inform Jim of what has happened." Spock stated starting to head in the opposite direction of the main sickbay.

"You do that Spock, I'll start distributing the serum," McCoy said turning away and rushing through the main lab avoiding the crazy techies.

As he left the lab McCoy stopped at a comm terminal and tried successfully to contact the bridge with his findings.

JUNIOR

As soon as Spock left the main lab a blonde woman threw herself into his chest seizing his hands and pulling them to her breast. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Nurse Chapel," Spock's eyebrows rose is surprise, " what do you think your doing?" he asked trying to pull his hands back.

She gripped them tighter and an uncomfortable tingling feeling made its way up Spock's arms.

"Oh Mr. Spock," She cried, "I've loved you for so long. The moment I met you I knew you were special. I loved you from that moment. I was so happy for you when you married the Captain really I was but I broke inside. How could you marry him when that could have been me? Now he's pregnant. I should be carrying your child Spock not him, why? How could you?" She babbled.

Spock managed to extract his hands from her weakening grip, "I am sorry I do not know what you are talking about." Spock said back away.

"Oh Spock," She cried lunging for him again.

Spock stepped to the side and Chapel's momentum carried her into a wall. She slid down it to her knees and buried her face in her hands sobbing uncontrollably.

Spock turned from the hysterical woman looking at his hands unsure what he was feeling.

He stumbled down the corridor mumbling, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

He was trembling and suppressed emotions were bubbling to the surface he needed to get out, to be alone.

He brushed past a couple of singing crewmembers and ran into the closest empty room sealing the door behind him.

JUNIOR

Jim made it to the engineering deck and stepped out of the lift to chaos. The usual blue hue was absent, instead red lights were flashing on every console and the main systems were dark. The only up side was that the illness hadn't managed to spread this far. Jim grabbed the closest crewman as he ran past.

"Lieutenant Farrell, report. What is going on here?" Jim asked urgently.

"Captain," Farrell started, "Thank god we've been trying to contact the bridge. The engines are dead."

"How, who shut them down?" Jim asked in rapid succession, "Where's Commander Scott?"

"Ensign Chekov managed to hack into the computers and locked the Commander out of the main control room when he was distracted by the lunatic singing over the comms. He took control of the ship and turned the engines off when Mr. Scott tried to get back in." Farrell explained, "We've been trying to override the computer system and manually restart the engines but he stops us each time, he's too fast."

"And where's Mr. Scott?" Jim asked again.

"He's outside the main control room trying to get in." Farrell puffed.

"Thank you Lieutenant, get back to work." Jim praised.

"Thank you Captain." Farrell finished and rushed off.

Jim made his way to the main engineering control room. The room contained all the main computers that controlled all the Enterprises systems. It could be used as a separate bridge if anything ever happened to the main one. The computers were encrypted with only a handful of crew able to access the full system. By the looks of it while Riley had taken over the communications system, Chekov had used the diversion and taken over the whole ship.

Jim reached the outskirts of the control room and made his way over to Mr. Scott who was rapidly working at a computer. Another red shirted engineer had a blowtorch and was trying to cut a hole in the wall next to the door. He could see Chekov reclining in a chair through the reinforced plated glass window that allowed you to see into the control room. He waved at Jim as he reached Scotty.

"Mr. Scott status report" Jim demanded.

"Captain, thank the lords you're here." Scott exclaimed turning from the computer, "I sent a man up to the bridge when Riley took over communications."

"I came down before he arrived, Lieutenant Farrell filled me in. What have you managed to do?" Jim asked quickly.

"Chekov has overridden the systems," Scotty said mentioning at the computer screen where terminal boxes were filled with technical data being constantly changed by little brown cartoon bears(6) clawing at it, " He's put in some sort of computer virus that multiplies every time I try ta counter it. I got Lieutenant Kyle cutting through to the door mechanism but that could take another hour."

"How long do we have until we hit the planet Scotty?" Jim asked

"By my calculations about 40 minutes Captain, but even if we do get in, in time, we cannot get the engines warmed up." Scotty explained gravely.

"Shit, it takes half an hour for the engines to warm up doesn't it," Jim asked.

"Yeah." Scotty confirmed.

"Well if we can get in within the next 10 minutes we might have a chance." Jim said determined.

"But Captain how are we gonna do that, I've tried everything." Scotty asked wary.

"Just give me a chance." Jim said walking over to the window and banged on the glass. He gestured to Chekov to open the door.

Chekov looked up and smiled at Jim and then pulled a face, sticking out his tongue. He then turned to the computer and started to type something in.

Jim moved quickly over to the computer Mr. Scott was working on and read the message as it came up.

Если вы читаете это, вы заслужили мое уважение, и я призываю вас, чтобы ответить на двадцать вопросов, чтобы открыть дверь(7) flashed across the screen.

Scotty was looking over Jim's shoulder.

"What that the seven hell's is that gibberish." He asked baffled.

"It's Russian Scotty, lucky I know a little." Jim said typing rapidly, "He's challenging me."

Я отвечу на ваши вопросы г-н Чехов(8)

Jim entered his answer and waited for a response.

"Try removing the virus again while I have him distracted, " Jim said typing his responses to Chekov's first question.

"Right you are Captain," Scotty replied moving to the next computer out of sight from the control room's window.

A few minutes later Jim paused in his typing and looked over at Scotty, "I think I know the algorithm he's using."

"Good Captain, cause I haven't got a clue, he's just changed most of the system's to Russian and cannot read it." Scotty said moving back from the computer scratching his head in despair.

"Take over here Mr Scott, while I beat this bloody virus." Jim said abandoning his computer and moving over to Scotty's.

"Right you are Captain, but how am I supposed to answer his questions, when I cannot understand them." Scotty said standing in front of the computer screen fingers ready but unsure what to type.

"Just type anything, it doesn't even matter if it makes any sense, it should buy us a little time." Jim said not looking away from the computer screen where rapid Russian symbols and numbers were flying across it.

"Lieutenant go get two other men and arm your selves with your phasers set to stun." Jim ordered of the crewman trying to cut through the wall not looking up, "We should be in soon."

"Yes Captain." He replied putting down his blowtorch and running back through the engineering deck.

Two minutes later three red shirts arrived back at the control room and stood to attention awaiting further orders.

"I'm in," Jim declared as the door to the Control room squeaked open, "Get your phasers ready," he commanded rushing into the room with four red shirts behind him.

Chekov had his arms crossed and was slumped in the chair pouting.

Jim held his arm up stopping the three-armed crewmen from firing.

"It's not fair you ruined my fun." Chekov grumbled childishly his chin tucked into his chest.

"You tried to ruin my ship." Jim counted darkly mentioning the crewman forward, "Take him to sickbay, quickly." he ordered.

As soon as Chekov was removed from the chair Scotty took over typing rapidly trying to repair the Enterprise's Systems. Chekov kicked out at his captors throwing a tantrum worthy of a four year old as he was dragged out of the room.

"What's the damage Scotty?" Jim asked moving over to him.

"He didn't leave anything untouched, it's gonna take me at least 10 minutes to get the systems back online with luck, then I gotta warm up the engines." Scotty replied still working.

"And we only have 20 minutes left before impact." Jim said grimly

"I'm sorry Captain but I cannot defy the laws of Physic's*." Scotty replied sadly looking up from his work.

"Are you sure you've done it before." Jim asked a little hope in his voice.

"In a parallel life maybe," Scotty then paused a light brightening his eyes, "there might be a way," he said tapping his chin, "But I'll need Mr. Spock's help."

"Excellent Scotty, what's the plan?" Jim asked slightly relieved.

"We need a formula to mix matter and anti-matter cold," Scotty explained, "if we can do that we won't need to warm up the engines. I know Mr. Spock has been working on the theory."

"Good, I'll get Spock." Jim said starting to walk out of the room when the intercom cracked to life.

"Bridge to engineering, it's Uhura here we have the comm systems up and running." Uhura's voice projected from the comms computer in the wall as her beautiful face appeared on the screen.

"Thank you beautiful." Jim exclaimed ecstatic as he stepped up to the comm screen.

"Captain," Uhura said scolding him.

"Right," Jim paused, "I need you to contact Spock and tell him to come to the engineering control room."

"Yes Sir," Uhura said looking away from the screen working on something outside its field of vision. "The computer says he's on deck 6 in briefing room 2, but I can't seem to get a message through."

"Damn it." Jim cursed under his breath, "Has Bone's had any progress?" he asked the screen.

"Doctor McCoy said he's managed to find an antidote, but it will take him time to synthesis it as most of his medical staff have been infected by the illness." Uhura replied gravely.

"Right, who else is infected?" Jim asked

"Once the comms came back online there have been reports from every department about crewmembers acting strangely and refusing to follow orders." Uhura replied.

"I'll find Spock, you get in touch with anyone still sane and get them to help McCoy with the antidote, but anyone in engineering is to help Mr Scott restart the engines" Jim ordered.

"Yes Captain." Uhura replied.

"Kirk out." Jim said ending the comm link.

"I'll be back with Mr. Spock, do everything you can until he gets here." Jim said striding from the room.

Scotty barely acknowledged him, completely engrossed in his work.

JUNIOR

Jim ran down the corridor avoiding crewmembers and their illness-induced antics.

He raced past a couple of singing crewmembers and skidded to a halt outside of briefing room 2. He could feel Spock's bubbling emotions through their bond and knew he had been effected, same as everyone else.

He typed in his code, receiving nothing but an Access Denied for his trouble.

"Damn it," He cursed and banged on the door yelling, "Spock let me in I need you!"

He received no answer just a spike of misery through their bond.

"Spock, open the door right now, that's an order." Jim tried again fist pounding against the solid metal.

He went back to the door controls when he received no answered and pulled the casing away revealing a complex of coloured wires and microchips. He carefully pushed aside the mess of wires and seized a blue and a purple one pulling them loose. He them connected their ends to a due grey microchip. The screen blink green and the door whooshed open.

"Spock" he cried and rushed to kneel next to the sobbing figure slumped over the briefing table.

"Spock, what's wrong. Scotty needs you in engineering." Jim asked urgently.

"I can't, I'm so ashamed," Spock sobbed into his arms.

"Ashamed of what Spock, tell me please." Jim urged him.

Spock sat up abruptly, "Of you, of us, of everything." He exclaimed pushing himself from his chair and throwing himself away from Jim.

"Spock?" Jim questioned standing and following him across the room.

"My love for you Jim, I can't. How am I to be a good father when I couldn't even tell my own mother how much I loved her." Spock wailed.

Jim put his hand on Spock's shoulder turning him to face him. Spock turned quickly seizing Jim around the waist and pulling him close, one hand resting on his slightly protruding stomach.

"How can I raise this child, when my childhood was so chaotic. I couldn't go to school without being ridiculed. My father could not show me affection and my mother was forced to restrain herself being on a planet full of unemotional beings that frowned upon her. How Jim, How?" Spock ranted gripping the shirt over Jim's stomach.

"Snap out of it Spock" Jim growled slapping him across his cheek, "You won't even have to worry about that if you don't get to engineering and help Scotty now."

Spock didn't react just stared at him, so Jim tried hitting him again. Before he could strike, Spock released his shirt and caught his hand. Jim tried to pull it away, but Spock just pulled him closer.

"I love you T'hy'la," Spock said softly pulling Jim into kiss, deepening it as he pushed his tongue past Jim's surprised lips. Jim responded wrapping his arms around Spock's neck letting the chaos of the last hour fall away for a moment.

Spock pulled back and Jim felt an uncomfortable tingling through his body. He trembled slightly in Spock's arms and pulled further away.

"What does Mr. Scott need me to do Jim?" Spock asked in control once more.

"He needs," Jim stutter stumbling towards the briefing table, "You to help with, we need to risk implosion, its our only chance!*" Jim yelled gripping the table.

Spock followed Jim to the table and steadied him, lowering him into a chair.

"That is impossible," Spock said calmly, "It can not be done."

"It has to be Spock, it's the only way. If we don't we die anyway." Jim growled gripping Spock's wrist tightly.

"I will do my best Captain." Spock said removing Jim's hand from his wrist, "You stay here, I'll call Doctor McCoy to administer the antidote to you." Spock finished moving swiftly toward the door and out into the corridor.

"You only have 8 minutes Spock," Jim yelled after him.

Jim lurched from his chair and stumbled towards the door a hand resting protectively over his stomach. Out in the corridor he regained his balance and made his way as quickly as he could towards the turbo lift. When he reached it he ordered it to the bridge.

Stepping out on to the Enterprises Bridge he noticed the full crew back in their positions except for Spock. They all turned to watch him as he slowly made his way to his chair and sat down.

"Order's Captain." Sulu asked.

Jim looked at his for a moment, "Lay in course." He ordered

"Which course sir?" Chekov asked from his navigations panel.

"Any, the way we came*." Jim replied a little unsure hand clenching over his stomach.

"Yes sir," they replied turning back to their stations.

"Engineering to bridge," Spock's voice rose out of the intercom,

"Bridge here, report." Jim replied

Spock didn't sound surprised when he heard Jim's voice and replied, "Engines are ready Captain."

"Good Spock, stand by." Jim said taking a deep breath.

McCoy burst through the turbo lift doors out of breath, "Damn it Jim, can't you ever stay where your supposed to," McCoy said panting quickly walking up to Jim.

"No, " Jim said quietly, then yell out as McCoy jabbed a Hypo needle into his neck, "Damn it Bone's!"

"Had to be done Jim." McCoy said putting his needle away, " So we gonna leave this county?" he asked

"Yep," Jim replied grimly staring at the main view screen showing their closeness to the rapidly disintegrating planet. "Brace yourselves everyone." Jim said in warning as he contacted the engineering deck. "Bridge to Engineering, on my mark. Three, two, one. Now! Sulu full thrusters " Jim ordered.

The ship jerked violently and a high-pitched wining sound filled the air. And they started to move rapidly through space away from the doomed planet. The lights flicked and the instruments sparked. The whole ship trembled. Then everything went quiet. The lights settled and the instruments righted themselves.

"Sulu, reduce speed." Jim ordered coming back to himself.

The ship slowed and the rapidly moving stars on the view screen slowed to a walk.

Less then a minute later Spock strode out of the turbo lift and went straight over to the Captain's chair.

"Are you alright Jim?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah Spock, I'm fine. I think we all are. You?" Jim replied smiling.

"Yes I am well." Spock replied.

"Captain," Sulu said butting in, "My velocity gage went off the scale."

"As did the Engine power," Spock said, "Scotty reported we were traveling faster then space should allow."

"Keptain, Keptain! "Chekov exclaimed, "My chronometer has gone backwards."

"Backwards?" Jim asked, "By how much?"

"By 72 hours Keptian." Chekov reported

"It seems we have gained three days Captain." Spock said

Jim looked around the bridge at all the surprised faces, "Looks like we have a chance to redo them then." Jim said smiling grimily.

"It does look like that doesn't it Jim." McCoy said speaking up.

"You'll have to move Junior's delivery date up by three days Bone's, don't want him to come too early." Jim grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll do that Jim," Bone's replied dryly

"Lay in course to our next destination Mr. Chekov, warp factor one Mr. Sulu.*" Jim ordered.

"Yes sir" they replied.

"You know Jim this formula opens many possibilities,*" Spock stated.

"True, Jim we could go back in time and change history, any time, any planet,*" McCoy said speaking up.

"We might consider that another time Bone's," Jim replied contemplatively, then turned to Spock, "What's Mr. Scott think about all this?"

"I believe he is "pleased as punch" if I have the old earth saying right." Spock paused for Jim's nod, "He is currently at this time celebrating with Keenser on the success of not blowing our selves up, as he would put it." Spock explained.

Jim laughed, "I suppose we better leave him to it then." He settled more into his chair and turned to the main viewing screen, "Time to resume our duties." He said.

"Of course Captain," Spock said moving towards his science station.

"Yeah I better go cure the rest of the crew before this all happens again. I should have enough antidote by now," McCoy said striding from the bridge.

"Just another day on the Enterprise," Jim sighed grinning to himself as the bridge settled into its normal routine.

JUNIOR

Later that night in their quarters Jim confronted Spock.

"Spock do you remember what you said when you were affected by the water?" he asked from his seat on the bed.

Spock turned from pulling out his meditation robe.

"Yes Jim, I remember." He replied quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me about your insecurities?" Jim questioned worried.

"I had not realized they concerned me until I was infected." Spock confessed moving to stand before Jim.

Jim looked up at him then turned his attention to pulling off his boots, "You shouldn't worry about any of that Spock. From what you've told me your mum knew you loved her, you didn't need to say it. And I know you'll make a great father."

Spock kneeled before his mate and took a hold of his boot helping him off with it.

"Thank you Jim, it is most reassuring to here it from you." Spock said putting Jim's boots aside.

Jim looked into Spock's face. His lips were slightly raised in a smile and his eyes twinkled, hiding a suppressed sadness behind them. He took Spock's face into his hands.

"You are the best man, Vulcan anyone could have, I love you Spock and I know you love me. There is no need to say it." Jim said sincerely.

He took one of Spock's hands and placed it over his stomach, "This child is going to love you just as much as I do, and I know you'd do any thing for our child as much as I know you'd do anything for me." Jim continued gazing into Spock's eyes, "We'll get through anything they throw at us."

"I am sorry for my out burst earlier." Spock whispered.

"Don't be sorry Spock, I need to know these things so we can work them out," Jim replied his face smiling.

Spock sighed, "You are right T'hy'la, I will endeavor to do so in the future."

"Good" Jim said releasing Spock, "Now you better meditate and I really need a shower, this day has been bloody insane."

"Indeed it has Jim," Spock said lightly regaining his feet and moving back towards the dresser. Jim stood pulling his shirts over his head and looked down at his stomach.

"You think I'm getting fat?" Jim asked.

Spock turned back to him robe in hand, "No Jim you are beautiful" he replied amused and held his free hand out fingers extended for a Vulcan kiss. Jim touched his corresponding fingers to Spock's smiling.

"Make's me feel better that I know Vulcan's can't lie" Jim grinned and disappeared into the bathroom.

JUNIOR

_1 __Infantile good for nothing monkey's (or there about's) _

_2 __Stinking, rotten foreigners _

_3 __Beautiful Maiden_

_4 __Pervert_

_(Translations from google translate) Sulu's use of Japanese is in tribute to the original's Japanese decent. And it was that or French and I don't really know any French. And of course Uhura can speak Japanese :D_

_5 __Van Morrison's Song Brown eyed girl, who is an Irish singer._

_6 __Russian national animal_

_7 __If you can read this you have earned my respect and I challenge you to answer twenty questions to open the door._

_8 __I will answer your questions Mr. Chekov_

_* I have used some lines from the original episode cause I just couldn't do it with out them, so I take no credit for them. _

_All the info about the planets, star systems and names of random people are from the original star trek I found on Wikipedia or /wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series or remembered watching from ST:TOS. :D_

AN I am totally blaming this chapter if I fail my next uni assignment, it kept distracting me. :P

If the order of the scenes don't make sense I apologize, I'm still unsure about the order. But I think they work.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Few questions to be answered that I didn't get to in the last chapter.

To LoveSpock: Jim's pregnancy will be normal, well as normal as any male pregnancy. They detected the pregnancy really early cause it's the future and they can do that. Also getting pregnant is easy with alien sex pollen :P

To Anon: Sorry Jim's bone structure isn't changing so the safest way for junior to be born is with C-section, but on the Enterprise nothing works out how you expect it too so stay tuned :D

To Brandie Hitsugaya: Thanks for the suggestions. But for most of those parts of the story I want people to use their imaginations. And when Bones was running after Spock in the first chapter a I believe all that was going through his head was "Stupid Bloody green-blooded hobgoblin" so don't think that would make a very interesting side chapter. However I am considering doing a flash back to what Bones and the medical techies were thinking when they found the results at a later date so thank you for that idea.

Thank you all for your reviews and additions to alerts/favourites. Makes me feel fuzzy inside. The next chapter will be up as soon as it's written. :D


	4. Planet Curious

Junior – Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 4

_Planet Curious_

_(18 weeks along)_

Spock woke with a start. Something was very wrong. He did not normally wake at such a time. Due to his Vulcan heritage he was able to control his sleep cycle to gain optimum rest. Waking in the early hours of the morning was not something that occurred under normal circumstances. His body told him that Jim was not in their bed and as his eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light he could see that Jim's side of the bed was crumpled where he had lain not more then 5 hours ago. Spock could not hear any noise from the bathroom. Since he became pregnant it was usual for Jim to wake at odd hours of the night to use the toilet. This time it didn't seem to be the case.

Spock pulled back the covers and rose from the bed ordering the lights to 40%. He padded his way over to the closed bathroom door that opened as he neared it. He found it logical to check just incase Jim was just sitting in there quietly. He looked into the compact space and found no Jim. He moved over to the other side of the room and out past the partition into the main living area, still no Jim.

Through their bond he could feel no distress or discomfort so he had no reason to be alarmed. Perhaps Jim could not longer sleep and went for an early morning stroll or was feeling pekish and was looking for sustenance.

Everything was in its place even Jim's discarded tunic was crumpled in the exact same place Jim had thrown it after deciding it wasn't a gold shirt day the previous morning. Spock stooped to pick it up and laid it over the back of the couch as he surveyed the rest of the room.

Their pads were as they left them, stacked on the desk, before going to bed. As was the 3D chess on the side table. Spock eyebrows lowered in a frown. If Jim had gotten up he would have shuffled through the pads and possibly picked up and moved around a chess piece or two on his way out of the room. He had a tendency to fiddle when he had just woken up. Spock had observed being pregnant made him even 28.4% more restless then usual, so he was 98.5% sure that if Jim had gotten up of his own free will he would have sifted through the room as he went.

Spock moved quickly over to the computer terminal and switched it on. He had every confidence the computer would locate Jim without any trouble and all his worry would be for naught.

As Spock waited the 5.4 seconds for the computer to boot up he focused on their bond and found that Jim's emotions were steady similar to when he was in deep REM sleep. Perhaps Jim was sleep walking Spock theorized.

The Computer beeped it was ready.

"Computer, locate Captain Kirk." Spock ordered

The computer thought for a moment, "Captain Kirk is not currently aboard the Enterprise."

Spock's calm façade cracked.

JUNIOR

_McCoy was sitting on a wide veranda sipping a cool glass of pink lemonade watching his daughter Joanna frolic under the hover sprinkler. A beautiful woman stepped from the house behind him holding an identical glass of lemonade and he smiled up as her as she leaned against his chair. She started to lean down towards him smiling…_

McCoy jerked awake from his blissful dream at the insistent chirping coming from his sitting room. He groaned rubbing his forehead and sat up.

"The hell would be calling at this hour?" He muttered to himself as he swung his legs out of bed and shuffled his way sleepily from his room towards the desk that held his computer terminal.

He leaned over and switched on the screen, accepting the message.

"This better be good" he growled as the screen flicked blue then revealed Spock's stoic face.

"It is most urgent Doctor." Spock replied inflicting no emotion, not even a hint, "Captain Kirk is missing."

McCoy stood up, and stared at the screen, "Come again?"

"His life signs cannot be detected on this ship" Spock replied.

"Have you checked, it could be a computer malfunction?" McCoy questioned getting more anxious.

"I have run a full diagnostic and accounted for every heat signature within the Enterprise, only one is missing. In addition, the computer has not detected any deceased bodies located on the ship." Spock's monotone continued, cracking just slightly in his pronunciation of deceased.

"So Jim's just, gone?" McCoy asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"Yes." Spock stated, "You are to report to the bridge immediately, you are needed, Spock out." He finished closing the connection.

McCoy just stared at the blue screen for a moment gaining his bearings.

"God Dammit!" he cursed jumping in to action, grabbing a blue uniform shirt and pulling it over his head in his rush out the door.

JUNIOR

McCoy skid out of the turbo lift to find the bridge a hive of activity, he wasn't the only one half in their pajamas. Uhura was sitting at her station wearing her old red cadet jacket over a dark blue silk nighty. Her hair usually in a neat high pony was hastily thrown up into a messy bun; most of her dark locks had fallen loose cascading down her back. She glanced up at him as he stopped in the doorway, her eyes concerned. Chekov and Sulu were at their stations, Scotty with them, concentrating fiercely at their work. Chekov's star patterned pajama pants looked ridiculous under his gold uniform shirt and Sulu's grey sweat pants didn't look much better under his. Scotty was wearing a tartan dressing gown and slippers over his checkered pajamas as he worked frantically with Chekov at his console.

McCoy gazed moved around the room glancing over the Captain's Chair, the only place not occupied by the frantic bridge crew, and landed on Spock hunched over his station. He was the only one immaculately dressed.

"What have you found Spock?" McCoy asked as he moved to stand next to the seemingly calm Vulcan.

"Lieutenant-Commander Scott and Ensign Chekov have been able to locate a faint radiation signal that originated from the dark nebula DN09675. We were in the vicinity of the nebula from 2342 until 0132. The yet unidentified radiation signal was detected entering the hull close to the Captain and my Quarters for 1.23 milliseconds before it retreated back into the dark nebula. This happened at the same time that the computer recorded the Captain's disappearance from the ship," Spock explained in dry monotone, eyes not leaving his stations viewing screen, which was focused on the nebula.

"So can you track where in the nebula it came from?" McCoy asked.

"No not at this time," Spock replied.

"What do you want me to do?" McCoy continued

"I need you to assess the radiation and find if it could have done any harm to the Captain or the fetus." Spock said turning from his station to look directly at McCoy.

"I'm a doctor Spock, not a radiation expert!" McCoy explained wildly, "I can't tell if it has hurt Jim without examining him and we have to find him first."

"If that is the case then you may go to sick bay and prepare for the away team." Spock said turning back to his station not even raising an eyebrow at McCoy's out burst.

"You know Jim's alive don't you Spock, with your bond…" McCoy said not backing down.

Spock breathed in deeply and turned back to McCoy, his face blank, but his eyes just as concerned as the rest of the crew, "Yes, our bond is still whole, however the distance between us does not allow me to assess Jim's health, nor our child's."

McCoy deflated quickly, "I'll get my kit ready, you just find him," he said turning back towards the turbo lift.

"Thank you Doctor," Spock said returning his attention to his station.

As the Turbo lift doors closed with a squeak Chekov jumped up from his station.

"Mr. Spock, Mr. Spock we have found something!" He exclaimed as Scotty manipulated the images on the main viewing screen. Spock turned to face them stepping away from his workstation.

"Their seems ta' be a small star within the nebula," Scotty said zooming in on a pin prick of light within the dark cloud mass, "We think it may be a planet."

"A planet, Mr. Scott?" Spock queried, hope almost making an appearance, "Can you confirm this?"

"We cannot, it…" Scotty started.

"The particles in the cloud prevent the scanners from working at their full capacity. They won't reach that far." Chekov finished.

"Then we need to enter the cloud." Spock stated as a matter of fact.

"If we do that Commander, we dunno what it will do ta' us. It could cause the engines to shut down or disable our navigations systems, we may never come out." Scotty explained franticly.

"There is only one way to find out," Spock said indicating to Sulu, " Plot a course for that light source Mr. Sulu." He ordered.

The three men started at him, not making a move.

"Spock!" Uhura exclaimed rising from her chair, "We can't just…"

He cutter her off, "The Captain is some where in that cloud, so that is where we need to be."

The bridge crew stared at Spock for a moment, then jumped to action.

"Yes Sir," Sulu said determination in his voice as he turned to his flight controls.

"Everyone, return to your stations," Spock ordered stepping up to the Captain's Chair.

Uhura sunk back down in to her chair, and put her microphone to her ear ready to listen to anything she could.

Chekov sat himself down, face showing his resolve, and turned to his station helping Sulu plot a course to the unknown light, what ever it was.

Scotty made his way to the turbo lift, "I better be down in engineering, just incase something catastrophic happens" he said pleasantly.

The turbo lift doors squeaked open and a fully dressed and equipped McCoy stepped out. Scotty nodded to him and took his place in the lift directing it towards the main engineering deck.

"What's happening Spock, found something?" He demanded stepping up to the centre of the bridge.

"We are to enter the nebula." Spock stated taking his seat in the Captain's Chair, "I suggest you hold on to something."

"The hell is wrong with you we don't know what's in there!" McCoy yelled.

"The Captain, Jim is in there, therefore it is only logical we follow him." Spock said eyes focused on the view screen, on the only light visible within the whole nebula cloud.

"Crazy ass Vulcan," McCoy muttered hastily moving to take Spock's vacant seat at the science station, offering no further protest.

"We have the course laid in Sir," Sulu said asking for further instruction.

"The ship will be on yellow alert for the duration we are in the cloud," Spock informed them flicking the switch on the Captain's chair. Yellow lights flashed on an off in answer, "Ensign Chekov, perform a ship wide announcement to inform the crew we are going in to the cloud after the Captain." Spock continued.

"Yes Sir," Chekov replied bringing up the communication panel on his console.

Spock then turned to Sulu and ordered, "Shields up, Full a head Mr Sulu, Impulse power only."

The Enterprise slowly entered the swirling mass of dark particles. Its hull became engulfed in darkness, not even the indicator lights scattered across its surface could be seen. The only light visible was that which they were trying to follow.

JUNIOR

Jim woke shivering to blackness. Disorientated he reached out into the air searching for the warmth of his Spock and almost rolled off the narrow bed he has lying on.

"Spock?" he mumbled unsure as to where he was.

Jim sat up carefully trying to look into the darkness for any source of light one arm wrapped tightly around his rounded stomach. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep, cozy and warm on the Enterprise wrapped tightly in Spock's arms. He had no memory of how he could have gotten here or of, where here was. His sharp mind kicked in and he started going over every possible scenario in his head trying to suppress his shivers, glad he wore a T-shirt to bed along with his sleep pants.

He felt junior shifted restlessly and soothed his baby's movements as he rubbed his stomach counter clockwise, wishing Spock was there to do it for him.

"Shh, Junior we'll find a way out of this," he said to his stomach.

He surveyed the room and notice it wasn't as dark as it seemed. The walls and furniture were black. The bed he was on was the darkest brown he had ever seen and the ceiling looked to be painted in an almost black green.

He stumbled to feet, still slowly rubbing his stomach and suppressing a shiver as his feet touched the black ground, a ground that felt like frozen tiles.

"Lets see what we can find, shall we," Jim continued to speak to his unborn child, as he lovingly cradled his stomach.

Jim carefully made his way to the nearest wall weary of what the dark colours were doing to his depth perception and stopped as his fingertips brushed over the cool surface of the wall. It seemed to be similar in texture to an old plastered wall on earth, except even though the temperature of it was almost freezing there was no condensation, no moisture what so ever.

He ran his hand along the wall slowly making his way around the room, looking for a door of some kind.

Jim had to pull his hand away from the wall and rub them together constantly to prevent them from going numb, until finally he found what seemed to be a crack. Following it up and down the wall he found a groove crafted in the panel and pulled revealing a sliding door.

"Look what we found," he muttered quietly as he tugged the door all the way across watching it slide smoothly into the wall.

Suspicious of the unlocked door, he carefully poked his head through it and blinked several times. The walls and floor were the same colour and material as the room he woke up in but it was a hall. Some sort of construction further down the corridor brightly lit the whole passageway in a pale green glow. He padded carefully towards it trying not to fall over, his feet growing more numb with each step as they touched the cold floor. As he moved closer to the glowing thing he felt heat radiating from it in waves. He moved forward more quickly, basking in the warmth it provided.

"Mm warm at last." Jim murmured rubbing his arms and curling his toes. He smiled down at his stomach and placed a hand were he could feel Junior shift then settle contently, "looks like we still have a chance."

Once he could feel his fingers and toes again he took a closer look at the glowing thing and realized it was made up of what could only be described as twigs and leaves.

The thing was some kind of alien pot plant, Jim thought as he leaned in closer mesmerized by the light pulsing through the plants transparent limbs.

He was startled into awareness by foreign chatter echoing down the hall. He looked up quickly in the direction of the sounds and turned to look for a hiding place but before he could even consider making a run for it two bright lights appeared at the end of the corridor moving swiftly towards him. The chatter increased in intensity.

Jim couldn't move, as mesmerized as he was by the beautiful sight before him. One light was of a soft blue; the other was a pale red colour. Both were pulsing with some kind of internal life similar to the plant. As the lights got closer he could make out individual limbs and heads. The beings were humanoid in shape, but their transparent limbs were spindly and long, their fingers and hair almost tentacle like. As they floated gracefully towards him he could feel heat radiating from them more intense then the plants. The expressions on the two beings faces were of surprise and concern as they neared where Jim was standing.

"Are you well, why are you out of your room?"

"What has happened honored guest?"

They spoke in a language Jim had never heard before, in bell like voices full of concern and question.

Jim gapped at them, awed at the alien's presence and confused at what they were trying to ask him as they looked down at him from their height advantage of 2.5 meters.

"Um?" was all he could manage looking between the two aliens. After years of diplomatic training and experience you would think he could come up with something a little better.

The red alien turned to the blue one and spoke quickly in their musical language. The blue alien nodded and reached out to Jim with its tentacle like fingers. He jerked back from the probing fingers, but the alien was quicker and his vision exploded in a swirl of colours as its fingertips brushed over his forehead.

JUNIOR

Spock sat tensely in the Captains chair gazing out at the darkness of the dark nebula. He knew Jim was out there somewhere in the darkness, he knew they were going in the right direction. He could feel their bond growing stronger as they moved slowly towards the only light that could be detected within the mass of particles that made up the nebula.

The bridge crew sat alert and wary at their stations monitoring the ships systems and the external conditions caused by the nebula. Scotty was calling in updates on the engines status, as he ran diagnostics every 10 minutes. So far the dust particles were being incinerated when they got anywhere near the engine, however the gases present in the nebula were creating fluctuations in the energy levels causing their propulsion to be erratic. Sulu had to adjust the impulse speed constantly to compensate.

The shields so far had prevented any of the larger particles from causing excess damage to the hull, but were a drain on the ships power. Spock estimated they would only be able to keep them up for another 9.7 hours before they failed. Due to the particles disrupting their long-range sensors they could not estimate how long it would be before they reached the light, which meant they would have no choice but to turn around once they reached 5.5 hours within the cloud if they had any chance of returning into clear space safely.

Spock was constantly running the numbers over in his mind trying to find an anomaly that would mean beyond a doubt that Jim would be found and found alive with him and the baby unharmed. They had been in the nebula for 1.3 hours as they cautiously moved forward in the cloud. Jim had been missing for 4.32 hours. Each hour meant a drop of 5.78% in the probability of finding Jim alive and well. The probability they would find Jim at all dropped 6.98% the longer they were in the nebula. The only factor Spock could reassure himself with was the Jim Kirk factor. He knew his bond mate could get himself out of the most unusual and dangerous situations without a scratch, however other times he illogically put himself in harms way to save others. As Jim was taken alone, the chance of him putting himself in harms way because of another was reduced by 36.5%. Being pregnant with their child meant that was reduced again by 62.1%. Therefore the chance of Jim putting himself in harmless way was 1.4%. So if the Kirk factor was taken into account the higher the possibility of them finding Jim alive and well increased dramatically, however not enough to assure Spock's logical mind he would get his bond mate and unborn child back. He knew in his mind the odds were against them and it was illogical to continue the search, but in this case he turned to the wisdom of his older self, he had to do 'what felt right', and if that meant risking the entire crew to search for his missing bond mate he would do it.

"Mr. Spock, our sensors have picked up the light. It's definitely a planet," Chekov spoke up excitedly from his console.

"That is most promising Mr. Chekov," Spock said standing from the Captain's Chair and moving to stand behind him to view the planets readings.

"It has an oxygen, nitrogen based atmosphere, but with no close sun its temperatures are below freezing," Chekov read out then paused turning to face Spock and the rest of the bridge, "The Keptain would not be able to survive for long in those temperatures," he said in a whisper, fear lacing his voice.

"Can you detect any life signs on the planets surface?" Spock asked calmly.

"We are too far out to for the scanners to do that," Chekov said sadly.

Spock moved to speak again when swirl of colours crossed his vision causing him to stumble.

"Spock!" Uhura and McCoy exclaimed jumping from their positions towards Spock as his knees hit the floor.

Chekov managed to grab Spock's shoulders preventing him from completely falling to the floor. The ship jerked as Sulu lost his bearing in the sudden excitement.

"Dammit Sulu keep it steady," McCoy growled regaining his balance and kneeling next to Spock with his tricorder out, "Hold him there, Chekov."

"Spock, can you hear me?" Uhura questioned desperately kneeling on his other side, "Is it the Captain, is it Jim?"

"He's vitals are normal," McCoy said, checking his readings, "But his brain waves are erratic."

"Spock?" Uhura questioned again squeezing Spock's shoulder.

"Jim," Spock murmured blinking as his eyes came back in to focus.

"What's happened Spock?" McCoy asked anxiously, "What's happened to Jim?"

JUNIOR

Jim came to slowly, colours swirling lazily in his vision. Voices filtered through his ears, garbled and hardly recognizable. He groaned, pulling his hand heavy from sleep to rub his eyes.

The voices were then directed at him and he realized they were speaking standard.

"Are you well?" said on bell like voice.

"Are you able to sit vertical?" another asked

Jim blinked trying to focus, "Spock? Bones?" he murmured disorientated and unsure, but positive he could feel their presence with him.

"We not understand these words." The voices continued

Jim felt an almost searing heat on his arm making him jerk up right pulling his arm to his chest, using the other to curl around his belly. His vision focused on the blue-lit alien sheepishly pulling his tentacled hand back.

"Apology, Ji'tbirk, our hand not like you," The blue alien said standing over him.

Jim realized he was back in the room he woken up in before, however this time he was covered with a woven blanket that was glowing a soft turquoise. The heat it radiated kept him comfortably warm in the freezing temperature. He looked down at his arm and expected to see his skin red were the alien touched him, but it was the same as always. He looked up at the two faces watching him in curiosity.

"How do you know standard?" he asked them, Captain's training kicking in, "Why didn't you speak it before?"

"We learnt from you mind. It very different from our word." The red alien spoke

"So the colours?" Jim questioned curiously, touching his fore head lightly where the alien had touched him before not sure why he didn't feel the searing heat from that.

"We borrow from you mind. Most colourful. Beautiful. Joined" The blue alien said wistfully.

"You can do that?" Jim asked confused.

"We a, what you word say, a telepathic peoples." The red alien explained its tentacle like fingers moving to brush over its head.

"That is way we found you." The blue alien continued enthusiastically, "beautiful wonder, male with baby, most unusual."

"Most interest us," the red alien added smiling.

"Who are you? And where are we?" Jim asked curiously one hand curling into the warm blanket the other he made more secure around his stomach settling Junior's fluttering movements in reaction to Jim's nervousness.

"We are in you word, T'urhulia. I Ye'tlik and her Gu'tingh," replied Ye'tlik, the blue alien as he referred to himself and his companion, "We on Jerni'tinickt'huila, our home, our earth."

"We're on your planet?" Jim clarified 

"Yes, yes, our Plane't," confirmed Gu'tingh excitedly.

"Why am I here, why did you take me from my ship, my bond mate?" Jim demanded getting irritated at the calm aliens before him.

"We wish to study you, find why you with baby," Ye'tlik said happily.

"You most interesting race, male with baby, not happens here. Wanted to know everything," Gu'tingh continued smiling and waving her red tentacle like fingers around.

"So you kidnap me and forcefully bring me to your planet to be a lab rat?" Jim growled getting angrier by the minute, "Taking me any from my baby's father, from my ship!"

"We mean no harm," Gu'tingh back tracked quickly trying to placidate Jim, "We give you back after."

"After what?" Jim demanded rubbing his stomach trying to sooth Junior's movements as his child reacted to his anger.

"After we study you, find why have baby," Ye'tlik replied like would fix everything.

"How long will that take?" Jim would not be deterred.

Ye'tlik was taken back, "It only take decades."

"Decades!" Jim exclaimed sitting up straighter and clutching his rounded stomach tighter.

"No, No," Gu'tingh said shaking her head at Ye'tlik, "Wrong word you use."

She turned back to Jim, "Days, it take days, no decade."

Jim deflated, "Day's, how do you measure your days?" he asked wanting to make sure of the time.

"We translate into you day in you mind," Gu'tingh continued, "Same that."

"Then you'll return me to my ship?" Jim asked wearily.

"Yes, yes we do. You, baby back to ship, no harm." Ye'tlik replied quickly trying to make up for his last mistake.

"What would these tests do to me? How would you get your information?" Jim asked still wary.

"We use special things to scan you body, no even touch you or baby. No invasion, no cut skin." Gu'tingh explained trying to assure Jim, "We not do if no agree."

"Yes, yes," Ye'tlik added in quickly, "You choice, we not make you."

Jim frowned looking away then back up at Ye'tlik, "If you're letting me choose, why did you not just contact my ship and ask me, instead of kidnapping me?"

"We no speak word, had to get you here to get know of you word," Gu'tingh explained a little remorsefully, a hint of something else in her voice.

"Then why didn't you take Standard from my head while I was asleep in the room, why wait until after I woke up?" Jim asked curiously wanting an explanation.

"We only get if you wake," Ye'tlik said.

"We not know you fall sleep when we get word while you wake. You mind protected, joined to other, hard to get word, hard on you mind." Gu'tingh continued explaining why he passed out when they got Standard from his mind.

"You didn't do any damage?" Jim asked a little worried.

"No, no, no!" Ye'tlik exclaimed shaking his head vigorously sending his blue glowing tentacle like hair floating over his shoulders, "You mind good, I no damage."

Jim nodded and asked, "Ok I believe you. Could you give me a moment to think all this over before I make a decision on you examining me?"

"Yes, we leave you think." Gu'tingh said nodding and started to usher Ye'tlik from the room, "We outside."

Jim sighed as the door closed. Gu'tingh and Ye'tlik seemed nice and genuinely curious about him and Junior. With all his training and experience as Captain he felt he would be able to know if they were lying to him or not. But they did kidnap him and take him away from Spock and his ship.

"What do you think we should do, Junior?" Jim said asking his round stomach, "Should we trust the glowy aliens?"

Jim felt Junior flutter against his side and grinned, "Yeah I thought so to."

Jim got up from the bed, slipping the blanket around his shoulders and padded over on bare feet to the door sliding it open.

"Gu'tingh, Ye'tlik, I've made my decision." He said formally.

The two aliens turned to him eagerly, "Yes, what you choose?" Ye'tlik asked.

"I'll let you do your tests, if you show me what your going to do first and I think it looks safe and you let me contact my ship," Jim said in his Captainly manner.

Ye'tlik and Gu'tingh looked at each other and then turned back to Jim smiling, "That is good, we agree," Gu'tingh said happily, "Return we show you our Plane't, we teach our word, you teach us more you word."

Jim grinned, "Yeah, I can do that too."

"Come, come we take you to see our plane't, we contact you ship," Gu'tingh smiled ushering Jim forward down the corridor.

They moved down the corridor in the opposite direction of the glowing plant, Jim between the two aliens. In their light he could see that they were passing many doors similar to the one leading to his room.

"What buildings is this, what's behind all the doors?" Jim asked

"This house of sleeping, place of rest," Ye'tlik said indicating the doors, "Sleep room all long way."

"So your buildings just do one thing?" Jim asked curiously

"Yes, yes is in each place, we have many buildings to each purpose," Gu'tingh said smiling flinging her arms out wildly in excitement. Jim had to duck out of the way to avoid being hit.

"You are telepathic, and you can take information from my mind, like words but not all of it?" Jim continued his questioning.

"Yes, we take only surface, we not go deep in mind. Why you have be awake for transfer," Ye'tlik explained

"So you can take only a little bit from my surface thoughts and transfer that to each other?" Jim wanted to clarify.

"Yes that right," Ye'tlik confirmed.

"So you only took a little bit of my language?" Jim continued

Gu'tingh tilted her head in confusion, "language?"

"Oh um word, we call our word, language," Jim explained.

"Yes, we learn little bit you, language, "Gu'tingh said nodding rolling the new word off her tongue.

"That's amazing," Jim said smiling.

"We happy you like," Gu'tingh replied smiling.

Before Jim could question them further a glow at the end of the corridor caught his attention. The glow formed into a swirl of colours playing all around the corridor washing the black ceiling, walls and floor into a mural pulsing with life. Its sluggish movement mesmerized Jim as he walked closer. He hardly noticed as they continued to move down the corridor until they reached the exit.

Jim stopped dumb struck at the sight that greeted him. The swirling colours turned into a blanket of lights covering a complete backdrop of black canvas. What Jim could only descried as tentacle trees, lit up the space in a multiple of colours, limbs floating lazily in a non-existent breeze. Pale green and purple shrub like plants pulsed patterns around their bases and moved into a blue-green carpet that covered the ground broken only by the black paths that weaved their way between the trees. He could see the movements of Gu'tingh and Ye'tlik's people as they floated along the paths. Each was different shades of blues or reds. He even noticed a flock of a kind of bird nesting in some of the trees. Their vibrant array of coloured lights gave the impression of a flock of rainbow coloured light bulbs arranged haphazardly within the branches.

He walked in to the space in a daze. He looked up and hardly noticed there were no stars, it seemed like they would only be washed out by the mesmerizing lights around him.

He moved over to the blue-green grass and sunk his toes into the warmth, almost releasing the blanket he had around his shoulders as he felt it travel up his legs and into his body.

He felt junior shift at the sensation and Jim placed a hand over his stomach, absent-mindedly rubbing it in circles.

"Amazing," He breathed trying to take in everything at once. He could hardly believe the beauty of a place so encased in light and surrounded by darkness.

"You like?" Gu'tingh smiling asked floating up beside him.

"Yes, it's.." Jim tried by was at a loss for words to decried what he way seeing. He looked to Gu'tingh then down at his stomach stopping his hands movement, "I wish my child and mate could see this," he said quietly.

"Yes, you leave, come back after with baby and mate, you see together. We welcome you," Gu'tingh exclaimed happily ghosting her hand over Jim's and gesturing to the air.

Jim looked up at her smiling, "That would be nice," Jim replied then looked away in to the forest of light, not noticing Gu'tingh happy expression drop into a guilty one.

"We continue," Ye'tlik said stepping up to Jim's other side distracting him and motioning down the main path.

"So it's night at the moment?" Jim questioned as they continued walking.

"Night?" Ye'tlik asked curiously not understanding

"Night as it time of dark," Jim said trying to explain the concept.

"Yes it is night," Ye'tlik said.

"So do you rest during the day then?" Jim asked.

"We rest half day," Gu'tingh said

"So when does the sun come up?" Jim continued

"Sun?" Gu'tingh asked, "What is sun?"

"Um it's a giant ball of light that lights up the sky during the day," Jim explained floundering slightly.

Gu'tingh and Ye'tlik just looked confused.

"It's made up of a bunch of gases, your planet should orbit, um turn around it. Lights up the sky," Jim tried.

"We not know what you speak of," Ye'tlik said, "we light, we life," he explained gesturing to all around him.

"So you don't have a sun?" Jim tried again.

"No," Ye'tlik said simply

Then it clicked, no stars and the near freezing temperatures away from the lights. This whole planet was in the dark nebula, the one the Enterprise was supposed to pass last sleep cycle. He was on a planet somewhere in the mass of dark particles that blotted out all other light. The life on the planet must have evolved somehow in response. They could provide their own light and heat on a planet in a nebula that could not provide them. Jim was amazed there was oxygen and atmosphere, because a planet not moving should not have them. But maybe it was moving, just around something other then a sun. Jim's mind worked over time on the possibilities. He grinned when he thought of Spock, he would find it very fascinating.

The three continued to walk down the path through the light Forrest, in compatible silence as Jim processed everything in his mind. As they walked he noticed the only thing with light were living things, any thing that was non-living was black or almost black. He clutched the blanket around his shoulders feeling it life pulsing through the fibers. He wondered how it was alive and how if it was some sort of planet or something else.

"You have Sun?" Ye'tlik spoke up suddenly breaking the silence.

Jim looked up at him startled out of his thoughts, "Um yeah we do. It lights the sky up, so it's blue." Jim replied

"Blue? Gu'tingh asked excitedly

"Yeah blue, different from your sky, and when the sun sets, its night and the sky is lit up with tiny little lights we call stars," Jim explained further grinning.

"That be beautiful sight," Gu'tingh said smiling.

"Well you guys could always come and visit Earth, and the other planets of the federation," Jim said, "They would love to study your Planet, we have never come across a planet living without a sun."

"That, be, nice," Ye'tlik said hesitating slightly.

Jim frowned at his reaction but before be could continue the conversation a Misty Blue T'urhulia floated up to their group quickly looking frantic.

Gu'tingh reached out and gripped the other T'urhulia's arm, speaking quickly in their language. Gu'tingh and Ye'tlik's expressions grew more and more concerned as the T'urhulia continued speaking glancing at Jim.

The other T'urhulia finished and turned rushing back to way he had come mentioning for them to hurry.

"What is it?" Jim asked hurriedly getting worried, "What's wrong?"

"You ship, it follow you to our plane't, it in trouble," Gu'tingh said anxious gesturing him forward "quickly, quickly!"

She and Ye'tlik moved ahead floating rapidly through the trees forcing Jim to quicken his pace to keep up with them frightened for his ship and crew.

JUNIOR

Spock stood abruptly causing Chekov to reel back into his chair.

"Jim's mind has been touched by another, which means there are sentient beings on the Planet," Spock said moving towards the science station, "It is only logical that they were the ones to remove Jim from this ship."

McCoy and Uhura rose from the floor as Chekov steadied himself in his chair.

"So Jim is alive then?" McCoy asked demanding an answer.

"Yes he is alive, therefore it is our priority to find our Captain before that changes," Spock said determined, "Can you determine our distance from the Planet Ensign Chekov?"

" I ah, we are 6.2 hours away from the planet at our current speed Kemmander," Chekov stuttered at the sudden question.

Spock's eyebrows lowered slightly, "That is not enough time to retrieve the Captain and return to clear space with the shields active," Spock said concerned, "It is necessary we increase our speed to reach Jim in the shortest time possible, however increasing our speed will decrease the time in which the shields can be active. We must find the optimum level to the balance our power levels and our time within the cloud," Spock started to explain, "Mr. Sulu keep the course to the planet until my order. Ensign Chekov, you will assist me in the calculations. Lieutenant Uhura monitor long-range communications and attempt to initiate contact with the Planet," Spock ordered then took his seat at the science station already running numbers.

"What am I supposed to do?" McCoy demanded stepping up to Spock as the other bridge member got to work with a quick determined "Aye Aye Sir."

"You Doctor should return to Sick bay and prepare for receiving the Captain with possible hyperthermia and mental distress," Spock said not looking up from his station.

"You better find him before I have to treat him for those," McCoy growled storming off the bridge. 

JUNIOR

Half an our later Spock and Chekov were standing in front of a display screen looking over the numbers they had calculated.

"It could work, if we get Mr. Scott to tap into reserve power to power the shields for the return trip," Chekov said commenting on their calculation.

"He will also have to increase engine power by 24.7% to reach the speed needed to for the calculated time limit to be valid," Spock replied.

"I have Mr Scott," Uhura said from her station.

"Put him on screen," Spock said.

She gracefully manipulated her controls and Mr Scott appeared on the main viewing screen.

"I got your calculations and I've managed to increase engine out put by 36.8% Mr Spock," He grinned, "Seems the gases in this nebula are useful after all."

"Will the shields hold on reserve power for the time needed to return to clear space?" Spock inquired.

"Aye, they will at 75%, Sulu will just have to avoid anything bigger then a 100 ton asteroid," Scott said in good humor.

"That is acceptable," Spock replied.

"Great I'll get back to it then shall I," Scott said, "Engineering out."

The screen went black, then Uhura returned it back to the external view of the ship, the only difference being a small pin-prick of light in the bottom left hand corner.

"Mr. Sulu increase speed 30.7%," Spock ordered.

"Aye aye Sir," Sulu said manipulating his controls.

"Your work was most satisfactory, you may return to your station," Spock said nodding to Chekov.

"Yes, Kemmander," He beamed under the Vulcan praise and returned swiftly to his station.

Spock moved towards the Captain's chair when the comm chirped.

"Sick bay Mr. Spock, Doctor McCoy" Uhura said

"Put him through," Spock said sitting down.

"You closer to getting to Jim yet?" he asked grouchily

"We have increased speed and will be within transporter range of the planet in 3.4 hours. Is sick bay ready to receive the Captain?" Spock replied in turn.

"What do you take me for, a sloth, of course I have sick bay ready, it was ready 20 minutes ago," McCoy growled.

"That is most encouraging Doctor, keep up the efficient work ethic," Spock replied a hint of barely detectable cheek in his voice, "Bridge out."

The bridge could hear McCoy's indignant growl as the connection was cut off.

The bridge crew tried not to grin at the usual banter between first officer and CMO. It was a refreshing reprieve from the repressive note of tense anxiety that had been hanging over the bridge since the Captains disappearance.

The first two hours past in slow silence as the small pin-pick of light grew slowly larger. They could feel small tremors pass through the ship at odd intervals as Sulu and the other bridge members struggled to keep the ship steady.

"Spock," Uhura spoke up from the communications panel, "I've managed to locate the Planets frequency, but I can't distinguish the language, I'm trying to get through a message now."

"Thank you lieutenant, keep.." Spock was cut off as the ship jerked violently throwing crewmembers from their seats.

"Red alert," Spock ordered and the yellow changed to red, "Lieutenant Uhura, alert the crew. Bridge station status reports."

"We seemed to have hit something Kemmander," Chekov exclaimed, "Some sort of meteor. It wasn't on our scanners."

"Shields at 82% and holding," Sulu yelled from his station trying to get the ship back under control.

"Reports say deck 5 and 6 have received minimal damage," Uhura said reading out the ships status reports as they came to her station after she had communicated the situation.

"Contact Mr. Scott in engineering." Spock ordered.

"Done Spock, Mr. Scott on channel." Uhura said showing her strength in a crisis.

"Status report Mr. Scott, what is the condition of the engines?" Spock asked as urgently as any Vulcan could.

"The hit has rattled the dilithium crystals but its all holding together," Mr. Scott explained, then yelled something inaudible to some one on the engineering deck.

"Good, keep up us updated, bridge out," Spock replied cutting the connection

"Do you have control of the ship Mr. Sulu?" Spock asked the frantically working helmsman.

"Stabilizing now," Sulu reported manipulating his controls with precise movements.

"Scanners are picking up multiple objects, Mr. Spock, heading or way," Chekov exclaimed, "We seem to be in an asteroid field."

"Evasive maneuvers, Mr. Sulu," Spock ordered.

"There's too many of them," Sulu yelled, as they felt several jarring impacts on the hull, "Shield's at 75% and dropping."

"Mr. Chekov, plot the most direct course out of the Asteroid field," Spock ordered.

"The most direct course is further away from the planet, Mr. Spock," Chekov replied running the trajectories.

"Lay the course in Ensign," Spock replied tone flat.

"Aye Aye Mr. Spock," Chekov replied quickly, " Course laid in."

"The helm is getting sluggish," Sulu reported trying to force the controls to obey his commands to follow the new course.

"Lieutenant Uhura contact Mr. Scott," Spock instructed bracing himself as another asteroid rocked the hull.

Uhura's hands flew over her console then one lifted to her earpiece, "On channel, Spock," she said as Mr. Scott looking frazzled came on screen.

"The engineers are losing power, there's an anti-matter leak in lower engineering, that area's been sealed off," Scotty reported, then yelled ordered at an ensign as he rushed past, " We're managing to contain the problems but each hit we take causes another, we cannot keep up with it for long Mr. Spock,"

"The controls are jammed, I can't maneuver the ship," Sulu exclaimed just as Spock was about to speak.

"Christ lad the connections must have been rattled," Scotty exclaimed then grabbed the computer console as the ship shock violently from multiply collisions.

"Shields at 43%," Sulu spoke up still struggling with the helm controls, " and we're stuck in forward trajectory."

"Are the secondary helm controls active?" Spock asked slightly hurried.

Scotty turned to his main computer quickly hands flying over the controls, "All helm control is out," He replied voice breaking slightly, " but I think I can isolate the problem and get it working again."

"How long do you estimate it will take you?" Spock asked concern forming on his stoic face.

"I dunno, I'll.." Scotty was cut off as another violent impact rocked the ship, throwing crewmembers from their seats as sparks flew from their control panels.

"Nyota, what happened to communications?" Spock asked, his shock as he steadied himself in the Captain's Chair shown only through his unprofessional slip of Uhura's first name.

"Ship wide communications are down," Uhura responded as quickly as she could right herself from being thrown to the floor and waving away the smoke from her frazzled console.

"Scanners show a 5000 ton asteroid heading directly for us," Chekov almost wailed from his station.

"Shields are 20%," Sulu yelled over the frantic scrambling of the bridge crew to put out small spot fires.

Spock paused for a split second considering his options, "Mr. Chekov, arm photo torpedoes," He said standing from the captain's chair and moving over to his science station, being manned by a yellow shirted crewman. The lieutenant moved aside as he looked over the console, running a quick series of calculations.

"Aim the torpedoes 5.76 km from the fractoidal point of the asteroid," Spock told Chekov, returning to the Captain's Chair, "If my calculations are correct it will divert its course enough to reduce the main impact."

"Aye, Aye Kommander," Chekov replied, quickly typing in the torpedoes path.

"Fire on my mark," Spock ordered, "Fire one,"

The main view screen lit up as the torpedo impacted the Asteroid.

"Its trajectory has changed 5.87m," Chekov reported hurriedly.

"Fire two," Spock replied.

Again the torpedo impacted as everyone on the bridge waited with baited breath to find if it had the desired effect.

"Changed by 12.67m, Mr. Spock," Chekov read from his screen.

Before Spock could order another torpedo the whole bridge jolted as another smaller asteroid collided with the hull.

"Photon Torpedo's are off line," Chekov yelled as they recovered.

"Shields at 14%," Sulu added.

Spock could see no other option open to them. They could not avoid the asteroid without helm control and without torpedo's they could not move it from their path. Spock's gaze swept around the bridge meeting the eyes of each crewmember, eyes that showed silent resolve and determination. They would face this threat the same as any other.

"Divert all remaining power to shields," Spock ordered and as Sulu obeyed the lights went dark. The only thing that could be seen was a huge black mass hurtling closer, displayed on the main view screen.

JUNIOR

Jim, Gu'tingh and Ye'tlik entered a large circular room, its roof rising into an elegant black dome. The whole space was full of red and blue-lit T'urhulia bustling around many dark boxes that Jim could only describe as computer consoles, even if the only light was coming from the aliens themselves.

He followed them towards the centre of the room and what had to be the main console. A towering Red T'urhulia was watching something on a low dark screen. The image was swirling dark colours and by the expression on the T'urhulia's face was something very worrying indeed, thou Jim could not interpret what.

Ye'tlik addressed the tall T'urhulia with respectful urgent tones. The tall Blue alien turned to them answering Ye'tlik's words and beckoning them up to the main platform.

"This Bu'tlatilgn our boss," Gu'tingh whispered in introduction as they stepped up onto the platform.

Once on the platform Gu'tingh and Ye'tlik touched their fingertips to their foreheads in a sign of respect that Jim copied quickly. Bu'tlatilgn smiled and returned the gesture then held her hand out to Gu'tingh who paced forward allowing Bu'tlatilgn fingertips to brush her forehead. They stood silently for a moment their lights pulsing more rabidly within their heads. Then Gu'tingh paced back breaking the connection.

Bu'tlatilgn turned to face Jim and smiled grimly, "Your Ji'tbirk, and your ship is in distress," She said.

"I'm Captain James T Kirk, of the Federation Star Ship Enterprise," he replied captains authority in his voice, "What's happened to my ship?"

"I am Bu'tlatilgn high governess of T'urhultiha, Capital of Jerni'tinickt'huila," Bu'tlatilgn declared, "Your ship, the Enterprise followed you into our nebula and has crossed paths with the asteroid belt that surrounds our planet," she continued, "This caused sever damage to the hull and engine. Your ship is struggling to compensate. The state of your crew is yet to be determined."

"But their still alive, the ship she's still got power?" Jim asked urgently.

"Yes they are," Bu'tlatilgn said turning back to her console, "We are scanning for life signs and power levels at this moment."

"As a representative from the federation and Captain of the Enterprise I formally request that you send ships out to intercept the Enterprise, and help direct her out of the asteroid field, I assume you would be more equip to deal with the maneuvers required to navigate it," Jim requested diplomatically.

Bu'tlatilgn looked back at him sadly, "I cannot allow that Captain, any excessive contact with another species is against our laws. I cannot put my Plane't in danger for one ship."

"If it is against your laws for contact with other species why am I here, and how is it your standard is almost perfect?" Jim demanded trying to repress his anger.

"My telepathy is much more powerful then the average T'urhulia, I am able to manipulate, retrieve and erase deeper thoughts so I am able to master languages more quickly, I have also had contact with other beings that speak your language where Gu'tingh and Ye'tlik have not," Bu'tlatilgn explained, "Individual beings are acceptable if they are acquired for scientific purposes. Their minds are to be erased of their time on our Plane't and returned to their origin after we have gained all the knowledge we are able to from them."

"So your intending to study me and my condition, then erase my mind before sending me back to my ship?" Jim wanted to confirm looking around at Gu'tingh and Ye'tlik.

"Were you even going to allow me to contact my ship?" he asked them. They would not meet his eye.

"It is not something they should have promised you and yes, that is the set procedure for acquired specimens," Jim turned back to Bu'tlatilgn,as sheconfirmed clinically what he had asked, "However no other has had their ship attempt to enter our nebula and retrieve them."

"You do realize what you are doing is against federation laws of species rights," Jim attacked.

"We are not members of your federation, your laws do not apply to us." Bu'tlatilgn countered.

"I am a federation citizen as well as apart of the force that police those laws. The laws do apply to me and any other federation citizen that you have abducted. Your nebula is within documented federation space. So that means federation laws are valid within your nebula regardless of if you wish them to apply to your Planet or not," Jim continued.

Bu'tlatilgn frowned at him in annoyance.

"He not mean be rude," Gu'tingh butted in with a fluster, "He just no understand, he just scared for he ship."

Bu'tlatilgn scolded Gu'tingh in their tongue and she fell silent head dropping in shame.

"You are most forceful in your opinions Captain, I do respect that," Bu'tlatilgn commented skirting the issue and turned back to her console barking orders to the other T'urhulia working in the room. They scurried to obey.

"What do you intend to do now High Governess?" Jim asked not backing down.

"I intend," She said turning to her head to stare directly at Jim, "To save your ship."

Jim frowned in concern, "You just said you would not help."

"I said I would not allow your ship contact with my peoples, I did not say I would not help," Bu'tlatilgn replied turning back to her console, " There is a star base of your federation in the next system. Your ship will be able to receive the needed repairs there, if they can get out of the asteroid belt correct."

"Star Base 27 is in the Cetus system, if they can get out of the dark nebula the Enterprise would be able to make it there? But how are you going to do that with out contact?" Jim asked disbelievingly.

"The same way we took you from your ship." She replied cryptically.

"The transporting of a single person through one nebula is very different from transporting a whole star ship through it," Jim said stepping up to the console beside Bu'tlatilgn, trying to decipher what it all meant.

"No, the method is the same it just takes a little more power," Bu'tlatilgn replied a little smugly, fingers flying over her controls and an image of the enterprise and the large asteroid bearing down on it filled the entity of the massive dome ceiling.

The Red T'urhulia stepped back from the controls, "Your ship has 5.4 of your earth minutes left before its trajectory causes it to impact the asteroid currently in its path," She explained calmly, " I can, beam," she paused at the word making sure she was using it right, " your ship out of our nebula and harms way if you stay true to the agreement you made with Gu'tingh and Ye'tlik."

"What?" Jim gapped disbelievingly, " You would let my ship be destroyed if I refuse?"

"Yes, you made an agreement I expect you to honor it. Your ship came in our nebula of its own free will, we are not obliged to save it," Bu'tlatilgn explained.

"Bu'tlatilgn?" Gu'tingh gasped quietly shocked at her leaders ultimatum, "you cannot…" Bu'tlatilgn cutter her off with a look.

Jim got angry.

"The agreement I made with Gu'tingh and Ye'tlik isn't valid if you won't allow me to contact my ship," Jim growled, blue eyes ablaze, "but from your forceful kidnapping and revelation of your views on myself as a specimen I didn't think I had any choice in the matter, regardless of whether you saved my ship your not!"

"We may not share the same views Captain, but my peoples are essentially peaceful we will not physical force you to do the tests," Bu'tlatilgn replied calmly, "We give every being we acquire this choice."

Jim's angry gaze swepped from Bu'tlatilgn to look over at Gu'tingh and Ye'tlik who had snuck together. Ye'tlik tried to hide his guilt at deceiving Jim's trust, while Gu'tingh wore hers openly worried at her leaders callous behavior.

"Choice, what choice?" Jim exclaimed wildly swinging back to Bu'tlatilgn almost dislodging the blanket from his shoulders, "You make me choose between doing your tests. Tests that could harm me and my unborn child, or the life of my entire crew and my bond mate!"

"It is still a choice," Bu'tlatilgn replied a little regret in her calm façade showing through, "Even if it is not an ideal one."

"Is this the same choice you give to all your abductees?" Jim demanded, "To do the test or let innocent people they love die!"

"No, as I said before your ship is the only one that as made it this close," Bu'tlatilgn explained.

"What would you have done then, if my ship hadn't tried to find me in your mine field, would you have even let me contact them like I asked?" Jim was almost yelling, facing down the tall alien that towered over him.

"If your ship hadn't followed you into our nebula, Gu'tingh and Ye'tlik would have brought you to me and I would have implanted the memory of you contacting your ship in your mind," Bu'tlatilgn confessed easily, no hint of guilt.

"Is that true?" he demanded rounding on the two other aliens.

"Yes," Ye'tlik declared gravely standing under Jim's accusing glare. Gu'tingh only nodded looking at her tentacled feet.

"Have you done the same to the others you have abducted? Manipulating their minds into agreeing to anything you want them to do to keep your laws," He turned back to Bu'tlatilgn anger and disgust at these light beings he had been slowly gaining respect for boiling over.

"Yes," Bu'tlatilgn replied simply.

"How can you justify that?" Jim demanded not understanding them.

"We do not need to, for us it is our way. We are not the same as you," Bu'tlatilgn explained simply exasperation at the silly little man showing in the cracks of her facade.

"No your really not," Jim said deflating slightly at her sincere answer and looked up at the image of his ship and the asteroid as it loomed ever closer, 3 minutes and counting.

Bu'tlatilgn eyes softened, "You are different from the others we have taken, your mind is strong as is your will. Perhaps we can make a deal," Bu'tlatilgn suggested.

Jim made to respond but groaned as Junior chose that moment to kick him in the kidney. Gu'tingh started forward, but Jim motioned for her to stop. He straightened and met Bu'tlatilgn's steady gaze.

"Show me my ship safe in clear space and we can negotiate something," he said with complete confidence taking Junior's not so subtle hit.

"Agreed," Bu'tlatilgn said then turned to shout an order in her language to the other T'urhulia who had been watching in rapped silence, during the argument between the human and their leader. They jumped to attention and in a flurry of movement Jim watched as a beam of white light enveloped the Enterprise on the screen then it and his ship vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Your ship is safe," Bu'tlatilgn said turning back to Jim's shocked face, "You will now agree to our tests."

"How do I know they are safe, how do I even know if the tests will be safe?" Jim asked, voice stuttering to catch up with his words.

"I will teach you to understand," Bu'tlatilgn replied.

And before he could utter a reply the glowing red alien reaching out brushing her fingertips over his forehead and his vision exploded into a wave of alien letters and numbers as his mind began to understand.

JUNIOR

The bridge crew blinked in unison, one moment the Enterprise was 1.3 minutes from colliding with the 5000-ton asteroid the next they were back into clear space.

"Vhat?" Chekov stuttered staring at the main view screen previously showing a giant asteroid, now showing an inky black back drop scattered with golden stars.

"What are our Co-ordinates Ensign Chekov?" Spock asked the first to regain his bearings.

Chekov blinked up at him, then spun quickly back to his station and ran their position through his computer, "We're back where we started, on our pervious course to the Cetus System, Star base 27," He replied surprised, "At our current speed we will reach the base in 2 months."

"That is most curious," Spock's eyebrows rose slightly, "Did the Enterprise's Scanners pick up any unusual energy signatures Lieutenant Painter?" Spock continued addressing the yellow shirted Lieutenant at the science station.

"The only foreign energy shown on the scanners at the time we jumped from the Dark nebula into clear space, was a 2.3 millisecond burst of strong white light," replied Painter looking over the data on his screen then turned back to look directly at Spock, "Commander, It's the same energy signature that we detected when Captain Kirk went missing."

Spock's face went from curious to a complete blank in 5 seconds flat, "The same energy signature. Did it originate from the same source?" he asked tone flat.

"The scanners can't detect the origin," Painter replied regretfully.

"Can you cross reference the energy signature with the previous source Ensign Chekov?" Spock asked the navigator.

"I don't know the data we collected seems to be corrupted," Chekov exclaimed in surprise as his fingers flittered over his station controls, "Everything we gathered while in the nebula is inaccessible."

Before he could look up, Spock was at his station looming over him.

"How is the data corrupted?" He asked in his flat unemotional tone.

"I don't know Kemmander, a weird light keeps interrupting every time I try to access it," Chekov replied frantically.

Spock watched in stoic silence as the screen before Chekov was lit up with bursts of coloured lights. Before anyone could do anything the whole screen lit up with one bright white light, which quickly transferred to the other consoles on the bridge, finally filling the main view screen, forcing everyone to shield their eyes least they be blinded.

The whole ship suddenly went dark, and the light constant hum that companied the ships systems went silent. Just for a moment the Enterprise was floating dead in space. Then as if the sun was rising over a distant horizon, the systems started to slowly reboot and come back online. The constant hum returned and the main viewing screen showed, once again the starry constant night.

"What just happened?" Spock asked the bridge at large. The crew members looked at him in shock.

"Everything is gone," Chekov breathed fingers breezing over his controls, "Everything on the planet is gone."

"My station is wiped clean too," Painter spoke up from the science station.

"The bearings we had are gone from my helm controls," Sulu added.

"I don't understand, the frequency I found is gone as well," Uhura reported.

Spock viewed the computer screen over his shoulder as Sulu leaned over to get a closer look.

"If that is the result," Spock intoned, "The only logical explanation is it was some variation of a computer virus. It must been incorporated into the ships systems when we were transported out of the nebula." Spock continued turning back to the Captains chair.

"Are the Helm controls or communications system active again?" Spock asked taking his seat.

"No sir," Sulu said dejectedly, "We're still stuck in a forward trajectory, we can't turn around. "

"Lieutenant Uhura?" Spock prompted.

"Ship wide communications are still down," she replied turning to Spock, "But I should be able to fix it with a little time."

Uhura got to her knees under the console and pulled the paneling away to reveal multiplies of coloured wires.

"Very well, Lieutenant Painter," Spock intoned turning to him, "You will go down to engineering and gather Mr. Scotts reports on the engine status and the helm control systems. Bring them to me."

"Aye Aye sir," Lieutenant Painter said jumping from his station and vanishing within the turbo lift.

"Mr. Sulu, help Lieutenant Uhura with communications," Spock continued, "Ensign Chekov, you and I will scan the area and the nebula, in an attempt to target any unusual, or irregular frequencies and isolate them."

"Yes sir," replied the two golden shirted men as they jumped into their tasks.

Before Spock reached the science station the turbo lift doors burst open expelling a furious McCoy, tricorder slung around his neck, "What the hell is going on up here? First there's asteroids then some weird light show, when are you going to inform the rest of us, where's Jim?"

"Internal communications are in operational Doctor, we are currently back on the edge of the Cetus System on our previous course. " Spock replied his voice reduced to a fine monotone, "We have not located the Captain."

"Then why the hell are we back out here, turn around and lets find him," McCoy exclaimed arms flying.

"We cannot, all helm controls are also in operational, we are fixed on our current trajectory, heading away from the dark nebula," Spock replied eyes focused on his station.

"Well can't you fix it?" McCoy demanded.

"That is what we are currently trying to do, Doctor. If you could remove your self from the bridge, you are disrupting our efforts," Spock replied turning to look at him face blank.

McCoy turned to look at the other crew members who were looking at him in surprise and sorrow.

"Right, I'll be in the sick bay if no one here needs medical attention." McCoy deflated, "I have injured to attend to."

He turned silently from the bridge and the turbo lift doors squeaked closed behind him.

JUNIOR

It had been 3.5 days since the Captain had gone missing and 2.8 days since the Enterprise was forcefully expelled from the dark nebula. They were still stuck in a forward trajectory, while Scotty and his engineers did everything they could to find the problem and fix it. They could do little until the helm control's fault. All the other damages caused by their run in with the asteroid field had been either repaired or isolated ready for repairs at Star Base 27.

Spock sat quietly in the Captain's Chair mind swirling with useless information. Though he didn't show it he was slowly breaking inside, the further and further they got from the unexplainable planet and Jim.

He knew he was still alive, because the bond stayed whole, but it was growing weaker as the distance grew between them. Their bond was too new to be put to such a test.

Doctor had taken to hovering when he had no patients to attend to which was becoming most bothersome.

"Doctor, I am positive you have other tasks to attend to. Your presents is not required on the bridge," Spock said trying to keep any irritation out of his voice.

"Have you found the problem with the helm controls yet?" McCoy asked ignoring Spock's comment.

"No we have not," Spock replied giving up on the illogical endeavor to get McCoy to leave, "However, Mr. Scott is confident he will have located the fault within 2.4 hours."

" Didn't he say that yesterday?" McCoy complained.

"Mr. Scott has ruled out all other possible points that a fault would be undetectable by the main computer. He is manually checking the two remaining possibilities," Spock explained.

"Why the hell can't the computer detect where it is?" McCoy queried.

"We believe it has something to do with the virus that rebooted all the Enterprise's systems. It seems to have isolated the fault in the helm controls and concealed it from our scanners," Spock replied.

"So we are stuck on this course." McCoy stated.

"That is as we have already disclosed Doctor," Spock replied tips twitching.

"I know, just pointing it out. You don't have to be such an ass about it," McCoy mumbled under his breath.

"An ass Doctor? I don't believe I have any relation to a terrainian Donkey?" Spock questioned turning to McCoy.

"You know what I mean Spock," McCoy groused glaring at the rest of the bridge crew as they suppressed giggles.

The only time they were able to take their minds off the precarious situation they were in and the fading hope of finding their Captain, was when McCoy was on the bridge doing everything he could to stop Spock from dwelling on Jim's continued absence, regardless of Spock's protests other wise.

"I do not Doctor, please explain to me what you mean by comparing myself to a Donkey?" Spock asked looking at McCoy curiously.

"Well your ears for one," McCoy smirked.

Spock's eyebrows lowered, "I suppose by human standards they could be compared to a donkey's."

McCoy's smirk turned into a full out grin, "So you admit it."

"I admit to nothing Doctor," Spock replied turning back to stare at the main view screen.

"Oh I see," McCoy continued, "So you didn't just admit that your ears look like donkey ears?"

"No, I simply stated that I can understand why an illogical human such as your self could associate my ears with a terrianian animal," Spock retorted.

"Illogical?" McCoy exclaimed then went silent as he noticed Spock's usual posture become ridged.

"Jim," Spock whispered and vaulted from the Captain's Chair. He vanished into the turbo lift before anyone could speak.

McCoy snapped out of his shock at Spock's sudden departure and rushed to the turbo lift.

JUNIOR

Spock bolted down the corridor, dodging the startled crewmembers. He arrived panting outside the door to his and Jim's shared quarters. He hesitated at the door for a moment before brushing his fingers over the door controls. He stepped into the room as the main lights automatically rose to 70%.

He moved over to the partition between the main room and the bed. He stopped in the doorway looking into the gloom that shadowed the bed. He heard a faint sleepy groan as the covers shifted over a body.

"Bedroom lights to 50%," Spock ordered the computer as he rushed to kneel next the shifting body in the bed.

"Jim," he breathed pulling the covers back to reveal Jim, blinking up at him sleepily.

"Spock," he slurred sitting up slowly, "Is it time for shift already?"

"Jim!" Spock exclaimed lunging at his mate and clutching Jim to his chest.

"What? Spock?" Jim spluttered clutching at Spock's uniform shirt.

Jim pushed him back gently and looked into Spock's relieved eyes.

"What's wrong, what's happened?" He questioned carefully.

Spock reached up and gently caressed his face, his other hand moved to rest securely on his hip; Spock's thumb brushing over Jim's extended stomach.

"You have been missing for 3 days," Spock replied.

"Wait, what!" Jim asked confused sitting up straighter in alarm.

JUNIOR

"We were able to follow the energy signature into the dark nebula, however we did not succeed in finding you," Spock finished explaining, his hand clasped Jim's firmly.

"So I've been gone three days," Jim wanted to clarify as he sat properly dressed, on the couch next to Spock in their living quarters," Three day's I don't remember?"

"Yeah that's about it Jim," Doctor McCoy confirmed as he ran his tricorder over him, "You really don't remember anything, where you were, who took you?"

"Last thing I remember before I woke up was going to sleep next to Spock," Jim replied frowning clutching Spock's hand.

"You seem fine, all your readings are normal for you being pregnant and all," McCoy added, "Though I want you to come down to sick bay for more thorough tests and some copper supplements your running a little low."

Jim turned to Spock eyes unsure, and placed his free hand over their clasped ones, "So you felt when, what ever it was that took me, entered my mind?"

"Yes," Spock replied calmly, the only thing giving him way was a slight shaking of his hands, "When it invaded your mind it accidentally brushed our bond, enabling me to feel its presence."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, I should have shielded better," Jim said regretfully looking down at their clasped hand, fiddling with Spock's pinky.

Spock placed his other hand firmly over Jim's stopping its movement, "To be sorry is illogical, I found it a blessing to know you and our child were still truly alive."

Jim smiled looking up to meet Spock's soft gaze.

"Ok enough of that, you can be all smoochey later, "McCoy growled good heartedly, "You Jim need to come with me to sick bay, Spock you need to inform the rest of the crew the Captain's back."

" You are correct Doctor, I will be on the bridge," Spock said standing up, not letting go of Jim's hands.

"You have to let go to do that, Spock," Jim grinned, using Spock's hands to pull him self up.

Spock's lips twitched up at the corners, "It is necessary for you to do the same."

"Ok," Jim's grin widened, "On three, one…"

"Oh just come on," McCoy growled gently grabbing Jim's arm and towing him out the door.

"Bone's I know you missed me but really you don't have to be so clingy," Jim joked following McCoy out the door, throwing a kiss over his shoulder at Spock, who caught it smiling, however illogical it was.

JUNIOR

Jim slipped back in to his and Spock's quarters after a long afternoon of tests and being welcomed back by all his relieved and happy crew. Even Uhura had forced a giant bear hug on him.

He rubbed his stomach lightly as he made his way over to the bedroom. He kneeled next to the bed, mindful of cradling his growing stomach, and carefully pulled out a slightly glowing soft turquoise blanket. He felt bad about lying to everyone, especially Spock, but he would not break his promise.

"They weren't so bad, were they Junior," Jim whispered running his fingers over the warm blanket.

He then carefully folded it, in the way he had been shown to do, and settled it in the secret compartment in the bottom of the wardrobe. He looked up and moved to the partition as he heard the door slide open with a squeak. He smiled as he saw Spock silhouetted in the doorway.

It was good to be home, he thought making his way over to his bond mate and melted into Spock's warm embrace.

JUNIOR

_Yay, finally finished, sorry for the delay. You have no idea how much hell this chapter put me through. First it wouldn't write then it went in a totally wrong direction, and then I had so much uni work. :P _

_Anyway hope you enjoy and I'll get the 5th chapter up as soon as I can, thou I don't think it will be for another couple of weeks. Have final assignments and exams. _

_The next chapter will be called, This side of Paradise hint hint. :D_

_Please review._

_Ps longest chapter I have ever done 12400 words :D_


	5. This Side of Paradise

Junior – Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: I've updated the last chapter and changed a few things, mostly I've just changed star base 9 to star base 27, as that is the star base mentioned in this episode, so I decided to keep that bit. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 5

_This Side of Paradise_

_(21 weeks along)_

"Bones, I've got about a minute to ask you something before he gets here," Jim exclaimed dashing into McCoy's office looking quickly over his shoulder as the door slid closed behind him.

McCoy looked up from his pad startled at Jim's sudden appearance, "What is it this time Jim and who are you hiding from?" he asked setting down his stylish.

"It's Spock," Jim replied moving further into the room and snagging a seat in front of the desk, lower himself into it slowly, "He's gone nuts, ever since I went missing he's been shadowing me everywhere, even the bathroom. And if he isn't someone else is."

"I noticed," McCoy said, leaning back in his chair studying his Captain, " but you can't exactly blame him, you disappeared from under our noses for three days Jim, he could, we could have lost you and your kid."

"I know I know," Jim signed exasperated running his hand through his hair, "But I was fine, nothing happened to me, and it's been 5 weeks now, and nothing else has happened. Why can't he just…"

"Leave you alone," McCoy finished for him.

"No, no, I don't want him to do that," Jim tried to explain, "He's my bond mate and first officer. I just need him to, you know..."

"No I don't know," Bones answered trying to suppress a frown. He had been watching Jim and Spock since Jim had miraculously reappeared with no memory of the three days he had been missing. Spock, in his most logical Vulcan way, had attached himself to Jim's side, and not let go. If his duties didn't allow him to be with Jim he had enlisted the help of the bridge crew and himself on occasion to make sure Jim was never alone. While they had been at Star Base 27 getting the much-needed repairs after their run in with the asteroid field, Spock had attempted to recover the lost data they had gathered on the planet that had taken Jim. He had not been successful and McCoy could see it was doing a number on his scientific mind. It had been recommended that the quadrant of space be classified as a no fly zone, until answers could be found. Answers the Enterprise would not be collecting, since the admirals did not want to put Kirk at risk of being abducted again.

"He doesn't sleep anymore, did you know that, he just meditates," Jim replied worriedly, "He showers with me and not in the fun way. He's handed over all his experiments to other personnel in the science department, which is so not like him. I just don't know what to do anymore. He's not acting like my Spock any more."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" McCoy demanded sitting up straighter, "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yes, but he assures me he's at 'optimum health'," Jim said with quotation marks, "I know he's not. Our bond tells me he's not, but he just can't admit it to himself. Its like he's shut all his emotions off from me."

"Have to tried to contact Sarek or old Spock?" McCoy questioned, "They might know if its some sort of Vulcan issue."

"I haven't been able to get through, something must be wrong with the subspace transmission in their area, because I know the ships is working fine." Jim replied dropping his head into his hands.

"I don't know what else I can do, I'm a doctor not a Vulcan whisperer," McCoy said pushing back into his chair, "Unless you can get the green blooded hobgoblin to agree to a medical, I can't see if there something wrong with him physically."

Jim chuckled grimly looking up, "He's just as stubborn as I am, there is no way he'll agree."

"You are the Captain Jim, you could just order him," McCoy reminded him.

"I'm pretty sure that will make it worse," Jim replied determined, "But there is one thing we might be able to do."

"And what might that be?" McCoy asked curious.

"Let me go on the away team when we get to Omicron Ceti III," Jim stated, "It will show Spock that everything is fine, that I'm not going to get abducted as soon as he turns his head. And I get to stretch my legs properly."

McCoy sighed. They had been assigned to investigate the planet Omicron Ceti III, when scientists from Star base 27 had discovered it was being bombarded with Berthold rays. The planet colonized 3 years earlier was thought to be a prime place to set up a new human settlement. However the recent discovery of the deadly form of radiation that caused the disintegration of living animal tissue, left a very serious problem. It was likely the colonists had perished under the onslaught and the Enterprise was assigned to confirm this and collect any samples they could find relating to the effects of the radiation for future study.

"Jim, that planet is bombarded with Berthold rays, it's not safe," McCoy frowned.

"I read the report Bones. At that level it will only start to effect humans after a week, so I'm safe if I'm only on planet for a short while," Jim replied stating his argument, "Plus both you and Spock will accompany me, its not like I would go by myself."

"I can't allow it Jim," McCoy said solemnly, " Spock definitely won't want you to go."

Jim tried again leaning forward in his chair, "Bones, please I need this, if I wasn't pregnant I would be going regardless.."

"But you are pregnant," McCoy said cutting him off.

"You said fresh air and exercise is good for me and the baby," Jim continued not backing down.

"Not when deadly radiation is apart of it," McCoy replied suppressing a growl.

"Please," Jim asked again, desperation in his voice.

McCoy looked at his friend, his Captain. Tired blue eyes stared back at him, tension in every line of his body betraying his worry for his bond mate. The state his friend was in was not good for the baby.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, but before he could answer three precise knocks came at the door.

"Come in," McCoy yelled.

Jim spun around in his chair as the door slid open to reveal Spock, who stepped into the room.

"Doctor I wished to inquire," Spock started then spotted Jim eyebrows lowering "Captain I have been looking for you, you have quieted our bond."

Jim smiled sheepishly and rose from is chair, "I've been talking to Bones."

"It would be best if you inform me of these visits, so I can attend them with you," Spock chased.

"It was just a chat between friends," Jim replied a little defensively, "Nothing to do with my health or the babies."

"Still, as your first officer it is essential that I know where you are at all times," Spock intoned eyebrows lowering even more.

Jim opened his mouth to argue, when McCoy butted in, "Don't you two have duties to attend to?"

"Yes you are right doctor," Spock said quickly taking the out, "Captain we must return to the bridge."

Jim deflated placing a hand over his stomach, "Yeah I guess we should, see ya Bones."

Spock and Jim turned to leave, "Hey Jim," McCoy stood calling out before they could.

Jim turned back to him, "Yeah?"

"I'll think about it," He said watching Jim's face light up with a smile.

"Thanks Bones," he grinned cheerfully walking out the door, Spock questioning him on what it was the McCoy was referring to as the door shut behind them.

JUNIOR

Two days later they had arrived in orbit around Omicron Ceti III and the away team was preparing to beam down after being briefed on their roles.

"I am still not convinced you leading the away team is safe," Spock stated moving up to the transporter pads and standing next to Jim who was carefully doing up his utility belt. He couldn't see it properly because his stomach and the loose golden wearing he was wearing to try and hide it were in the way.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it Mr. Spock," Jim replied not looking up from his task.

"As your first officer, it is my duty to ensure you are not putting yourself in any unnecessary danger," Spock tried again.

"That's why you're coming with me," Jim grinned cheekily looking across at him as he finished with his belt.

"Captain.." Spock started again.

"Oh give up Spock, he's coming with us whether you like it or not," McCoy growled stepping on to his own pad on the other side of Jim.

Jim smiled at Bones then looked around him at Sulu, Chekhov and Lieutenant DeSalle, "Everybody ready?"

"Aye Captain," They replied nodding.

"What we find down there may not be pretty, so I want you to be ready for anything," Jim continued, gaze focused mostly on the young ensign.

"Aye Captain," they repeated, Chekhov looking most determined.

"Ok Scotty, Energize," Jim ordered turning back to face the transportation console.

They materialized in an empty field to the back of what looked like a 20th century American colonial town, down to the white picket fences and quant wooden buildings.

Jim turned to the away team, "You three span out and look for any thing unusual, but keep in visual range, Spock, Bones your with me."

Jim gestured Spock and McCoy to follow him as he made his way across the field.

"What do you make of this Mr. Spock?" he asked indicating the buildings.

"They seem to be well established, Captain. It would have taken them months, maybe years to get to this stage of construction." Spock calculated assessing the buildings they were moving towards, "But I would have to get closer to be sure."

"Years, Spock?" McCoy wanted to confirm, "They would have started being affected by the Berthold radiation within a week, dead within in a month."

"That is true Doctor, it seems they were either very efficient in the building trade, or they lived longer then previous studies have indicated," Spock replied turning his tricorder on the buildings when they were in range and frowned at the readings.

"These buildings read as 2.6 years old as you would expect, however their condition has been maintained. Something you would not expect if all the colonists were deceased," Spock continued.

"What about life signs, the ship's sensors couldn't detect any because of the radiation, can you detect any from down here?" Jim asked running his hand over the buildings weatherboards as they moved around it.

Jim stumbled on a loose stone and Spock swooped in throwing an arm securely around his waist, "This is the reason why you should have stayed on the ship Captain," Spock informed him.

Jim shrugged him off, " I'm fine Mr. Spock it was just a small stone."

"If you had fallen you could have injured your self or the baby," Spock continued stubbornly.

"Well I didn't," Jim growled continuing forward and Spock strode after him. McCoy shook his head, following them.

They started round the corner of the building, and Jim signaled the other three-crew members who were taking readings from all over the field to follow.

Once they were all together again Jim led them to the front of the building, which they could now see was a barn. They ran into a group of colonists wearing green overalls, who had come to investigate the strange voices.

The two groups stared at each other for a moment startled.

"Um, Hello, we thought you were all dead," Jim blurted out, Spock's eyebrows rose, he really needed to go back to diplomatic school.

"Well as you can see, sir, we aren't," smiled the man at the front of the group reaching forward to shake Jim's hand, "I'm Elias Sandoval, welcome to Omicron Ceti III."

Jim cleared his throat, interrupting Spock as he tried to move forward and take over the conversation, "I'm Captain Kirk, of the USS Enterprise and these are members of my crew, Mr. Spock, Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Sulu and Desalle and Ensign Chekhov," Jim introduced indicating each man.

"I haven't seen anyone out side our group for 4 years, since we left earth*. We have been expecting you, though we had thought you would have come sooner," Sandoval replied cheerfully moving to shake McCoy's offered hand.

"You have?" Jim enquired.

"Yes, when our subspace radio equipment was damaged, we knew someone would come and check up on us eventually when we were unsuccessful in fixing it," Sandoval continued gesturing for them to follow, "Come to my house we can speak there."

McCoy stepped up beside Jim before they started to follow, "Pure speculation, just an educated guess. I'd say that man is alive*," he commented.

"Funny, Bones," Jim muttered, lengthening his stride to falling into step beside Sandoval to continue speaking to him, "Unfortunately we haven't come about that."

"Oh, then what is it that has brought you to our home Captain?" Sandoval asked leading them into a cozy single story house filled with beautifully hand carved furniture.

"We have detected Berthold radiation attacking this planet," Jim said, "By all rights you and the other colonists should be dead."

"But you came and found we are not, does that not make you glad," Sandoval smiled.

"Yes, but.." Jim started, Sandoval cut him off.

"Then that is all that matters," He continued smiling, "You are here now, we can show you around the colony and you can see for yourselves that we are happy and healthy here."

"Yes, but that still doesn't explain why you haven't been affected by the rays." Jim managed to put in.

"You can confer with your crew members about that while I bring you some tea," Sandoval didn't stop smiling as he made his way out of the room.

"What do you make of all this?" Jim asked turning to his crew.

"The levels of Berthold radiation detected, as our reports indicated are deadly after medium term exposure. By all intents and purposes, the colonists who have been on this planet for 3.24 years should be dead." Spock replied.

"Is it possible that their not really alive?*" Sulu spoke up.

"You shook hands with him Jim," Bones said, "He's flesh was warm, he had a pulse, he's alive, there's no doubt about that."*

"But.." Jim prompted.

"But there is no question on the fact that Berthold rays are incontrovertibly deadly, there is no miracle cure connected with them." Spock continued, "No serums, no antidotes, if a man is exposed long enough he dies."*

"I guess we'll just have to find some answers then," Jim replied determined, turning to face the doorway as Sandoval entered with a tray of rustic mugs and set them on the table.

"How many colonists are here?" Jim asked taking the offered tea from the smiling man. Spock took it off him before he could protest.

"There are 45 here in this settlement, and the rest are divided between two others 20 kilometers north and west of us." He replied handing out more teas.

"What was the reason for the dispersal?"* Jim continued his questioning.

"We felt three groups would have a better chance of growth. If disease were to strike one group them the others would be less likely to be affected. You see Omicron is a rich agricultural planet, and we were determined not to suffer the fate of expeditions that went before us."* Sandoval explained still smiling.

Before Jim could speak again a smiling woman entered baring a tray of what looked like biscuits, "Elias, I have the.." she paused and her smile dropped as she saw Spock standing rigidly behind Jim.

Sandoval grasped her arm lightly taking the tray from her and pulling her forward, " This is Leila Kalomi, our botanist. Leila, this is Captain Kirk and his crew."

Jim smiled moving forward to grasp her hand, "It's a pleasure Miss Kalomi," He noticed she hadn't taken her eyes off Spock, "You know Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, we have met before, a long time ago," she replied smiling at Spock, who did little but stare back at her, face blank.

Jim turned back to Sandoval, "I apologize Mr. Sandoval but we do have a mission here, examinations, test.."*

"By all means, make them. I'm sure you'll find our settlement very interesting. Our philosophy that men should lead a less complicated life, means we have to machines, not vehicles or weapons. We have harmony here, complete peace." * Sandoval preached.

"We'll try not to interfere with your work,"* Jim replied.

"Then come make yourselves comfortable," Sandoval said enthusiastically gesturing to the table where he set down the food tray, "Perhaps Leila will show some of your crew around."

"I would love too," Leila smiled, her eyes still focused on Spock.

"I don't think.." Spock started but Jim cut him off.

"I think that would be a great idea," Jim exclaimed, "Why don't you go with her Spock, and you three can find your own way around," He continued gesturing to the other three crewmen.

"Captain, I don't think it would be wise for me to leave your side," Spock protested, tone flat.

The two smiling colonists looked between them expectantly.

"Excuse us for a minute," Jim said grasping Spock's arm and pulling him to the side, "You will go with her, that is a direct order Mr. Spock," Jim whispered furiously, " I will be here with Doctor McCoy running tests on the colonists, do you understand."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied taking a breath.

"Good," Jim said letting go of Spock's arm and turning back to face the two colonists smiling.

"I would be most grateful if you could show me the settlement," Spock said turning to Leila.

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Spock," answered Leila almost purring.

Jim's eyebrows rose slightly at that and his hand went to his stomach, "Right, well that's settled then, off you go."

"Ah Sandoval, could you arrange for the colonists to come and see me one by one so I can give them a medical examination?" McCoy asked quickly butting in before they left.

"Of course Doctor, I'd be glad to, though I doubt it is necessary. I assure you we are all in good health," Sandoval smiled emphsising the 'we' as he eyed Jim's stomach disapprovingly, and then moved out the door, Leila behind him. Jim curled a hand around his stomach and made to follow them to correct Sandoval's assessment, but McCoy's hand on his arm stopped him.

The rest of his crew glared at Sandoval and placed down their barely touched tea, following him and Leila to the door. Jim held them up, "Just look for anything unusual and report back in an hour. And stay together, I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

"Yes, Keptain," Chekhov replied as the others nodded before they left.

"Spock," Jim said, "I want you to observe Leila, you knew her before, so you'll know if she is acting strangely."

"I knew her six years ago Captain, it is likely she has changed since then," Spock replied standing in the doorway.

"Still, I want you to find out everything you can, since she is obviously smitten with you," Jim said rubbing his rounded stomach.

"I did not observe that she was," Spock retorted eyebrows rising.

McCoy snorted.

"Right, well something is going on here and we need to find out what it is so, do what you can," Jim ordered him.

"I will do my best Captain," Spock replied disappearing through the doorway. Jim looked sad, Spock use to say goodbye with a Vulcan kiss, now he just left.

"Well this should be fun," McCoy commented setting his tricorder and medical pouch on the table as he arranged for a spot to do his exams.

Jim sighed and sat down at the table, "I'm sure it will Bones."

JUNIOR

Spock waited patiently to the side as Sandoval spoke quietly with Leila who smiled and nodded at the man. She waved him off happily and walked over to Spock, smile brightening.

"Shall we go Mr. Spock, I have so much to show you," She cheerfully.

"I am ready when you are," He intoned holding his tricorder ready.

"You know you don't have to act this way with me," Leila said moving towards the fields.

"Act what way?" Spock asked curious.

"I know you have emotions, Mr. Spock, your fellow crew members, or your Captain may not see it, but I do," She replied passionately stopping in front of him with a hand on his chest.

Spock looked down at her eyebrows raised, "I assure you my Captain is usually well aware of my emotions although at this moment I confess he is not."

Leila blinked and smiled even brighter still, misinterpreting him completely. She removed her hand and continued walking.

"So you do confess to having emotions?" she questioned very interested in this new side of Spock.

"I have always had emotions, whether I acknowledged them or not. However my Vulcan teachings allow me to have complete control of them, to ensure an impartial and logical mind," Spock replied mildly following her into a plowed field full of healthy green crops.

"So when we worked together you were controlling your emotions then?" Leila paused turning to face him.

"Yes," Spock answered crouching down to examine the plants, "There are no insects, yet your plants grow? And you are still alive?" he questioned not looking up.

"Don't Spock, don't try to change the subject," Leila pleaded moving closer to him.

"I am not," Spock stated standing up, "I am doing what I came here to do. Why is it that your people are able to survive here?"

"You confess to having emotions, but you will not share them with me," Leila tried again.

"Logically you should all be dead,"* Spock continued ignoring her last sentence.

Leila smiled, "If I tell you will you try to understand how I feel, how we all feel about our life here? How I feel about you?"*

"If you will provide me with answers," Spock replied not committing to anything.

"Come," Leila said, her smile widening again and held out her hand.

Spock looked down at it and clasped his hands behind his back. She smiled sadly at him and dropped her hand leading the way out of the field.

She led him over a hill and past a corps of tree. She paused to smell a plant that resembled an earth rose and continued down the path. She was in no hurry, and Spock trailed behind her using the slow place to his advantage, taking as many readings with his tricorder as possible.

They reached a shallow valley and she led them to a patch of suspicious looking plants. Their stems and leaves were a pinky brown colour and resembled the old earth material called foam. The Flowers were large and made up of layered petals, white and then pink with white tips. In the middle of the petals was a bulbous ovary and style open at the top as multiple stigmas stuck out. (1) It was a very fascinating plant indeed.

"This is what's keeping you alive?" Spock asked as Leila stopped to stand next to it.

"Yes, but it does so much more then that," She replied, "It gives life, peace, love."*

Spock's eyebrows lowered, "What your describing was once known in the vernacular as a happiness pill, and you as a scientist should know that is not possible."*

"Oh but it is," Leila said smiling beckoning him forward.

Spock moved towards her cautiously.

"I was one of the first to find it, to experience the properties of the spores," She smiled.

"Spores?" Spock questioned, then reeled back as white flakes shot from the plant into his face. He felt weird, then he could feel a presence forcing its way into his mind, past his shields. He clutched at his head, dropping his tricorder and fell to his knees in pain.

"It's not supposed hurt, it didn't hurt us,"* Leila worried at his reaction.

"I'm not like you,"* Spock managed to gasp as he lost the battle, succumbing to the spores influence. He blinked noticing the brilliant colours of the world as just beautiful for the first time. Leila kneeled next to him, cupping his check with her hand to bring his face up to hers.

"Now you belong to all of us, and we to you,"* She spoke softly caressing his face.

Spock looked at her, at her beautiful face and then closed his eyes picturing a new face one he was so much in love with.

"T'hy'la," Spock whispered.

"My Love," Leila whispered back, leaning in to him.

Spock's eyes fluttered open and he jumped to his feet dislodging Leila, who fell on her bum not expecting Spock's sudden move.

"Spock?" She questioned confused getting to her feet and brushing herself down.

"I must find my T'hy'la," Spock said grinning.

"Your…who?" Leila's smile started to fade.

"My bond mate, my lover, my soul mate," Spock exclaimed to the sky twirling around.

"Your married!" Leila almost screamed shocked at what she was hearing.

Spock looked down at her smile bright, "Yes, for always and forever, my Jim, my Captain is mine."

"You're married to your Captain?" She asked eyes wide realization dawning and chocked out, "You're gay?"

"Gay as gay can be," Spock shouted happily taking off back down the path, "And now I must find him."

He didn't turn back, and he didn't see the woman with streams of tears now running down her face, her heart broken.

JUNIOR

"Uhura have you got the orders from star fleet?" Jim asked speaking into his communicator.

"Yes, Captain, orders are for us to remove all the surviving colonists from Omicron Ceti III and transport them to Star Base 27," replied her voice from the device.

"Thank you Lieutenant, Kirk out," He finished closing the communicator.

"Sandoval won't like that," McCoy spoke up as he was looking through his results.

"No he won't," Jim replied tapping his chin with his communicator before putting it back in his belt, "But he'll just have to deal with it."

"What are the medical results like?" Jim asked moving to stand behind McCoy.

"All perfect, nothing wrong with any of them, not even a scratch," McCoy replied slightly baffled.

"That's good isn't it," Jim asked a little confused.

"It would be if it wasn't so wrong," McCoy replied tapping a few buttons of his tricorder, "I brought down the medical records from when they shipped out, just incase I needed to identify bodies, and what I've found doesn't match up."

"Give me an example," Jim prompted trying to understand.

"Well, just so you know I have checked the equipment, and its all working fine. So the results I'm getting are accurate," McCoy started explaining.

"Yes and?"

"Sandoval's previous medical data shows scarring on his lungs from when he had low bar pneumonia as a child and he had his appendix removed, however his results today show no scarring at all and a healthy appendix where there shouldn't be one,"* McCoy continued.

"So what ever is keeping them alive down here, is also healing previous injuries including scar tissue," Jim theorized.

"Yes, it does seem that way," McCoy agreed looking back down at his results.

"I better check with the others see what else they've found," Jim said moving towards the door.

"Just don't go to far Jim, Spock will have my head if anything happens to you," McCoy replied grinning.

"Sure thing Bones," Jim grinned back.

Jim made his way outside and breathed in the fresh air. He spotted Sulu and Chekhov over by a large barn and walked over to them, waving to get their attention.

"What have you found so far?" he asked when he was near enough for them to hear him.

"Hello Captain," Sulu greeted and replied, "We haven't found much of anything."

"Nothing at all Captain, just stores of food, enough to feed the colony but nothing more," Chekhov spoke up, "I do not know if it is true where you come from, but in Russia it is unusual for a farm to have no animals."

"No Chekhov, your right," Jim said looking around at the empty yard, "It is very unusual to have no animals."

"The reports said they brought over an assortment of animals for production and breeding," Sulu added, "They must of all died from the radiation."

"But if they did, then why did the colonists live?" Jim questioned then looked around again, "Where is Desalle?"

"He said he was going to investigate the fields sir," Chekhov replied.

"Perhaps we should go look for him then, see what he's found," Jim said turning towards the fields, then cried out as he fell to his knees clutching his head.

"Captain," exclaimed both Sulu and Chekhov as they ran to his side.

"What's wrong?" Sulu asked kneeling down to support Jim who was listing to the side, "Is it something to do with the baby?"

Jim shook his head, no, "It's Spock, something's wrong with Spock," he managed to ground out.

"I'll get Doctor McCoy," Chekhov said running in the direction of Sandoval's house.

"We need to find Spock," Jim stated as the pain subsided and Sulu helped him to his feet.

"We can do that Captain," Sulu said, "But you should wait and have Doctor McCoy look at you, Chekhov's gone to get him."

"No, I'm fine. It wasn't me that was in pain, I just felt it through the bond." Jim tried to explain regaining his bearings.

But before he took a step McCoy burst out of Sandoval's house tricorder in hand with Chekhov close behind.

"One minute, I let you out of my site for one minute and something bad happens," He yelled across the yard, voice getting louder with each word, "Don't you dare move," he growled at Jim once he had reached him.

"Something's wrong with Spock not me," Jim protested but stood still as ordered while McCoy waved his scanner over him.

McCoy looked at his results letting out a breath, " You're fine Jim, but don't do this to me again," he scolded.

"I told you it's not me, it's Spock," Jim repeated moving past McCoy in the direction of the fields knowing Spock was in that direction somewhere.

As they came around the buildings lining the edge of the yard they saw a blue shirted figure running down the hill over the back of the plowed fields. They stopped in stunned silence as they watched the grinning Vulcan science officer leap towards them, exclaiming and yelling "Jim" as soon as he saw the Captain.

Jim was so shocked he didn't even move when Spock swooped down on him and lifted him into the air, twirling around and around.

"My T'hy'la," Spock laughed setting Jim back on the ground and leaning him over as he captured his lips, kissing him until all the air had left his lungs. Jim started getting involved at that point.

"Spock?" Jim gasped out as he was swung up right once again.

"I love you," Spock replied peaking him on his lips then dropping to his knees to come face to face with Jim's rounded stomach, "And I love you," Spock continued kissing his belly and then cupping it in both hands to press his face against the soft fabric of Jims shirt, "I love you and your going to grow up so beautiful."

Spock leaned back grinning up at Jim's stunned face, then laughed as he felt Junior kick against his hand, "You are so beautiful, my Adun," he gushed rising to his feet and cupping Jim's face with one hand, while leaving the other over his stomach, "I do not tell you enough."

"I love you too Spock," Jim replied carefully removing Spock's hand from his face, "But your not your self."

"I am happy, I belong, and you can belong too," Spock said happily taking Jim's hand and pulling him to follow.

Jim turned his head around to look at his speechless crewmembers. Sulu's eyes were wide, Chekhov face was flushed as he averted his eyes, and McCoy looked livid ready to burst and burst he did.

"What to hell do you think your doing you crazy assed, green blooded demon, what they hell is wrong with you!" McCoy shouted at him arms flailing, "Spinning him around like that, are you insane, the baby man think of the baby!"

"Come follow me and I'll show you," Spock said calmly a smile on his lips. He tugged on Jim's hand as he walked back the way he came.

McCoy blinked and frowned following, "You better have a bloody good explanation," he growled, then took a deep breath to calm down as Jim looked sharply at him to leave it.

Sulu and Chekhov shared a looked and followed behind them silently.

After a short walk they came to a patch of those foamy flowering plants, different from the patch Leila had taken Spock.

Jim started at them pulling his hand from Spock's grasp angrily, "This is what you wanted to show us?" Jim demanded, he had had enough. For the last 5 weeks his husband so detached from him, shielding his emotions and refusing to talk to him properly. He may have been around every second of everyday but he was a shell, and now he was exclaiming his love from the rooftops. It should have made Jim happy, ecstatic even. But neither of these two imposters were his Spock and he was absolutely and completely sick of it.

"Yes Jim, they will help you to belong," Spock smiled unfazed by his anger.

"Ah Spock," Sulu asked warily in moving closer to the plants, Chekhov close behind, "What type of plants are they exactly?"

"They are beautiful plants," Spock replied smiling sweetly and they shot white spores at the crew of the Enterprise covering them.

"What the?" McCoy exclaimed trying to brush them off, then his face went lax and a smile formed on his lips, "My isn't that just wonderful."

Jim brushed off the small amount of spores that got on him angrily, "The hell was that Spock?" He demanded then look up at his crew, all of them smiling serenely back at him.

"What's wrong with you," He asked a little warily taking a step back.

"I understand, now," Sulu said looking around like he was seeing the world for the first time.

"I see everything," Chekhov exclaimed, his voice going up an octave in happiness.

"We can't make the colonists leave Jimmy, we should stay here with them," McCoy spoke up happily, "That's what we should all do."

Jim's eye's narrowed at the group in front of him, "I don't know what those plants are but you are all coming back with me to the ship and the colonists are to pack up and get ready to leave, and that is an order," he growled then stormed off towards the beam up point.

Spock shook his head grinning, "My Adun, so stubborn."

They rest all nodded in agreement.

"He is that, our Jimmy-boy," McCoy grinned as they followed behind Jim at a more sedate pace.

JUNIOR

Jim arrived at the beam up point to find Desalle stacking the strange mind altering plants together into a pile.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded hands coming to rest on his hips.

"Sharing them with everyone," He said smiling then turned his attention to his communicator, "Next beam up ready."

Jim blanched grabbing the communicator from him, "How many of these things have you beamed up?"

"Oh about a hundred," DeSalle smiled as he watched the plants dematerialize.

"Kirk to Enterprise, I want you to beam me up now," Jim almost growled into the communicator.

"Aye Captain, if you want," replied the mellow voice of the person on the other side.

"Yes I want," Jim growled.

"Energizing," continued the transporter operator.

The field around him disappeared and the Enterprise transporter room appeared. He stepped down from the transporter pad to the transporter operator waving happily at him grinning, "Hi ya Captain, how are you today?"

Jim glared, "Pay attention to your station Lieutenant," He ordered sweeping out of the transporter room and pausing to take in the line of crewmembers with the same serene smile on their faces.

"What are you doing here, return to your stations," Jim ordered them angrily.

"No can do, Captain," a blue shirted crewmember replied smiling.

"We're beaming down to the planet to join the colonists," said another.

"You should join us sweetie," added a red dressed female crewmember, who just happened to be nursing one of those god-awful plants.

Jim bit back a nasty retort, "This is mutiny!" he roared and stormed off down the corridor towards the bridge. On his way he passed many crewmembers going in the opposite direction smiling serenely and blissfully unaware of their Captain's fury.

He reached the bridge and found Uhura at her station humming a catchy tune, as she fiddled with her controls. She looked up when he entered and smiled happily at him rising from her chair.

"Jim," she exclaimed throwing her arms around him and asked, "Are you with us?"

Jim pushed her back, "No, I'm not," replied stepping away from her.

"Oh but you should be," She pouted flicking her pony tall over her shoulder.

"Well I'm not, so would you contact Admiral Pike?" Jim asked suppressing his anger.

"No I can't Jim," Uhura said smiling, "You can only contact the planet, because that's where everyone is going."

"What did you do?" Jim demanded brushing past her to the communications panel.

"I may have crossed a few wires," she replied with a cheeky grin stepping into the turbo lift and waving goodbye as the doors squeaked shut.

Jim manipulated the communication controls trying to pull up the status reports. When that failed he crouched down and opened the panel under the console seeing the wires in disarray. She hadn't just crossed the wires she'd pulled half of them out. Subspace communications were inoperable and it would take hours to fix.

He slammed the panel closed and moved to his chair sitting himself down. He had no idea how to fix this. He tried contacting engineering and got no reply. Scotty must have been one of the first infected being on transporter duty when they had beamed down. He tried every other department and either got no reply or someone happily on their way to the transporter room. His entire crew was infected.

He could smell something sweet on the air and realized the plant spores must have gotten in to the air system, which would have infected the whole crew in less then an hour. But that meant the purifying systems must have been turned off or sabotaged by one of the crewmembers first infected. Jim was tempted to just sit back and breath it in, just get it over with and join the rest of them, but he couldn't, not when the Enterprise was on the line.

He moved over to the bridge engineering controls and tried to turn the purifiers back on to clean the air of the spores, but a quick diagnosis showed the it was sabotage and the problem was down in engineering.

He turned to the turbo lift, determined to fix it. If he didn't then even if he found a way to cure his crew of the spores, they would just be re-infected when they stepped back on the ship. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't being infected but once he did then he knew he would have the answer to getting rid of the spores. He really hoped it wasn't because he was pregnant, cause that really wouldn't help.

JUNIOR

Jim returned to the bridge through an empty ship. It had taken 2 hours to fix the air purifiers. But now all the spores had been cleared from the ships air and he had calmed down significantly, which was helped by vaporizing any happy inducing plants he found with the phazer he grabbed from the armory. However now everyone had beamed down to the planet, and that meant if he beamed down no one could get back up to the ship. But if he didn't get his crew back the Enterprise would only last in orbit for a few months and he couldn't pilot it for any sort of distance by himself. Even a shuttle would be useless as their range was nowhere near far enough to reach the Star base. Him leaving his crew behind, however over shadowed any thought of trying to reach Star Base 27.

He slouched in his chair and closed his eyes sighing, there was little he could do. He needed to fix the subspace communications if he was going to get any help, but that was going to take even longer to fix then the air filters. He was worn out and he really wished he couldn't feel his feet. Junior had been fussing every time he moved and kept leaning on various organs. It was not comfortable in the least.

He missed the presence of his crew. The ship was so quiet without them. And his bond with Spock was clouded with the presence of the happy spores. He missed his Adun. He picked himself up and moved over to the helm. Maybe he could rig the controls some how so he could fully pilot the ship from one control panel.

He looked up to the main viewing screen and received a face full of plant spores.

'Guess I missed one,' was the last thing he thought before his mind went blissfully blank. He skin tingled all over and everything seemed to get brighter. All the pain that had built up over the day melted away and he felt like he was floating. It was the best feeling in the world. Jim took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"Spock," he whispered leaning over the console to tap the communications button.

"Jim to Spock, you there?" Jim asked cheerfully.

"Of course Jim," came the almost instance cheerful reply, "I have been waiting for your call. Have you joined us?"

"Yes, Spock I have," Jim gushed, "I'll beam down soon I just have to grab a few things."

"I will be waiting for you at the beam down point my love," Spock replied cheerfully signing off.

Jim levered himself up from the chair and floated to his quarters. He picked a suitcase from the cupboard and started to pack, his mind barely even registering what it was he was packing. After he had everything he left his quarters, suitcase in hand.

He strolled leisurely down the corridor towards the transporter room. He felt a twinge of pain flare in his stomach and stopped rubbing his tummy, it subsided as soon as it came. Junior shifted under his hand and his smile brightened as he continued on his way. The second flare of pain ripped a strangled gasp from his lips, causing him to drop his suitcase and push himself against the wall to keep up right. It felt like someone was trying to devour him from the inside, as each of his organs was shriveling up one by one.

Panting he slid to the floor and realized the pain was centered around his stomach. Junior stopped moving under his hand. Fear pieced Jim like a bullet.

"No, no, no," he chanted rubbing at his rounded stomach with both hands trying to feel his child was all right. As he panicked his head started to clear and the pain subsided. The Spores, it was the spores and now they were gone. Jim relaxed, letting out a breath of relief and leant his head back against the wall closing his eyes. Junior was alright, he could feel he was alright. He didn't know how but it was almost like an assuring presence in his mind, so innocent and beautiful. Then almost to reassure him even more Jim felt a tiny kick under his palm. He smiled.

Then realization dawned, it was emotions, strong emotions that stopped the spores. His fear at losing Junior was a strong emotion and before he had been angry at Spock and the mutiny of his crew so the spores could not affect him. But once he had calmed down he was fair game. Jim scrambled to his feet, mindful of his rounded stomach and almost ran towards the transported room.

Skidding to a halt in front of the transporter controls, he sat quickly and started manipulating the controls.

"Spock you there?" He said into transported communicator.

"I'm here Jim, always and forever," came the cheerful reply.

"I'm here too Jimmy-boy," yelled a happy voice in the background.

Jim smiled sadly, they were both there. His plan should work, but he didn't want to hurt his T'hy'la or his best friend like that.

"Hi Bones," greeted Jim.

"Are you coming down my beautiful Adun?" asked Spock, happy, but a little impatient.

"I was hopping you guys would come up, there's some equipment and baby stuff I thought we might need and I can't lift it," Jim replied, doing his best to sound happy and care free.

"We are ready to come up, when you are," Spock replied sincerely.

Jim took a breath to gain his courage, "Energizing now," he said manipulating the controls.

The two most important people in his life slowly materialized on the pads in front of him. He placed his best smile on his face and held up his arms as Spock swooped down and pulled him from his chair laughing. He kissed Jim soundly on the lips and hugged him close. Jim held on hoping Spock would forgive him for what he was about to do.

He pulled back and McCoy jumped into his personal space placing both hands on his shoulders, "Jimmy, so happy you could join us," he smiled.

Spock butted in asking eagerly, "What equipment would you like us to get?"

"Just a few things," Jim said moving to the door of the transporter room. Spock and McCoy followed. Just as they were exiting Jim cried out in pain clutching his stomach. Spock caught him swiftly before he hit the ground and cradled him to his body.

"What is it Jim, what's wrong," Spock questioned frantically sinking to his knees as he strengthened his grip on his distressed husband.

"Jim," McCoy exclaimed dropping to his knees in front of him, hands rising ready to do anything he could.

"It's the baby," Jim gasped out curling in on himself, "Something's wrong with the baby."

Jim looked at through his fringe at Bones. He could see the fear building in his eyes as he tried going through everything that could have caused Jim's pain. He hadn't even realized the spores had cleared.

Jim then closed his eyes and focused on his bond. He could feel Spock's mind gradually clearing as the fear of losing his baby and maybe his T'hy'la took over. However once the Spores had gone the fear was slowly replaced by confusion. Spock could feel no pain through their bond.

"Jim?" he whispered confused.

"I'm sorry," Jim muttered uncurling and moving to sit up on his own.

"Jim? What are you doing?" McCoy exclaimed trying to get him to lie back down.

"I'm fine," Jim said at the same time as Spock's, "He is pretending Doctor."

McCoy looked confused then mad, "What the hell Jim?"

Jim stood with Spock's help and McCoy followed them regaining his feet.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way I could think of to get the spores out of your systems," Jim explained sadly, "I would have tried insulting you to provoke a fight, " he tried to joke, " but I didn't think even you Bones would hit a pregnant man."

"You bloody bastard," McCoy growled raising his hand, "Don't think I won't. And if you ever think about doing something like that again…" McCoy trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry," Jim apologized again," but I need to get you back, the spores turned you into a cheerful zombies. And you left me to deal with this on my own."

McCoy frowned and fell silent.

"What do you propose we do now?" Spock asked Vulcan control back in place feeling no need to question Jim's method of removing the spores.

"We need to get the crew back. Violent emotions, fear and anger, counteract the spores. I wasn't effected before because I was angry at you Spock, and I'm sorry. If we rig a subsonic transmitter into the communicators we could broadcast a sound that irritates everyone on planet into fighting to throw off the spores," Jim said switching to Captain mode laying out his plan.

"That sounds logical," Spock replied moving towards the door once again.

Jim went to follow, but McCoy stopped him, "What was it that snapped you out of it and made you think pretending to have sever abdominal pains would snap us out of it?"

Jim looked down and smoothed a hand over his stomach and confessed, " I think the spores, because of their healing, thought Junior unnatural. I was in so much pain and when I thought I was losing my baby, I was so scared I snapped out of it. I knew it would work on you too, so that's why I did it."

"I see," McCoy replied evenly, "After all this is finished with your coming to me for a thorough check up and I am never letting you go on another away mission as long as I live."

"Bones!" Jim exclaimed, "I concede to the medical, but you can't stop me from going on away missions after Junior is born."

"Watch me," McCoy growled back.

Jim glared and made to yell some more.

"Perhaps we should have this argument at another time?" Spock butted in gesturing to the door, "We have a transmitter to build."

Jim deflated and then smiled at Spock, "Yeah we should probably get on that," he replied walking towards him.

"Well while you do that I have an idea that might get the crew to come back a little quicker." McCoy said moving over to the transporter console and the communications instruments there.

"What are you going to do Bones?" Jim asked curiously.

"Same thing you did to us Jim," he replied mildly focusing his attention on communicating those down on the planet.

JUNIOR

Sulu and Chekhov were lying side by side in a grassy field looking up at the sky and admiring the fluffy white clouds when their communicators buzzed. Sulu looked over at Chekhov looked back at him.

"Someone should get that," Sulu said lazily.

"You should do it," Chekhov giggled.

"No you should you lazy lump," Sulu chased kindly smiling.

"But yours is closer," Chekhov grinned cheekily.

"Ok, I'll get it then," Sulu smiled giving in and picking up his communicator, which had been sitting next to his hand, "Sulu here, how may I help you?"

"Sulu?" McCoy's voice answered from the speaker, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Why sure Doc, anything you want," replied Sulu cheerfully.

"Could you find Nurse Chapel and Doctor Piper for me," McCoy replied sounding a little urgent.

"Why do you need them Doc?" Sulu asked a little curious.

"Something's wrong with the Captain and the baby, I need them to assist me. We may have to deliver prematurely," McCoy replied more urgently this time.

"Vhat?" Chekhov shouted his Russian accent more prominent as he sat bolt up right alarmed at what he was hearing.

"Is the captain going to be ok?" asked Sulu quickly sitting up as well.

"He will be if you can get my staff to the beam up point ASAP," McCoy growled and signed off.

Sulu and Chekhov looked at each other, both their faces spread with concern. They jumped up quickly and run off towards the settlement, happy spores all but forgotten.

JUNIOR

3 hours later and all the Enterprises crew were back on board and the colonists were quickly gathering their belongings to leave Omicron Ceti III. The rumor had quickly spread about Jim and the baby being in trouble as Chekhov and Sulu had searched the settlement for all the medical staff. As the crew members shook off the spores influence with their fear for their Captain's health they had gradually started to check in and beam back up to the ship, sprouting numerous apologies and asking if their Captain was going to be ok. All the stragglers and colonists were quickly de-spored by the subsonic transmitter Spock and Jim had rigged up. So now they could get back to running a star ship and complete their mission. Jim had spoken to Sandoval about the removal of the colonists and he was glad to help in anyway, disappointed as he was that the settlement had made little progress and was now doomed without the spores protective properties.

Within a day they would be on their way to Star base 27 and on to their next assignment, hopefully one without alien pollen. It seemed in the end Human's really weren't meant for paradise.

JUNIOR

Later in the evening after shift and McCoy's very thorough medical exam Jim was sitting quietly in the observation desk gazing down at the planet below them as they slowly orbited it. Spock, along with the rest of the bridge crew still had duties to catch up on from when they were happy spore zombies, so he was alone. It seemed Spock's clinging had been cured.

However Spock was still acting distant, but Jim had click to what was causing it. The clinging was caused by his fear of losing Jim again, but Jim lying to him about his memory of his abduction caused his emotional distance.

Jim sighed, trust him to think he could keep a secret from the Vulcan he shared his mind with. But 5 weeks was a long time for Spock not to have spoken up about it.

Turning, Jim looked to the door where he heard a light tapping.

"Can I come in?" Leila asked quietly standing silhouetted in the doorway.

"Of course," Jim said smiling gesturing to make herself comfortable on one of the plush couches, "Have you been looking for me?"

"Yes Captain, I have," she replied moving further into the room, but not sitting down, "I wanted to talk to you about Spock."

"What do you want to know about Spock?" he asked her voice even.

"Is he happy, married to you?" she questioned.

Jim looked up at her serious face, "Yes, I believe he is, at least he hasn't told me otherwise, why do you ask?"

Leila closed her eyes and sighed sitting down facing the Captain, "I just needed to know, to make sure he's ok. I fell in love with him you know, six years ago, "she babbled.

Jim smiled at her kindly, "It's not hard to do."

"I just want to understand, he never made any move towards me when we were working together, no matter how hard I tried to get his attention. I thought the spores would help him to understand, to love me, but he fell in love with you, married you and your having his baby without any of that. How did you do it, how did you make him fall in love with you?" she asked eyes tears building in her eyes.

Jim paused and thought about her question for a moment. "We worked together and helped each other through hard times. Bonded over chests," Jim smiled think back to when he and Spock were just friends. "I never tried to change him, I teased him and treated him like I would anyone else. And I also learnt as much as I could about his heritage to understand why he was like he was. Eventually it all fell into place," Jim smiled.

"It was fate then?" Leila asked a little more assuredly.

"I don't think it was that," Jim replied and grinned thinking of Spock Prime, "But something was definitely pushing us together."

"So I really had no chance then, especially since he met you." she stated a small smile starting to grace her otherwise sad face.

Jim's grin softened and he took her hand, "You'll find someone, someday who will make you feel like the universe belongs to you, don't worry about that. And if I wasn't so in love with Spock I would be trying to be that man right now," he laughed and Leila's smile widened.

"Captain, you rascal," she giggled softly.

"Captain?" A stoic voice came from the doorway and they both looked up.

"Spock," Jim smiled letting go of Leila's hand.

"I should leave you two alone," Leila said to Jim getting up from her chair, "Thank you for speaking with me."

"It was my pleasure," Jim replied as he watched her walk gracefully to the doorway.

"Goodbye Mr. Spock," she whispered as she walked past him and out into the corridor.

Jim rose from his chair and made his way over to Spock, "Shall we retire to our quarters?"

"That would be amendable," Spock replied turning from the observation desk and leading the way down the corridor.

Once they reached their quarters Jim made his way over to the bedroom and rummaged in the back of the closet for a moment before pulling out a slightly glowing turquoise blanket and brought it out to Spock you had seated himself on the couch.

"I need to tell you everything," Jim said making his way over to Spock and offering for him to take the blanket, "I sorry I lied to you, if you let me explain why, maybe you could forgive me."

Spock's eyes widened slightly as he took the soft blanket into his hands and studied it.

"I would be most appreciative if you would Jim, but I would be content if you would just inform me why you were not able to divulge your memories of your abduction," Spock replied looking up at Jim with sad but curious eyes.

Jim sighed and sat down next to him, "I couldn't because I made a vow I wouldn't tell anyone," he bumped Spock's shoulder, "You could have told me you knew, it would have saved us all this time and my stress level."

Spock looked down, "I apologize, my Adun, I fear my logic escaped me in this circumstance, and I did not know how to fix it."

Jim smiled, "You could have just talked to me you know."

"I know that now," Spock replied looking up at him, " and I forgive you Jim, I realize that some secrets are necessary and I over reacted when you would not tell me yours."

"I understand Spock, I mean I was abducted and you were worried about me, you don't know what they could have done or if it had changed me, I won't do that to you again. I'll make sure to tell you everything," Jim said leaning into Spock's side.

"It would put my mind at ease more, if you did not get abducted again," Spock answered placing his hand on Jim's.

"I'll do my best," Jim grinned entwining their fingers and they kissed, the first proper kiss since Spock had found out about Jim's lie.

"I'll tell you a story about the T'urhulia and their amazing light planet," Jim said pulling back and smoothing a hand over the soft glowing blanket now draped over Spock's knees.

Spock smiled at him ready to listen.

JUNIOR

_* I have used some lines or very similar lines from the original episode cause I just couldn't do it with out them, so I take no credit for them. _

_(1)For those who haven't done biology, or need to be reminded ovary's, style's and stigmas' are parts of a flower. Ovaries carry the plants unfertilized plant seeds, the ovule and the style is the tube on top of the ovary and the stigma catches the pollen that fertilizes the ovule._ _My biology teacher would be so proud of me :P_

_Adun: Husband in Vulcan. _

_All the info about the planets, star systems and names of random people are from the original star trek I found on Wikipedia or /wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series or remembered watching from ST:TOS. :D_

AN: I hope you all like this chapter. I feel I pretty much rewrote the whole episode, which I wasn't intending to do, but it couldn't be helped. Though I did try to change the scenes so for those of you who have watched the original episode didn't feel like you were reading it out, when watching if would be easier. :P

PS I hope the ending makes sense how Jim and Spock make up, I'm still not to sure I made it clear they were fighting and Jim didn't know why until the end.

Thank you all for your reviews and additions to alerts/favourites. Makes me feel fuzzy inside. The next chapter will be up as soon as it's written. :D and hopefully that will be soon.


	6. Entropy Effect - Part 1

Junior – Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: this chapter is loosely based on a star trek novel called entropy effect by __Vonda N. McIntyre. I have read it and loved it, but it has been awhile so I had to refresh my memory from wiki and other sources so and thing with a * is either from the book or one of those websites. Since it is loosely based however there shouldn't been too much of those. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

_Character death_

Chapter 6

_Entropy Effect – Part 1_

_(24 weeks along)_

It was the last day of Jim's command until Junior was born and everyone was doing their best to making it as memorable as possible. They had even planned a surprise party after Alpha shift that he wasn't supposed to know about to wish him a happy maternity leave, even if he really wasn't actually going anywhere. Spock had also been through all the necessary reports and forms in the last week so the transition of temporary command went smoothly.

Jim was ecstatic Spock was back to his old self. They had even discussed activities Jim could do to keep him occupied during his three months of leave so he wouldn't be on the bridge bugging them all the time, instead it would only be some of the time. I mean the enterprise was his and he couldn't leave her unattended for that long without checking up now and again.

The day, however was dampened by the presence of the prisoner on board, who they had picked up from the star base on Aleph Prime two days previous. The man, Dr Georges Mordreaux had been a renowned theoretical physicist, one that Spock confessed to having great admiration for, until he had been accused of murder and unethical research on self aware beings*. It was found that he had been experimenting with time travel, and offered to send people back in time. The only problem was the device he created hadn't worked and so instead he killed his volunteers to cover its failure. This however couldn't be entirely proven, as they never found any bodies.

They were transporting him to Rehabilitation Colony seven, which was situated in the same star system as Aleph Prime, so the trip was a short one. And the sooner they arrived the better, Jim thought. He did not want a man such as he on his ship for any length of time.

Jim turned to the doors to the turbo lift swish open and Spock stepped out.

"Hey, morning Spock", Jim grinned.

"Good morning Captain," Spock replied, eye's twinkling as he moved over to his spouse, "Is everything well?"

"Of course it is. Did you finish your inspection of the science department?" Jim asked propping his chin up with his hand, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair.

"Yes, I did," Spock replied almost smiling down at Jim's expectant blue eyes, "The staff are performing admirably and the experiments are progressing well."

"Excellent, that's what I like to hear," Jim grinned, "So what else do you have to do today?"

"I must run through the calculations of the Centri anomaly," Spock informed him, "And you Captain have reports to finish before the end of shift."

"Ah," Jim replied sitting up straighter smile fading slightly, even if the gleam in his eye didn't, "I guess I'm not getting out of those then."

Spock folded his hands behind his back, "No, Captain, you are not. Yeoman Rand will be here shortly with your pad."

"Fine, fine I'll do them, but you have to give me a foot rub," Jim told him leaning back and running his hand over his rounded stomach.

Spock's eyebrows rose, "I do not see how giving you a foot massage is in anyway related to you doing your duties as Captain."

Jim grinned, "It's my last day, making me do my reports is just plain mean, so I want compensation."

"I am not being 'mean'," Spock replied, "I am merely informing you, you have reports to fill out."

Jim just looked at him, eyebrows rising slowly.

"Very well Jim, I will take the exchange," Spock sighed.

"Why thank you Mr. Spock," Jim replied face splitting into a huge triumphant grin then he reached out, "Now help me up I need the bathroom."

"Illogical," Spock muttered as he grasped Jim's hand gently, helping him to his feet as the rest of the bridge crew suppressed giggles.

"I'm allowed to be, I am pregnant you know," Jim poked, "Now back to work Commander."

Spock let out a huff as he moved back over to his station keeping an eye on Jim as he strode in the direction of the turbo lift.

The doors opened before Jim could reach them. A grey haired man welding a bulky gun stepped out sweeping his crazed gaze around the bridge.

"Mordreaux?!" Jim exclaimed stepping back in alarm hand automatically sliding over his stomach.

"MUDERER!" He screamed locking eyes with the Captain.

The seconds seemed to stretch in slow motion as the man brought his gun up, pointing it at Jim, until a deafening bang echoed around the bridge brought every thing into chaos. The bullet caught Jim in the shoulder, ripping his flesh and shattering bone, slamming him back into the railing. Blood splattered, red and dripping over the pristine panels.

"JIM!" Spock yelled jumping from his seat in answer to his spouses pained cry," Call Doctor McCoy and Security. Get a trauma unit down here now, emergency 9*"

Mordreaux, a maniacal grin on his face stepped back into the lift. Sulu launched from his seat, to give chase but could only slam into the lift doors as they shut tight.

Uhura quickly slapped the intercom replying the message without delay. Chekov sat frozen in his seat staring at the blood seeping across the floor as the other bridge members frantically tried to find out what had happened.

"Jim?" Spock asked carefully cradling his bond mate as he lowered him to the floor, "Do not summon the lift Mr. Sulu, Doctor McCoy cannot be delayed," Spock quickly ordered as Sulu reached for the door controls.

"Arrg," Jim replied clutching his wounded shoulder the other hand sliding around his stomach, "Junior, junior's ok," he grunted, " He didn't hit…"

"Doctor McCoy is on the way," Spock assured him as he laid his hand over Jim's applying pressure to the gapping wound. He could feel Jim's pain and distress flooding through their bond and opened his mind further pulling it into himself feeling it ease in Jim.

"We need to catch Mordreaux," Jim muttered trying to sit up, "He could hurt someone."

"It is being taken care of Jim, you just need to lay still," Spock told him. The risk of damaging Jim further was the only thing stopping him from carrying his bond mate to sickbay, but if McCoy took much longer he would have to take it.

"What the hell's going on?" Sulu jumped back from his guard of the doors as McCoy flung himself on to the bridge medical bag in hand skidding to his knees next to the bleeding captain, "Jim!"

"Bones," Jim whispered relieved at the Doctor's presence.

"Hey kid, your going to be just fine," McCoy said wiping out his tri-corder running it over Jim's shoulder. It showed everything he had already suspected after glancing at the wound. The bullet had entered diagonally, shattering Jim's collarbone and causing extensive ligament damage. Now it was lodged against his ribs. It was a miracle it hadn't hit anywhere that could affect Junior directly. The biggest concern at the moment was the blood loss.

"Where is the trauma unit?" Spock asked quickly, concern bleeding into his usually even voice.

"On its way," McCoy defended his team, frustrated they could not get there any quicker, " I need you to apply this to the wound," he said reaching into his bag for a white gauze compression pad, then his tri-corder beeped ominously. It showed a danger signal and McCoy immediately thought of poison, but the readings where in the wrong range*.

"What the devil…?" He had never seen anything like it before.

"Spock?!" Jim whispered in alarm clutching at his bond mate as a shimmering sliver mist clouded his vision, "Something's wrong, I can't, I can't see."

Spock grasped Jim's hand watching as the mist drowned out blue and murmured "My strength to yours, my will to yours,"* using the hypnotic technique to strengthen their connection taking all of Jim's pain and fear inside himself.

Jim felt the burning pain in his shoulder drain away as he found himself cocooned within Spock's mind. He could sense on the edge of his awareness as the trauma team burst on to the bridge and Bones started to hook him up to various devices. He felt a shadow of pain pass over him and start pulling him down, away from Spock, away from everything. He felt detached as tiny tendrils invaded his nerves seeking to destroy their delicate connections. Spock was still there clutching on to his mind refusing to let go and falling with him. Jim realized then what was happening and the only option open to him.

'_I'm sorry, Adun'_ he whispered in his mind, then using all his remaining strength he had left, he mentally and physically shoved Spock away shattering their connection.

The force sent Spock sprawling across the deck, echo's of Jim's pain clouding his senses, preventing him from returning to his bond mate's aid.

"Bones, save junior, you have to get junior out," Jim gasped as McCoy pushed him back down and the blackness pulled him under.

"What, Jim, what do you want me to do?" McCoy asked desperately as his friend and captain lost his fight with consciousness.

"Dammit, we need to get him on the stretcher," he ordered and carefully cradling Jim's head as he was transferred.

Spock slowly came to awareness as he pushed himself to his feet and watched unable to speak as McCoy floated Jim into the turbo lift, the trauma unit keeping his body functioning.

But all Spock felt was hollow, empty. Everything, every part of him had suddenly gone numb. The ghost of Jim's mind reverberated around his, but that's all that was left. Their bond had shattered and he knew there was nothing more McCoy could do.

His Jim, his T'hy'la was dead.

JUNIOR

Soon after McCoy and his team had left the bridge with Jim, security called in confirming Mordreaux was in his room screaming about how he never touched anyone and he'd been their the whole time when they confronted him. Security details had been posted on every deck. And every other security officer was scouring the ship for the missing weapon when a thorough search of Mordreaux room had turned up nothing.

The Search was completed and nothing found so Spock took it upon himself to question Mordreaux, and to look into the eyes of the man who murdered his Adun. The man, the doctor had been someone he had admired and believed incapable of the crimes he had been accused of. He had convinced Jim to put him in a room rather then in the brig so he would be more comfortable. This one gesture may have cost him everything.

He could hear the yelling and pounding from the end of the corridor as he drew closer to the two red shirted security officers flanking the only door reinforced with a shimmering power shield*.

Both security guards turned to acknowledge him, faces grim. Word had spread about what had happened on the bridge.

"I am here to speak with the prisoner," Spock informed then as they stood to attention.

"Of course Mr. Spock," Lieutenant Al Aluriga said moving to type in the access codes, disabling the power shield.

"Dr Mordreaux," Spock said loudly enough for the professor to hear, "please calm yourself. I am coming in to speak to you." *

The pounding and yelling stopped abruptly, "Mr. Spock, is that you? Finally a rational person, please please you have to believe me. I didn't hurt anyone."

Spock prepared himself for the worst as the door slid open to reveal the man who had killed his bond mate standing stock still in the centre of the room arms out and shaking slightly, hands visibly empty.

He turned, nodding to Al Aluriga, who hesitated then saw the look on her Commanders face. The door slid closed with a squeak.

"You have been informed of what has transpired in the last hour Doctor?" Spock questioned the man, as he surveyed the room taking in its disheveled appearance. The security team was very thorough in their search, using both scanning and physical search methods.

"Not much, your security team just came in said I'd attacked someone and started pulling the room apart, then manhandled me until they were satisfied I didn't have a weapon. I didn't do anything Mr. Spock, I swear. I haven't left this room since you put me in here," Mordreaux rambled voice rising in pitch in tune with his hysteria.

"Your assurances are hard to believe Dr Mordreaux, when I witnessed the event with my own eyes," Spock replied gaze locking with the prisoners.

The Professors next plea died in his throat, chocking him as he stumbled back horror spreading across his face. Spock's eyes once vibrant with the spark of life were dead. The crimson blood smeared across his tunic and slowly drying on his hands solidified the terrifying sight.

"I was on the bridge at my station when I witnessed you, Dr Mordreaux, exit the turbo lift and shoot my Captain in cold blood with a 2212 model slug-throwing gun*," Spock continued voice flat as he advanced on the cowering man, "You are aware Doctor that the Captain, was my life mate, are you not."

"W, was," Mordreaux stuttered, back hitting the wall, eyes wide and pleading, "I didn't. I I swear, I was here, I wouldn't. I I must have b been framed, I didn't."

"Famed?" Spock stopped studying the sniveling man in front of him, the man he had believed incapable of the crimes he had originally been accused of, "You have already been sentenced to a rehabilitation colony, the most severe penalty handed down by the federation, what purpose would anyone have to frame you?"

"Death, they wanted to kill me," Mordreaux replied as hysterical laughter bubbled from his lips tears streaming down his face, "That's all that's left is death."

Staring down at the man, Spock felt his suppressed Vulcan heritage bubbling to the surface. The part of his race so violent it was capable of wiping out its own kind, the part that would rise and tear limb from limb anything just on the mere thought of it hurting their mate. He wanted to snap the pathetic insect cowering in front of him. The thing did not deserve to live after taking the life of the one he held most dear.

"Spo-ck," Mordreaux gurgled breaking the Commander from his dark thoughts. Both his hands had found their way around the Doctor's neck lifting him off the floor.

Spock blinked as Mordreaux face started to turn purple, eyes bulging. Emotions flowed from the man through Spock's grasp. He felt only fear, and finally his rational mind took over. This man did not kill his Adun, this man could not stomach taking another's life.

He dropped the scientist to the floor in abruptly listening to his gasps for breath as the stench of urine from his soiled pants reached his nostrils.

"I apologize Professor, I cannot stay here any longer. Please take the time to calm down and clean yourself before I return," Spock intoned turning to the door hands shaking slightly. The doctor nodded mutely eyes wide as the Vulcan stepped into the corridor the door sliding shut behind him with a squeak.

Al Aluriga eyes assessed her commanding officer as she reactivated the power shield, "Did you learn anything Mr. Spock?"

"Nothing of significance," Spock replied then turned down the corridor in the direction of the bridge.

"Sir," the security officer stopped him voice grave, "Doctor McCoy called asked you to report to sickbay when you where available."

"Of course," Spock almost mumbled changing direction.

JUNIOR

Spock stopped at a lavatory delaying his journey and watched as the cool water turned pink as it washed away the once warm crimson blood from his hands. The swirling water was hypnotizing as it made its way down the drain. He hardly noticed as drops of water dripping from his face mixed with the bloodied water until he slammed off the tap breathing heavily and the wetness continued. He had never understood human tears. Vulcan's, having evolved on a desert planet had never developed tear ducts. So the concept of water dripping from ones eyes was very much alien to them. The act of crying being connected to emotion was another enigma. Many Vulcan's had difficulty finding any logic in using the same response to express both happiness and sadness. Spock had asked Jim to explain it to him once, which had ended in his mate confusing him even more with a series of metaphors and human expression. He as a hybrid had developed both a second eye-lid that protected the eyes from the hardness of the desert light and human tear ducts. As far as he knew they had never functioned fully. Even as a child he had not cried, then his steadfast devotion to Surak's teachings had prevented him from expressing emotion in such a human way, only anger was able to break through his control.

He blinked staring at his empty expression in the small mirror embedded in the wall above the sink. The water streaming from his eyes slowed and he took a towel from the holder unfolding it slowly patting his hands dry then his face. He placed the towel on the sink and retreated from the confined space back out into the corridor. All emotion was absent from his face and pushed deep into his mind.

JUNIOR

Spock stepped into the sickbay, the sound of the monitors around the only occupied bed pierced the silence. His eyes took in the grey curtain shielding his site from the prone figure and moved swiftly on to the rest of the room searching out the CMO. What met his sight was a grim faced Nurse Chapel stepping out of the corridor leading to McCoy's office.

"Where is Doctor McCoy?" Spock questioned her stepping further into the room.

"He's in his office," Replied the Blonde nurse glancing behind her before stepping forward allowing the door to slide shut.

"For what reason did he call me?" Spock continued clasping his hand behind his back.

"I called you Mr. Spock," Chapel replied pulling back her emotion, then continued as Spock looked at her expectantly, "We have repaired the Captain's shoulder and any internal trauma, but he was hit with a, with a Spider-web slug,*" she explained faltering in her professional façade, "It has spread through out his nervous system, there is.."

"I am well aware of the fact that the Captain is deceased, any attempt you make to keep his body alive is futile," Spock replied cutting her off abruptly, "I however wish to attain the status of our child, with the severing of the Captain's and my bond I am unable to determine if the fetus survived."

The Nurse paused taking in the ridged stance of the Vulcan in front of her. She mapped the harsh lines of his face and noted the emptiness of his previously effervescent brown eyes.

"Jim had a baby boy," McCoy answered gruffly, face a mask of grief, as he stepped out into the main sickbay startling Chapel, "39 cm and 1546 grams, hair black, eyes silver. He was a stillborn Spock, I couldn't get him out in time."

"I see.." Spock replied his eye cast downwards and his hands flexed behind his back.

"The poison in the slug had already spread through into juniors system before we got to him…" McCoy started to ramble bitterly going through all the scenarios in his head that could have saved both Jim and the baby, if he had just gotten to them sooner. But he knew once the neurophilic metallo-organic substance of the Spider-web was in the blood stream and invaded the nerves there was no way to stop it and meant the imminent death of the victim. This was the reason it was used in terrorist assassinations so often.

"I do not blame you Doctor," Spock shifted cutting him off, "You responded efficiently. It is unfortunate that our child had to die also."

"Unfortunate Spock," McCoy's grief turned to anger as his hackles rose, " You think Jim's going to think its unfortunate that your baby is dead!"

Chapel jerked back in alarm frightened by McCoy's sudden rage, tears forming in her eyes barely able to hold them back any longer in the horrible situation that was just getting worst.

"Doctor, the Captain is dead, he does not have an opinion." Spock replied eyes dark, unconcerned about the doctor's out burst, stating only fact, emotion absent.

"That beeping you hear, that, that tells me other wise," McCoy growled flinging out his arm barely missing Chapel as he jabbed his finger in the direction of the still grey curtains across the room.

"That beeping, as you put it Doctor is machine's artificially keeping James Kirk alive. As I am sure you are aware the machine's are not registering any functioning brain waves." Spock answered stonily.

"Fuck, there could be a chance, life is more then just electrical signals," McCoy shot back, desperation seeping into his voice.

"You are aware of how the web functions.." Spock asked him unmoved.

"Yes, God Dammit, I know more then you," McCoy exclaimed flinging is hands up, winding his fists into Spock's collar shaking him.

"And you are also aware how a Vulcan's marriage bond works, " Spock continued doing nothing to dislodge the Doctor from his person, ignoring the stench of bourbon on his breath.

"Yes, Dammit," McCoy growled clenching his fists tighter.

"Then you are aware of the fact that I was connected to Jim's mind as he died. Although you wish to ignore the facts Doctor the body that remains is a shell. It is no more alive then any anencephalic clone, waiting for its owner to butcher it for spare parts." *

Spock did not flinch as McCoy's clenched fist connected with his jaw, nor when Nurse Chapel's scream drowned out the harshness of the machines. He simply stood taking McCoy's abuse letting him work out his frustration using the sharp instances of pain to inform him he was still alive.

"You bastard, You fucking heartless bastard, You didn't even love him did you, You green blooded demon," McCoy ranted throwing punch after punch, connecting with a part of Spock's unmoving body each time, " Fight be back you asshole," He gasped out punches wavering.

"Leonard," Chapel managed to choked out grabbing one of the Doctors shaking arms, tears braking their dam as they flowed down her face, " Please stop it, Stop in now, he wasn't the on who did this, you didn't either, there isn't anything we can do now, please."

"Dammit," McCoy growled leaning over as he took a shaky breath, "Dammit Spock, why the hell did this happen?"

"I do not know doctor. I will however find the answer," Spock replied touching a hand to his sluggishly bleeding lip, " Now I ask you to please let Jim go. Do not prolong the travesty of life*. He would not want you to hold on, when there is nothing to hold on to Doctor."

McCoy stood up to look at Spock his body was ridged and his face, showing the beginnings of darkening bruises, was blank, but his eyes. His eyes were finally showing the first emotion since Jim was ripped from his mind. They were filled with so much deep seeded sorrow and agonizing pain. Shown only by those who had, had everything ripped away from them in one single moment, who had nothing in any sense of the word left to live for in this world.

The doctor finally nodded, moving towards the plain grey curtain pausing for a moment at its edge, "Do you want to say goodbye?" McCoy asked quietly one eye on the bed holding his oldest and dearest friend.

Spock nodded his head minutely, moving forward slowly to meet McCoy at the curtain and stepped past him into the oppressive world of the dullest grey. His eyes trailed across the rhythmically beeping instruments until they made their way to the empty figure on the bed.

Jim was lain out, his body covered up till his chin in a regulation pastel blue medical blanket, his eyes open showing only the silver cloud that had taken residence over his once shimmering blue eyes. His chest rose and fell steadily with each breath the respirator forced into his lungs. Spock knew his heart was beating but the man that lay before him was not his Jim was not the man that he had fallen in love with. Nor was he the man that was until an hour ago carrying his unborn child. That man was gone, removed from this world by a crazy lunatic with a gun.

Spock moved forward and ran his hand delicately down Jim's cheek, still warm as the blood still flowed keeping the tissue functioning and healthy regardless of the brain's capacity to do so.

"Goodbye my T'hy'la, my Jim," Spock breathed unable to spare a glance to the bassinette by the bed. A small lump interrupted the otherwise smooth blue blanket, indicating the tiny body beneath.

He stepped back out of the curtain nodding to McCoy who nodded back moving to take his place behind the curtain.

Spock closed his eyes blocking the image of the sterile sickbay and Chapel whose tears now flowed freely and silently down her face. He delved into his mind and found a fond memory of Jim's content smiling face as he stroked his rounded stomach lovingly hardly aware of the world around him. He focused on that image blocking out the sound of the monitors slowly dying bleeps as McCoy precisely and deliberately went to work*, unhindered by the alcohol in his system. He did not listen as the bleeps merged into one as they flat-lined and eventually died all together throwing the sickbay into complete silence saved for the labored breathing of the nurse and Doctor as they held back their desperate sobs.

The Vulcan opened his eyes as McCoy stepped up beside him and caught him as the Doctor crumpled, sobs racking his whole frame. Fatigue, grief and the alcohol did their work as he slipped into the blankness of sleep.

Nurse Chapel quickly ran over to them as Spock carefully lifted the defeated man up and placed him on the nearest bed. The two worked together efficiently as they removed his boots and belt making him more comfortable and covering him with a blanket.

Spock turned slightly to the silent grey curtain.

"I'll have them moved to the Cryo chamber before he wakes," Chapel replied intent on her task of carefully tucking in her college, referring to the ships morgue specially designed to preserve deceased crew members until the time that their will can be read and their body dealt with.

Spock nodded moving away from the bed, eyes returned to their empty state, "Very well, I will return to the bridge and determine the cause of this incident."

"Let me fix you up first," Chapel suggested calmly ignoring the tear streaks on her face, gesturing to his split lip and bruised cheek, as she stepped around the bed.

Spock nodded once and she led him to one of the exam rooms just off the main sick bay.

Ten minutes later Spock stepped back into the main sick bay a plan forming. He had one chance to fix this, to stop this from happening entirely. And if he succeeded the first time he truly saw his child would be alive and well and in the arms of his most treasured person.

The Vulcan first officer spared one final glance to the dull unassuming grey curtain that hid all his grief and exited the sickbay. He had a job to do and he would not fail his T'hy'la nor his child again.

JUNIOR

The constant humming of the ships engines was unusually still. It was like its soul had been ripped from it. Able to function but empty of life. The crew moved through the stillness, going about their duties as if they were ghost. Unable to face the reality of what had happened.

As the acting captain Spock had spent the rest of the day returning the ship to a sense of order after the frantic security searches and the announced death of the captain. No one had questioned his orders or the crisp flat tone he used to relay them.

Now he sat quietly in his and Jim's quarters meditating. He needed file away the events of the day and strengthen his mind against the turmoil created by his severed marriage bond.

Their destination had not changed, nor their mission to safely transport Dr. Mordreaux to Rehabilitation Colony seven. Spock had had to ensure no attempt was made on the Doctors life after the cause of the Captains death had spread through out the ship. It was a most fortunate that the crew of the Enterprise was not only extremely loyal but also highly trained and followed orders without question when necessary.

Spock rose from his position eyes empty, refusing to take in his surrounding as all his memories of Jim threatened to overwhelm him at every reminder of his living presence that littered the rooms, from a golden commander shirt draped carelessly over the dresser and the shelf dedicated to old earth literature, to the very scent in the air mingled with Spock's own. He could not bring himself to remove any of the items from his line of sight fearing moving them would make the absence of his T'hy'la more real.

The only thing keeping him from crumbling into insanity at the loss of his bond, like so many other Vulcans who had had their life mate torn from them it such a traumatic way, was the plan he was slowly constructing from wild calculations and speculation. A plan solely depended on the co-operation of a version of the man that had murdered is Adun.

Before he could move further the door chimed, causing Spock to flinch minutely as it cut though the silence of the quarters. Slowly he moved to through the sleeping area and in to the main room to answer the door.

Nyota stood in the entrance as the door slid open, its usual squeak dulled by the oppressive atmosphere. Her face was a mask of pain as she looked into her closest friend's deadened eyes.

"Spock," She whispered in greeting stepping into the room as he stood back to grant her entrance.

"Nyota, what is your reason for visiting?" Spock queried tone flat as the door closed behind her.

"You know why I'm here," She replied stepping into his personal space and wrapping her arms around him, resting her cheek on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Spock, I don't know what I can do, but I'm here for you what ever you need."

Spock let himself fold, allowing himself this one weakness. He took what comfort he could from the embrace, before stepping away, "I need you to ensure the ship and its crew keep performing admirably in my absence."

Noyta searched his face in confusion, "Your absence, Spock? Where are you going?"

"There is a 2.567% chance of saving Jim from his fate, and I will take it. It however means I must leave the ship for a time to reach my goal." Spock informed her mechanically, needing to tell someone he trusted his crazy plan.

Nyota's face crumbled and her voice cracked as she spoke, "Spock, Jim, the Captain is dead. There is nothing you can do to change that."

"The Captain was killed by a version of Mordreaux that is not currently the prisoner residing in containment on this ship. The man who was on the bridge at 1023 this morning therefore, when all other possibilities are removed, was a future version of the Professor," Spock replied explaining his deductions, "This means he has perfected his time travel device that he was convicted of using to kill his friends, in which case I can convince him to construct one for myself so I can return to the past and prevent his future self from killing the Captain."

"Spock?" Nyota questioned surprised and concerned over his theory, "They couldn't find any evidence of Mordreaux's device actually working. Time travel is..

"Quiet possible as we have experienced, Nyota. So it is not illogical to conclude that Dr. Mordreaux created a device that allows you to travel through time at will." Spock cut her off.

"But why would a future version of Mordreaux accuse Jim of being a murderer? Why would he just come back in time to kill him now?" She questioned not knowing if she should be convincing Spock to give the idea up or encourage him to follow it.

"I do not know, but I plan to find out, when I find him," Spock almost growled.

"Spock you can't just jump back in time and think you can fix everything, you could make things worst, destroy whole time lines. You should know that better then anyone," Nyota implored him trying to make him think about what it was he was proposing to do.

"Mordreaux has already destroyed everything this timeline could offer me," Spock replied, voice empty.

Nyota sucked in a breath at his confession, pain puncturing her already fragile heart.

"So it is only logical that I go back and attempt to fix it," Spock continued ignoring the pain he was causing his closest friend.

Nyota made her decision quickly looking up in the pale face of her the man she had loved with all her heart, taking in everything that the day had stripped away from him. Everything she could never have given him that Jim had, gone in the instant of his death, "I'll ensure the ship is still in one piece when you go and save our Captain. "

"Thank you Nyota, I will not fail in this," Spock replied the tension built from awaiting her answer sliding away.

"I know you won't Spock." She replied a small sad smile curling at the corner of her lips, "I'll make sure everyone stays out of your way while you work on the device and make sure you call me if you need any help," Nyota promised as she clasping his arm briefly before moving to the door leaving Spock to implement his plan.

JUNIOR

"Dr. Mordreaux, I have returned to question you. Have you calmed yourself?" Spock asked stepping into Mordreaux's room.

"Mr. Spock?" Mordreaux replied timidly, standing from his chair, "Have you calmed down?"

"I have taken the time to meditate, you are in no danger from me," Spock assured him stepping further into the room.

Mordreaux let out a relieved sigh sinking back into his chair, "I'm fine for now, what else did you want to ask me Mr. Spock?"

"I wish to enquire about your experiments. I have read all your published works and reviewed your trial transcripts. So I am aware of your accomplishments, however what has not been made public is your completion of a finished time device." Spock confronted him.

Mordreaux stared at him in shock, "How do you know I completed the device?"

"I did not know, however it was a logical assumption considering the unusual circumstances that lead to your friend's disappearance. Now I know my assumption was correct." Spock informed him.

"I," Mordreaux stuttered, " what, you know I never killed my friends."

"You sent them back in time," Spock stated.

"Yes I did," Mordreaux willingly confessed, almost relieved to reveal his sins.

"May I inquire as to why you felt it prudent to use your friends as the specimens in your experiments?" Spock needed to know.

"I didn't use them as specimens Mr. Spock," Mordreaux defended, " They persuaded me to let them use it to get to the past. And without one of them the device would never have worked in the first place, he took years off my research by realizing the jumping mechanism was just a rerouted transporter matrix."

"You did not coheres them into partaking in your tests?" Spock continued his questioning.

"Haven't you ever wanted to go back, to live in a past time? A time that was you think would be better then now?" Mordreaux asked back trying to get the Vulcan to understand.

"No," Spock shook his head.

"Tell me the truth!" Mordreaux snapped rising from his chair.

"Dr. Mordreaux, as you are aware, I am a hybrid. The techniques for intercrossing highly-evolved species of different evolutionary origin were only perfected a few years before my birth. I would not exist in an earlier time."* Spock explained calmly.

Mordreaux let out a frustrated breath, "That is irrelevant, and I know you understood my question. Haven't any of your crew-mates ever expressed the desire to live in another time? Because I can assure you that virtually any human who is willing to confess their hopes and dreams will tell you of their conviction that they are out of place and belong somewhere out of reach."*

"A very romantic and nostalgic notion Professor, but I fear coming to such a general conclusion for the humanoid race is remarkably illogical for someone of your standing," Spock replied dryly.

"Fine, then you won't understand why they wanted to use my device. But you must understand that my friends were the first people who had believed in my work for a long time. I could not dangle what they wanted most in front of them and refuse to give it to them,"* Mordreaux pleaded sinking back into his seat as he clenched the arm rest to ground himself.

"You are aware in consenting to your friends wishes you have inadvertently changed the course of time," Spock informed him gravely, " And in doing so you have led to the events that have occurred today."

"I, that's, I didn't," Mordreaux stuttered trying to wrapping his mind around Spock's accusation, "I took into consideration the historical factors when I sent them back. They went so far back that any alteration to the timeline is minimal."

"It does not matter how far you have sent them back. In using your device you have allowed the potential for it to be used again. You your self, have come back into the past to murder my captain, for reasons I do not yet understand," Spock almost growled, but composed himself, before he allowed the anger to consume him.

Mordreaux gripped his chair arm tighter trying to hide his trembling at Spock's tone and what the truth could reveal, "I know Mr. Spock, I did it I know sometime in the future I will utilize my device to return to this time to kill your captain. I do not know why either."

"You are also aware that if I choose to kill you now, you could not kill my Adun in the future," Spock continued calmer, even through the underlying threat in his voice.

Mordreaux scooted his chair back in fear, "You do not need to do that Mr. Spock. Perhaps even just having this conversation could prevent me from my actions."

"Perhaps," Spock murmured closing his eyes. His memories remained the same, and Jim Kirk remained dead.

"The only other option is a simple one," Spock continued on.

"And what would that be?" Mordreaux questioned warily rising slowly from his chair to allow himself a more defensive position, not that he thought it would help much.

"You may not be aware of the fact, as the federation authorities chose to keep the particulars away from the public, that this ship has been in events that have disrupted the future of our civilization. Due to the severity of the disruption we were unable to prevent the catastrophic consequences this led too," Spock explained, " In this case, however, its severity is not beyond our capacity to correct and therefore our responsibility to repair the damage to the continuum before the suffering of further consequences can occur."

Mordreaux relaxed slightly but it not back down from his defensive stance as he studied Spock's still form, "You want to prevent my future self from killing Jim Kirk?"*

"That would be the effect yes," Spock replied finding it unnecessary to explain his motives. 

Mordreaux took a steadying breath and sunk into his seat, "I admit, the thought of myself, even a future version killing anyone is…"

"Then we must work together to correct this," Spock urged him.

"You must promise me one thing before I help you Mr. Spock," Mordreaux insisted, " You must promise not to prevent my friends from going back. I owe them that much."

Spock had to pause at the request. While his main goal was to prevent Jim's death, the overall goal would be to repair the time space continuum. The results of the Narada's time jump was enough to convince him that any change in the continuum could cause catastrophic events that affected the entirety of the universe. And in turn needed to be fixed before those events could occur.

"I will make a compromise," Spock decided, " I will reserve the right to convince you to abandon your experiments, if I must travel that far back, before these events become possible. For your sake as well as my own."

"You would try and convince me to give up my life's work. To give up on everything I have spent my entire life trying to achieve. I do not think that likely Mr. Spock," Mordreaux exclaimed.

"Then you have nothing to fear from the compromise," Spock argued.

Mordreaux continued to study Spock's pale emotionless face searching for any opening and finding none, " I'm sorry Mr. Spock but I can't let you do that. I need you to promise me this one thing or I won't help you."

Spock studied the man, hands clenched behind his back. And found he had little choice but to give in to the request. Even with the rage slowly building once again, he could not bring himself to taint himself further by taking the man's life. And knowing it would compromise everything he believed and feared about time travel.

"Very well. You have my word not to make any attempt to stop your friends from going back in time," He promised after a deep breath.

Mordreaux nodded, "Even after today, I trust you to keep your word. I'll show you my designs."

The doctor turned to the computer console on the desk and turned it on motioning for Spock to come closer. The Acting Captain of the Enterprise took a deep breath and moved to stand next to the man who would in the future murder his bond mate.

"I value your trust, sir."

JUNIOR

It took Spock half an hour to review Mordreaux's reconstructed plans and another 4 to construct the device itself. It came down to Nyota to discreetly acquire all the various parts and deliver them to his person to complete it. The task however was made easier with the ship being in its sleep cycle and only having a skeleton crew manning each station. The security detail, curious about the learned quickly that questioning their superior officer's actions were not welcome.

"Is it done Spock?" Nyota questioned standing to one side of the table scattered with a variety of tools and dismantled devices, wires sticking out in a multiple of colours.

"It is," Spock replied stepping back from the tables with a palm sized rectangular mechanism in his hand. Its face sported a simple keypad of 5 buttons and 2 dials and a screen, currently blank.

Nyota took it carefully from his hand and using the straps conveniently attached to its sides, secured it to his wrist, "Is this really going to work?"

"The accuracy won't be as good without the derucks drive, but Mr. Spock's addition of the biometric scanner should allow him to hone in on my bio signature around the time plotted," Mordreaux explained picking up a small electronic tool from the table. He moved around it to adjust a small calibration on the device.

Spock watched him curiously as he held out is wrist for the professor.

"It better work, or Scotty is going to have our heads for what we did to the transporter," Nyota continued eyes roaming over the dismembered components she had, had to borrow from the main transporter.

"If I succeed then there will be no need to ask for his forgiveness," Spock replied pulling his hand away and adjusting the large strap.

"I still can't believe such a small device could transport you through all of time and space," Nyota said in wonder.

"To perform such a task it is surprisingly simple to comprehend. I find what is most fascinating about it is the fact no one has stumbled across its design sooner," Spock commented setting the dials to the correct time.

"Perhaps they have Mr. Spock, but perhaps they also chose to be less public about it," Mordreaux replied a little regretfully.

"That maybe the case," Spock replied looking up from his wrist his hand wavering over the power switch, "I am ready."

"You must remember the further you go back the more power the device will use, which means the less time you are able to spend in that time. Once the power reaches critical it will automatically pull you back into your original time," Mordreaux explained pointing out the softly glowing blue bar filling up the bottom of the little screen.

"You have already explained," Spock snapped impatiently.

"I know," Mordreaux replied affronted, "It's just crucial that you don't lose it, because you'll be stuck in what ever time you have landed if it comes back on its own."

"I am aware of that, I have no intention of removing it from my wrist," Spock continued tone flat once more.

"Go ok, so your set to go back a week from now, to Alpha Prime," Mordreaux asked again nerves showing.

"Yes," Spock answered shortly.

"Good luck, I know you'll bring him back to us," Nyota stepped in running a soothing hand down Spock's arm.

"Thank you Nyota, I will not fail,"

"I know you won't," She smiled sadly.

Spock, focusing on the glint of hope blossoming in her eyes pressed the button and everything swirled to black.

JUNIOR

AN: Yes I killed him and I know I promised no cliff hangers but I'm having real trouble writing the next bit of this chapter so I thought I would post this and see what you guys think.

Mostly help, on what would Spock do if he ran into his mother while travelling through time? Hint hint, device totally malfunctions :P more fun for me, bad for poor Spock.

Also wanted to start up a junior name vote. Since we now know he is going to be a boy (unless you can give me a convincing argument to change junior to a girl :D).

I'm naming him with a Vulcan name and a human name, so I need suggestions on both. But be aware the Vulcan name must start with an S as he is first born and I want to stay true to Vulcan customs. Once I get a whole bunch of suggestions I'll do a vote and you guys can pick your favorites. :D

Reviews: to guest that reviewed I'm sorry I've been spelling bones wrong. I do actually know how to spell his name. I hadn't even realized I'm been adding the ('). Thanks for pointing it out.

Thank you to all my reviewers and hope you all enjoy. Please review.

Tootles

hpets


	7. Entropy Effect - Part 2

Junior – Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: this chapter is loosely based on a star trek novel called entropy effect by __Vonda N. McIntyre. I have read it and loved it, but it has been awhile so I had to refresh my memory from wiki and other sources so and thing with a * is either from the book or one of those websites. Since it is loosely based however there shouldn't been too much of those. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

_Character death_

Chapter 6 – Part 2

_Entropy Effect_

_(24 weeks along)_

Spock felt is muscles seized in protest as his feet connected with solid ground. It took all his self control to stay standing as he blinked to clear his vision of the black dotes burned into his retina.

Gasping in a breath to steadying himself from the jump, Spock slowly took in the room. He had appeared in his and Jim's quarters 1.3 meters left of the table that customarily held his three-dimensional chess set. Jim's had been damaged in a scuffle with a stray Klingon war bird on the edge of Federation space. It unfortunately could not be repaired.

Now the table was scattered with various Pads and a haphazard stylus.

The Vulcan's eyebrows lowered as he continued to catalogue the room's contents automatically noticing the absence of his own possessions. The ancient Vulcan weaponry and his Lyre were not sitting in their shelves next to the photographs of Jim's and his parents and other family members. Nor was the tapestry they had been presented by the crew on their bonding that hung on the divider between the main room and the sleeping area.

He hastened to the computer console, turning it on. While waiting for it to finish booting up he studied the time device, noting the decrease in power levels. It was not overly significant, but more depleted then his initial estimate.

The computer chirped to life, waiting patiently for a command.

"Computer, what is the current star date?" Spock requested.

"The current star date is 2259.7," replied the computer's mechanical voice.

Spock's eyebrows rose in surprise. He had expected the device to drop him 5.4 days before the requested time. 2.84 years however, he had not expected.

By his calculations that meant he had dropped 5.62 months into their 5-year mission. 9.87 months before he and Jim had established a romantic relationship.

"Computer, what is the Enterprise's current position?" Spock queried needing to know exactly how in accurate the device had been and if there was a way he still had a chance of completing his mission.

"The Enterprise is currently docked at Star base 45, in the Trillian system," came the mechanical voice once again.

The Vulcan took a calming breath. They had been docked at Star Base 45 to receive hull repairs after a skirmish with a rogue Romulon bird of prey. The crew had been assigned shore level during that time. He had opted to stay on board the Enterprise even though there had been a demonstrative science congregation being hosted on the Star Base. A Science demonstration Dr. Mordreaux was on the list to attend.

It seemed the chronometer on the device was even more inaccurate then they had predicted. The Biometric scanner however was working as he designed it.

Spock looked up from the computer when the door squeaked open.

"Spock?" Jim asked stopping in the doorway surprised, "Um why are you in my quarters, weren't you just…?"

"Ji, Captain," Spock corrected himself, "I apologize for the intrusion. I wish to request a time of shore leave to attend the science demonstration."

"Sure Spock," Jim replied frown forming on his face as he stepped further into the room, "But I thought you said, and I quote, 'I will not require shore leave as it is necessary to monitor Mr. Scott's activities to ensure the Enterprise upgrades remain within Starfleet regulations.' "

Spock winched internally. He remembered how little trust he had had in the engineer. A man that saved their lives countless times with his ingenious, if not a little suspect upgrades and repairs.

"I have revised my initial views and have come to the conclusion that my spending a short time away from the ship will not have adverse effects on the Enterprise's repairs,'" Spock intoned pulling his hands behind him in parade rest, hoping Jim had not noticed their trembling.

Jim smiled striding towards him, "It's good to know you think Scotty won't blow up the ship without you."

Spock tensed the closer Jim got, his mind screaming at him to reach out to his mate. To fix the fracture in his mind slowly tearing him apart. Instead he froze as Jim brushed past him to the computer terminal.

"You ok Spock?" Jim asked noticing his odd behavior.

"I am in good health," Spock replied the multiple lies coming easier the further his mind splintered.

"Ok just give me a second and I'll sort you out," Jim assured him sitting down at the terminal and logging on to the shore leave roster, " When did you want to go?"

"Now would be the most favorable time," Spock informed him unconsciously leaning closer to his Captain.

"Now, didn't you say you had..?" Jim questioned frown marring his face.

"I have postponed by Integral experiments," Spock cut him off. He had to make sure Jim did not question him or he would start getting suspicious.

"All done. You're set to go," Jim grinned up at him.

Spock swallowed, " Thank you Captain," he said turning to the door.

"Hope you enjoy yourself, " Jim replied grin widening, a calculating glint in his eye.

"I will endeavor to do so," He intoned automatically then froze as the lock clicked into place.

Spock slowly turned realizing his mistake. He had never admitted to any emotion at anytime before he started his relationship with Jim. It was such a small slip up, but his ever-brilliant Captain had picked it up and his future bond mate looked furious.

"Who are you?" growled the Captain rising slowly from his chair stance defensive.

"I am Spock," replied the Vulcan readying himself for the confrontation, knowing he had to act quickly before it got out of hand.

"Spock is on the bridge where I just left him, who are you?" Jim demanded again fists starting to clench.

"I am Spock," he replied suddenly in front of Jim, hand reaching for his shoulder, "And I apologize for this."

Spock caught Jim as he crumpled pulling him close. Then with trembling fingers reached for his psy points.

It took every ounce of will power not to reconnect his broken bond as he went against every belief of his people. He pulled out of Jim's beautiful and dynamic mind after erasing himself from his memories.

Carefully he lifted Jim into his arms and carried him over to his bed. Then slipped silently out through their shared bathroom.

JUNIOR

Spock materialized in the Star Base's main transporter room. Getting off of the Enterprise had been a simple task of informing the ensign in the transporter room he was required on the station. And it only took a quick inquiry to the transporter attendant their to find out where the demonstration was before he made his way through the base.

The demonstration was being held in the main observation desk of the space station. It was fitted out as an amphitheater, seats arranged around a raised platform. Its backdrop was of the vast blackness of space broken only by the pinpricks of light, each a distance star or planet yet to be discovered.

Spock carefully weaved his way through the sea of scientists who where taking their time to converse with their colleagues before finding their seats. He could not spot his target among them.

Then the Vulcan caught a glimpse of the severely lined face of the doctor pass the door leading onto a side corridor. A future Mordreaux was on the station and Spock swiftly changed his direction in pursuit of the man.

It did not take Spock long to catch up with the man and it took him seconds to drag him into a surprisingly spacious custodians cupboard.

"Spock!" Mordreaux exclaimed swinging around to face his assailant.

"Mordreaux," Spock replied calmly quickly noticing this was not the future Mordreaux that killed his Captain. This man was years older and his eyes held none of the madness of the man wielding the gun.

"What are you doing here? You should be…" Mordreaux questioned stopping when he noticed the device strapped to Spock's wrist, "When are you from?"

"I am from the future, star date 2262.6. After your trial." Spock stated eyebrows lowering, "You are from the future also, but much further. Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to fix everything. I have to fix everything before the universe tears itself apart," Mordreaux replied shakily dropping on to a stationary cleaning robot, shaped similar to an upturned bucket.

"To what do you refer?" Spock queried.

"All the time travelling, it has to end be stopped at the source. Everything I've done up to this point has been a disaster. I thought, I thought I could help. Fix things. Make them better, all with my device. But I couldn't. I couldn't and I made everything worst. And now I have to stop myself from becoming me." Mordreaux babbled trying to explain everything as quickly as possible.

"You are making little sense Professor. Perhaps it would be better to start at the beginning," Spock informed him in an attempt to calm him down.

"I was acquitted Mr. Spock. You and your captain spoke on my behalf and got my sentence over turned. I was in the rehabilitation center for two days. I wanted to repay you some how. You gave me my freedom, but you wouldn't take anything I could give you. So I tried to find someway to replay you. I thought I could use my device. You both had lost so much. I wanted to repay you by getting it back. I found a connection between the Romulan ship that attacked the Kelvin and Vulcan were the same. That it was from the future. The federation, star fleet had tried to keep it quiet. But I found it. I wanted to stop it before it could happen, fix the timeline."

"You decided you would go back and warn the Kelvin about the threat?" Spock queried.

"Yes, I thought if I went back and warned Starfleet they could send out the fleet to intercept and destroy the Romulan's before they attacked us," Mordreaux confirmed.

"But you did not succeed." Spock stated.

"No. Something went wrong. The mechanism that pin-points time failed and I found myself years after the Kelvin was attacked. So I tried using your bio-scanner and locked it on to Jim Kirk's signature. I don't know how long I was in the time-stream watching that man. But it took a toll on me. The more you jump the more it affects your body and it slowly eats away at your mind. It drove me insane Mr. Spock. I didn't know what I was doing or what I was observing for a long time. But finally my device ran out of power and pulled me back into my own time. It took me awhile, but I slowly came back to myself and realized what I had done. Each time I had used the device the universe fragmented. And to stop it I have to stop myself from ever building this thing," Mordreaux finished angrily gesturing to a device similar to Spock's wrapped around his wrist.

"The Centri anomaly," Spock breathed, "The constant creation of alternate universes with so slight a change has increased the energy trapped between. The excess energy will find a path to relieve itself. Therefore the singularity, the centri anomaly was formed."

"Its entropy Mr. Spock and it will increase exponentially by year and multiply by the number of times the device is used. Eventually maybe in 50 years the universe will tear itself apart. The effects are all ready becoming evident in my time," Mordreaux confirmed, a defeated chuckled past his lips, "Who would have thought after millennia of humans trying to find the ultimate weapon, I was the one who discovered the thing that could destroy the universe."*

"So in conclusion it is partly my fault for freeing you. Allowing you to go back in time to kill my Captain and to continue fragmenting the universe," Spock summarized shakily.

Mordreaux shook his head vigorously looking up at the Vulcan ferocity in his eyes, "No. No. None of this is any of your fault. It's my doing. All of it and I have to take full responsibility."

"But you in attempting to pay us back tried to prevent the Narada's attack," Spock told him.

"No. You warned me about messing with the time stream Mr. Spock and I didn't listen. Now I'm trying to fix it, but I will not make it. My body is failing me." Mordreaux voice dropped to an almost desperate whisper.

At the professors confession Spock really looked at the man. Taking in his diminished physical state. His arms, not covered by his button shirt were emancipated, his bones clearly defined without muscle to cover them. Veins stuck out in a sharp contrast to the ash colour of his skin. His lined face was beyond his age, eyes sunken into bruised sockets.

"You are dying," Spock stated.

"I won't last another jump. I thought if I found myself and convinced him to stop his experiments it would all be better, but he's not here. I remember being here but he's not," Mordreaux replied defeated, "I need your help. I know you can convince me, if you can find me. You have to stop my friends before they use the device and destroy it. And none of this would have ever happened."

"I gave you my word I would not stop your friends from going back in time," Spock looked away," My oath however seems… trivial at this point."*

"I doubt your oath is trivial to you Mr. Spock," Mordreaux looked up, "But I release you from it. You need to stop them or nothing will change."

Spock looked down at the desperate face, "I see. Thank you professor. I will stop them."

"It seems I even need someone else to fix my mistakes. But I'm glad it is you Mr. Spock." Mordreaux sighed rising slowly from his seat reaching for Spock wrist, "I'll input all my data into your device. It should make it easier to follow me back to where I started. I split so many time streams because of my jumps it will be so easy to get lost."

Spock allowed the adjustments, filing each away into his memories just incase.

"I know you will succeed where I failed," the professor said tiredly stepping back.

"I will," Spock replied activating the device and vanishing from the closet into the darkness of time.

JUNIOR

Spock stumbled into a table as his legs protested under his sudden weight. His vision swam and his head buzzed. He hardly registered the exclaim of surprise as he focused his mind and suppressed the feeling of sharp needles trying to pierce his skin.

"Hey, who the hell is that and what are you doing in my office!?" came the voice again, the familiarity bleeding through Spock's senses.

"I apologize for my abrupt entrance I did not mean to startle you," Spock replied stealing his voice to quell the shaking as he looked up into the man's face. The lined face and startling blue eyes of his aged bond mate. A name plaque on the desk pronounced him as Admiral James T Kirk.

"Wait Spock is that you?" Jim asked hand trailing over the desk as he moved around it, "Where did you come from?"

"I…" Spock stuttered from the floor mind still buzzing. His T'hy'la was alive and aged. He had not died on the bridge, Mordreaux had not killed him. He was in a time stream he had succeeded in saving his adun. The hope in Spock's chest flared brighter.

"You sound so much younger," Jim smiled reaching out to help his Vulcan from the floor and that's when Spock realized. Jim was blind. His blue eyes were still as vibrant as the day he faced him in the tribunal, but now they did not focus, could not focus.

"How did you know?" was his intended question but the one that left his lips was a statement, "You are blind?!"

Jim's smiled softened sadness forming in his blank stare, "Yeah, but lets not dwell on that shall we," He twitched his fingers indicating for Spock to take his hand.

"How did you know it was me?" Spock managed to question as he slowly reached out clasping the warm wrinkled hand in his revealing in the quiet pleasure as he was pulled to his feet.

"Come on Spock, after 37 years of marriage you really think I wouldn't know my own bond mate," Jim grinned completely switching from the earlier question.

"So what time would you be from?" Jim asked unnecessarily brushing Spock down, " You know just so I know what to steer you away from. Wouldn't want to compromise your future."

"I'm from 2261.5," Spock told him automatically stilling Jim's hands, "And I am ok Jim."

"No your not Spock, if you were you wouldn't be here." Jim told him clasping Spock's pale hands fondly in his, smile turned to concern, "So what are you doing here?"

"I am looking for someone," Spock said reluctantly sliding his hands out of Jim's warming grasp.

"But you can't tell me who it is," Jim sighed moving back to his desk hand once again reaching for the surface and trailing over it to guide him.

"No, I do not think it wise," Spock replied clasping his slightly shaking hands behind his back ignoring his mind screaming at him, "But I can tell you I am glad to see you are still well at this time in the future."

"Yeah," Jim chuckled, "I don't think anyone expected me to live past forty."

"I suspect Dr. McCoy and I may have had a hand in your survival," Spock replied mouth twitching upwards for the first time since…

Jim just grinned in his direction as his hand closed around a gold and blue folded cane, " How about we go for a walk. You have someone to find and I have someone to meet," he replied sliding the cane so it fit snuggly in the waistband of his trousers at the small of his back.

"Very well," Spock replied waiting until Jim was beside him before leading the way out the door, "Where is it that you need to be and may I inquire as to whom you will be meeting?"

"You may," Jim smiled hand sliding down Spock's elbow to guide him to the left, "We are headed to the main fountain."

"And you are meeting?" Spock prompted, curious to note Jim's confident stride. It seemed his bond mate had adapted well to his disability. Either that or it was his sheer force of will that allowed him to march ahead regardless of any obstacles.

Jim tapped his nose, "That would be a secret."

"I see," Spock replied the conversation teetering off into a comfortable silence as he took in the various changes Starfleet had made since his time.

As they left the building Spock spoke up, "May I ask where my future self is?"

Jim's comfortable smile slid slightly before returning full force then replied mildly fingers twirling the air, "He's off planet doing diplomatic things."

"How long has he been off planet?" Spock asked blinking.

"Three months," Jim answered turning his face to the warmth of the sun, "But don't worry he'll be back in another few weeks and I have lots of people to keep me company."

"Is Dr. McCoy currently residing at the academy," Spock inquired as Jim led him down the main stairs, not faltering once.

A twinkle appeared in Jim's blank eyes, "Mmm he's taken up training new recruits."

"I suspect the drop out rate has increased since his tenure as professor began," Spock commented.

Jim's laugh ran out over the courtyard catching the attention of the few cadets milling around between classes, "Yeah you would think that. But they love him. Sure I hear a few running out of his classes crying, but most come back. And all of them end up brilliant where ever they are assigned."

"I would expect no less from him," Spock amended as they entered the shade of the science building.

"Admiral Kirk, Admiral Kirk," cried a voice from someone in blue dashing up to the two men.

"What might the problem be Ensign Guiles?" Jim answered turning to face the young man.

"How do you always know its me sir," Guiles asked gasping for breath.

"You have a very distinct voice Ensign," Jim smiled fondly, "Now what's this about? I have to escort this dashing young Vulcan to the fountain."

"Ah sorry sir, sorry um sir," stuttered the ensign bowing awkwardly to acknowledge Spock holding out a small package, "You forgot your parcel."

"Thank you Ensign for remembering," Jim replied head tilting towards Spock as he held out his hand, " I must have been very distracted to forget it."

Guiles past the parcel over and Jim took it, running his thumb over the coloured surface before placing it in his pocket.

"Don't know what I'd do without you Guiles," Jim grinned.

"You'd probably lose your head sir," smiled the man shyly before saluting, "I'll return to my duties now."

"Of course," Jim said waving the boy off, "Don't work too hard now."

They stood still for a moment Jim's head tilted to the sound of the man's footsteps as Spock watched him disappear around the end of the building.

"Your assistant Jim?" Spock queried as they once again resumed their walk, Jim's hand still resting on his elbow.

"Yeah, he's a good boy. A bit over enthusiastic at times," Jim commented, "He'll be chuffed when he finds out he is assigned to the USS Faragot B for his first mission."

"I'm sure he will. Jim, why have you been allowed to remain in Starfleet with your disability?" Spock found he had to ask.

Jim smirked, "They didn't want to lose such a fine officer, and since an admiral's job is pretty much all about filling in a bunch of paperwork and ordering people around being blind didn't really hinder me."

"Would you tell me of how you became blind?" Spock needed to know so he could prevent it.

"I probably shouldn't tell you, but when my eyes started to deteriorate I took Retinax V to fix it. I had an allergic reaction. Usually it wouldn't have been bad. But you know me.." Jim trailed off grimly.

"Yes I do…" Spock replied sadly making plans to ensure his Jim did not suffer the same.

They reached another courtyard and stepped into the sun. The sound of bubbling water echoed around the buildings almost drowning out the voices of the various cadets and teachers enjoying the pleasant space.

"Well here we are Mr. Spock," Jim said fondly patting Spock's arm as they reached the edge of the fountain, "You best head off and find who you where looking for."

"I believe that would be wise," Spock agreed stepping away from his future husband as he let go of his elbow.

"I'll see you in the past," Jim waved smiling at his joke even as his eyes betrayed his sadness.

"I will," Spock answered firmly before he had to tear his eyes off the man in front of him as he turned away.

Spock's pace was steady as he strode across the courtyard while every cell in his body screamed at him to go back to do anything. He was so intent on focusing his mind he barely noticed the child before he flashed past him towards the fountain. The Vulcan turned and saw the young boy run into the open arms of Jim who had knelt down to receive him. His pointed ears unmissable.

Jim hugged the boy for all he was worth before putting him down and offering the parcel he had spirited away in his pocket. The boy's eyes lit up in delight as he accepted the package.

Spock watched curious as a Vulcan couple walked past him at a more sedate pace. Jim rose to meet them ear tilted in their direction before he turn to face them fully. He held out his hands and the man stepped into his embrace murmuring a greeting. Jim cupped his cheeks and brought his head down to place a kiss on his forehead.

Spock turned from the intimate scene as Jim turned to greet the woman. He could deduce whom it was Jim was meeting at the fountain and he needed to be away before his fragile control shattered.

As he steadied himself he caught a glimpse of a Dr. Mordreaux standing in the shadows, watching the scene playing out behind him. Spock quickened his stride, but Mordreaux activated his device before he could reach him.

He swiftly checked his own device. It had registered the residual time energy and he quickly typed in the command to follow before vanishing himself.

JUNIOR

His vision swam and his body protested as needles turned to nails drilled into his skin. Spock did not know how many time streams he had searched through following Mordreaux. Images flashed across his mind each more fractured then the last. Images of Jim first old then young, leather jacket and motorbike. So many ages jumbled together. He had to focus and close his mind, suppress the visions.

Slowly he regained his senses, finding himself standing in a stark white corridor. The smell of disinfectant invaded his nostrils as he stumbled the nearest set of chairs lining the corridor wall.

Taking deep breaths he slowly started sorting through his recent memories carefully putting them aside as he attempted to still his shaking and regain control of his body.

So far into his mind, Spock didn't notice the woman sit down beside him pulling a small child onto her lap.

"I apologize for asking, but are you well?" Inquired the woman, her son staring at him curiously.

"Moth, Madam," Spock corrected quickly covering his shock as he looked up recognizing the woman sitting next to him and the child in her arm's.

"It is illogical to apologizing for asking a question," Spock amended avoiding the question his hands clenching in his lap.

Amanda smiled placing a fond hand on little Spock's head, "My husband would have said the exact same thing. My names Amanda, and this is Spock,"

"I am 4," Spock butted in proudly before Amanda could continue, "What is your name?"

"I am…" Spock replied stalling slightly as he thought up a name, "I am Selek,"

"Are you here to see a doctor Selek?" She asked gently.

"No I…"

"Were you here to meet someone?" Little Spock butted in hands gripping the armrest as he leaned closer, curious.

"My mate…" Spock stuttered out images of Jim flickering into the surface of his mind.

"When is she coming?" Amanda continued ruffling little Spock's hair to stop his questions. Little Spock looked at her affronted before settling back in her lap placing both hands on his head to clumsily flatten his hair.

"I do not know," Spock answered unable to look at the concerned face of his mother. The woman he had watch die as his planet imploded. His hands shook more violently before he stilled them.

"Would you like me to find out for you?" She questioned voice calm, "What's her name?"

Spock could not answer. The only thing going through his mind was his mother. His mother here in front of him. His mother alive. He could save her, warn her. Prevent her from dying. Prevent his planet from being destroyed by a crazy Romulan with a grudge. Prevent his whole world from ending. He could save everyone the grief. His people, Jim. Everyone if he just spoke up and warned someone who could do something. He would be too late to save Jim's father. He would have to go back further. Before Jim was born before Nero could … before Nero could destroy everything.

"Selek?" Amanda brushed a hand over his sleeve, her warmth braking through his thoughts.

"I apologize, I am not myself at this time," Spock finally looked up at his mother. As he acknowledged her presence once more, his mind started to clear.

"May I ask what is causing this?" she asked eyes assessing.

"I am to be a father," Spock confessed. If he changed the past, regardless of how many people he could save, Junior may never exist. And he could not deny his child his existence. He could not in this instance choose for the many.

"Your first I'm guessing," Amanda smiled fondly.

Spock nodded, "Yes."

"I remember when Spock was born, my husband was afraid to hold him without me around for at least a month," Amanda grinned, "For someone who prides himself on being completely logical he was being very silly."

Spock looked at her, barely visible surprise on his face.

"Ah I'm sorry I'm not trying to insult logic, just that it's normal for first time fathers to be frightened," Amanda amended shifting little Spock to her other knee.

"I did not think you were," Spock replied, " I just find it most intriguing to know that Ambassador Sarek was so concerned over his handling of his son."

"You know my Husband?" asked his mother interested.

"I," Spock started trying to correct his slip, "He is the only Vulcan to have ever married a human female. As you are human and your son is Vulcan I logically concluded he was your husband."

She smiled," Of course, I should have known. So how far along is she? Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" Amanda continued piling on the questions. Little Spock sat to attention, very interested in the answers.

"My mate is 24.43 weeks along. And we are having a boy," Spock replied a small amount of pride and longing seeping into his voice.

"Have you thought about names yet? It took me forever to come up with names for Spock. I think I was going to call him Ston at some point, but just after he was born Sarek suggested Spock and I loved it so much that's who he became," Amanda gushed hugging little Spock to her chest. Little Spock didn't mind. Spock illogically wished be could be in his younger counter parts position, just to receive one last hug from his mother.

"We have considered several names but we have not decided on one as of yet," Spock answered.

Amanda smiled lovingly down at little Spock, "Sometimes you can't decide until you see your child smiling up at you for the first time."

"That's illogical mother," Little Spock replied looking up at her.

"And why is that sweetheart?" Amanda questioned smile brightening.

"A baby does not smile for 4-6 weeks. It is required that you name the child within a week after its birth," little Spock informed her.

"I see, and where did you learn that?" Amanda smile couldn't get brighter.

"I inquired about where babies come from after you took me to meet Sarem's baby. Father gave me a pad about human and Vulcan pregnancy," Spock answered slowly articulating pregnancy.

"He did not tell you himself?" Amanda asked him a little annoyed at her husband's actions.

Little Spock shook his head.

"Well I might have to speak to him about that," Amanda replied, "He should have sent you to me."

"He said you would inform me babies were delivered by storks," Little Spock told her solemnly, "Which is most illogical."

The woman burst out laughing, "Oh he did, did he."

Little Spock nodded a little confused at why his mother was laughing.

Finally she calmed down wiping at her eyes, "I'm surprised he even knows about that."

"It is an earth myth that parents tell their children so they do not need to inform them of the real way babies are born until they are older," Spock told her entering the conversation once more.

"You know about it?" Amanda asked him surprised.

"I have spent much time on earth," Spock informed her.

"Your uniform says Starfleet, are you stationed on earth? I didn't even know there were any Vulcan's in Starfleet," his mother inquired motioning to his uniform shirt.

"I am a consultant," Spock informed her quickly even if lying to his mother was against all his principles, "The Vulcan Science Academy sent me at their request."

"And your wife has come with you?" Amanda asked concerned, "Is your doctor ok with that, I know space travel can be stressful on the baby. Sarek would barely let me step out of the house without a full escort."

"My Mate did not wish to be parted from me. I could not convince him, her otherwise," Spock corrected himself again. It would do well if he informed his mother his pregnant mate was male.

"That doesn't seem logical," Amanda smiled fondly.

"I have never found anything about my mate to be logical," Spock informed her. Nothing about Jim Kirk was logical.

"Your wife doesn't follow Surak's teachings?" Amanda asked astonished.

Spock could do little to suppress the twitch of his lips, "No, she does not."

"But you do?"

Spock nodded, "I do."

Amanda was confused. It was unlike a Vulcan following Surak to bond to another who was not. They were considered renegades and unwelcome to any who did follow the main teachings of logic to the purging of all emotion.

"You are surprised," Spock stated.

Amanda nodded trying to form the words, "I have lived on Vulcan for many years and through Sarek I have learned much about your customs and practices. I admit I do not understand much of it. But I understood those who studied Surak's teachings only married those who also studied them."

"Sarek married you did he not?" Spock questioned her.

"I, yes he did. But as the ambassador to earth it was only logical to marry a human," Amanda replied a little sadly rubbing little Spock's back more to comfort herself, then him. Little Spock looked between them curiously.

"But you know that is not the truth," Spock called her out searching her eyes for the answer.

She smiled at him truly taking in the young Vulcan before her, "You remind me a lot of my husband. You don't find many Vulcan's so… For all their intelligence and logic there is much they do not understand."

"No they do not," Spock broke eye contact and looked away, his hands had started shaking again thinking of his treatment at the hands of his peers. Of the treatment his younger self had yet to endure, "I thank you but I must find my mate, if you will excuse me."

Spock stood up quickly the device heavy at his wrist, the power bar dangerously depleted.

"It was nice to meet you Selek," Amanda said quickly before he could walk off forming her hand into the traditional Vulcan salute, "Live Long and Prosper

Little Spock carefully arranged his hand into the same gesture, "Live Long and Prosper Selek."

"Peace and Long Life, Mrs Amanda, Spock," Spock replied returning the salute before forcing himself to turn away from his mothers smiling face. The last time he would every see her alive. Then before he could stop himself he turned back, "Do not let go of your son's hand and do not go on to the ledge," Spock warned quickly, "I hope you will understand when the time comes."

He turned away once more and almost fled down the corridor, not looking back to see the bewildered look on his mothers face, nor little Spock's curious questions. As he passed an open door he caught a glimpse of a young blonde woman nursing an infant another small boy at her side. It seemed he was near his mate even at the beginning.

JUNIOR

Spock's legs gave way beneath him as he materialized agony ripping through his body. His vision swam as he forced himself to land on his side cradling the device to his chest. He could barely breath as he tried to gain control over his body, his fragmented mind unable to comprehend where he was and what he was trying to do. He felt him self being rolled on to his back and heard an exclamation of surprise as the device on his wrist was revealed. Voices broke through jumbled together until slowly one separated from the rest.

"Mr. Spock, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Mordreaux's voice asked concerned.

"Georges, what's going on? Who is this? Why does he have your device?" came another voice, female.

"Isn't that Spock, wasn't he one of those on the Enterprise?" asked another voice, male this time, "How do you know him?"

"He helped save earth!" exclaimed a younger voice. There were children in the room as well.

"He was my student when I taught physics at star fleet academy. Now everybody step back please give him some room," Mordreaux ordered, placing a hand under Spock's shoulder, "Mr. Spock can you sit up?"

Spock increased his breathing to its normal rate, pushing past the pain as he allowed Mordreaux to help him to sit. His mind began to remember why he had searched Mordreaux out. His vision cleared a lab appearing around him. 6 adults and 4 children surrounded him staring faces concerned. One child was bouncing on the balls of his feet excited his hero was in the room.

"You look like death Mr. Spock, what happened?" Mordreaux told him motioning for one of the other to bring him a glass of water.

Spock couldn't still his shaking as he grasped the glass taking careful sips, "I have come to warn you."

"Warn him about what?" demanded one of the men stepping forward.

"Perim, please," Mordreaux urged his friend to step back taking the glass back from the Vulcan's trembling fingers.

Spock took in the faces of the people standing over him. Each one matched the case files in the trail transcripts he had read. His recalibrations had worked, he had arrived in time.

"To tell you that you cannot send any of your friends into the past."

"And why is that?" growled Perim towering over them. Mordreaux motioned for the others to leave the room. And they did glancing warily at Spock on the way, the children going more reluctantly. Only two of the professor's friends remained.

Spock looked between them warily, "Your departure will start a chain of events that will lead to Dr. Mordreaux being incinerated 2 months from now for your murderers and experiments on intelligent beings. It will also lead to a time anomaly that will cause the universe to fold in on itself," he told them gravely taking a shaking breath, "And in attempting to change an event in the past he will kill Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise."

"How can you even prove that?" Perim demanded.

"We plan to leave testimonials to explain our disappearance, Georges shouldn't have be blamed," the remaining woman said concerned.

"Those testimonials were used as evidence of his persuasive abilities,"* Spock explained before turning to face Mordreaux, "I urge you to stop your experiments and research. Pursuing them is not worth the consequences."

"Mr. Spock, I.." Mordreaux started.

"You can't be serious!" Perim shouted, "Your making all of this up just to save your Captain aren't you."

"He's your husband isn't he," the woman butted in. His and the Captain's marriage was no secret, so it was not unusual for people to know.

"Mree?" Mordreaux questioned.

"You want to save him don't you?" Mree urged him, "That's why you're here."

Spock stared up at them, "I will admit that was my initial motivation. However through my research and a conversation with a future version of yourself Professor I realized what my calculations meant. Within 20 years stars will begin to supernova and precarious ecosystems will fail."*

"But I ran the calculations, there was no opportunity at all for the creation of torsion in the continuum,"* Mree said sharply.

"You made a mistake," Spock informed her rising shakily to his feet.

"I ran them through multiple times there is no way I was wrong," Mree accused him, "You just want to stop us from going so your husband doesn't die."

"If that was my only task I would have stopped Dr. Mordreaux in a later time stream," Spock informed her.

"If I go back in time with them I won't be there in the future to kill your husband," Mordreaux said trying to assure him.

"Yes, that's right. You can go back to your own time and leave us to ours," Perim growled pushing himself back into the conversation.

"That will not stop the consequences of your device," Spock told him beginning to become agitated.

"I, can you prove what your saying is true?" Mordreaux asked him trying to understand what it was his former pupil was telling him.

"You can't be serious," Perim demanded grabbing Mordreaux's shoulder, "Just because he was your star pupil or what ever doesn't mean he's telling the truth."

Mordreaux pulled himself away from the anger of his friend, "He's a Vulcan Perim. Vulcan's don't lie."

"Yeah he's a Vulcan, maybe he only wants your device to stop his planet from imploding. Maybe he's only here to get ours so he can keep going back further," the man's temper rose.

"Perim!" Mree exclaimed alarmed at Perim's anger, "You, Mr. Spock can you prove my calculations are wrong, that what your saying is true?"

"I can," Spock told them holding up his hand, doing his best to still its shaking, "If you will allow me."

"You wish to show us in a mind meld!?" Mordreaux exclaimed surprised and a little wary.

"It is the most efficient way to give you the information so you understand that I speak the truth," Spock confirmed.

"Like hell you just want to brain wash him so he will destroy the device," Perim yelled shoving Spock away from the Professor drawing back his arm. The Vulcan was in no shape to fight as the fist came crashing into him throwing him to the floor.

"Perim what the hell!?" Mree screamed at him.

"He's trying to stop us from having our dream Mree, don't you see. Just to save his good for nothing Captain!" Perim growled moved to attack Spock again.

"Perim stop this, what he shows us might not be truth, you can still go," Mordreaux tried.

"Like hell. He came back all this way to stop you from killing a fucking whore!"

Something snapped in Spock at Perim's angered accusation. Images of Jim, his beautiful, vibrant Jim and the empty shell he became due to these peoples actions. He launched himself at the man, adrenalin and rage giving him strength.

Mree screamed as the men fought drawing the others back into the room. The adults hurried to pull them apart. The two men struggled against their captors harsh bruises marring their skin as blood sluggishly spilled from were it had broken. Spock breath came in sharp gasps, his piercing gaze focused on the man he had tried to kill. His weakened state the only reason he was still standing.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded one of the men holding Spock captive.

"They, he," Mordreaux trailed off as they witnessed a man materialize in front of them and topple to the floor gasping for breath.

"Professor," Spock exclaimed rage fading as fast as it had come as he pulled himself from his captors and fell to his knees beside the dying man.

"Mr. Sp-ock, you, you made it," Mordreaux struggled reaching up to grasp at the Vulcan.

"I recalibrated the device and I was able to time my jump more accurately." Spock told him.

The Mordreaux on the ground smiled painfully, "I knew I could reply on you."

Spock spoke gravely, " They are determined to go. I tried to show them, but they would not allow me."

"You have, they can't. The chaos the…" Mordreaux stuttered before focusing on his younger self, "Believe him, please. I don't want to die. Not like this, it wasn't…" the man trailed off as his last breath left his body. His hand falling limply to the floor as his eyes glazed over in death.

The room stood shocked, Spock the only one able to move reaching for the device as the man gradually faded to dust. He reset it before flinging it into the swirling particles sending what was left of the Mordreaux before him back to his own time.

Slowly he turned to regard the present Mordreaux and the group before him, "Do you believe me now?" rage cracked through his façade once again, "He knew he would die on his next jump. He knew it and he feared it, but he tried anyway. He chose death in attempting to stop you."

"But what about us!" Perim demanded the others having let go of their hold on the man, "Our hopes.."*

"And the hopes of your children," Spock growled rising to his feet, fatigue slowing his body, glancing to the silent kids staring up at him. They gazed back, perhaps the only ones that understood everything that was happening*, " You wish to condemn their future. You go back, you will be safe. They will be the ones to face your consequences."

"Mr. Spock, I.." Mordreaux began.

"Georges, you can't be serious!" Perim stopped him angrily.

Mree placed a hand on his shoulder and he fell silent. Her eyes showed her understanding, "I think we are going to have to find other hopes."*

"No," Perim said desperately turning to Mree then the others.

"Spock is right. We have been selfish and now we know the consequences of what it will bring," Mree told him.

"I'm sorry," Mordreaux said looking around at his friend's grim faces.

"It would have been.."* one of the younger adults sighed.

Mordreaux moved over to the workstations and unlocked a safe. Perim and another moved to stop him but the others held them back. He pulled out a device similar to the one strapped onto Spock's wrist and picked up a hammer. They watched in silence as the professor smashed it to pieces.

He then moved to each of his friends and hugged them murmuring his apologies. Perim pulled back from the Professors attempt at consoling.

"I know I can never make this up to you,"* Mordreaux said looking at the furious man sadly.

"No you can't," He growled picking up his child and stormed from the room.

The rest of Mordreaux's friends left slowly some glaring at Spock blaming him for the loss of their dream. Others including the child who had recognized him in the beginning wished him well and hoped that he could forgive them for the trouble they had caused.

Soon it was only the three of them left.

"I guess I better not publish my last paper*" Mordreaux sighed moving over to his computer getting ready to delete his notes still in a state of disbelief.

"What do you plan to do now?" Spock inquired, " I fear it will not be safe here for you any longer."

"No I suppose it won't," Mordreaux agreed, "I guess I'll have to leave, I wouldn't mind returning to earth. Perhaps I could teach once again."

"The academy would be honored to have you," Spock replied.

"You should come with me," Mordreaux said turning to Mree, "You helped me build it, Perim may force you to re-make it if you stay here."

Mree shrugged, "I suppose I could. But damn, it was so nice while it lasted."

"Dreams always are," Mordreaux replied sadly.

"You.." Spock started but he was cut off by the ominous beep from his device, "The power is low I must return to my own time."

"Will you be alright?" Mordreaux questioned glancing to the spot his future self had died trying to stop them.

"I have not traveled as much as he," Spock informed him, though the tremble in his voice spoke other wise, "And I must return to my own time to allow the fragmentation to correct itself."

"I wish we could have met in better circumstances," Mree told him holding up a traditional Vulcan salute.

"Yes," Spock agreed returning the salute before resetting his device, "Goodbye."

"Good bye Spock," Mordreaux replied. The last words he heard before the world disappeared in to the blackness of the void.

JUNIOR

Jim lurched in his chair as his mind felt like it is was tearing itself apart and stitching itself back together again. The bond connecting him and Spock ripped broken, yet it was still intact and he could feel Spock's pain. Nausea rose and abated throwing him for a loop as he staggered from his chair. He automatically ordered Sulu to take the con before leaving the bridge in the direction of the science labs. He didn't even notice Uhura call up sickbay before following him out.

JUNIOR

Spock regained consciousness feeling agony ripping through his body and his mind as two timelines battled for dominance. He could remember and feel the torture of a broken bond of losing Jim, of losing a child but the bond sung under his touch. He could feel Jim and connect to his child's life force through him. He was not alone in his mind any more, nor was he ever. Spock needed to confirm what his mind was trying to tell him as he tried to piece together the fragments.

Alarmed voices rose around him as he staggered to his feet. He needed to find Jim. He needed his T'hy'la. Spock barely noticed the shattered remains of the time device as they crunched under his foot or the squeak of the door as he entered the corridor turning in the direction of the bridge.

People rushed around him trying to get him to stop, to answer their frantic questions. Instead he forced himself forward away from the crew feeling himself getting closer to his goal.

He almost fell as he reached the end of the corridor and saw Jim step out of the turbo lift his stomach rounded with child. Instead he reached out for his bond mate stumbling into his arms. The captain caught him, holding him close as he lowered them carefully to the floor, Spock's legs unable to support his weight any longer. Uhura ran to the nearest comm unit her voice hardly registering as she called McCoy, giving him their location.

"Jim," he breathed reaching a hand to caress the Captain's face the other sliding over his stomach feeling his baby kick under his palm.

"It's ok Spock I'm here, I'm right here," Jim whispered arm secure around Spock's waist as his hand cupped his cheek bringing his head to rest against his chest.

Spock felt water drip from his eyes. He finally understood human tears as he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

JUNIOR

He came to awareness once again after so much time his body healed and his mind finally whole. Only evidence of his adventure was the residue of pain setting in his body. Opening his eyes, he automatically looked for his T'hy'la.

He found him to his left curled under a pastel blue blanket on a bio-bed the monitor's silent. Images of Jim's lifeless body flashed through his mind and his heart jumped causing his monitors to shriek in warning.

"Calm Down Spock your in Sick bay," McCoy said stepping up to his bed. Spock's vitals only calmed as he watched Jim shift in his sleep feeling his distress though their bond. The doctor's sharp eyes moved from the monitor as he followed Spock's gaze and smiled, "The idiot wouldn't leave so I made him a deal that he had to get enough sleep. You gave him quiet a fright Spock you know that."

"I apologize Doctor it was not my intention to cause Jim distress," Spock replied relaxing his voice cracking from lack of use, "May I ask what happened?"

"Here," McCoy said shoving a glass of water into his hand, "Drink it slowly."

Spock took a sip and looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"You were inspecting the Science labs when you collapsed. Apparently your scientists saw you flicker then fall and a strange device appear on your wrist before you crushed it. They're studying the remains now. So care to explain." McCoy asked crossing his arms.

Spock looked between the doctor and his sleeping bond mate, "Perhaps it would be better I wait to explain when the Captain is awake to hear as well. Though I will ask you to stop anyone from studying the device."

"Fine, but I better get an explanation. You were in a bad way Spock, your body was crashing and we don't know why. You could have died." McCoy told him.

"I have every confidence in your abilities, Doctor," Spock replied taking another sip of his water.

"Your welcome," McCoy huffed dropping his arms, "Just don't do it again or else I'll throw you out an airlock."

"Threatening me bodily harm is in direct contradiction to you saving my life," Spock replied before changing the subject, "Who is in charge of the ship?"

"Scotty is while both you and Jim are on medical leave," The doctor informed him moving away from the bed to retrieve his tricorder and scanner, " And don't think me saving you is out of compassion you hobgoblin, I just don't want to know what Jim would do if I didn't."

Spock chose to ignore the doctor's second contradiction, "How long was I unconscious," he asked instead shifting as he made himself more comfortable.

"Three days," McCoy replied absent-mindedly running his scanner over Spock, "But you still need to rest. Your body is still repairing it self. And don't worry I made sure he ate and slept," He added seeing Spock's eyes flick over to Jim.

"Thank you," He replied sincerely handing the cup back to McCoy.

"Yeah, yeah," the doctor said taking it and placing it with his tricorder, "Now," he continued picking up a hypo before turning around, "I best give you a few boosters."

Spock noted the gleeful glint in the doctor's eye as he advanced on the bedridden Vulcan. It did not bode well for his continued comfort. Luckily Jim chose that moment to stir, sitting up slowly as he ran a hand through his sleep mused hair.

He blinked a few times to dispel the cobwebs of waking up in an unfamiliar place and turned to look over at Spock. The glazed sleepy look vanished instantly.

"Spock," Jim exclaimed quickly maneuvering himself and his ample stomach off the bed to his bond mates side, "Your awake."

"I am," Spock replied fondly, his lips twitching in a smile as Jim grasped his hands firmly.

Jim's expression changed from happy to annoyed without pause, "You scared the bejesus out of me Spock, don't ever do that again, you hear."

"Do not worry T'hy'la, I have no intention of allowing that to happen again," Spock informed him gravely a haunted look passing across his face as he remembered the agony of losing the man now standing in front of him.

Jim's face softened lifting a hand to brush over Spock cheek, bring him back to him, " Hey, its ok. I know you wouldn't do it intentionally. I just worry."

Spock gazed into his crystal eyes seeing all of Jim and basking in his love. Slowly he leaned forward pulling him closer by their joined hands. McCoy cleared his throat loudly somewhere off to his left, and he in normal circumstances would have pulled back to wait for a more appropriate time to show affection for his T'hy'la. This time however he could not deny himself.

Their lips met hesitantly at first, Jim a little surprised before Spock deepened the kiss pouring in all his despair and desperation at losing his T'hy'la and his relief at having him returned to him. Jim responded in kind wrapping his arms securely around his Adun the fear he had felt seeing Spock in such a state slowly abating. They did not need to battle for dominance, each giving their soul to the other, completely oblivious of their audience. The pair did not even notice McCoy's exclamation of "God Dimmit" before he vacated his own sick bay presumably to hide in his office until they were finished.

When the couple finally pulled back for air, Jim had climbed his way into Spock's bed, and nestled into his side.

"I love you," Spock breathed caressing his fingers over Jim's psi-points assuring him of the strength of their bond.

"I love you too," Jim smiled at him unconsciously placing a hand at Spock's side, the Vulcan's rapid heartbeat fluttering under his palm.

They curled together content for the moment, until Jim broke the silence, "What happened Spock? Our bond felt like it was being ripped apart. Like you…" he trailed off.

"I," Spock started sitting up, pulling Jim with him, "I think its best we retrieve the Doctor before I explain."

Jim sighed sliding from the bed, "Fine but we better get Uhura, she needs an explanation as well."

"Very well," Spock agreed legs slightly wobbly not having used them for so long.

"You probably shouldn't be out of bed," Jim said sliding Spock's arm over his shoulder as they moved towards McCoy's office.

"I am fine Jim," Spock replied as he steadied himself.

"Mr. Spock, Captain?" Nurse Chapel asked surprised striding into the main sick bay seeing the command team hobbling across the room, "You shouldn't be out of bed Commander. And you Captain shouldn't be straining yourself so much"

"We were just going to see Bones," Jim told her a little sheepishly.

"I'll go get him for you," She said ushering them back the way they had come making sure Spock was safely back in bed.

"Could you call Uhura down as well," Jim asked her as she directed him to sit next to his husband.

"Of course Captain, as long as you stay here," She smiled at him before heading towards McCoy's office.

JUNIOR

"So you've finished desecrating my sickbay have you," McCoy grumbled stepping into the main sick bay.

"Bones," Jim grinned at him, "Stop being a prude, we were just kissing."

"More like sucking each others face off," McCoy grumbled, "So you going to tell us exactly what happened."

"When Nyota arrives," Spock informed him as Uhura stepped through the door.

"Spock, I'm so glad your ok," she said moving over to his bedside clasping a hand over his arm, "When you can out of the labs looking like. You better have a good explanation."

"I will explain everything, however I ask that you not repeat this to anyone else. We cannot report this to Star fleet either," Spock told them making sure they understood.

Jim looked around at the doctor. McCoy went to the main comm and informed his staff to stay away from the main sick bay telling them to take care of any patients in the smaller rooms before sealing the doors. He then made himself comfortable on the bio bed next to Uhura.

"Ok Spock tell us what happened," The captain said confident no one else could listen in on their conversation.

Spock nodded and began his tale stumbling over the events on the bridge that had lead to Jim and Junior's death and brushing over many of the timelines he had traveled to. Finally he came to an end, his audience hardly able to comprehend what he had been through. Jim was silent beside him.

"So what you're trying to say is this Mordreaux jumped back in time and killed Jim. Then you built this time device with the help of another Mordreaux and jumped back in time to stop Mordreaux from killing Jim and stop the universe imploding because you used the device," McCoy summarized, "That's messed up."

"Yet it is the truth," Spock replied.

"I can understand why Star fleet can't find out about this," Uhura said mind still reeling from the information.

"Junior died," Jim whispered finally finding his voice as he slid a hand over his stomach, "I died, I. Spock I. Shit I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"I am well now Jim, I have prevented your death at Dr. Mordreaux's hands from ever occurring. Our child is safe." Spock tried to assure him.

"But I died Spock, you had to watch me die," Jim exclaimed anger staining his voice, "That pain I felt when you came back, you felt that when I died. That bastard.."

"I know Jim," Spock said drawing his T'hy'la into his embrace calming him, "But you are here and the pain is only a memory."

"What I want to know is why he killed Jim in the first place," McCoy butted in uncomfortable at the intimate scene and distressed seeing his best friend so rattled.

Uhura nodded worried, "It doesn't make sense why he would do that."

"That maybe a question we will never have answered," Spock replied gravely looking to Jim unable to understand why anyone would want to kill such a beautiful and captivating man.

JUNIOR

Tarsus IV – 2246

The smell is what got to him first. A coppery scent that got caught in the back of the throat mixed with the smell of recently churned earth. Almost pleasant until the smell of rancid flesh invades his nostrils burning its way into the stomach churning the bile and bringing it into the throat. The smell however foul could not prepare for the sight of rows of bodies laid on the dead earth, marked by frantic feet unable to find escape. Each face, women, children and man contorted in terror phaser burns littered across their flesh. The silence presses in suffocating whatever hope of finding life is left.

A scream wrenches through the mans body braking into his consciousness pulling him away from the massacre before him and into the depths of the deserted city past more bodies crumpled in the streets. Around the corner he finds a boy, red dripping blade in his hand. Tear tracks broke two lines down the grim on his face as he looked up at his audience.

"I didn't mean. They killed everyone, my aunt she, they kill her and him, my friends," babbled the child, as the pool of blood at his feet thickened spreading from the man dressed in a dark olive uniform. His open eyes glazed over, shock forever inscribed on his face.

"I," Mordreaux stuttered, staring into haunted blue eyes. Eyes that had experienced death to the point it could be the only thing they would reflect.

The professor could not bare the sight any longer activating the device on his wrist without thought pulling away into the void of time. Away from Hell. The sight of blood, so many bodies and those eyes flooded his mind, "Murderer," he whispered.

JUNIOR

AN: Yay Jim was saved, I mean you really think I would kill him :D

I would like to thank all those lovely people who reviewed and suggested names. You guys are so awesome and you have my love.

I still want more names so please please review with some suggestions; I've only got 2 human names so far. Then I'll put the list out next chapter so you can vote.

Also I want your thoughts on if I should save Spock's mother or not. I love Amanda she is one of my favorite characters, regardless of the fact that she is only in one episode of TOS and only a small part of the movie. However I feel I'm not being true to nuTrek if I bring her back. So what do you think?

For all those people reading my story and not reviewing you guys suck and make me feel under appreciated. I hope you do better in future :P hint hint.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up in a couple of weeks. Actually after my exams. ( yeah I totally gave up on studying to post this for you way earlier then expected :D)

Tootles,

Hpets.


	8. Jim's Pregnancy Diary

Junior – Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: Yay finally written another chapter. :D Sorry it took so long._

_I just want to say thank you all so much for the reviews. _

_I have noticed it seems to have left on all the little things that couples get to experience when expecting a child, so here a chapter of bits and pieces during Jim's pregnancy and how he and Spock have handled it. _

_Format is a captain's log then a little story relating to it. _

_Oh and I totally made up the star date. The year should be right but I've never understood the format of it. If anyone does know could you PM me and explain it so I can get it right. Please. _

_Also I have not proofed this I just wanted to get it up as soon as I finished. So hopefully there won't be too many horrible errors. _

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 7

Jim's Pregnancy Diary

Week One;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2261.9.2

_My CMO Dr. McCoy has advised me to start a diary to document my unusual pregnancy. Due to my dislike of writing he suggested I should treat it like I would my captains log. In this case I have taken his advice. My first Officer Mr. Spock, the father of my child has already started to prepare his report on the duration of my pregnancy complete with pictures. _

_At this point the crew has not been told, as we must inform the admiralty before any decision is made concerning my position on the Enterprise. _

_Between the pollen I ingested on Gamma Trianguli VI altering my physiology and the combined genealogy of my child it unsure how my pregnancy will progress. But I think my CMO will have everything under control._

(Doctor Helpful)

"Ok Jim, you're all done," McCoy said as he shuffled through a box in the sickbay.

"Thanks Bones," Jim replied sliding from the bio-bed and pulling his shirts over his head, "Anything else you need me for?"

"Nope," McCoy turned with the box in his hand, "But I you will need these."

Jim held out his hand.

Bones placed a pill bottle in it, "You'll need to take these vitamins after every meal," then he handed Jim another one, "Take these supplements in the morning," And another one, "And these at night," And another two, "These after breakfast and these before dinner," and a bright red one, "And these if you feel constipated," And a blue bottle, "And these before you go to sleep."

Jim struggled to clutch all the pill bottles without dropping any, "Why the hell do I need this many?"

"They're for your health," McCoy told him, "And they would all be hypos but I'm being nice."

"How do I remember which is which?" The captain questioned managing to catch a wayward pill bottle without dropping the others.

"There are instructions written on the bottles and I've sent a list and instructions to Spock, so he can remind you," The doctor informed him as he shooed him towards the door, "Now get out of my sickbay so I can get some work done."

"But.." Jim tried again at the door before it shut in his face.

Looking down at the pill bottles he sighed, the least he could have done was put them in a box or something.

Week Four;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.0.1

_The pregnancy so far has not been contingent with the first week. After discovery of the fetus I carry the sever symptoms of sickness and cramps were I thought cured with Dr McCoy's concoctions. However not long into my second week I began vomiting most mornings and on occasion in the afternoon for little reason. Other times it has been triggered by smells including coffee, which is a beverage I consume on a regular basis. Now I must avoid it. Dr McCoy has assured me these symptoms are normal and indicate the baby is healthy. While I am disinclined to believe him, I must refer to his expertise. And as it does not affect my daily running of the ship he has seen no reason to search for a cure to this 'natural' phenomenon. I don't envy women who have to endure this more then once and wonder why a cure has not been found during such an age of medical advancement. _

(Morning Sickness)

Jim slumped against the cool toilet bowl trying not the smell what was in it. He sighed as he felt a cool cloth drape over his neck, "Thanks Spock," he murmured listening to the rush if water as the Vulcan filled a glass.

"You must stay hydrated," Spock urged him kneeling next to his husband holding out the glass of water.

"I know," Jim agreed taking it and sipping slowly.

"Perhaps it would be better if you rested for the day," Spock asked helping Jim to his feet and into the shower handing him his toothbrush, complete with paste.

"No Spock, you know this will pass. It's the same every morning. I wake up, I throw up, I feel better and then I get to work," Jim said a little shakily stripping his pajama pants and stepping under the warm spray toothbrush already in his mouth, "Even Bones says its normal."

Spock's eyebrows twitched down taking the toothbrush as Jim handed it back, "However if it is causing you stress then it is not good for your or the baby's health."

"I'm not stressed Spock," Jim smiled rinsing off his hair, "I'm just getting morning sickness."

"Very well I will not question you further but I ask you tell me if you need to rest for a time. I am able to run the ship in your absence," Spock assured him holding out a towel.

Jim smiled brightened stepping into Spock's arms and pecking him on the lips, "I know Spock, and you do realize you have offered that every morning since I started getting morning sickness."

Spock lips twitched upwards wrapping the towel around his T'hy'la and rubbing him dry, "Yes Jim I am aware."

"Good so you know my answer then," Jim replied stepping out of the towel and into the bedroom to get his clothes.

Spock hung up the towel and followed him into the bedroom folding Jim's sleep pants, "Very well," the Vulcan continued placing the pants on the bed, "Have you received the reports on the patrols along Klingon space?"

"Yeah, read them last night," Jim replied pulling on his boots, " The Enterprise will be put in the roster."

Spock nodded and walked with Jim from their quarters in the direction of the mess hall as they continued to discuss the implications of the new patrols and how the Enterprise will have to be involved.

Breakfast went without incident and the bridge was quiet as they took their positions. They were on route to their next destination, about a week out, so their was little to do on shift except fill in reports and stare our at the vast expanse of space.

Jim sat quietly watching the stars flicker by as they cruised through space, waiting for his Yeoman to bring him his data pads and morning coffee.

Yeoman Rand arrived on the bridge with her arms full of pads and hair that defied gravity, "Captain," she greeted stepping up to Jim's chair.

"Rand, how are you this fine morning," Jim asked smiling as he took the pads from her.

"I'm fine thank you Captain, and you?" Rand replied returning the smile and miraculously pulling out a steaming cup of coffee that had until then been hiding under the pads.

"All the better for seeing you," Jim flirted grasping the coffee mug in his free hand.

"Of course sir," Rand grinned at the Captain's playful tone even as her eyes darted to Spock like every time the Captain flirted with her.

Rand frowned as she saw Spock rise from his seat thinking she'd done something wrong when her eyes flicked back to the Captain who was looking decidedly green around the gills.

"Um Captain, are you ok?" She asked him placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded but kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Can I get you anything?" She added and he shook his head once again shoving the pads back at her. Fumbling with them she watched the Captain streak towards the turbo life, pushing the coffee mug into Spock's hands as he passed the commander on the way.

The Vulcan's eyebrows twitched downwards as he watched his spouse disappear into the turbo lift.

"Um," Rand muttered her eyes darting around the bridge to meet the eyes of the other crewmembers, all equally as confused as her, "Was it something I said?"

"You are not at fault," Spock informed her stepping towards her and taking the pads out of her hands exchanging them with the coffee mug, "However in future the Captain will not need his morning coffee."

"Oh, but he loves his coffee," Rand exclaimed confused.

"That as it maybe, he will not needed it for the foreseeable future," The Commander all but ordered before returning to his station to put down the pads and following his husband from the bridge, but not before ordering Sulu to take the conn.

"Well that was odd," Sulu commented to the room at large.

"Da," Chekov agreed nodding his head.

Week Six;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.1.2

_Mr Spock has been very thorough in his research of human pregnancy. He also spends many of his free hours pursuing the data backs for anything even remotely related to male pregnancies. So far he has compiled 30 pages for his report and is adding to it everyday. As my second in command and husband he finds it only logical to inform me of any interesting data he discovers. Most of this information is very helpful, allowing me to be more knowledgeable about my situation. Other parts, however, I really wish he would not tell me. There are something's you really do not need to know about pregnancy._

(Fun Facts)

"This is most fascinating," Spock muttered from the computer in his and Jim's quarters.

"What's that Spock?" Jim asked from his laid out position on the couch.

"I have been reading up on human pregnancy," Spock clarified turning to face his bond mate.

Jim sat up curious, "Oh, what've you found out?"

"Did you know that during pregnancy the uterus expands to 500 times its original size?" Spock informed Jim turning back to his reading.

"No," Jim said hand unconsciously going over his stomach.

"It also says you may be pregnant for over a year, thou it is uncommon," Spock continued oblivious of Jim's discomfort, "Your feet are also going to grow a standard shoe size. This is caused by relaxed ligaments."

"Oh," replied Jim wiggling his bare toes anxiously, "So I won't fit into my boots."

"Do not worry Jim, I will ensure you get new boots," Spock assured him not looing up from his reading, "This is most fascinating and contradicts much of the myth that pregnant women must eat for two."

"Really Spock, what's that?" Jim asked a little warily leaning over the back of the couch.

"You are only required to eat 300 extra calories per day to gain the required nutrients for the child," Spock told him.

Jim slumped over the couch, "Well that's no fun," he muttered.

"You will also experience 'crazy hormones', which induce irrational crying, forgetfulness, laziness, pimples, migraines, hangover like symptoms.." Spock continued listing the information as he would in a lecture.

"Spock," The Vulcan paused in his list turning to face his husband who was draped over the back of the couch white as a sheet, "Please stop I really don't want to know."

"I, apologize T'hy'la. It was not my intension to upset you," Spock rose from his seat and gathered Jim into his arms.

"I know Adun," Jim tried to smile gripping Spock's shirt, "But your kinda making it sound worst then it is."

"I will endeavor not to upset you in future," The Vulcan told him smoothing Jim's messy hair, "But," Jim cringed a little at that, "But I must also inform you," Spock continued on, "That for any and all symptoms you may experience while pregnant with our child, I will be here to assist you through them."

Jim smiled at the sincerity in his husband's voice, "I know Spock," he said treading his fingers through Spock's pale digits.

Spock's face broke out into an uncharacteristic smile, "I would not have it any other way T'hy'la."

Week Eight;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.1.4

_It is Eight weeks and three days into my pregnancy. Things are finally starting to settle down and gain a routine. In the mornings I battle morning sickness, then by the afternoon I fill out reports. In the evenings I enjoy dinner with the crew before heading to sickbay to get jabbed with my copper supplement by Dr McCoy and then play chess or read with my Husband before retiring. Tomorrow however Dr McCoy has decided to change that routine. He say's a need a proper physical check. I assumed he had already completed one for each of my major check up. He does not think so. While it is important for the baby to be healthy I still do not see why this check up in necessary._

(First thorough check up)

"I don't think you need to do this you know. I mean what happened to modern medicine," Jim so did not whine as he walked into a private room followed closely Spock and McCoy.

"It's necessary Jim. I have to make sure everything is going ok down there and I need to do it manually," McCoy told him for about the fifth time, "It's not that bad."

"You do wish for you and the fetus to say healthy do not," Spock questioned him eyes accusing.

Jim sucked in a breath, "Of course I do Spock. Just," Jim sighed, "Just hand be the damn gown."

"Of course Jim," Spock replied picking up the blue paper gown his demeanor changing as his lips curled in a smile.

"Bloody damn manipulative Vulcan," Jim muttered under his breath stepping behind the screen as he stripped off his clothes. Each piece he threw in Spock's direction a little forcefully. The commander caught each one and folded them neatly.

"Fine, lets get this over with," he grumbled stepping out from the screen wearing the hideous blue gown, holding it closed at the back.

"I don't see why your so worried about all this Jim, we have seen it all before," McCoy chuckled setting up the leg stirrups on the bed.

Jim blanched seeing what he had to put his feet in, "Yeah but you never had to stick one of those things up there before," he said pointing accusingly at the long metal tube sitting innocently on the trolley next to the bed.

"It's just a camera Jim, not a bloody torture device," McCoy groused hands on hips, "Now get on the bloody bed before I have your spouse throw you on."

Spock's eyebrow's rose, "And that is not an innuendo," McCoy added pointing between the two daring them to comment.

The Captain wisely kept his mouth shut as he swung up on the bed and sat awkwardly staring at the stirrups, "So… how is this going to work?"

The doctor huffed, "Just lay back and put your feet up."

Jim looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just," McCoy growled grapping the man's ankle, pulling it into the stirrup. Securing it in place before grabbing the other one.

"Hey!" Jim yelled in surprise falling back on to the bed hitting his head, "Dimmit Bones."

McCoy ignored him motioning at Spock, "Hand me that pillow would you."

Spock looked to the side and picked up the pillow indicated, handing it over.

"Don't you have any compassion Bones," Jim whined as the pillow was shoved under his hips, "Spock he's manhandling me, Help."

"He would not need to 'manhandle' you, as you say, if you would co-operate Jim," Spock stated moving to stand at the head of the bed picking up another pillow to sit it behind Jim's back making him more comfortable.

Jim pouted up at him, Spock stared back. The Captain huffed in defeat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok Jim, I'm going to need you to relax," McCoy said snapping on a pair of surgical gloves and throwing the gown back over his knees.

"Hey," The Captain protested pushing it back, "Don't I get a sheet or something."

The Doctor rolled his eyes getting up to retrieve a sheet from a side draw while Spock looked on in amusement, "Fine."

Jim leaned back a lot happier as the sheet settled over his knees.

"You're just being difficult aren't you," The Doctor grumbled adjusting the sheet so he could get to work.

The Captain shot him a quick smirk before going back to sulking.

"Whatever, just relax ok," McCoy grumbled picking up his instruments.

Jim took a deep breath and forced his muscles to relax. Then his tensed as soon as he felt the metal on his skin.

"Jim!" McCoy exclaimed pulling back, "Relax dammit!"

"It's a bit difficult when your have metal instruments shoved up your ass," Jim shot back trying to sit up.

"God dammit Jim you know I can't give you a muscle relaxant, it doesn't work for this," The doctor explained, "You just have to take deep breaths, it will be over soon."

"I can't Bones, it just doesn't work like that," Jim tried to explain his side settling back down.

"If you weren't married to the hobgoblin, I'd say you had a bloody phobia," McCoy groused, "You never have this problem with your prostate exam."

"Well maybe because I know what to expect for that and I don't usually have a baby growing in me for those," Jim retaliated rattling the stirrups as he tried to move his legs.

"I'm a Doctor, not your bloody nursemaid, so stop wiggling and stop being such a baby," McCoy growled at him grabbing Jim's ankles to still them.

Jim just glared and tried to kick at him. Spock continued to watch their argument in amused silence.

"Freaking hormones," the Doctor mumbled then turned to Spock, "Hey Commander a little help controlling your spouse."

"What would you have me do Doctor?" Spock asked eyebrows rising.

Jim looked between them, "Yeah, what can he do?"

"He," McCoy drew the word out, "Can use his mind voodoo and make you relax."

"It is possible," Spock agreed leaning over Jim hand reaching for his face, "If you would allow me T'hy'la."

Jim looked at him a little warily then nodded, giving in to the inevitable.

The Vulcan placed his fingers on Jim's psi-points and murmured delving in to his husband's mind.

Jim blinked feeling all floppy as Spock pulled back. He could still feel everything, but didn't have the strength to lift his fingers, "Hey how long is this supposed to last?" he asked voice a little slurred.

"As long as the Doctor needs it to," Spock replied placing a hand over Jim's twitching fingers.

"Finally," McCoy sighed getting to work. Jim twitched slightly as he felt the metal on his skin, but otherwise his muscles stayed lax.

5 minutes later…

"All done," The Doctor said leaning back, putting his instruments aside.

"Wait, that's it?" Jim slurred in surprise as Spock leaned over him to give him back the use of his muscles, "Seriously?"

"Yep," McCoy nodded pulling his gloves off and releasing the stirrups, "Modern Medicine is wonderful isn't it."

"But I thought…" Jim started sliding from the bed.

"I told you it would be easy and that it wouldn't take very long," McCoy interrupted him packing up his equipment.

The Captain narrowed his eyes, "Yeah well I was disinclined to believe you."

The doctor rolled his eyes and picked up another pointy object and jabbed it into Jim's arm.

"What the hell Bones," Jim yelled grabbing at the tiny pinprick, "See this," Jim exclaimed showing Spock, "This is the bloody reason I don't trust him when he say's it will be quick and easy."

Spock eye's sparked in amusement.

"Stop being such a baby," McCoy growled filling a hypo spray and jabbed it into Jim's neck, "I haven't given you your copper gluconate shot today, I just had to test your blood."

"You could have warned me," Jim growled back rubbing the sore shot on his neck.

"That's your punishment," The doctor informed him putting he empty hypo spray in the bio-bin.

"Punishment," Jim exclaimed, "What for?"

McCoy swung around to loom over his patient, "You being so damned difficult that's what for, now get dressed and get out of my sickbay."

"Fine," Jim said in a huff storming back behind the screen taking the clothes a silent Spock held out to him on the way.

The Commander looked between the grumbling doctor and screen then asked mildly, "May I inquire as to what the results were Doctor?"

McCoy deflated as he turned to the Vulcan, "Everything's fine. He's developed a proper birth canal similar to how a woman's vagina would function when pregnant. I'll have to go through the footage I gathered to fine out more, but if he wasn't Male and didn't have such narrow hips then he could deliver naturally. Since he is, I'm still recommending a C-section. The baby's head won't fit unless we break the pelvic bone and that not something I want to have to do."

"Well that's good to know," said a completely dressed and calm Captain as he stepped from behind the screen, "The movies always make natural delivery look so painful."

"Yeah and just because it's you it would be doubled," The doctor informed him.

"And that's why your gonna take care of everything," Jim grinned at him.

"Yeah," McCoy agreed slinging his arm around Jim in a brief hug, previous argument forgotten completely, "Now get out of my sick bay and run this damn ship," He growled teasing pushing the Captain towards the door.

"Fine, fine," Jim replied smiling stepping into the corridor, "I guess people actually have job's to do."

"Doctor," Spock nodded in farewell and thanks following his spouse.

McCoy sighed and slapped his hand to his head, 'Your going to be the death of me,' he though before he turned to finish tidying up the room.

Week Ten;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.2.2

_So far there have been few complications in my pregnancy. Any that have occurred my CMO has assessed and dealt with accordingly to ensure my babies and my health. But this is not a normal pregnancy. Not only am I male but I am also having a half Vulcan child and Vulcan pregnancy does differ from Human pregnancy in many ways. Ways I am only just starting to learn and understand. _

(So you're having a Vulcan baby)

"Spock!" Jim scream reverberated from the bathroom as the Vulcan was preparing for his nightly meditation.

"Yes Jim," Spock inquired moving quickly to the bathroom door knowing through their bond that Jim was not in physical distress.

"It's Green Spock, green. I don't.. What the hell!" Jim exclaimed pointing to the toilet.

"Green Jim?" Spock asked a little confused moving to have a look.

"My pee is flipping Green Spock," Jim exclaimed again wildly gesturing at the toilet, "That is not normal ok. Not normal."

Spock's eyebrows twitched downwards, "You did not read the details on my Mother's pregnancy notes."

"Of course I did Spock, I couldn't not," Jim said still a little hysterical.

"Then you missed the section pertaining to urinary function." The Vulcan informed him.

"What Spock," Jim replied confused.

"Due to the fetus needing large amounts of copper to produce blood you are given supplement's. However, your body is unable to process the copper. It is poisonous if not dealt with. One of the supplements you are required to take flushes the excess copper from your blood stream through your kidneys. It then oxidizes, similar to how my blood does, causing it to become a green colour when expelled through urination." Spock explained.

"Oh," Jim said, "Is that all. But why didn't I start peeing green earlier?"

Spock head tilted to the side, "It is unlikely you would. It takes time for the copper to build up and the smaller amounts you expelled previously would not have changed the colour of your urine."

"Right," Jim replied a little defeated and embarrassed over freaking out as he flushed, "Guess that explains that."

"Do not feel embarrassed Jim," Spock assured him as he followed the Captain to the washbasin, "It is common to be disconcerted when familiar bodily functions change."

The captain sighed and turned wrapping his clean hands around Spock's neck, "Yeah I know. But just for future reference, is there anything else I should know about Vulcan pregnancy symptoms. You know just incase they happen. Wouldn't want me to stress out about them after all."

"No we would not," Spock smiled wrapping his arms around his T'hy'la, leaning in for a kiss.

Week Twelve

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.3.4

_Because of my pregnancy I have been restricted in what I am allowed to eat. Doctor McCoy has formed a very strict diet to ensure the baby gets all the nutrients Junior needs to grow. And because of the Vulcan genes I am must eat some very interesting dishes as well. But that doesn't help when all I really want is a steak. _

(Food cravings)

"Jim, may I inquire as to what you are doing?" Spock asked stepping into their quarters.

The Captain looked up at him from the floor under the replicator surrounded by tools and parts.

"I'm fixing the replicator," Jim informed him going back to fiddling with the part in his hand.

Spock's eyebrows lowered in confusion, "Fix Jim? The replicator was functional this morning."

"It was but when I tried to reprogram new food selections it didn't work. So I had to reconfigure the drive and update the reconstitution mechanism." Jim explained not looking up from his work, "But don't worry it won't take me long."

"Perhaps if you inform me what food selections you wished to program into the replicator I can help you install them," the Commander offered kneeling down next to the mess.

"Thanks Adun," Jim grinned shoving a square shaped box into his hand, "Can you recalibrate that to make raspberry sauce and gherkins."

"Gherkin's?" Spock inquired picking up a screwdriver.

"Yeah I want a Steak with gherkin's, smothered in raspberry sauce and sprinkles on top. Can't have it without the Sprinkles," Jim said excited, "And I know, I know I'm not supposed to have so much sugar. But I'm not allowed alcohol or chocolate cause it has the same effect as alcohol. But you said meat is ok, cause you're a vegetarian by choice not physiology. But Bones doesn't think I shouldn't eat much anyway. But I really really want a steak." The Captain finished catching his breath.

Spock's eyebrows rose, "You wish to eat steak."

Jim nodded grinning, "Yeah but you can't tell Bones, he wouldn't like it."

Spock's lips twitched upwards as his eyes sparkled, "Of course not Jim, I won't tell Dr McCoy."

"Good cause I really need steak," Jim grinned going back to his fixing.

"Jim," Spock smiled lowering the square box.

"Yeah Spock?" Jim looked up at his smiling husband.

"Are there any other food combinations you wish me to program into the replicator?" Spock inquired eyes twinkling.

Jim grinned at him, "Well, there maybe one or two more things we could add."

Week Fifteen;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.4.2

_I never really had to think about this until now. But it is a very important decision to either find out your baby's gender or not. Commander Spock thinks it is only logical that we find out promptly so we may prepare for Junior's arrival with all the facts. However I'm not so sure I wish to know until Junior is born. _

(Arguments about gender)

The banquet on Trerra Tingal was in full swing as Spock and Jim made their way through the crowd. Stopping to talk with each delegate from the many inhabited planets in the Tingal Cluster.

"May I ask Captain, if you know what your child will be?" the delegate from Curia Tingal stopped them.

Jim smiled sliding a hand over his stomach as Spock stopping at his side, placed a hand at the small of his back.

"No we won't be finding out till Junior is born," "We do not, however we find out next week," they said at the same time.

"Wait what?" Jim exclaiming as he turned to look at the Vulcan, the delegate looking on in confusion.

"We have had this discussion Jim," Spock informed him hand sliding to the captain's hip.

Jim frowned, "Yeah and we decided we weren't going to find out until Junior was born."

"T'hy'la, we decided it was only logical to learn the gender of our child," Spock argued.

"We aren't finding out," Jim stated.

"Jim, if we are to be prepared for our child's arrival then we must find out their gender," Spock continued forgetting about their audience.

"We can prepare fine, everything just has to be gender neutral. Or heck it doesn't even matter. There's nothing wrong with girls wearing blue or boys wearing pink." Jim counted becoming animated.

Spock placed his hands on Jim's arms to calm him, "It is only logical to..."

"Logical Spock, Logical!" Jim exclaimed shrugging him off, "What a about being surprised huh? What about the awe of discovering we have a little baby girl when she is placed in our arms?"

"We can experience the same when we discover the gender of our child on the ultra sound," Spock 's voice implored as his expression remained neutral.

"Of course it won't be the same," Jim told him shaking his head, " We are not finding out what junior is, and that's final," The captain finished turning to stork off.

He stopped abruptly as the tortoise like delegate let out a gurgled laugh, "I see you have not decided yet," the tortoise like delegate gurgled, "Do not worry, the deciding is much the same on my planet."

Jim grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry about that we.."

"No, no go one, I do not mind. You have much to discuss, please. I will leave you two to continue," The woman smiled cutting him off before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Perhaps we should have this conversation at a more appropriate time," Spock suggested straightening into his attention stance.

Jim laughed looping his arm around Spock's, "You might be right there Adun."

Week Seventeen;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.6.1

_I have to say the most amazing thing I have seen and experienced so far during my pregnancy is when I have an Ultra Sound and I can see for myself the little person growing inside my stomach. I don't think I could compare it to anything else. _

(Ultra sound)

"You know the drill," McCoy grunted hearing the door squeak open as he struggled with an ungainly piece of medical equipment.

"You know," Jim grinned pulling his shirts over his head as he settled on the bed, "It might not have been us that walked through the door."

"If it was a nurse or a doctor they would have knocked and any one but you would announce themselves," McCoy finally untangling the cords and setting the Ultra sound machine by the bed.

"Apologies for not announcing ourselves," Spock said folding Jim's shirts before putting them to the side, "It seems you are not prepared to receive us."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan, "I am prepared," he stated pulling out a tube of gel.

The First Officer didn't even blink as his eyebow's rose. McCoy huffed as he put the gel down and turned back to the machine, plugging it in and setting the dials.

Jim's grin widened as he settled down against the pillows smoothing a hand over his rounded stomach, "So what vegetable is Junior this week," the Captain asked.

McCoy rolled his eyes picking up the gel once more and squeezing a large cold dollop of Jim's tummy causing him to yep in surprise.

"I'm a bloody doctor, not a green grocer. Your baby is not a vegetable," the doctor groused as Jim glared at him.

"I'm quiet aware of the fact Bones. Spock is quiet fond of pointing it out when ever I mention it," Jim informed him in his Captain's voice, "Now tell me what vegetable my child is this week."

McCoy and Spock shared a look. The doctor really wishing he never told Jim Junior was the size of a pea in the beginning.

"An Onion," McCoy muttered placing the sensor on The Captain's stomach, swirling the gel around.

"An onion," Jim wrinkled his nose, "I suppose onion's can be cute."

"Cute is not a word I would use to describe an Onion Captain," Spock said placing his hand over Jim's as their eyes became fixed on the three dimensional holo image projecting from the device. Their child hovered over Jim's stomach curled around himself, tiny fingers clutching at nothing.

"And this is Junior at 17 weeks," McCoy said proudly moving the wand to another angle, rotating the image of Junior so they could see the baby's profile.

Jim reached up and traced the tiny pointed ear, "Look," He smiled, "He has your ears."

"Indeed," was all Spock said his eyes trained the image in front of him.

"Lets see," McCoy muttered continuing to rotate the wand, "Junior has ten fingers, ten toes and a nose…"

Jim clutched at Spock's hand in delight as McCoy showed them every detail of their unborn child and rattled off facts about how he were growing and what they should expect next.

"You'll start feeling him kick soon, I would expect bruises," The doctor informed him freezing the image.

"Bruises?" Jim asked dragging his eyes away from his child to stare at his doctor.

"Junior's half Vulcan so he's stronger then an average human baby," McCoy said sitting back, "It was in Spock's mothers medical file as well."

At Spock's nodded Jim huffed, "Why is it I keep missing the important bits. I read the whole file I swear."

"Perhaps you unconsciously chose to forget the facts that would be most uncomfortable," Spock theorized squeezing his hand.

"Mmm," Jim thought, "I guess."

"You'll also start to gain a lot of weight," McCoy added a little too triumphant.

"Ok at least I know that part," Jim sighed turning back to stare at image to assure himself it was totally worth it.

Spock's eyes follow his husband's and the parents become once again engrossed in their unborn child.

McCoy made to clear his throat, then thought better of it and decided to just sit back, revealing in his friends awe with a smile on his face.

Week Twenty-Seven;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.8.3

_It is a ritual that many perspective parents go through and we, myself and my husband Commander Spock are not exempted. The naming of the baby is very important and its been decided that as a child of two worlds we want to give Junior a name from both. As it is tradition the Vulcan name will begin with an S if Junior is a boy or T'P if a girl. The Human name will be what we choose. _

_The crew members are very excited about the prospect of naming their commanding officer's child and have suggested any and everything they can think of. I fear the running of the Ship may be compromised as the search for the best baby name is in full swing. _

(Baby Names)

"So Captain, you and Spock decided on any names for the baby?" Uhura asked placing her tray on the table and gracefully sliding into the seat across from Jim.

The Captain looked up at her dropping the fork that was half way to his mouth as he grinned in greeting, "Nope not yet. But we have a list. And since we found out Junior is a boy after the whole. You know."

"Yes," Uhura nodded smile grim for a moment thinking on how Spock had been after he had travelled through time to save their Captain's and his baby's life, "So Names," she brightened changing the subject, picking up her fork.

"Yeah, It's been easier narrowing it down. But still haven't decided on which one." The Captain continued pushing the bad memories aside, "And you would not believe the amount of people with suggestions. Did you know," Jim added pointing his now empty fork at Uhura, "That Aberfoyl, the Andorian in Sciences, thinks we should call Junior Gah. I mean what kind of a name is Gah?"

"It's a very popular and traditional name on Andoria," Uhura informed him placing a bite of food in her mouth.

"Oh," The Captain deflated pulling his fork back to his plate, "Right I suppose that makes sense."

"So are you going for a Vulcan name or Human?" Uhura inquired, "Because I know Spock wants to teach him the traditional Vulcan ways, but he doesn't want to restrict his choices."

"It's most logical," Jim grinned fondly, "So that's why we've decided to give Junior a Vulcan first name and a Human middle name. So when on New Vulcan he can use his first name and if he chooses he can use his human name on earth."

"That sounds like a good plan," Uhura smiled, "You thought of any nice Vulcan names?"

"We have a couple, Spock's the one mainly suggesting them. I don't know many." Jim confessed sipping his juice.

"I'm sure I could help you find some Captain," the communications officer offered.

"Nah, that's ok. We've already got a good list now. Spock's very efficient." Jim grinned pulling his pudding cup towards him.

Uhura tilted her head to the side in interest, "So where is this list?" she asked curiously.

"On my pad," Jim answered without thought digging into his strawberry desert.

"That's a good place to keep it," she smiled picking up her own desert, a chocolate chip cookie and her tray, "Well I better get back to my post."

"Um, Ok. See ya Uhura," Jim smiled waving her off with his spoon.

Uhura disposed of her tray and hurried out of the mess hall cookie in hand.

"So did you get it?" Sulu asked urgently as soon as she entered the corridor.

"No," she shook her head at the men awaiting her, "But I know where it is." She smiled biting into her cookie triumphantly.

JUNIOR

"Um Captain Sir," asked a young ensign stopping Jim in the corridor outside the rec room.

"Yes Ensign George," Jim smiled hand resting on his back. Carrying a baby around definitely did not help with back problems.

"I was just wondering what you were naming the baby," the ensign inquired carefully.

Jim tried not to grimace. It was the twentieth time someone had asked him that question today. And he was keeping count, "No we haven't decided yet."

"Do you have any favorites?" And there was the other question.

"Not yet no, we've decided to wait until junior is born." Was the same answer he had told everyone else.

"Oh Ok, Thank you Captain," Ensign George trying to hide his disappointment as he walk off towards the turbo lift.

Jim took a calming breath as he watched the ensign walk away. If one more person asked him that question again today he may just throw them out an air lock.

Rubbing his stomach he felt Junior move under his hand as he continued on to the rec hall. Jim hoped a game of 3D chests would be good to alleviate his boredom as Spock was otherwise engaged running the ship without him.

As he drew closer he noticed the more then average amount of people milling around the rec room.

A frown marred his face as the crewmembers scattered as soon as they saw him.

As they scattered he managed to push through the crowd into the Rec room. Something was going on in the far corner, something that included his CMO, his Chief engineer and his Bridge crew.

"Hey Bones, what are you guys doing? What's happening?" Jim asked finally making it to the front.

"Jim!" McCoy exclaimed jumping up from his seat trying to hide what ever was on the board behind him as Sulu and Chekov tried to gather up what ever was on the table.

"Captain?" Uhura smiled joining McCoy in front of the board, "I thought you and Spock were having dinner in your quarters tonight."

Jim signed deflating, "We were but he had to sort out an out of control experiment in the Science labs. So I came here instead. But no one told me that there was a party on."

"Sorry we didn't tell you Jim, but we thought you were busy," McCoy said winding an arm around his shoulders steering him away.

"Hey," Jim said getting a glimpse at the white board, "What the hell is that?"

"Nothing at all Jim, don't worry about it," McCoy smiled trying once again to lead Jim away as Uhura stepped into his line of sight.

"No it's not," Jim growled pushing past his crew to the board. A board that held all the names he and Spock had decided on for Junior. In two categories;

Human:

Nicolas

Allen

Blaine

Matthew

David

Stirling

Declan

Samuel

Christopher

Vulcan:

Separ

Silek

Skon

Sikar

Selek

San'dral

"Where did you get these?" He demanded pointed at the board, hardly noticing the room clear at his exclamation, "Are you betting on what we're going to call Junior!?"

"Jim.." McCoy tried.

"Ah well ye see Captain we were.." Scotty butted in.

"I'm sorry Keptain," Chekov tried looking innocent, "It was my idea, I thought it would help with crew moral."

"Your idea," Jim frowned looking down at the youngest crewmember and then up at the others innocent smiling, well scolding in McCoy's case, faces, "Nope Sorry I'm not buying it. You should feel ashamed of yourselves using Chekov to get out of this," Jim scolded them.

"We were just having a little fun Captain, we did not mean any harm," Scotty confessed.

"We were even going to donate the money we raised to Junior's future," Sulu added showing Jim the pad holding the betting contract as proof.

"Don't think this makes it ok," Jim reprimanded pushing the pad back at Sulu, "You guys must have stolen my personal pad to get the names."

"I took it Jim," McCoy confessed, "Didn't think you would mind."

"Bones, you could have just asked you know," Jim shook his head, "And just because I'm not Captain now doesn't mean you won't be confined to quarters for this."

"We're sorry Keptain," Chekov apologized looking miserable.

"I'll warn you this time," The captain sighed giving in to Chekov's puppy dog eyes, "But if I catch you again," he warned.

"Don't worry kid, you won't catch us again," McCoy smiled steering Jim to the door.

"Fine," Jim smiled, "But make sure you put 20 credits on David for me."

Week Thirty;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.9.2

_Now that I am in my third trimester I find I have little to do. Being on maternity leave is not something I enjoy. Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy have arranged for 'activities' for me to do to alleviate my boredom and the command crew, not on shift, have taken it upon themselves to keep me entertained. And while I appreciate these efforts I still have little to do during the day and I find myself drawn to cleaning. It's amazing how things can get messy so quickly._

(Nesting)

"Ah, Captain, What is it you seem to be doing?" Scotty asked confused at finding his 7-month pregnant Captain scrubbing at one of his Quantum Narcels.

Jim grumbled not looking up from his scrubbing, "I'm cleaning Scotty, what does it look like."

"Is that entirely necessary Captain?" Scotty inquired trying to be polite as he worried for his engine's safety.

"Of course it's necessary," Jim flailed swinging to face Scotty.

Scotty leaned back avoiding the cleaning rag being waving in his face, "But Captain…"

"This place is a mess," Jim exclaimed, "This Ship. Do you know how much dust can build up in a starship. Do you know how many people just don't clean up after themselves. This place is filthy. You should have seen the Science labs before I got to them. They were foul."

Scotty looked a little relieved the Captain wasn't referring just to the engineering department, "I'll have you know I have the ensigns clean the equipment and engines daily. You won't find a nary of grease on my engines."

"Well obviously they aren't doing their Job," Jim said.

"Ah wouldn't let them near the engines if I didn't know they were doing their job right," Scotty argued trying to steer the Captain away from his engines.

Jim skipped around him, nimble for having such a large stomach, "Don't worry Scotty, I'll make sure everything is Ship shape," the captain waved his rag around as he wandered further in to the bowels of the ship.

"Mr. Scott," the engineer turned at his name.

"Mr. Spock?" he replied anxious to stop the Captain, "What canna do for you?"

"I believe the Captain was just here?" the Vulcan inquired taking in the extra shine of the Narcels.

"I, he seems to be on a cleaning spree," Scotty nodded smiling a little, "He mentioned he had started with the Science lab."

Spock included his head in affirmative, "He did."

"Did he ah, ruin anything," The engineer asked a little wary.

"He did not," Spock assured him.

"Aye I did not think the Captain would do anything ta hurt the crew. So you're looking for him Commander?" Scotty asked feeling better about the captain in his engines and pointed down between the Narcel tubes, "Cause the lad went that way."

"Thank you Mr. Scott. Perhaps I will be able to encourage him to nest in our own quarters," The Vulcan stepped past the Scotsman.

"Nesting?" Scotty asked stopping him.

"Yes, nesting." Spock informed him, "Common behavior for pregnant Women. However I doubt any have a federation starship to nest in."

"Aye, I see. You better get to finding him then Mr. Spock." Scotty understood waving the Vulcan away.

The commander nodded and disappeared after his spouse.

Scotty chuckled and continued on his way. A whole star ship to nest in was an easy way for their Captain to get into a lot of trouble. Luckily they had a Vulcan to keep him out of it.

Week Thirty-Four;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.10.2

_It is only a month before Junior is to be born by C-section. While I am relieved my pregnancy will be over. I am still anxious about what it means to raise a child. There are many dangers on a star ship and I worry the new family plan is not the best Starfleet could offer. Over the last months Spock and I have experienced many situations that put our child in danger. However I also must think of the crew. They have proven they are willing to do anything for my child's safety and this last gift has me convinced there is nowhere else I would rather raise our child._

_Life is a risk but we deserve the best start and I know on the Enterprise Junior will have nothing but. _

(The Nursery)

"This is highly illogical, I do not see the need for closing our eyes when the door is sufficient cover for what you have hidden from us," Spock's voice was flat as Uhura grinned.

"It's surprise Spock, having your eyes open would just ruin it," Uhura explained positioning him in front of the closed door of the room next to their quarters.

"You wouldn't wanna ruin it for Jim would you," McCoy baited him before he could reply.

Jim hooked his arm around Spock's pulling him to his side, "Come on Spock, we may as well play along. It's not everyday Bones is this nice."

McCoy scolded, "I'm always nice,"

"Sure you are Bones," Jim grinned, "Now what are you showing us, cause if it is what I think it is I want to see this."

"Ok, ok. Just shut your eyes, no peeking," Uhura continued smiling and making sure their eyes were shut the door opened with a squeak, they lead the Captain and Commander into the room.

"You can open your eyes now," Chekov said excitedly.

Jim blinked as his eyes adjusted to the room. His command crew stood in front of them with huge grins on their faces. He could not help but return the grin as his eye swept over the room taking in all the beautiful detail and styled furnishings.

It was a nursery like one he had never seen. And filled to the brim with anything a baby could need with a few ingenious contraptions by Scotty.

"Wow," He breathed drawn towards the cot. But it wasn't just a cot, it was a multi-coloured fortress. The doors opened outwards as he undid the latch and placed a hand on the firm mattress, a mobile of stars and starships hung at eye level.

"This is crazy," Jim smiled tracing a hand over his stomach, "I don't think I've seen a cot like this."

"It's a safety Cot," McCoy told him striding over to point out the details, "It's designed to keep the kid in and anything else out. And with your track record I know you'll need it."

"Hey," Jim exclaimed standing up straighter.

"I had Scotty build it so not even a Vulcan can break it," McCoy continued cutting him off smiling at his friend who scolded at him.

"Aye Captain," Scotty agreed patting his creation proudly, "This will hold any thing you put in it."

Jim grinned running his had over the steel fly screen in the intricately designed doors and walls of the cot.

"And your changing table is adjustable and has rails and everything so junior can't roll out," Sulu added drawing Jim's attention to a matching table as he demonstrated its features, "Scotty built it but I helped in the design."

"It's great Sulu," Jim informed him as his hand felt the soft fabric.

"And we have this all set up for Junior to start learning," Uhura pulled him towards another corner to show him all the learning aids she had organized, "You won't need them straight away but I know Vulcan's start earlier the Humans so it helps to be prepared."

"Thank you Uhura," Jim smiled picking up a baby friendly pad.

"But you can not forget the toys," Chekov butted in showing off the giant storage shelves filled to the brim with boxes of toys.

The Captain stared in awe as he picked out a green teddy off the shelf.

"And clothing and other supplies o'course," Scotty added showing off another one of his contraptions, that stored and organized everything you could ever imagine a baby needing.

"Oh and you can't forget the reading Chair," Uhura smiled sittign Jim down in the chair handing him a book.

Jim stared in awe as he put the other things to the side and took the book into his hands, "You actually found real printed books?"

"Yeah, it took us awhile to find 'em, but we know how you like books," McCoy said gruffly.

Jim sniffled and a tear slid down his cheek.

"Keptain," Chekov asked quietly, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Chekov," Jim replied quickly wiping the tears away, "It's just bloody hormones. Thank you. This is the most amazing thing you could have done."

"No problem Captain," Scotty smiled with the rest, "It's the least we could do since you decided not ta leave us."

The Doctor turned to the Vulcan who stood silently surveying the room, "You've been awfully quiet Spock, so what do you think?"

"I," Spock tried blinking at the sudden attention, "It is most thoughtful," he finished a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Glad to hear it Spock," McCoy grinned slapping him on the back, "Now we have a dinner planned too so lets go me."

"Thanks Bones," Jim smiled at his best friend as he helped him from the chair.

"Just don't expect me to baby sit," the doctor replied slinging an arm around his shoulder as the group left chatting excitedly.

Spock stepped over to the bookshelf as the door slide shut and slid a hand over an embossed spine. Carefully he pulled the book from the shelf and traced the ancient lettering and smiled. He did not know where they had found it but was glad his child would still be able to grow up with the tales from Vulcan.

JUNIOR

"Spock?" Jim called as he entered the nursery, then spotted his spouse comfortably seated in the reading chair plucking at his lyre, "I think that's a perfect spot to play."

"It is indeed," Spock agreed eyes sparkling as he looked up at his T'hy'la.

"You want to play something for me," Jim smiled carefully lowering himself to the ground at Spock's feet with a little help.

"I would be honored T'hy'la," Spock replied as Jim settled his head comfortably against Spock's knee.

Spock ran a hand through Jim's hair before returning his attention to the lyre. Slowly the room became filled with a sound or joy and excitement before slowly cascading into a quiet lullaby.

Junior turned under Jim's hand and his eyes dropped as the music seeped into his veins, taking away all the aches and pains accumulated during the day. Then as Spock's music came to an end he put his instrument to the side and cradled his sleeping husband to his chest. They would spend many nights such as these in this room once Junior was born, so tonight it was not so bad if they turned in early.

AN

_Ok so here are the names again that lovely reviewers have suggested. If I missed any I apologize. You can tell me and I'll add it to the list. Please vote for your favorites:_

_Human:_

_Nicolas_

_Allen_

_Blaine_

_Matthew_

_David_

_Stirling_

_Declan_

_Samuel (after Jim's brother)_

_Christopher (after Pike of course)_

_Vulcan:_

_Separ_

_Silek (brother of Sarek)_

_Skon_

_Sikar_

_Selek (Alternative name used by Spock)_

_San'dral_

_I won't post the next chapter until I have a name. So you better vote if you want it. :D mwahahahaha. _

_Also thank you so much to all those who reviewed, I really love to hear what others think of my story and It makes me what to write so much more. Any who just favorite or follow Junior it's appreciated, but reviews are good too. Please spend the time to write even a little one. It will make me so happy. _

_Hope you enjoyed. _

_Tootles_

_Hpets_

_Ps I also don't actually think pregnant women are as crazy as Jim. :P _


	9. Murphy's Law and the Kirk factor

Junior – Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

Lati Native Language in _italics_

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 8

Murphy's Law and the Kirk factor

_(37 weeks along)_

Ginlalei was going to be an interesting planet, Jim thought tugging at his collar. They had a worship system revolving around pregnant women and in Jim's case, pregnant men. At first contact star fleet discovered the reason for the worship was because about 90% of women of the planet could not conceive or lost the child within the first trimester. And since the Enterprise's discovery of the pollen from Gamma Trianguli VI, and the federation's need for dilithim crystals, they had offered a trade. The fertility formula Spock's team had created from the pollen for the rich deposits of crystals on Ginlalei. The Enterprise had been assigned to present the formula and sign a treaty to secure mining rights.

And now Jim, who was to be the guest of honor as both the Captain and pregnant, was really uncomfortable. His usual dress uniform, for obvious reasons did not fit anymore and so his yeoman had volunteered to design him a new one for the occasion. He was also sure that every crewmember had put in their two cents.

Luckily his trusted crew was actually quiet good at design and turned up a new uniform similar to his old one. The main difference was the cut of the jacket that was modified to emphasis the curve of his stomach and nicely hide any weight he had gained elsewhere. The only problem was they had not changed the collar and it was still as restrictive and uncomfortable as his old uniform.

With one last tug he gave up on trying to fix it and went to find Spock, who was patiently waiting for him in the lounge.

"You have finished your visual inspection?" he asked, amusement shinning in his eyes.

"I have," Jim smirked buying into the game.

"You are satisfied with your new formal uniform?" Spock inquired as Jim sauntered towards him.

"Quite," Jim grinned smoothing his hands over Spock's blue clad chest, "But I haven't assessed yours."

"You are satisfied?" Spock asked placing his hands over Jim's.

"More or less," Jim grinned kissing his husband soundly on the lips, "Now we better get to the transporter room before they send search parties."

"I concur," Spock agreed tugging Jim's hands way from his collar as he automatically reached to adjust it.

The Jim frowned, while it might be just him Spock's posture seemed to be more ridged then usual, "Why are you so nervous Spock?"

Spock opened his mouth to deny, but seeing Jim's expression changed his mind, "I am wary that complications will arise from this assignment that may adversely affect Junior's health so close to his birth. The probability is.."

"Spock," Jim sighed cutting him off, "Ginlalei is a peaceful planet, they want to join the federation. And we are going for a banquet. Bones has even tested all the food to be served so I won't have an allergic reaction. We will have a full security team and you and Bones will be at my side the whole time."

Spock's eyebrows twitched down, "I am aware of the precautions we have negotiated with the Lati people to allow."

"So what are you worried about?" The Captain prompted grasping Spock's hand in his.

"It maybe illogical, but in this case I must be. Yours and Junior's safety are my priority and any situation that may endanger you I cannot tolerate,"

Jim's gaze softened under Spock's sincere stare.

"It's going to be fine," Jim stated.

"Fine has variable meanings," Spock argued.

"Spock," Jim stopped him his tone quelling any further argument.

The Vulcan returned to his usual parade rest, "Very well, it is best we make our way to the transporter room."

"Lead the way," Jim offered smile returning.

JUNIOR

A garden full of flowering plants and bright yellow foliage greeted them as their particles realigned. The silence depths of intricate castings shot with royal blue surrounded the courtyard garden. The building was a fitting elegance for the Lati's main citadel and house of government.

"Bones," Jim scolded pushing the tricorder out of his face preventing him from taking in the beautiful sight, "Stop it."

"No," McCoy growled shoving the tricorder back at Jim scanning him.

"Bones, we can't freak the Lati out, so put it away," Jim ordered his CMO.

"Fine," The doctor groused shoving it in his bag, "Your reading's are normal anyway."

Jim satisfied they weren't going to offend their hosts so early turned to great the delegation. A trio of humanoid orange 'hour glasses' decked out in flowing robes, each with varying shades of blue for hair, indicating their advanced age.

The Captain followed by the rest of the enterprise party bowed to their hosts, his hand he curved downwards over his stomach in a traditional greeting, "Lati Trei, it is an honor to be invited to your Hantiary."

"The Honor is ours Lotrei," the council, supporting wide welcoming smiles chimed as one.

"You are Captain Kirk," the first Councilor or Lati Trei qen, noted by a blue ribbon tried around her ample, by Lati standards, middle. This, Jim noted, was a mark of beauty. The larger a Lati woman's stomach the more desirable they were. Which made sense in a society that worshiped pregnant women.

"I am and this is my crew," Jim nodded gesturing behind him, first to the 3 blue shirts, "My science team lead by Lieutenant Jefers," Then to the 6 red shirts who had already set up a perimeter around the main group, "My security officers, lead by Lieutenant Commander Giotto," Then to Uhura, McCoy and Spock, "My Head communications officer Lieutenant Uhura, my Chief Medical Officer Dr McCoy and finally my first officer Commander Spock."

"You and yours are welcome," the councilors chirped together performing their traditional greeting once more before Lati Trei Qen spoke up.

"I am Lati Trei Qen Shama," she introduced, "We have spoken. This is is Lati Trei Qwan Fren," She motioned to the man wearing a red belt on her right then to the man with a purple belt on her left, "And Lati Trei Qui Fali. We are the Lati Trei or council as you have come to know us."

"I and mine are welcomed," Jim replied with the Lati welcome at Uhura's nod.

"Come, come we have arranged for a tour for yours," Shama chimed happily, decidedly done with the formalities.

Spock turned to Jim but he was already halfway out of the courtyard talking animatedly with Shama.

He heard Doctor McCoy mutter an aggravated 'dammit' under his breath before he chased after their Captain. Spock decided to instead follow at a more sedate pace keeping Jim in his line of sight. Noyta fell into step next to him as the rest of the landing party followed, the security team keeping to the perimeter.

"The Lati language is interesting don't you think?" Uhura pulled him into a conversation as they walked through the arching corridors and rooms of the citadel as their Lati hosts pointed out all the very interesting very triangular architecture.

JUNIOR

Finally the tour came to an end at the main doors of the citadel.

"We ask if you would meet our people," Shama requested of Jim as she finished explaining the history of the citadel's entry hall and the significance of the three-tiered pillars encompassing the space.

"Perhaps it would be wise for our team to inspect your laboratory facilities to ensure the serum will be properly stored and instruct your people how to administer it correctly," Spock spoke up from beside Jim.

"That good idea," Shama nodded, "Fren will escort your team to hospital. You and yours may then meet our people and see our city."

"Would be my honor," Fren smiled nodding along.

"That sounds like a great idea," Jim grinned charmingly stopping Spock from protesting further, "Lieutenant," He turned to Jefers, "You and your team go with Qwan Fren. Once you have assessed their facilities you can organize the transportation of the serum."

Jefers nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Lieutenant Jackson and Anderson will accompany you," Jim continued gesturing for two of the red shirts to join the blues.

"Sir," Giotto stepped up as head of security, "With all due respect the security is here to protect you. And as you are also on Maternity leave it is Commander Spock we take orders from."

Jim's eyes darkened turning to glance at Spock before speaking his voice steady, "No Lieutenant Commander, you are here to ensure everyone is secure. And that includes the science team. Whether I am on maternity leave or not has no relevance."

"Sir, we are here to escort you as the Lati's Honored Guest. " Giotto tried eyes turning to Spock for instruction.

"Do as the Captain orders," Spock commanded noticing the Lati council becoming agitated at Giotto's challenge.

"I," Giotto started to protest, giving in quickly as he too noticed their hosts change in demeanor, "Of course Sir, I apologize for speaking out of turn."

"You are forgiven," Jim assured him, the Lati's expressions softening at Giotto's quick submission.

"Right now that's sorted, shall we get going," Jim smiled once again moving to block his security officer from Lati's line of vision.

"Of course, course," Shama, placated, agreed motioning for the science team to follow Fren, "Go now."

The blues and the two reds shuffled after him at their Captain's nod. Spock pondering on the dark look that passed over the councilor Feli face as he watched the science team disappear down the corridor.

"Would you not join them, you Doctor yes?" Shama asked McCoy who stayed firmly at Jim's side, doing a poor job at hiding his disapproval of Jim's orders.

"No ma'am I'm staying here, they have it in hand," the Doctor told her firmly. The Captain tried not to laugh at his stubborn friend.

"Okay, okay, then please follow, the people wish to meet those who have ensured our survival," Shama smiled beckoning them to the huge doors as Feli slipped back into the shadows of the citadel.

Giotto motioned the remaining three security into advantage positions by the doors as Spock, McCoy and Uhura formed around Jim waiting.

A grand stair was revealed as the massive beams swung open, leading down towards an exquisite city square, well triangle, crowded with Lati.

They stood in neat lines all staring adoringly up at them, and Jim noticed a little nervously, mostly at him as they followed Shama into the sunlight streaming down from Ginlalei's sun.

"We welcome you," Chimed the procession in perfect unison curving their hands over their stomachs before dropping to the knees in reverence.

Sharing a look with his officers, they quickly returned the gesture, "We are Welcomed," they said together projecting their voices as Spock and McCoy helped Jim on to his knees.

"No no no," Shama quickly stepped in horrified as she helped Jim to his feet, "You do not kneel you are Lotrei."

"Right, Sorry," Jim apologized sheepishly allowing himself to be lifted to his feet.

Shama grasped Spock's arm, "You must also stand. You are his Logrei, his giver."

"I apologize we were not aware of this custom," Spock spoke straightening his jacket as he stood.

"It is ok," Shama assured him, "Please come, we show you the city," the Lati guided them down, past the kneeling crowd towards some sort of plush sedan chair.

The Lati remained silent, only eyes moved as they tracked their progress down the steps. McCoy followed quickly behind unnerved by the Lati's stares, Uhura staying close behind him. The security team swept down around them keeping their eyes on the crowd and the surrounding buildings.

Jim was quick to settle in the plush cushions eager to see the Lati Capital and find out more about their situation.

"Jim," Spock suppressed his unease, "Perhaps it is best…"

"Come on Spock it'll be fun," Jim smiled swiftly cutting him off before he could protest.

"Yes, fun," Shama smiled brightly pushing Spock forwards, "You must join."

"Fun is not something I am concern about," Spock muttered as he allowed himself to be pushed beside his husband.

"Lighten up Spock," Jim grinned slinging an arm around his waist, "We're just taking in our host's beautiful city."

"It is not that I protest," Spock replied as Shama moved around the chair and settled herself beside Jim.

"Gertute," Shama commanded and eight Lati stood to attention taking positions around the poles, "Shaer," she intoned and the men lifted the chair as one onto their shoulders.

"Dammit," McCoy growled jumping back as Spock wrapped both arms around his T'hy'la.

"Spock, this is fine. I am fine," Jim whispered loosening his husbands grip, as he motioned for McCoy to be quiet.

The Vulcan straightened taking a deep breath his meditations the night before had not curbed his anxiousness. When they had received their orders for this mission, the Admiralty had included in the order that Jim was to be the negotiator. The treaty was very important to the federation. So due to Jim's pregnancy he was the perfect candidate to ensure the treaty negotiation went smoothly. Thou Spock protested that it would put the Lati at a disadvantage to have someone they saw as a deity negotiate the terms of the federation, they would not concede. Nor would they concede when the doctor had sent a specific report detailing the risks to Jim's health.

"I apologize," Spock murmured withdrawing his arms and placing them firmly on his folded knees.

Jim smile softened curing his hand in Spock's as the procession moved forward at Shama's command. The Captain could hear McCoy's grumbling as the forgotten Starfleet personal were forced to follow the sedan chair on foot.

The Captain's hand tightened around Spock's as he felt a tight pressing pain grip his stomach as they left the triangle.

"Jim?" Spock turned to him concerned squeezing back.

Shama joined in Spock's concern, "Captain?"

Jim let out a breath as the pain receded as quickly as it had come, "It's alright, just Junior," he managed a smile to reassure their host and his husband. McCoy hadn't noticed a thing, too engrossed in his grumblings about having to walk.

"He moves," she smiled back concern forgotten, even if Spock's was not, "May I?"

"Of course," Jim agreed as Shama ran a hand over his rounded stomach exclaiming her joy as she felt Junior shift under her hand.

"It is a wonder," She smiled, "It reminds me of my pregnancies."

"You can have children?," Jim eyebrows jumped up in surprised as they slowly passed exceptional buildings of various shapes and sizes, the streets lined with silent worshipping Lati, making the security team twitchy.

"I was yes, I am now passed my time," She said sadly, then smiled brightly pointing out a bright blue tower.

"How many children did you have?" Jim asked interested to find out what the Lati were doing to increase the population. A population that had dropped from 8 billion to 2.3 million in the 300 years since the birth rate fell to almost non-existent.

"23," Shama answered before she explained the origin behind the triangular moldings of the Lati's city hall. How the three points of the triangle represent birth, life and death.

"23 is a significant number," Spock commented, "Your gestation period is 11 months of your year."

"It not, I did not start until I 26. I had 1 child every year," Shama said, "Until I could no longer. They were each taken by wonderful family."

"You didn't raise your own children," Jim asked as Shama pointed out the Sloping Concert Hall.

"Only my first, the others where raised by their fathers," She smiled fondly.

Spock's eyebrows twitched, "You had more then one mate?"

The Lati shook her head with an amused smile, "No, no. We use fake insert."

"You mean artificial insemination?" Jim corrected smiling as they admired the Lati's gravity defying skyscrapers.

"Yes, yes that," she nodded, "My first was my mate's and my miracle. She is now a scientist. She will help with serum."

"You did not know you where able to have a child until your first?" Spock inquired as they past into a beautifully coloured market.

Shama's smile dropped slightly "No, we not tell if we can birth. Only til we do."

"You don't test for fertility?" Jim asked surprised accepting a purple fruit from their host as a Lati from the procession handed it to her from a market stall.

"We do, but it makes no different," She explained as Spock discreetly plucked the fruit from Jim handing it down to McCoy to scan with his tricorder, "Fertility is no problem, only birth."

"So you have no way of knowing if a woman can have children until she does," Jim confirmed accepting back the fruit McCoy deemed acceptable.

"No," Shama's gaze lowered as she placed a hand over her stomach, "But those can, it is most precious."

"It is," Jim smiled fondly running a hand over his own rounded stomach.

They fell silent in their own contemplation as they passed into a street lined with terrace houses, each fashioned with a high angled pitched roof. The Starfleet officers noticed the vibrant colours and foliage spilling from the planter boxes of many of the houses. They also noticed the stillness of those that had nothing. Something a rapidly declining population couldn't hide.

Taking a bite of his fruit Jim almost choked as another pressing pain passed through him. Shama and Spock turned to him in surprised concern. Quickly he waved them off with a sheepish smile as purple juices ran down his chin. Jim decided accepting the handkerchief Spock held out to him was the to only way to convince their host he wasn't totally uncivilized.

As they continued on to another street Shama used the moment and turned to Spock voicing a question she had obviously wanted to ask before, "You, you are not of the same as your Lotrei?"

"I am part Vulcan," Spock confirmed.

"Then you hybrid?" Shama asked checking her pronunciation of the word.

Spock inclined his head, "I am."

"Then I do not like to ask, but how you have child," she asked concerned, "Your earth vids you gave tell that hybrids not fertile?"

Jim hid his smile as he heard McCoy snort in amusement at her question, "My parents were required to used genetic help to conceive," Spock answered calmly ignoring the Doctor, "In doing so they ensured I would have a fully Vulcan reproductive system."

"Then your Junior," Shama smiled at Jims happy nod, "will be half Vulcan, half Human yes. A proper hybrid as the serum allow," then she frown, "So you not know if he will have children."

"No," Spock replied, voice flat.

"It most distress to not know if your child can have their own," Shama nodded in understanding before lightening the mood by pointing out a primary school, the only one in the city, teeming with happy orange children in bright blue uniforms.

"May I ask how you are the head of the council, as a Lotrei I didn't think you would be expected to…" Jim trailed off unsure as to how he should phrase his question.

"To be head of council?" Shama finished for him waving at the enthusiastic children, encouraging Jim to do the same.

"Um, Yes," Jim replied smiling and waving as the kids clamored at the fence to see the procession past trying to catch a glimpse of the visiting delegates.

"I show you," Shama smiled as they turned down a promenade lined with floating Indigo trees and towards an elegant marble like structure. The red hues of the building glowed in the afternoon light as dark burgundy veins ran through each sculptured pillar.

"This our sanctuary," The Lati told them ordering the procession to stop and to wait.

"It's beautiful," Jim stared in awe as Spock helped him from the sedan chair. Uhura and McCoy joined in Jim's admiration as the security team fanned out around them.

Shama beckoned the officers up the sweeping steps and into the cool interior. And even McCoy couldn't gripe at the beautiful expanse of halls and corridors filled with sculptured images of Lati women full with child.

"This where our Lotrei live, where we care for them." Shama started to explain, "Lotrei are most scared to Lati. They mean we as the Lati can survive. We take care, as they have our children. So we the council give them their needs. "

"So you mean being a Lotrei is like a job? They have children so you can keep adding to the Lati population. And you provide them with everything so they can." Jim summarized noticing the various women moving silently through the halls. Some wearing what looked to be the Lati's equivalent of a nurse's uniform shadowing those with rounded stomachs.

Shama nodded, "Yes is. I as Lati Trei Qen it is my duty to ensure Lotrei are proper cared for."

McCoy and Uhura looked shocked as she explained how their system worked. Jim thought that from an earth perspective it might seem callous and insensitive to expect women to live their lives having children. However the Lati saw it as the greatest honor. To have children meant one step closer to preventing their entire population's extinction.

Spock steered Shama's attention way from his crewmembers reactions, "As you were a Lotrei you are aware of their needs. That is why you are the head of the council."

"Yes, yes, I was elected as that." Shama nodded leading them into a vast chamber lined with giant cushions. Many had Lotrei sprawled comfortably surrounded by young women.

"This is where many young come in hope being in presence of Lotrei will mean they be one too," Shama swept her hand over the room indicating the Lati's behavior. The Lati could not predict which women could carry children so they had instead raised those who could to the status of gods.

"Do their family visit, their husbands?," Uhura asked curiously concerned.

"Yes, we no restrict Lotrei, they come and go as pleases, their family too. We do nothing to stress. Is bad for baby," Shama gusted drawing the attention of the worshippers.

"Trei Qen," a matronly woman moved forwards past the worshipping Lati, curving a hand downwards over her stomach in greeting, "Is Honor."

"Tren Shay," Shama smiled returning the gesture, "I introduce you, Captain Kirk, from star fleet."

"Lotrei," Shay whispered bowing low as her attention focused solely on Jim and his rounded stomach, "It is the most gracious honor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Jim replied a little warily introducing his crew, "This is my first officer and husband Mr. Spock. My Medical officer Dr. McCoy and my Communications officer Lieutenant Uhura."

"You are welcomed," Shay smiled straightening motioning them to come forwards, "We honor you."

Jim grinned skirting Spock's restraining's hand, moving to greet the crowd. The Lati circled around him smiling and bowing, but not touching. It was the most interesting thing Jim had noticed was that the Lati didn't touch the Lotrei except perhaps when they gave their permission. Or he guessed stumbling as another pressing pain caught him by surprise, when they were in trouble.

In an instant the Lati nurses had swooped upon him, sweeping him towards one of the giant cushions before McCoy could go anywhere near his tricorder. They poked and prodded asking him questions in their own language making it difficult for the Captain to keep up.

"You right?" Shama asked concerned shooing the nurses away before the security team got involved, "We get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, just a little stumble," Jim assured her giving up on trying to sit up and relaxing into the plush cushion, moaning in pleasure as it molded to his body, "This is heaven, its like lying on a cloud,"

"They for Lotrei to ease their sores," She smiled, happy their honored guest was well.

"We so have to get one of these for the ship," The captain said as Spock kneeled next to him, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Jim," Spock caught his attention as he brushed a hand over his wrist his eyes twinkling.

The captain turned his head as his eyes fluttered back open, "Mmm."

"We must return to the citadel to negotiate the treaty with the council," the Vulcan informed him curling a hand around his.

"Can we negotiate for one of these for the ship," Jim smiled allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. McCoy pushed forwards with his tricorder in hand but for once he stopped at Jim's look. He did not want to alarm the Lati any more then he had.

"I am sure we can inquire about acquiring one as a gift for the Enterprise," Spock's lips twitched upwards.

"Excellent," Jim grinned clutching Spock's hand to his chest, "Best we push on then."

"Indeed," Spock replied.

"Honored Lotrei," Shay uttered bowing as she appeared at Jim's side, "You are the one's to bring the serum?"

"We are," Jim smiled, "and we hope it will help your people."

The matron nodded, "It was most nice for you to do this," her statement not matching the disappointed frown.

Jim met Spock's eyes wary at the woman's flat tone, "It was our pleasure," he nodded before turning to Shama, "Perhaps it is time we returned to the citadel to sign the treaty."

"Yes, yes," Shama smiled bowing to the gathered Lati who, following Tren Shay dropped to their knees with the traditional gesture.

"Thank you," Jim smiled returning their gesture before following the council head from the sanctuary.

JUNIOR

Jim gazed out at the setting sun framed by the marbled piers of the Lati's banquet pavilion. The cultural dances and music arranged for them by the council had quietly come to an end with the fade of the music and silent swish of golden skirts.

He reflected on the treaty signing as the sun made its final decent behind the artificial horizon of the city. Having the advantage of his position as a Lotrei was very useful in quelling any arguments the Lati had over the treaty had the negotiations go smoothly. Spock as mediator had stepped in when he felt the need to ensure the Lati did not just give everything to the federation. Jim was extremely greatful for this as being bogged down in the details of the treaty tended to blind him to the pitfalls. In the end, finally after two hours of negotiations the final copy of the treaty was validated and signed.

Now as the sun had finally dipped below the horizon they could eat and enjoy the delights their new allies could offer. This included, as Jim's gazed turned to the Lati dressed in fine tunics of emerald, copious amounts of delicious smelling delicacies they carried on stone plates.

Each plate was laid carefully in front of the dinners as the aromas threatened to over whelm them. Jim couldn't wait to dig in as he felt junior fussing, but Uhura's stern gaze reminded him of the Lati's customary blessing before a meal. It was something, she had told him, now only done at large events.

It was an old custom, predating the time of the Lotrei worship and Jim watched intrigued as Shama rose to her feet hands hovering over the food. The Lati's language was something he had yet to master and could only understand half of what was said as Shama's melodic voice boomed out over the hall blessing the food for all to eat.

Shama sat down and the hall erupted into a flurry of movement as the Lati's reach for the food devouring the bit-sized chunks quickly and efficiently. They did not use utensils, instead used bowls of water placed at their left to cleanse their hands after each dish. Jim and the others followed suit, delighted moans accompanying their taste buds pleasure. Spock, finding it most illogical to 'stuff your face' picked carefully at each dish that was approved by him as vegetarian appropriate. Lapping up the running juices delicately, he barely needed the cleansing bowl.

Uhura, Jim unexpectedly noted, was as quick to join in with the rest of them, juices running down her wrists as she chatted amicably with the Lati next to her. McCoy he noticed as he leaned back happily into his new giant cushion was a little more cautious assessing each food. But once he had decided it was edible he was like one of the natives.

Even the security team was happy to join in the feast, taking time out from their guard duties to enjoy the Lati's hospitality. As a captain he was proud to notice they had positioned themselves in strategic places around the hall to jump into action if they were needed.

As the food diminished the talking began in earnest. Jim decided with a full stomach and such a comfy cushion to just lie back and enjoy as the noise washed over him tuning almost automatically into Spock's familiar voice.

"There are fifty members of the Lati Trei at present?" Spock curious at the Lati's governmental structure described, Jim remembered, to them by Starfleet.

"Yes yes," Shama nodded, "10 in city. Other's in out towns. Use to have 50 Treia each state. Only one state now."

"Is each member elected to their position?" the Vulcan asked head tilting swallowing a bite of mushy vegetable.

Shama smiled, "Yes, each position voted in. From high to low."

"It is a most interesting system. Each member is voted from the public as an individual," Spock spoke his observations, "How is it determined who is to be voted for?"

Shama chewed on her carrot like food for a moment looking for the words to answer his question, "It is based the person merits. What they have done for the Lati."

"Those running for the position must then be nominated by the people," Spock eyebrows twitched up wards impressed by the Lati values.

"Yes, before they even try for council, the people decide." She nodded enthusiastically, happy to share how the Lati system works.

Jim's eyes slid closed, Spock's steady words lulling him into slumber. The familiar pains of the day melted away as he dozed contented for the moment,

Then Murphy's law kicked in as he felt the wetness trickle from between his legs and stain his pants. And no he had not just wet himself, thou it may have been better if he had as the doors to the hall slammed open filling with insurgent Lati carrying really big guns.

The red shirts jumped into action phasers raised and ready holding the rebels at bay for only a moment before they were overwhelmed. Forcing them back to form a circle around their officers.

Uhura was quick to reach for her communicator but was forced down as Ensign Stevens covered her when the rebels noticed the device and opened fire.

"Stand down," Jim's shouted order echoed over the noise as he forced Spock to allow him up, "Stop firing." The entire situation was a mess and he wouldn't risk his people. The red shirts surrendered their weapons immediately, the Lati fire ceasing at the Lotrei's command.

A battle field emerged as the dust cleared, the light of the moon illuminating the dark stains that crept across the floor away from the prone bodies of both Lati and human alike. Two red shirts lay death, more of them injured along with the blue shirt's as they gingerly picked themselves off the floor. Uhura rolled Stevens' body from hers carefully closing her vacant eyes, trying to ignore the darkened burgundy blending into her uniform.

McCoy was already on his knees beside a bleeding Giotto, after his visual examination assured him of his Captain's health. Spock curled an arm around Jim ready to shield him if the Lati opened fire once more.

"_What is the meaning of this?" _Shama cried in the Lati language jolting to her feet in out rage, eyes wild, her hair in disarray.

"_This is a protest_," The Lati Rebels parted to reveal Tren Shay, an insignia depicting the silhouette of a pregnant Lati on her chest.

"_It will save our people," _Shama exclaimed facing the woman eyes almost pleading.

"_It will destroy our people," _Shay growled back, "_And I am not the only one to think so."_

Shama turned horrified as three of the council members, including Trei Qui Fali, moved to stand at the matron's side, "_You betray your people." _

"_No Trei Qen, it is you and the rest of the council that have betrayed us_," Fali roared ordering two of the rebels to restrain her, "_You who bring in outsiders, you who allow them to bring venom to poison our Lotrei."_

"_It is the only way for our people to survive," _Shama protested, the star fleet officers unable to do anything as she struggled against her captives.

Jim's scream broke the argument as another pain, worse then the others pressed down on his stomach. Spock's arm the only thing keeping him upright.

"What the hell Jim your in labour," McCoy growled appearing at his side tricorder in hand.

"Ya think," Jim managed as he tried breathing through the pain. As even the rebel Lati looked on in alarm and concern.

"We must get you back to the ship," Spock said lifting Jim into his arms.

"Communications are jammed," Uhura whispered her crackling communicator as evidence.

Feli looked smug satisfied that what ever they had done, had worked.

"You will no go anywhere," Shay growled, "You baby have here."

"Like hell," McCoy growled banishing his tricorder, "You have to let us get back to our ship or they both might die."

Shay looked undecided, her position allowing her to only think of the Lotrei.

"You have our word we will not interfere with your argument if you agree to let us return to our ship," Spock tried to sway her decision cradling Jim to his chest.

"No, you go to ship you come back with help," Feli snarled knowing Shay's indecision, ignoring Shama's pleading as he pulled a gun from a guard, "You have baby here or not at all."

"You would harm Lotrei," Shama voice chimed out in outrage, "You not a Lati."

Feli looked stunned even at his own actions dropping the gun slightly. Then resolve showed on his face as he came to a decision turning the gun on the blue shirts, "I will not harm Lotrei, but I harm others if you try a thing."

"_You would hurt those that would preserve our survival. You shame your people," _Shama hissed spitting in the traitor's face.

"_You!"_

"Stop!" Jim yelled struggling from Spock's hold, forcing the Vulcan to put him down.

Feli's fist stilled centimeters from Shama's face.

"Stop arguing, just stop. I barely even know what your bloody yelling at each other. But I can't fucking wait," Jim screamed out as another contraction forced him to double over as pain racked his body.

"Dammit Jim," McCoy grabbed at him, Spock wrapping a steadying hand around his arm.

"Just hurry it up and make a decision," Jim gasped out as the pain receded, "I don't have all night."

Feli with drew his hand automatically giving into a Lotrei's demands, motioning for two of the rebels forward, "_Remove their weapons and communications. Then take them to secure chambers and stand guard."_

The Starfleet officers reluctantly handed over their devices, as the Lati Rebel's guns remained unwavering. They paused only when they reached Jim unsure how to proceed. The Captain becoming irritable at their hesitation just shoved his communicator at the closest Lati almost making him drop the others.

"You have our stuff, can we go now," Jim gripped straightening as much as possible allowing Spock to sling his arm around his shoulder, to keep him standing.

"Follow," nodded a rebel lieutenant ordering them as five Lati surrounded the group urging them towards the doors leading back into the citadel.

The remaining red shirts stooped to lift their dead comrades at Jim's nod.

"No," The lieutenant growled, "leave."

"Like hell," Jim challenged angrily, "We're taking them or I'm not moving."

"Jim," Spock tried to reason.

Jim's glare did not waver, the Lati stood shocked not sure what to do. The captain motioned for Giotto and the others continue to pick up their fallen, "You will let us take our people."

The rebel lieutenant quickly turned to Feli for guidance unsure what to do. Feli lips thinned in impatience, "_Allow it_," he ordered in exasperation, "_and take the Trei Qen." _

The Lieutenant tapped his hand to his stomach in a Lati Salute, "_Yes Trei Qui."_

Shama's eyes were ablaze with simmering fury as she was pushed into the group, but she made no move against her traitorous people.

JUNIOR

The group's progress was slow as they were shepherded through the corridors of the citadel that only that morning they had been admiring. The once beautifully carved pillars cast ghostly shadows of bars at their feet as the twin moons rose from the horizon.

Jim paused again, forcing the group to stop as he caught his breath from another contraction that ever slowly brought him to the edge. His crewmembers were efficient in transferring their cargo allowing time for the injured to rest.

McCoy and Spock hovering over Jim radiating concern, though Spock's was a bit more contained.

"I can carry you," the Vulcan offered to his spouse unsure in what why he could help him.

"No, no I'm fine," Jim managed leaning against a column as he rubbed his stomach in soothing circles.

Spock turned to the Doctor for guidance, "Its ok Spock walking is good for him at this stage, it will reduce the pressure Junior is putting on him right now."

"Very well, " Spock started, but was cut off as a guard growled in impatience.

"You Move," he pushed waving his gun at them.

"I'll move when I'm ready" Jim snarled back snapping his head around, eyes narrowing, challenging the Lati to force the issue.

The Lati's eye widened automatically jumping back to give Jim more room before he even knew what he was doing. Then frustrated at himself his eyes lowered moving back into line with the other Lati. All the rebels quiet happy to wait until Jim was ready.

Jim taking a deep breath continued his shuffle down the corridor his people matching the slow pace instantly. Eventually the Lati lead them to a door motioning for them to enter the darkened room.

Cautiously they moved forwards. Shama tapped the switch, bathing the room in flickering light as the bulbs similar to Earth florescence found their equilibrium.

"You stay," The rebel Lieutenant informed them curtly before shutting the door in their faces, each sharing a wary look as the lock clicked into place.

"Right so now what do we do?" Giotto asked directing his people to lay their burden in the corner, eyes sweeping the sparsely furnished space.

"Right now the captain lies down so I can check him over properly," McCoy answered swiftly directing Jim to the bed, bare of any linins.

"We have to come up with a plan," Jim said allowing himself to be settled against the headboard, his legs growing too heavy to hold him up.

"We must endeavor to return to the ship," Spock agreed at Jim's side.

"I may be help," Shama added in continuing at Jim's encouraging smile, "I was Architect before Lotrei. This is a stateroom, and not known but old state rooms had serving path. Covered in upgrade."

"Can we access any of these Servant entrances?" Uhura asked eager.

"If we find," Shama told her, "Behind small wall."

"You mean thin wall," Giotto asked excitedly.

"Yes," Shama nodded eyes glistening, " We find we get out."

"That's good," Jim smiled eyes calculating batting at McCoy's tricorder, "But we need to get our communicators and find what ever it is that is blocking them."

"I may able to get location from other Lati, I persuade they help Lotrei." She offered as Uhura taking action directed the others in their search for the hidden panel.

"That would be most help FUll," Spock voice rose Jim's almost crushing of his hand taking him by surprise as another contraction hit.

"I can do only what I can, to make up for such disgrace," Shama sadden by her peoples betrayal attempted to apologize, "If known I would no let you here."

"It's ok," Jim breathed out, trying to smile through the aftermath of the pain, "You didn't know."

McCoy kept his comments to himself as he pulled off his jacket draping it over Jims spread knees. The blue fabric protected Jim's pride, since modesty wasn't an issue, as the Doctor tugged at the Captain's pants down, dumping them and his boots to the floor.

"Damn, that's cold," Jim shivered drawing his knees towards himself.

Spock without pause pulled his own jacket off to add to the doctors.

"How much time do we have?" Spock inquired wary as quiet tapping fill the room as the crew searched for the hidden door.

"He's dilated 5 cm," McCoy looking up from his assessment eyes darkening, "How long exactly have you been having contractions?"

"I might of had a few when we first arrived," Jim bit out as another contraction hit.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me," McCoy growled.

"I didn't want to upset the Lati," Jim confessed breathing heavy, "They stopped, they stopped before the treaty signing, I thought, thought they were just phantom con-contractions."

"You should have gotten me to check," McCoy was beyond frustrated. If Jim had said something earlier, if he'd said anything they would have already been back on the ship, "Dammit."

"I'm sorry," Jim managed in a strangled scream as another contraction hit.

"What is done is done," Spock said, eyes dark with worry. He had known something like this would have happened. He had known and he had done nothing to prevent it. Done knowing to protect his bond mate and their child.

"By the time between contractions and how much your dilated Jim, I'd say we have an hour maybe 2 if we're lucky," the Doctor summarized quickly putting his frustration to the side.

"Then we must act quickly," Spock agreed as a happy shout ricocheted from the other side of the room.

"I've found it, I've found it," shouted ensign Yimen's tapping the wall and getting back a hollow response.

"Move," Spock ordered leaving Jim's side to assess the wall. Then with quick precision he used his Vulcan strength tearing the thin plaster from their salvation. The door behind was handle less and brittle swinging open on its teetering hinges as Spock shoved at it.

The Red ensign guarding the door shushed them for a moment as he listened for the guards. It was a miracle they had not heard the ruckus. But the stateroom was built for privacy and the door was solid wood.

"You four," Spock ordered picking a 2 red and 2 blue shirts, "We will retrieve the communicators, and deactivate the device."

"Aye sir," replied the chosen quickly moving to Spock's side.

"Spock," Jim's eyes wide in panic, "Don't," he breathed remembering. Hiding as he watched his mother at the kitchen table shaking in silence an old photo frame clutched in her hand. Seeing the relief in her eyes as she waved goodbye unable to face her children, in them the ghost of the only man she loved. He couldn't not with Junior he couldn't lose him, he couldn't be his mother. Couldn't survive without Spock.

The bond flared with Jim's fluctuating emotions each trying to gain control.

"Jim, my Thy'la," Spock whispered his hands cradling Jim's face bringing him back, "I will not leave you," he spoke searching Jim's eyes for coherence.

"You can't Spock, you can't," Jim grabbed at Spock's arms anchoring him.

"Parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched," Spock murmured touching his forehead to Jim's eyes closing, "I will be with you always, you do not need to worry."

"Spock, I," Jim tried as he calmed eyes dropping closed.

"I know my Thy'la. But I must, I can alone gain the information we need quickly. You will trust me to return. To you and to our child." Spock's voice was smooth, soothing.

"I trust you," Jim whispered trying a smile, "Always have."

The Captain tensed his grip tightening as another contraction hit, Spock doing his best to ease the pain. The fluctuations making it next to impossible for him to shield it completely.

Spock stood as Jim dropped his hands as the pain faded, fingers brushing his in a silent promise.

"I'll take care of him," Uhura said touching Spock shoulder, "at least until you get back."

"Thank you Nyota," Spock nodded motioning for the chosen personal and Shama to follow him threw the secret door. He was unable to look back as Uhura took his place beside Jim taking his hand in hers.

JUNIOR

They made it threw the servants corridor with barely any light. Spock quick to disable the first Lati rebel they came across just outside the men's toilet. He did not hesitate taking the information he needed from the beings unconscious mind. They did not have time for Shama to attempt to convince him to help them.

"The Communicators and phasers are being kept in Feli's Office, the device in the central surveillance room," Spock told Shama waiting for direction. She knew the Citadel well so she would know the best way to each location.

"Feli's office on way to security," Shama replied a face determined, "We take east corridor we get past guards."

"We will retrieve the communicators first," Spock spoke making a plan feeling Jim's urgency through their bond, "I must then return to the Captain. Shama, will you the others to deactivate the device. You may take your communicators with you."

"It done," Shama replied nodding, "Come or we discovered."

Spock directed Giotto to help him move the unconscious rebel back into the bathroom. Then they followed Shama in silence, eyes and ears alert to the world around them.

JUNIOR

Uhura gritted her teeth as Jim almost crushed her hand another contraction pressing down on his stomach. Spock and the others had been gone 20 minutes and she had no idea how long they would be. The three remaining ensign's had taken up positions by the doors, one listening for the rebels the other for the return of their own. As Jim's contractions come closer together she knew they did not have long, they needed to get back to the ship pronto. She felt helpless only able to hold Jim's hand through the pain.

"So since you're in the unique position to answer this question, which hurts more getting kick in the balls or child birth," Uhura decided to ask in her relief as Jim's grip eased.

"What do you think!?" Jim growled his grip tightening once more as another contraction hit. She really was starting to regret taking the Captain's hand.

"Dammit," McCoy swore under his breath, "We don't have an hour."

"What?!" another contraction hit taking Jim's breath.

"You're progressing faster then I thought," McCoy clarified voice urgent rummaging through his medical kit, "Junior's coming now and I don't have anything to slow it down."

"You don't think I know that," Jim snarled grip tightening around Uhura's hand.

"What does that mean?" Uhura squeaked out in concern trying to ignore her small fragile bones grinding together.

"I'm going to have to break his pelvis, it's the only way Junior's head will fit," the Doctor explained arranging Jim's legs, "I need you on your back Jim, this will hurt."

"More then this," Jim hissed allowing Nyota to shake her hand out of his grasp to support his shoulders, McCoy pulling him forwards to lay him flat.

Uhura could only cringe as she almost heard bones snap, the Captain's agonizing scream piercing the room. The three remaining crewmembers turned in fearful concern unconsciously moving to block their ears.

"I know it hurts Jim, but you're going to have to push," McCoy tried to assure their Captain, hands steady as he held bones apart.

"You can do it," the communications officer tried to encourage him taking his hand once more scanning the captain's flushed and sweaty face.

"Not without Spock," Jim screamed squeezing his eyes shut as another contraction hit worse then the last.

"Dammit Jim Don't be difficult," McCoy growled.

"I'll be as difficult as I want to be," Jim growled back.

"He'll be back soon," Uhura tried to assure him brushing the hair from his sweaty brow.

"He's coming," Jim panted as he got a small reprieve eyes unfocused, "Spock's coming."

"Then push dammit," McCoy shouted not even trying to be delicate.

Jim screamed forcing his muscles to push downwards as another contraction ripped through him. Uhura encouraged him as best she could.

"He's crowning," McCoy announced urging Jim to push again.

Hearing a commotion across the room, she saw Spock bolt in his face flushed green, communicator on his belt. He had run the whole way back panic flashing in his eyes as they landed on their captain. She did not hesitate to move relinquishing Jim's hand to the Vulcan as he joined his husband.

She could not miss the relief flooding the Captain's face as Spock leaned over him his hand brushing his cheek. Their silent communication was almost overwhelming as she stepped back away offering McCoy her help.

"I need your jacket," McCoy requested without hesitation as he saw her free, "We have to wrap Junior up when he comes out."

The communications officer only nodded striping her jacket from her shoulders holding it out ready.

"You have to push down gently on his stomach with the next contraction," McCoy ordered the Vulcan, "His head's almost out."

"Now," McCoy yelled as Jim's scream pierced the air once more.

"Just need to get the shoulders now, Jim, he's almost out." The Doctor told their Captain as Jim tried to catch his breath.

"You are doing well T'hy'la," Spock added caressing his brow. Uhura tried to add a reassuring smile but she doubted Jim had caught it as his eyes squeezed shut the pain becoming too much.

"Next time you can do this," Jim growled at his spouse as the final contraction hit forcing a last scream from his lips, as Junior finally slid into the world. McCoy catching his tiny slick body.

A tense silence filling the room, before a high-pitched wail broke as Junior took his first breaths. Uhura breathed out in relief holding her arms out to hold the squirming child watching the doctor tie off the umbilical cord.

"Hello little one," she whispered tracing soft pointed ears as Spock's brown eyes blinked up at her from the tiny face. He was gorgeous even covered in muck.

"Jim," Spock cried the urgency in his voice breaking Uhura out of her adoration. Blood coated the bed spreading from the Captain's body, McCoy desperately trying to stop the flow. His eyes slid shut catching only a glimpse of his child before unconsciousness took him.

"Jim," Spock cried again trying to rouse his spouse, Uhura unable to help as she held Junior to her chest to keep him warm.

Pandemonium broke as the other officers came forward stripping off their own clothing to help stem the red. Nyota was forced back away from the bed to keep Junior settled and it was only by luck that she heard it when she did.

The communicator, ignored by Spock in his distressed, chirped. Carefully she arranged Junior to a better position and yanked the device from the Commanders belt, flipping it open.

"Enterprise, come in Enterprise," She cried into the speaker, desperate for a reply.

"Enterprise here," Scotty's rough brogue broke relief in his voice, "We've been trying ta get a hold of ya…"

Uhura broke him off, "We need an immediate beam up, and a medical team to meet us in the transported room. The Captain's given birth and is bleeding out."

"We have your frequency, stand by," Scotty assured her, his voice tapering off as he gave orders to the bridge.

"Get ready to beam out," Uhura yelled getting the others attention. Spock was first to stop, scooping Jim into his arms readying him for transport as Scotty's voice came over the communicator once more and white filled their vision.

The Enterprise transporter room had never looked so welcoming as she stepped down from the platform. A gurney followed by a medical team burst in and the Captain was whisked away as McCoy took charge yelling for his people to prep for surgery.

Christine moved to her spotting the bundle in her arms. Nyota was reluctant to let her precious cargo go, but she knew Junior needed to be checked over. With a quiet promise she handed him over with out protest and the transporter room became silent once more.

Spock stood at the base of the platform body ridged. His blank stare she recognized as the one he got when he connected to his and Jim's bond. What he must be feeling now she could not fathom.

He had confessed to her after the incident with Dr. Mordreaux what it had been like to lose Jim, how the broken bond had eaten away at him and even now the echoes of pain could still be felt. She had no desire to see him like that. Without hope or a purpose. Junior needed both his parents and she just knew their Captain would pull through; he was in the best hands in the federation after all. And he was a fighter.

"Spock," she whispered touching his shoulder to get his attention.

"Nyota," Spock blinked returning to the present as he turned himself to face her.

"You best get cleaned up before you head to sickbay," She told him.

Uhura noticed the trembling of his hands as he finally looked down and saw the red, staining one side of his shirt and covering his hand.

"I think it best," Spock finally agreed clenching his fists as he folded them behind his back, "I do not wish to wear this colour again," he murmured the last part, Uhura barely making out his words.

"No I don't wish to either," she murmured back as Spock allowed her to lead him out of the room.

JUNIOR

The sickbay hush was like a scratchy wool blanket your mother gave you to keep warm. You didn't want to remove it by speaking above a whisper to offend, even if all you wanted to do was rip it off.

Spock stood in the corner of sickbay, the best position to not be in the way and still observe the theatre doors.

A cleaned and swaddled Junior had been placed in his arms the moment he had appeared through the main doors. He had been weighted and measured and checked. Jim's child was a little under weight but otherwise healthy, his grip stronger then human infants as it tightened around his finger.

The Vulcan had ignored the bassinette placed at his convenience, choosing instead to keep Junior close enjoying his soothing presence as he waited for news on his T'hy'la. The fluctuating bond had him on edge, uncertainty forcing him to suppress his emotions to allow for normal function.

"Mr Spock?" came Scotty's tentative voice breaking his concentration.

"Yes Mr. Scott," Spock turned to acknowledge him, Junior shifted in his sleep adjusting his grip on his father.

"I thought I should come down an' give ya an update of the situation," The engineer explained eyes darting down lighting up as he took in Juniors peacefully sleeping face, "He's cute little mite."

Spock blinked at his change of subject eyes darting down to observe his son, "He is," the commander agreed before turning the conversation back on track, "What is the situation, were you able to transport Lieutenant Giotto's team back to the Enterprise?"

"Aye all personal from the away team was beamed up, including the bodies of Ensign Stevens and Jacob. They were placed in Cryo for the moment." Scotty returned to his professional persona, "The Lati Trei Qen was also beamed up with the team. Lieutenant Uhura's organizing her a cabin."

"The situation on the planet," Spock inquired.

Scotty continued eyes shifting to Junior as he yawned, "As far as we can tell it's stable. The rebels have not moved from the citadel, nor attacked the city. What did ya have in mind ta do?"

"Continue to monitor the planet and contact Starfleet. Inform them of the situation at this time. We will need new orders as to how we are to proceed." Spock instructed.

"Aye sir," Scotty nodded moving his attention to the closed surgical theatre doors, "Any news of the Captain?"

"No, he is currently in surgery," Spock informed him.

Scotty interrupted him smiling as Junior's eyes blinked open to survey the new sounds around him "He has your eyes Mr. Spock, and ya ears, Jim'll be mighty pleased about that."

Spock looked down at the infant in his arms as Junior released his grip on his finger to grab at Scotty.

"He has Jim's bone structure and nose," Spock pointed out.

"I bet when he grows up he'll be your splitting image Mr. Spock," Scotty told him grin wide.

"I disagree," Spock started before focusing on the light over the theatre doors as it blinked out, "The surgery has been completed."

"Aye it has," Scotty nodded following the Vulcan's gaze, "I'll let you get to the Captain."

The engineer back up allowing Spock to move from his corner, "Keep us informed would ya."

"I will," Spock agreed before Scotty left to return to the bridge watching the doors slide open.

JUNIOR

White was the first thing he saw when we came back to awareness, the second as he blinked is vision into focus was Spock's face the depths of his chocolate eyes filled with concern and a small twinkling of relief.

"Jim," he whispered as the captain felt him caress their bond, bringing him further into the present.

"Hi Spock," Jim managed to rasp back, his voice barely there as he turned towards the warmth of Spock's hand on his cheek.

"I will retrieve the doctor," the Vulcan uttered not making any move to do so eyes fully transfixed on the soft smile forming on his T'hy'la's face.

"No need," Jim breathed eyes sliding shut for a moment in exhaustion, a question on his lips, "Junior?"

Spock's eyes darted to the side as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "He is well. Asleep for the moment."

"Good," Jim smiled eyes following Spock's to the bassinette by the bed, just able to catch a glimpse of a tiny hand scrunched around a blue blanket.

"Did everyone make it back to the ship?" Jim managed the question as Spock helped him to sit up slightly, allowing him to sip at a glass of water.

"All is well Jim, the away team returned to the ship with no further casualties. Mr. Scott and the bridge are monitoring the situation on Ginlalei while we wait for further orders," Spock summarized for him placing a pillow behind Jim supporting his exhausted muscles.

"Good," Jim repeated once again relaxing back into the pillows, the small amount of movement already costing him all the energy he had.

"I see your awake," McCoy said moving into the room pad of medical results in his hand, "And you didn't call me." The doctor turned his accusing eye on the Vulcan.

"No, I wish to ascertain Jim had retained full consciousness before I did so," Spock voice stayed smooth as he spoke his reasoning.

"That," McCoy pointed at him drawing beside the bed, "Is utter bullshit."

"I do not believe I mentioned bull excrement in my statement," Spock replied eyebrow raising.

"You know what I mean Spock," McCoy accused checking Jim's vitals.

"I do not." Spock continued his denial.

"Right well I think your all back with us, how do you feel Jim?" the Doctor questioned deciding his best option was to ignore the Vulcan completely.

Jim smirked at him acknowledging his husband's win, "Tired, but ok. My legs and stomach feel a little numb."

"That's normal. The aesthetic should ware off soon, then I'll put you on the good stuff until your all healed up." McCoy smiled adjusting the bio bed inputs.

"What exactly happened, I don't remember much after I passed out?"

Jim needed to know, Spock reaching out a comforting hand to rest over his.

"You almost bled out," the doctor rubbed his forehead in an attempted to relieve his stress, "As much as the pollens mutations helped, your body was never meant for child birth. Combined with a broken pelvis, your uterus was ruptured causing a massive bleed and damage to other organs. It's a miracle both you and Junior are ok," McCoy took a breath, "If we hadn't gotten you back to the ship when we did I wouldn't be speaking to you right now."

"But I am," Jim managed an encouraging smile squeezing Spock's hand to reassure him of his presence.

"Yeah well this is your fault you know," McCoy burst out flinging his hands out in exasperation, "If you had just told me about your contractions earlier we wouldn't have gotten in this mess."

"I know Bones and I'm sorry," Jim eyes case downwards focusing on Spock's hand in his as he stroked his fingers, "I Just didn't think, I.."

"No you didn't think," McCoy growled, "You just didn't think that maybe you could have died or Junior could have died.."

"Doctor," Spock cut through the man's tirade feeling Jim's swirling emotions slumping slowly into a depressive state.

McCoy voices cut off as he got a good looked at his Captain's face, his blue eyes brimming with unshed tears, "Shit Jim I'm sorry, just think next time would you."

"It's ok Bones, I deserved it," Jim blinked away the tears looking up at his best friend, "I was stupid putting everyone at risk like that, especially Junior."

"At least your not dead because of it," McCoy calmed down squeezing Jim's shoulder, "Just don't want to have to go through that again."

"No it would not be advisable," Spock agreed.

Jim looked between the two men that had made up the best parts of his life since he started Starfleet and smiled, "I couldn't agree more."

"Doctor?" Spock inquired as the moment past, "Have you found the cause as to Jim's premature labour?"

"Yes," he replied looking to his pad once more, "It was some sort of compound inhaled through the lungs."

"Really," Jim looked surprise, "What was it? Where did it come from?"

"From what our techs are saying it's a compound commonly found in Ginlalei's atmosphere," McCoy explained reading from his notes, "Once inhaled it tricks the brain into thinking your ready to give brith, which caused premature labour. Doesn't seem to effect anything else."

"Is this the reason most Lati women are unable to have children?" Spock inquired mind working over the possibilities.

"It looks like it." The doctor nodded.

"Then why haven't they found it yet, I mean Shama said they still had no idea what was causing the low birth rates." Jim added curious.

"It's possible they just never tested for it," He explained, "We only found it because I had you get a full body scan to make sure we didn't miss anything. It was barely noticeable. But it wasn't normal so I picked it out."

"The compound being common in the Ginlalei atmosphere would mean each Lati would have trace amounts in their system, meaning they would not dictate it as an irregularity," Spock concluded.

"Most likely," McCoy agreed.

"So the Lati women that can get pregnant are immune to this compound in some way," Jim stated, "I guess it makes sense, Shama did say they didn't have any problems with fertility."

"It also means the fertility serum developed from the pollen would have been ineffective," Spock added.

"Yeah, but now that we know what's causing the miscarriages we can help the Lati develop a serum that does work." The Doctor counted already going though the various tests needed in his head.

"What happened 300 years ago on Ginlalei?" Jim asked.

"I believe it was the beginning of their industrial revolution," Spock informed him intrigued by Jim's question.

"So what ever this compound is it must have been released into the air then," Jim decided, "And back then they wouldn't have had the technologies to test for it."

"The birth rates also decreased slowly at first, barely noticeable for the first 50 years," McCoy continued on.

"So that means they would have already been used to the compound and never have thought to test for it," Jim concluded.

"Indeed," Spock agreed further comments being cut off has Junior's gurgled cry came from the bassinette.

Spock turned without pause lifting the tiny child, "He is hungry Doctor," he informed them cradling Junior to his chest.

"Right well I'll get a bottle," McCoy darted out of the room towards the closest replicator.

"Can I?" Jim asked tentatively eyes transfixed on his child.

"Of course," Spock eyes crinkled in amusement helping Jim to arrange himself before placing Junior in his arms.

"He's beautiful and he's got your ears," Jim's exhaustion left him, entranced by the squirming babe tracing a finger over a pointed ear.

"He has many of your facial features," Spock pointed out leaning over his husband and child.

"Yeah," Jim agreed smiled splitting as Junior finally opened his eyes, "But he has your eyes, your mothers eyes," he whispered the last bit not wanting to ruin the moment.

Spock's sensitive hearing picked up on the comment lips twitching in a sad smile.

"Here, perfect temperature," McCoy butted in holding out a bottle for Jim to take.

"Thanks Bones," Jim smiled taking it his eyes never leaving Junior's face.

"Just hold the nosel to his lips he'll do the rest," McCoy instructed him.

"I've got it," Jim informed him allowing Junior to suckle at the bottle, cry's abating for the moment.

"Aw doesn't that make a pretty picture," McCoy grinned watching the little family bond over feeding time.

"Be quiet," Jim chased him a grin in his voice.

"I'll just leave you alone then, but make sure you get your rest after you hear," The doctor ordered them retreating out of the room, "The whole crew will want to visit as soon as they know your well."

The two didn't deem it necessary to reply completely engrossed in their bundle of joy.

JUNIOR

A few days and a few crew visits later McCoy stepped back into Jim's med bay room to check his most troublesome patient.

"What are you two whispering about?" McCoy asked warily eyeing the couple as he went over to check Jim's vitals.

"Nothing too important," Jim smiled eyes twinkling finally getting his energy back, "Just what we are going to name Junior."

The doctor looked between the two, curiosity peaked. The last few days he had been in here they had managed to dodge that question every time, "And what might that be?"

"Spock," Jim grinned indicating fro him to take over.

"We have discussed it extensively Doctor and we have decided that Selek will be an appropriate name for his Vulcan heritage."

"Yeah and," McCoy urged him to hurry it up.

"And," Jim emphasized.

"We have decided to name him Lenard after you doctor." Spock finished.

McCoy's eyebrows rose into his hairline, "Ya wanna name your kid after me?"

"We thought since you pretty much are the only reason why Junior and I are still even hear, we wanted to give him your name," Jim replied sincerely voice coming out a little shyly.

"You do not approve Doctor?" Spock summarized seeing McCoy's expression.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture," The doctors forehead crumpledas a hand went to his hair in a gesture of indecision, "It's just I don't think you want another Lenard running around, could get confusing."

"Well it's not like we'll get you two confused," Jim put in.

"If you do not approve, perhaps you could come up with a better name," Spock offered.

"Yeah if you won't let Junior have your name then you can name him," Jim said eyes brightening once more.

"It's not that I don't want him to have my name," McCoy mumbled then spoke up dropping his hand, "Well if you wanna name him after someone important then how about Christopher."

"After Pike?" Jim questioned.

"Yeah, he is the one that arranged this whole thing," he doctor informed him.

The captain frowned confused, "What do you mean Bones?"

"He was the one to organize the whole Family Starship plan so you guys could stay on the ship."

"Wait you mean Pike was the one to make up the whole plan?" Jim looked surprised.

"Yep," McCoy nodded.

"I was not aware of this fact." Spock stated intrigued, "Why were we not informed of this?"

"Just didn't seem all that important," The doctor continued, "So you gonna name him or what."

"Well I suppose that's our decision made," Jim smiled down at the infant resting peacefully in his arms, "Welcome to the world S'chn T'gai Selek Christopher Kirk."

"That's a mouthful," the doctor commented thinking he owned Chekov and Uhura a whole bunch of credits as Junior gurgled his approval.

JUNIOR

AN: Finally the end of part 1, next part will be up after I've finished writing a few other stories, mostly one shots or short chapter fics so my writing might be a bit quicker.

Part 2 will be focused on baby Junior as he grows and what Jim and Spock have to go through to raise a baby on a starship. If everything goes to plan the chapters will be a bit shorter, at least restricted to 10 pages each instead of 20 or more :P so they'll be written quicker. The longer chapters will be the ones based on TOS episodes.

Selek Christopher won the vote hands down so that is what Junior has been christened. S'chn T'gai is Spock's family name and goes before the given name. And of course Kirk cause he couldn't not carry Jim's name.

Anyway make sure you review and tell me what you think. Every review makes me happy, and while I appreciate those people favoriting my story I would much rather the review please and thank you's.

Next stories I will be writing if you're interested:

Tarzan:

Tarsus IV, a planet of blood. Star fleet has ordered a mission to survey the planet to find out exactly what went wrong. But something was left behind, something other then spilt blood. AU Spock / Jim

Drama/Angst

Fairytale:

The crew of the Enterprise find themselves in the most unusual situations, but this one might just take the cake. Jim is the captain of the freaking Enterprise not bloody Cinderella. Spock/Jim

Comedy/Adventure

Cowboy Boots:

Spock continues his observation of the mysterious Jay, and perhaps gets more then he's bargained for in his pursuit of human interaction.

Mystery/Romance

If you really want to, you may pick your favorite and you can convince me to write it first.

Tootles

Hpets.


	10. The Pollen Incident (M)

Junior – Part Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: Just a Tid bit for you lovely readers_

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_Explicit sex _

_The Pollen Incident_

Sweat dripped into his eyes forcing him to wipe it away as he leaned against the cool bulkhead. Jim was hot too hot, like liquid fire was spreading through his veins making him sweat. Making his uniform shirts stick uncomfortably to his clammy skin. It only took him a minute to work out it just wasn't enough, the cool metal just wouldn't press further then his skin doing nothing to cool the blood racing through his veins.

He remembered the feeling as fleeting as a touch of flame from when the pollen was sprayed in his face by that vibrant yellow plant, but he'd laughed brushing it off reassuring Spock he was fine. He definitely wasn't fine now even after Bones had checked him over just half an hour ago. But the pollen was supposed to be gone, Bones had checked and re checked like five times and he'd been decontaminated twice since they'd beamed up from Gamma Trianguli VI.

He needed to get to his quarters, if he lay down he would be ok the corridor would stop flickering then. With new determination he pushed himself from the wall and stumbled to the turbo lift at the end of the corridor. It took him two tries but he managed to set it to the right deck. Two corridors past in a blur and finally he reached the sanctuary of his and Spock's quarters. He managed to get the computer to understand his request for the temperature to be lowered as he leaned against the door regaining his breath from whatever activity he had just experienced. He couldn't remember what.

His voice managed to call out but no one was there. Spock was likely out in the labs or was he supposed to be on the bridge Jim thought as he tugged at his shirts struggling to pull them over his head and almost tipping himself over onto the couch. He was supposed to be on the bridge, that's where he was going right he thought almost tripping over a side table. His shoes disappeared next. Jim didn't know where to but his socks ended up next to the desk chair and his pants followed as he dropped them and his undies on the floor. The bed was soft under his back were he fell, but it prickled uncomfortably into his heated skin causing him to squirm.

He needed it to stop, the heat was too much and the room wouldn't stop spinning. He felt sick, like he was empty on the inside. He needed to be filled Jim decided and then the heat flowed south filling his groin, his dick hardening as it curled against his stomach.

He moaned wrapping his fingers around his member stroking and pulling sweat his only lubricant. It wasn't enough he needed more, so much more. Jim crawled towards the bedside table hand closing around a bottle of oil. The plastic was cool against his hand as he pulled it towards him opening the cap with shaking hands. He groaned in delight as the cool liquid covered his hands giving just a little relief from the burn that had settled under his skin.

His legs moved of their own accord as he twisted pressing his finger to his hole. He felt empty so he would fill himself he decided breaching the ring of muscle to the first knuckle. Jim pressed his finger in the whole way pressing against his insides feeling the slick oil fill him. The heat rose causing his muscles to shudder around the intruder, he added a second and a third stretching and massaging.

He sighed as the heat receded just slightly as he pressed further inside his muscles yielding to his insistent fingers. Jim's free hand found his dick rubbing at the pre-com beading the flushed head. Damn it felt so good, he needed to be touched he needed more he groaned. Then his fingers found that bundle of nerves sending pleasure coursing through his veins and the heat rose again almost engulfing him entirely.

Jim wanted, no he needed something else something bigger to stop the heat. His fingers were not enough. He looked towards the draw again. The oil wasn't the only thing in there, there was other things bigger things that would fit inside him fill him up. Rolling over he slid up the bed rubbing his pulsing member against the blankets trying to keep the heat at bay as he searched for what he was looking for.

"Jim?" his name was pulled from someone's lips pulling him towards them he needed this person this man in his bedroom. He was the one that could fill him up.

THE POLLEN INCIDENT

Spock could not tear his eyes away from the sight in from of him, his bondmate laid out across the bed panting and flushed hole glistening and ready to be taken.

When Jim had not returned to the bridge after his check up he had been worried and he was quick to locate him in their quarters. What he had not expected to find was Jim's clothes forming a trail across their living area or finding him naked and aroused to the point his entire body was flushed with heat.

Jim's dilated pupils turned to him as his name left Spock's lips a desperate need painted across his face.

"Jim?" Spock whispered again as the man crawled towards him eyes almost black drawing Spock closer to the bed. He barely register when his legs hit the edge of the mattress as Jim reached for him crawling from the bed up his body his hot breath tickling his ear.

"Spock," he whispered clawing at the Vulcan's blue tunic, "Please, I need you, please.." he begged lips brushing against his bare neck.

He could feel Jim shudder against him like this heat was physically harming him forcing him to fill his need.

"You are not well," Spock managed to mutter his hands closing over Jim's bare shoulders. He had to force his mental shields in place to prevent his captain's turbulent thoughts to overwhelm him, "I, " he stuttered when Jim's tongue found his ear ghosting over the point and down to the lobe sucking and biting the sensitive skin.

"Please," Jim moaned hands finally finding Spock's pants and tugged at his fly trying to free his swelling member.

Jim's scent filled his nose threatening to pull him under the man's spell. But he could not fall, his Jim was not well he needed to go back to the medical bay stop this madness.

"You are not well, you need medical attention," Spock spoke stronger this time using all his resolve to push the quivering man away from him, "Doctor McCoy needs to prevent this fever from rising any higher."

"Bones," Jim moaned pressing forward reaching for Spock, pawing at his clothes, "Bones can fix this, he can fill me," he gasped, "I need his dick in me."

Spock couldn't suppress the growl building in his chest at Jim's words. Jim was his no one else would ever touch him as long at he lived. He barely registered as he pushed Jim backward on to the bed his control slipping as more of Jim filled his senses.

"Please," Jim whined pushing himself back up hands grasping at Spock's clothing. The Vulcan obliged stripping himself with quick precision. The bed was soft under his knees as he pressed Jim backwards sliding in between his legs.

Jim's legs wrapped around Spock's hips pulling him even closer. Their hard dick's sliding together pulling groans from both their lips and Spock could feel Jim's heat so much higher then was normal. So high that if could kill him if he was not cooled soon.

"Fuck me Spock," Jim demanded almost lucid, "I need you to fill me."

"No one else," Spock growled pulling himself out of Jim's grasp to line his throbbing member with Jim's glistening hole.

A deep moan fell from Jim's lips as Spock pressed forwards filling Jim to his root. The heat pulsed under Spock's hands as Jim matched his pace rocking them together making the bed creak under them.

"Fuck," Jim swore hands grasping Spock's shoulders before falling to the bed scrambling for purchase, needing to hold on to something as the heat turned to pleasure. It did not take long for Jim's balls to tighten his dick splattering cum between them making everything sticky and slick as Spock pressed into his tightening hole filling Jim to the brim.

"Jim," Spock groaned his forehead falling to Jim's shoulder as his trembling hands held him up.

"I'm not hot," Jim slurred limp against the bed eyes dropping shut as he drifted into sleep. Spock rolled pulling Jim with him until they were curled together finding himself too exhausted to keep his own eyes open.

THE POLLEN INCIDENT

Jim's eyes flickered and he moaned in annoyance as he woke cold and sticky.

"Temperature to 26oC," He managed to groaned out as he rolled over encountering a hard body beside him, "Spock?" he murmured pushing against his Bond mates shoulder.

"Jim?" Spock replied groggily rolling to face him, his hair slicking up in all different directions.

Jim had to suppress a chuckle feeling a little more awake, "What time is it?"

Spock's face was passive, but his eyes darting around the room gave away his anxiety, "I do not know, but.." Spock continued rolling over properly eyes roaming over his Captain, " But it seems we have engaged in coitus."

"Yes Spock, that's kinda what married couples do," Jim grinned hand coming to rest on Spock's chest.

Spock's eyebrows twitched, "Yes I am aware of that. However, though it pains me to admit it. It is not usual to have no memory of the act," Spock confessed thumb brushing over a prominent bruise on Jim's hip.

Jim's smiled vanished as he rolled off the bed, "So you don't remember either. And here I was hoping it was just me."

Spock sat up eyes lingering over Jim's body, "Perhaps it would be best to pay a visit to Doctor McCoy to ensure we were not adversely affected by any sort of substance."

"A Substance Spock?" Jim asked curious.

"The Pollen you were exposed to on Gamma Trianguli VI."

Jim frowned arms coming up to cross against his chest, "Wait, you think that pollen made us have sex? Bones said it was out of my system so what makes you think that?"

"The last thing I remember Jim," Spock replied getting up from the bed.

"And what would that be?" Jim asked warily eyes searching his bond mate for clues.

"While it is slightly, disjointed. I remember entering our quarters and noticing the temperature was set at 15oC, 10oC lower then our usual temperature of 25 degrees. I then recalled entering the bedroom to find you Jim sprawled on the bed lacking clothing."

"So I was what naked in bed," Jim questioned incredulously, "Spock, I'm usually naked in bed."

"I am well aware of your habits," Spock's lips twitched, "However in this incidence your skin was flushed like you were feverish."

"You remember anything after that?" Jim sighed dropping his arms.

"I confess that is all. What is the last thing you remember Jim?"

"I," Jim frowned trying to think back, " I was in the corridor I think. And I remember feeling really hot… My skin felt clammy."

"A reaction to the Pollen perhaps?" Spock suggested, "It might be best to go to sickbay."

"Not right now though," Jim shook his head.

"The sooner we go the sooner we will understand what has happened," Spock implored.

"I know, but I don't think Bones would appreciate us turning up to sickbay looking like this," Jim shackled indicating their state of undress and the splatter of dried com on their stomachs.

Spock looked down at his own appearance and his eyebrow twitch upward, "I believe you are right Jim," Spock replied looking back up at his smiling bond mate.

"Want to join me in the shower," Jim smiled moving towards the bathroom.

"That would be acceptable," Spock lips twitched in response following Jim, "But once we reach sickbay perhaps Doctor M'Benga could access you."

"Why?" Jim asked reaching for the tap.

"I am unable to explain it but I feel uneasy at the thought of Doctor McCoy touching you," Spock confessed.

"You've never had a problem before," Jim stepped under the spray and smirked, "So aren't you being a little illogical."

"A little perhaps," Spock replied joining his Captain in the slightly too small cubicle.

THE POLLEN INCIDENT

AN: Hope you guys liked my little tid bit chapter for the beginning of Part 2 of Junior.

Next will be after Junior is born. Hope you enjoy and please review.


	11. Sleep and Shore Leave

Junior – Part Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: And I'm back and raring to go. This second Part of Junior will be a little different to the first part. Mostly because I've decided to write smaller chapters and link them a little better. They will be in a sort of one-shot format but not fully. There will also be less chapters in this part, but don't worry there are still 5 more parts after this one. :D _

_Anyway Hope you enjoy Junior as he grows. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 10

_3 Months Old_

Jim slumped further into his chair trying to keep his eyes focused on the requisitions pad his yeoman had handed him an hour ago. It had taken 2 months before Bones would let him out of sickbay and another week before he was allowed back on the bridge. Now Junior was three months old and had developed a tendency to test how good his lungs were at 2 o'clock in the morning and 3 o'clock in the morning and 4. Neither Jim nor Spock had been getting much sleep as of late and to top it off because they had yet to find a Nanny they had to alternate shifts making ships business a little more difficult.

The enterprise had been getting an excessive number of milk runs and now they were charting stars in the Gamma Quadrant. Jim could not decide if that was an upside or not but he knew that if they actually had a few exciting missions he might actually be able to stay awake during shift. And thinking of which Jim blinked his eyes open as he felt his shoulder shaking coming to the realization he's just about fallen asleep in his chair for the third time that day.

"Captain?" Yeoman Rand questioned removing her hand as he looked up at her suppressing the urge to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "Have you finished the requisition reports?"

"I," Jim began finding the need to clear his throat as he looked down at the pad now resting on his leg. The stylus was missing but with a quick search he found it had fallen down the side of his chair, "Yes I have read it over," he managed signing the document with a quick hand before pressing it into her out stretched palm.

"You did read the whole thing didn't you Captain?" she asked well aware of how tired he was just like the rest of the crew who couldn't stop looking up from their work stations to check on him every now and again. Chekov and Sulu had even taken to speaking just a little too loudly at times when they though he was dropping off. Milk runs Jim decided, finally giving in and running his eyes, were probably a good thing after all. Then he realized he'd made that decision yesterday as well, and the day before. He must really be tired to keep forgetting his own thoughts.

"Captain, shift is almost finished if you wanted to head off," Rand added looking him over not even waiting for an answer to her previous question.

"I think that might be the best idea you've had all day Yeoman," Jim managed a grin as he pushed himself out of his chair keeping his feet steady. His hips still hurt when he sat for long periods of time, but it had become a dull ache and was something he would have to get used to. He was just lucky it was only that and not something more serious after Bones had been forced to break his pelvis. He sure as hell would not be having any more children, but he could still walk just fine and he could live with that.

He uttered a quick goodbye to Chekov and Sulu but was stopped by a soft hand on his arm before he could call the lift.

"I can look after Chris tomorrow when we're all off so you and Spock can get some sleep," Uhura offered quietly. She'd been a godsend these past few months helping Spock with the ship when Jim was stuck in sickbay and taking Junior when she was off shift so they could get some much needed sleep. As much as it was out dated on Earth Jim had been debating whether he should talk to Spock about making Uhura Junior's godmother in the guardian sense rather then the whole spiritual thing at least.

"Thanks," Jim smiled patting her hand.

"Now go get some sleep," she smiled back calling the lift and pushing him gently through the doors as they squeaked open.

A yawn cracked his jaw as he stepped from the lift and drifted towards their sleeping quarters. Upon opening the door Jim found Spock, Junior encased in his arms as he attempted to get the grizzling baby to settle by rocking him gently.

"Jim," Spock looked up startled his tired brown eyes blinking at him. Vulcan's Jim knew could go weeks without sleep with the right meditation techniques but 3 months without proper sleep and the stress of running the ship in Jim's absence was a bit much.

"Hey," Jim greeted placing a kiss on Spock's cheek as he took Junior from his arms, "Hey little man," he smiled down at their little boy bringing him up high enough to place a kiss on his button nose, "No more grumbling please."

Junior screwed up his nose brown eyes squeezing out a few tears with whimpers to go along with them.

"Has he settled at all today?" Jim asked folding Junior against his shoulder as Spock sunk into the nearest chair.

"He slept for about an hour," Spock regressing to base approximation was something Jim had only heard when Spock was beyond exhausted.

"I spoke to Doctor McCoy this afternoon he said he was still working on Selek's medicine that will settle his stomach," Spock rubbed at his eyes.

Jim managed a chuckled at that, "You would think with modern medicine they would have found a cure for colic by now."

Shifting Junior to his other shoulder Jim began to pace rocking Junior gently as he went. It had been three days without any sleep because of Junior's upset stomach while McCoy had been trying to find something that would help. Junior being half Vulcan and Half human had made it rather difficult since Vulcan's weren't supposed to get colic. Spock didn't even have it when he was a child.

"You should get some sleep. You were up with him all night last night and the night before," Jim said as Spock's head jerked up when it dropped too far as he began falling asleep where he sat.

"I was not the only one," Spock replied pulling himself to his feet probably in an effort to keep his eyes open, "You should also get some rest or it is likely we will not survive an encounter with any unforeseen circumstances."

"And Pike can't keep sending us milk runs to keep the Admiralty off our backs forever, I know," Jim yawned, "But it's only until Junior settles and the books said he would eventually once he gets into a routine and I mean he has been sleeping."

"Just not during the night," Spock finished moving towards him. Jim stopped his pacing when Spock placed a hand on his hip.

"Spock, " Jim began pausing when the whimpering at his ear teetered off, "I think," he changed his voice to a whisper moving Junior gently from is shoulder to rest in his arms, "he's asleep," he smiled tiredly a weight falling off his shoulders as he took in the cherub face with eyes tightly closed.

Spock slumped against him in relief careful not to jolt their sleeping son. Jim buried his face into Spock's warm shoulder taking in his comforting scent, "When was the last time you ate?" he mumbled.

"I do not know," Spock blinked rocking backwards and drawing Jim with him towards their sleeping area managing miraculously not to trip on the debris scattered across the floor. Cleaning was not high on their priorities.

"We should probably eat before we sleep," Jim yawned carefully settling Junior in the center of the bed securing the blanket so he couldn't roll.

"Mmm," Spock replied as he pulled off his tunic. Jim sat on the edge of the bed and yanked at his boot managing to pull off one before falling to his side beside the sleeping baby.

"We should go to the mess," he mumbled eyes already drooping shut of their own accord.

"Mmm," Spock's reply was closer this time as the Vulcan lay on the bed, Junior nestled securely between them.

Two hours later McCoy typed in his override code after he received no answer from his buzzing. The room was devoid of sound even though the lights were still blazing. Picking his way carefully across the lounge he stopped at the threshold of the bedroom unable to suppress a chuckle at his two superiors officers curled on the bed, Junior resting securely between them. Jim looked liked he's just fallen into bed after shift, his gold tunic bunched up across his stomach, one boot still on his foot. Spock looked only slightly better having removed his tunic and shoes but still in his uniform blacks his hair forming a dark halo around his head. McCoy quietly checked Junior making sure the baby was safe. Jim mumbled at the intrusion curling his arm towards Junior his fingers brushing the soft blanket surrounding his son. With another smile at his best friend's drooling face he stood and found the blankets in the wardrobe making sure Jim and Spock would stay warm before ordering the lights to 20%. On his way out he placed the syrup on the desk and quickly typed up the instructions on a stray pad. Junior could have his medicine when the little family woke up.

JUNIOR

A week later they docked at Star Base 3 to pick up some new recruits and one of those recruits was Yeoman Rebecca Jenny a specialist in behavioral psychology specifically focused on children and Junior's new Nanny. It had taken 2 months before Junior was born to go through hundreds of applications and after many comm interviews and debt between Spock and Jim Miss Jenny was chosen because she had some experience with Vulcan biology and Jim liked her sense of humor. Now a month later the Enterprise was much happier having both Captain and First Officer back on Alpha shift and not so sleep deprived.

"Captain your forgetting something," Yeoman Jenny grinned as Jim reached the door to the nursery. They had been grated shore leave on Alpha Prime, a nice little planet similar to Earth in the Alpha quadrant settled in the early 23nd century. And after a few days of proper sleep Jim was eager to take Junior on his first outing not having left the ship himself is months. The only thing that put a dampener on the event was the fact that Spock had to attend a Science conference which also happened to be the reason they were ordered to Alpha Prime in the first place, so there was no getting out of it. Spock had said that he would meet them for dinner so Jim putting his ship in the hands of Scotty for the day was worth it. McCoy had also insisted saying Junior needed to get used to non-recycled air at some point.

"I have the nappy bag, Junior's blanket, the nappies, Junior's bottle and his dummy, what else no I need," Jim quickly went through his list ticking everything off as he checked the bag secured in the basket under the bassinet of the hover stroller. State of the art and Scotty approved.

"That's all fine Captain," Jenny smiled as she hefted Junior from his crib, "but it's all junk without a baby to go with it."

Jim blinked at her, in his excitement and preparation he'd forgotten his own kid, "Right, Guess leaving him behind is out of the question," he replied sheepishly rubbing a hand through his hair as Jenny set Junior securely into his basinet.

"As much as I would love looking after this little terror for the afternoon I have my own shore leave to get to," Jenny chuckled smoothing down Junior's blanket before straightening her own dark brown hair as she stood.

She was dressed in her civilian clothes, a light sundress showing off curves even Jim had to admire, her hair done in a simple ponytail on the top of her head complementing her oval shaped face and simple make up toped off with cherry lip gloss on heart shaped lips. After a month on board she was very popular amongst the crewmen and a few crew women and today Jim knew she had a date with Ensign Lance. He was a in Spock's department so Jim knew him well enough and he was a little shy so he found it amusing when he found out how the poor boy ended up asking out his nanny by literally spilling his entire lunch down her front. Being as polite as he is he offered to take her shopping on their next shore leave to replace what he'd ruined. It didn't seem to matter that she was wearing her uniform at the time that could be easily replicated by requisitions.

"No I wouldn't want you to keep Jeff waiting," Jim smiled knowing she was already supposed to be on her way. He'd been unable to find Junior's favourite blanket and Spock had already left for the conference so he'd had to call her. And as she was so gracious and fallen in love with Junior at first sight she'd come running, staying to help him get everything ready for his day out.

"You know I'd do anything for this guy," she grinned as Jim checked the bassinet was secure in its holder and pressed the activation key so the whole this hovered centimeters above the floor, "Even keep a boy waiting," she winked following him out the door.

An Ensign, Ensign Almaf if Jim recalled, just recently aboard saluted as they passed. Jim nodded in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to Jenny and her amusing antidote about Jeff's face when he tried to brush the food from her chest. He did not see the suspicious look that followed them down the corridor.

Parting at the transporter room, Jim made his way to the shuttle bay. A four-month old baby couldn't go in the transported according to McCoy even though Jim had read in many books that it was just fine. But he wasn't about to question his doctor, he thought grinning as he greeted Sulu and Chekov who had volunteered to be his pilot and navigator on the very short trip down to the planet.

"How are you today Captain, getting enough sleep?" Sulu asked with a smile sealing the door as Jim unclipped the bassinet and secured it to the seat next to his.

"And Junior," Chekov piped cooing down at the happily gurgling baby.

"I am, and Junior is all smiles today," he grinned. Now that his colic had been settled and he was sleeping regularly Junior was much happier and getting much heavier, Jim thought stretching his arms.

"That's vonderful," Chekov beamed the curles on his head bouncing as he took his seat beside Sulu. They sat in silence as they ran through final checks and then it was only thirty minutes before they reached the main port of Kellar, Alpha Prime's first city. A mismatch of old and new buildings sweeping across a flat plain before teetering on the edge of 100 meter cliffs towering over the crystal ocean below.

Junior was happily taking nap when they unloaded and made their way through security into the main city. From there it was a quick shuttle ride to the cultural district, which was close to the convention center the Intergalactic Science conference was being held.

After a mini debt they said good bye to Sulu who made a beeline for the botanical gardens and conservatory while Jim and Chekov headed towards the more populated shopping district. Chekov was looking for a present to send home to his mother and Jim was looking for clothing for Junior. What they had he was quickly growing out of and Jim didn't want to have to replicate all Junior's clothing because the quality just wasn't as good.

The shops all lined up along one street stretching the full length of the cultural district came from every single era, and every single culture on earth and beyond all mixed together. Starting from the quaint little Tudor style corner shop to the old wooden Japanese shop house to the modern self-serve vendor. There was even a Vulcan style teahouse and pottery center that was apparently existed before Vulcan was destroyed and so was still authentic, or at least that's what they were advertising even if they didn't say it out right. They made the decision to avoid that shop and move on to the next. It annoyed him that people could still take advantage of the suffering of others.

Since the shops were also filled with everything from cute little souvenirs to entire furniture suits it didn't take them long to find a store specializing in baby clothes and accessories. Jim, not actually having a chance to shop in a baby store since he became pregnant was a little overwhelmed by all the choice. Everything they had for Junior so far had been given to them by their wonderful crew or had been replicated and it hadn't occurred to him just what it meant to go shopping for your kid.

"Are you alright sir?" a pretty voice asked to his left as he fingered a blue onesy on an elaborate display of model babies dressed in various coloured onesies in the embrace of a big fluffy cloud.

"Um," Jim faltered looking to the attendant, an Andorian, short with big brown eyes and antenna that reach his eye level, "Just wanted to get some clothes and things for this guy," He smiled jiggling the bassinet a little making Junior giggle.

"Oh isn't he sweet," she gushed making smoochie noises at Junior, her eyes widening slightly when she caught sight of his ears, "Oh my he's Vulcan that so rare now days," she slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said looking up at him apologetically, "Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean, just not.." she spoke through her fingers making a little hard to hear her.

"It's ok it's something we have had to get used to," he assured her trying to keep the conversation light. He could forget when he was cruising around in space people reactions to Vulcan's since their planet was destroyed. Even though it had been over 4 years it was not something you could ever forget whether you were there or not.

"He's half, and his names Selek," he continued at her inquiring look.

"Oh my isn't that lovely," she smiled finally lowering her hand replacing it with her shop face, "Is his mother at the Conference? I know there are a few Vulcan's who decided to take the invitation."

"Um yeah," Jim nodded not sure how to answer that one without having to answer so many other questions about how Junior came to be. People now days didn't care who you were in love with but Male pregnancy wasn't exactly heard of in humans.

"Ok then we better get you sorted," she gushed once again hands flaring out to indicate all the displays, "Was there anything specific you were looking for or do you want me to show you a few things?"

"I was just looking for clothes for now and when he gets bigger," Jim explained happy they had moved passed the awkward chit chat, "We spend most of our time in space so we don't have access to shops a lot."

"Oh course of course," She beamed collecting things from various displays before pulling Jim towards the counter laying each item out so he could look at them properly.

"These onesies are very soft, made from a blend of cotton and wool, completely organic and very warm. They also come in a big range of colours," she explained showing him the onesies he'd been looking at before, "Or you have this brand.." she continued on explaining each and every option to him from cute onesies to toddler out fits and booties. She even brought him over hats and the tiniest gloves and ear mufflers he'd ever seen.

"I don't think we need anything like that," he said looking them over not really sure why any one would make such things.

"But aren't Vulcan's really susceptible to the cold?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Oh right I suppose they are a little, but we have a temperature regulator so Junior won't get cold or …" he tried off again when she frowned a little not sure who he was talking about, "Um that's Selek's nick name, I call him Junior."

"Oh that is so sweet," she gushed again frown turning in to a big sparkling smile, "Ok then we can move away from those then," the professional faced returned again placing the tiny items to the side and returning her attention to the clothing once more.

"Keptain, Keptain, Keptain," exclaimed Chekov as he came hurrying from the back of the store where he had vanished as soon as they had entered.

"Yes Mr Chekov," Jim answered carefully eyeing the tiny sailor suit hanging from the clothes hanger in his hand.

"You must get this, no I will get this for Junior," he beamed proudly showing off his find, "He will look so very cute in it."

"What do you think, you like it yes," he grinned turning his attention to Junior who looked up at him curiously from his bassinet. A smile lit up his face as his chubby hands tried to reach out to Uncle Chekov and the colorful fabric in his hand.

"See, he does like," Chekov beamed, "I must buy it now Keptian," he straightened banishing the offending clothing.

Jim sighed, "I guess I can't say no," he smiled touching a soft finger to Junior's nose as his face started to scrunch up at the loss of his new toy, "I suppose we'll take that and these," Jim continued placing the bundle of clothing he'd picked out with the Sales assistance help in front of her.

"Captain?" she question looking at him curiously before her eyes widened as she finally recognized him, "Oh my you're Captain Kirk aren't you?" she squeaked her blue face flushing darker," I'm so sorry I didn't realized before I mean the Enterprise is here everyone knows that but I'd have never excepted you would come it to this shop and aren't you married to your first officer.." she babbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to cause a fuss," Jim sighed stopping her before she could get any further. Over the years he'd had to get used to people recognizing him saving Earth and being Captain of the Federation flag ship kind of made it impossible to be anonymous but wearing civilian clothes with a baby in tow he'd hoped he wouldn't be so obvious, "But could you ring these up for me."

"Oh right of course I didn't mean to, it's just you're so amazing. I can't believe you're in my store," she gushed finally moving round the counter and scanning his purchases. He handed over his credit chip wordlessly as she continued to babble as she wrapped up his parcels and placed them in bags.

"Um," she asked quietly pressing a stylus and pad over the counter, "I know that it might be inappropriate but could I have you're autograph?"

Her big brown eyes looked at him so earnestly he found it hard to refuse, "Who should I make it out to?" he asked politely taking the stylus in had.

"It's Talas, I'm Talas and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for the federation and I promise not to tell anyone you're here today," said quickly as she watched Jim's hand flow over the pad.

"Thank you Talas, I appreciate it," Jim smiled pressing the pad back towards her.

"Have a good day sir and I hope you enjoy your stay on Alpha Prime," Her smile was more genuine this time as she handed over the bags waving them out of her store.

Chekov followed him silently his head hanging. Outside Jim managed to stuff the bags under Junior's carriage so he didn't have to carry them and push the stroller.

"I'm so sorry Keptain I wasn't thinking," Chekov apologized quietly as they set off.

"It's not your fault Chekov," Jim smiled to reassure his Navigator, "It was bound to happen eventually. It was just lucky there was no one else in the store."

"Da," Chekov agreed returning Jim's smile with a small one of his own.

"So I think it might be lunch time," Jim suggested spotting a little café nestled between a towering Vietnamese shop house and glass house full of delicate glassware.

"Da, my tummy is starting to rumble," Chekov nodded happily following his Captain to a table just inside the little shop.

A chirp from his communicator stopped him from picking up his menu, "Excuse me for a minute," he told Chekov quickly before getting up and moving away from the table.

"Kirk here," he said into the device.

"Scotty here Captain, sorry ta contact ya on your shore leave but we have a wee problem we need you to sort for us," Scotty's voice came over the device sounding apologetic, "Should only take half and hour or so…"

"What's the problem Scotty?" he asked with a frown hoping it wasn't something to do with his Lady.

"It's a diplomatic matter. The Alpha Prime council wanted a word and a representative demanded to be beamed up," Scotty explained, "If it t'was any thing else I wouldn't ask but."

"I understand Scotty I'll be there as soon as I can," Jim replied quickly working out how he could quell the Council's interest in his ship, "Kirk out."

"Hey Chekov, I need a favour," Jim asked quickly jogging back to their table.

"Anything Keptain," Chekov dropped his menu so he could give his full attention to his captain.

"I just need you to stay here for about an hour and look after Junior, he's been fed and he shouldn't need to be changed for awhile so you just need to watch him," Jim explained quickly annoyed that his short leave with his son had been interrupted and a little scared he had no choice but to leave him behind even if it was with someone Jim trusted with his own life, "There's been a diplomatic incident I need to deal with on the ship."

"Of course Keptain, Junior and I will have a wonderful time," the Ensign smiled making Junior giggle when he jiggled his bassinet.

"Good, thank you," Jim smiled quickly planting a kiss on Junior's forehead and promising to be back soon, "If you need anything comm me and I'll make it up to you when I get back," he then promised Chekov before running off in the direction of the nearest beam out point.

JUNIOR

Just over an hour later Jim stopped abruptly in front of the café he'd left Chekov. Two women had joined the Ensign at their table, none of which he'd ever seen before all cooing over Junior cradled in Chekov's arms.

"Oh he's so cute," exclaimed one, a slim red head encouraging Junior to grab her green painted finger.

"You've said that like 5 times already," grinned the slightly darker skinned brunette instead turning to Chekov, "but its totally amazing of you to give your shore leave up and look after this guy," She smiled her eyes sparkling at Chekov with interest when the Ensign smiled shyly at her through his pretty lashes.

"It is always a pleasure," Chekov reassured her, "I could no say no."

Jim blinked as the women gushed over him," I bet you'll make a fantastic father one day," the red head praised stroking Chekov's hand that he was using to cradle Junior. The little Russian, his cute bubbly navigator was using his infant son to pick up woman and it was bloody working too.

"Ahhem," Jim cleared his throat upon reaching the table to gain the occupants attention. Half a decade ago he might of egged him on but things were a little different now.

"Keptain!?" Chekov exclaimed luckily clutching Junior tighter instead of letting go in his surprise.

"Hello Ensign, how are you this afternoon?" he asked his blazing eyes betraying his pleasant tone.

"I," Chekov swallowed to wet his suddenly dry mouth as he regained his composure, " I, I am vell. Did you're, are, was the incident solved?"

"It was," Jim nodded eyeing the girls watching him curiously, the red head blatantly running her eyes from his golden head of hair to his black leather clad feet. Junior wiggled in Chekov's grasp fussing and whining drawing the women's attentions once more.

Jim held out his arm's his eyebrow's rising in a decent imitation of Spock, "I will take my son back now."

Chekov stood up to pass Junior into Jim's arms with care, "He has been quiet until now."

"So he's your son," grinned the red head blatantly checking his hand and other parts of his body for any sort of jewelry that would mark him as taken, "Captain Kirk isn't it," she smiled holding out a hand.

"Yes and yes," Jim nodded managing a quick juggling act so as not to drop Junior and shake the woman's hand. She was most definitely his type 4 or 5 years ago but he really wasn't interest.

Leaning over Jim ignored anything else the woman was planning to say in favour of searching for Junior's bottle already filled with formula complete with a handy button that heated it to just the right temperature.

"So you're all better from last shore leave then," Jim asked in curiosity as he settled Junior in his left arm so he could maneuver the bottle with his right. It was actually nice having a child with telepathic abilities. It made it way easier to know what they wanted and while Junior was still far from his full Vulcan potential he could project strong feelings through touch like hunger and the uncomfortable feeling of having a wet bum.

"Keptain?' Chekov questioned not sure what he was referring to.

"You know that rash you were complaining about, the one where you couldn't sit down because it was too uncomfortable," Jim elaborated a mischievous spark lighting his eyes. No one would get away with using his kid as a chick magnet, not even Chekov.

"I don't know what you are talking about Captain," Chekov's cheeks flushed red as the girls turned to look at him suspiciously, "I had no such thing."

"Are you sure because I remember the girl you were with had a similar problem," Jim finished turning to look down at Junior as he sucked happily at the bottle trying to hide the grin threatening to take over at Chekov's scandalized expression.

"Neit, no I wasn't with such a girl," Chekov denied quickly as the girls shifted away from him, the red head unfortunately moving closer to Jim.

Jim looked up head tilted to the side, "Are you calling you're Captain a liar," he asked curiously.

"Neit, Keptain," Chekov quickly shook his head.

"Jim," Spock's voice came form his left and Chekov blanched. The Vulcan had commed him just as Jim was about to leave the Enterprise. He'd determined that the lectures for the remainder of the afternoon were of no interesting to him and asked where he could meet him. Jim of course said the café he'd left Junior and Chekov since he was now very hungry and was heading that way anyway.

"Ensign Chekov," Spock nodded to Chekov pulling a chair from an unoccupied table and placed it firmly between the red head and Jim. Her disgruntled gaze turned quickly to disappointed as Jim leaned over giving Spock a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting, "Dearest," Jim smirked causing the Vulcan to raise his eyebrow at his endearment.

"I think it's time we left," said the brunet standing up quickly stepping further away from Chekov as she did so indicating for her friend to follow.

"That's probably a good idea," the red head nodded averting her gaze from Spock and Jim as she stood.

"You do not have to leave, we hav' not spoken for long enough," Chekov cut in quickly standing as well trying to offer them back their seats.

"Good bye Chekov," replied the brunet stepping back quicker then necessary as her eyes snapped to the street.

"That was not nice Keptain," Chekov pouted falling back into his seat as he watched the two girls disappear into the crowds. Neither of them had gotten to the point of giving the Ensign their number Jim guessed.

"Neither is seeing your 4 month old son being used to pick up women," Jim replied placing the now empty bottle on the table before pulling a cloth out of the stroller. He draped it over his shoulder before lifting Junior to burp him.

"I am sorry Keptain I didn't mean too," He tried looking all innocent, "They just came over when they noticed how cute Junior is."

"Ensign Chekov lying is not a trait well looked upon for a Starfleet officer," Spock pointed out eyes narrowing just slightly when he deduced what had been going on. The boy's reputation for womanizing was all over the ship by now even when no one believed their cute and very young navigator could be capable of such things. Many of course began to blame it on Jim's influence but he swore he had nothing to do with it and that was surprisingly the truth too. Chekov had learnt his ways at some point but from where no one knew.

"I'm sorry Commander, Keptain it won't happen again," he replied after a moment with a lot more sincerity.

Spock looked to Jim and he met his gaze.

"I think public humiliation is enough for now since I still need you to help Sulu fly the shuttle back to the ship," Jim sighed unable to really punish the boy when he reminded Jim so much of him at that age even when thinking it made him feel so old, "But your 22 now, you have to be more thoughtful of your actions in future and I do expect you to clean the rec rooms until they shine when we get back to the ship."

"I will Captain, I am sorry," he looked dejectedly at the table having lost his prey and been scolded by his Captain and Commander whom he held a deep respect for.

"Good, now that's sorted," Jim nodded, "I think I'd like some lunch, you hungry Spock?"

"I am," Spock replied dark gaze sweeping across the café forcing those bold enough to goggle at the conversation to look away, "But perhaps it would be best if we find another establishment."

"Sure," Jim managed to point while still holding Junior in the opposite direction the girls had stalked off in, "I think I saw I nice place with vegetarian options in that direction."

"Very well," Spock inclined his head standing so he could take charge of the hover stroller, "If you will excuse us."

Jim told Chekov that he would comm him when they wanted to head back and followed his husband down the street Junior snuggling into his shoulder.

"You don't think I was a little soft do you?" Jim asked falling into step beside Spock.

"Perhaps a little," Spock replied avoiding a man that dodged in front of the stroller, "however I do not think Ensign Chekov will do such an thing a second time."

"No I don't think he will," Jim grinned recalling the stricken look on Chekov's face when he realized he'd been caught.

JUNIOR

Shore leave after the 'Chekov Incident' as Jim decided to label it was quiet pleasant. After lunch they continued to wonder around the shops finding interesting and fun little knick-knacks. He'd even managed to find a little present for Yeoman Jenny for being such a great Nanny.

Then when the shops became too boring Spock suggested a bus trip to the cliffs. The bus ride took them through some very interesting parts of the city before it reached its destination and a whole bunch of tourists including Jim, Spock and Junior tumbled out.

Jim went straight to the railing leaning over precariously to take a look at the steal grey sea churning below. Spock trailed behind with Junior secured in the stroller hand ready to pull his spouse from the edge when necessary.

The view itself was spectacular as the Alpha Centuri, the system's star dipped into the horizon sending a blazing column across the water pulling the shadows from the cliffs. The buildings only 10 meters from the 100 meter drop appeared golden before the light quickly faded ending a beautiful clear day.

Jim looked to Spock with a smile Junior secure in his arms so he could see the sunset as well. Life was good.

JUNIOR

AN: and finally after so long I have finished another chapter for Junior. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon and will feature more of Nanny Jenny. Lol.

Oh and hope you enjoyed Chekov's womanizing ways I could not resist. Because I mean anyone who's watched TOS knows he's a player. And with his cute curls and doe eyes from the movie few women could resist him lol :P

Please please review and tell me what you think. It is always a boost to my writing and ego. :D


	12. Rumours

Junior – Part Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: And here'd the next chapter. I don't feel like much has happened but I'm trying to build it up a little before I get to the fun stuff. But I hope you enjoy anyway. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 11 - Rumors

_5 Months Old_

Jim folded a little blue onesy with orange swirls around the feet trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake a slumbering Junior. Starfleet had finally assigned them a more challenging mission then staring at stars all day. The planet, Mark 234 orbiting Sol GM2537 in the Obcurbi Nebular was an M class planet star fleet was considering placing a colony on. It was the Enterprise's job to do a more thorough survey of the planet after the preliminaries done by the USS Dauntless and Jim was enjoying the change even though he didn't have all that much involvement.

Survey's and anything sciencey was Spock's department so his Vulcan had been busy for the past 2 weeks organizing his department, running experiments collecting samples. And the 2 weeks spent getting to Mark 234 he'd spent his time going over and checking every single report he'd done when sleep deprived to ensure there were no mistakes. All in all since Shore leave on Alpha Prime they hadn't had much time alone together between ships duties and taking care of Junior. Spock had even spent a few nights in the labs leaving Jim to fend for himself for the first time since they had Junior.

Luckily he had Yeoman Jenny, who basically was his savior whenever he felt out of his depth. Now that everyone was actually busy with their own projects including Bones, his team being responsible for cataloguing anything that could be harmful or helpful to the health of humanoid life forms and Uhura who was immersed in cataloguing all naturally occurring radio frequencies that could effect subspace transmission, he had no one else to turn to for advice. He could of course just barge in and interrupt what ever anyone was doing but be could never take any of his crew from their work. So Jenny, who being his Nanny was very knowledgeable about these things was his best choice. She was also a lot of fun most of the time and not too patronizing when he freaked out over Junior getting the sniffles. That incident turned out to be Junior just not liking the smell of his cologne, a new one he'd picked up on Alpha prime. He never wore it again after that and Junior stopped sniffling. That little incident did end up proving that Junior had a more sensitive sense of smell then a full-blooded Vulcan, which fascinated Spock and McCoy. Just because Junior was now born didn't stop him from being a scientific miracle. Jim was just happy the people cataloguing his physiology would never treat him like a lab rat.

Placing the last pair of tiny socks in the bright yellow and pink draws set next to the changing table Jim stopped down to collect up the collection of toys that had taken up residence on the floor. Spending his day off from signing survey party approvals and writing out mission reports cleaning Junior's nursery was surprisingly therapeutic even if it something he would not have considered as a relaxing part time several months ago.

"Oh Captain, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come in unannounced," Jim's attention changed from the spotted teddy bear he was picking up to the sound of the door sliding open with a squeak of compressed air.

"Good morning Yeoman, what are you doing here on your day off?" He asked brushing off Yeoman Jenny's apology as he stood teddy bear joining the other toys balanced precariously against his chest with his other hand.

"I just thought I might check how you're doing, no emergencies I hope," Yeoman Jenny plastered a smile on her face as she stepped in to the room. She was quick to dart in and save a little wooden train and ring of plastic keys before they hit the floor.

"Thanks," Jim grinned chucking the rest in the toy box before he dropped more, "Junior's taking his morning nap so no worries."

"Did he drink all his milk?" she asked quietly leaning over the crib to take in Juniors sleeping face, a sight that would never stop putting little butterflies of affection in his stomach. His son was definitely the cutest baby he'd ever seen and he would deny it if anyone called him bias.

"Yep, every last drop," he whispered back unable to stop himself from leaning over and stroking Junior's soft cheek smiling when his son leaned into his touch, "and he had a good burp after before going right to sleep."

Jim looked up finally looking at the woman properly seeing the redness rimming her eyes and the faltering smile, "Jenny," is asked softly drawing her away from the crib, "Is everything all right, you usually don't come here on your day off unless I'm having one of my freak out moments?"

"I um, " she looked away her hand raising to hide her eyes from her inquiring Captain, "I guess it's only natural to go to the place you feel most comfortable when.." she trailed of her head turning to the crib indicating to Jim how much she'd come to treat Junior like one of her many siblings she helped raise when her parents where off planet.

"I think we better discuss this else where," Jim decided not wanting to wake Junior. He ushered her towards their living room after setting Scotty's version of a baby monitor.

"Here, have seat," he offered the sniffling girl a seat before picking up the box of tissues on the sideboard and placed them in her lap. He'd had too much experience with crying women then he would have liked and he still didn't know what he should do most of the time.

"You want to tell me what's wrong, promise I'll keep it all confidential," he tried to keep his voice light so she mood wouldn't dip any further, "Captain's honor."

"I'm sorry to trouble you Captain, this isn't really something you should deal with," she replied sadly in an attempt to offer him a watery smile as he sat on the coffee table in of her.

"I'm the Captain I deal with everything that goes on in this ship," Jim said pompously garnering a small smile.

"Jeff broke up with me," she blurted blowing her nose quickly to cover the tears leaking from her sorrowful brown eyes, "I mean we've only been going out a month but I really liked him and no one has ever been so sweet to me."

"Hey now it's ok," Jim patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. He never though shy Jeff would have to nerve to break up with such a pretty lady, "Did he tell you why?" he asked quietly.

"Said something about not wanting to be a screen or something then he scampered off," she shook her head miserably, "I thought we were going ok, I mean all our dates so far have been a lot of fun and we were getting on well. I never expected it to end so quickly you know," she spoke quietly between she sniffles whipping at her eyes with a clean tissue, "I think it's mostly shock."

"Probably, but you both seem to really like each other," Jim tried not really sure what to say. Before Spock he'd only ever had one long term relationship and that had ended when the girl Ruth had left for collage. Every other woman he'd either broken up with within 2 weeks or was a one-time thing.

Jim cringed when she head dropped and more tears flowed. Obviously that had not been the right thing to say. Switching from the table to the couch Jim drew her in to his arms. His mother always seemed to appreciate it when she was crying about his dad.

Moments later his door chirped sliding open to reveal Yeoman Rand holding several pads. Jenny pulled away from Jim quickly hiding her face before he could blink.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to disturb you Captain," Janice squeaked slightly scandalized seeing her Captain with his arms around his very attractive nanny.

"Does no one knock any more," Jim muttered brushing himself off as he stood turning to face his Yeoman with a smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Just had a few forms to drop off, nothing too urgent," she replied eyes darting between her Captain and the woman curled up on the couch noting that the Commander was no where in sight.

"Thank you Yeoman," Jim replied taking the pads from her as he stepped forwards so she would have to step back into the corridor, "I'll take a look at them tonight."

"Just have them done by Friday," she nodded quickly making a quick retreat.

"I better go," Jenny muttered wiping her face and adjusting her clothes so she looked a little more presentable.

"Ok," Jim nodded, "You sure you're going to be ok?" he asked always worried about the well being of his crew.

"Yeah, I'll probably be all better tomorrow, just needed to get it all out you know," she replied slipping out the door, "But thank you."

"No problems," Jim tried a small smile seeing the embarrassed flush filling the woman's cheeks as she disappeared down the corridor. Crying on your Captain's shoulder would be embarrassing for anyone.

A whimper over the baby monitor had him retreating back into the room as the worry over his nanny's love life was replaced by Junior's cry for attention.

JUNIOR

"She seriously walked in on them, really?!" exclaimed a young red clad lieutenant in an excited whisper catching Jim's attention as he was about to enter the main rec room. Shifting a squirming Junior to his other shoulder he paused at the door finding something vaguely familiar in the three women's conversation.

"Yes, they were hugging or maybe kissing, but either way she pulled away real quick and then he basically kicked her out," the brunet science officer confirmed also keeping her voice low.

"You think that could have been because she didn't knock though," suggested the third also a science officer, but a bottle blonde Andorian sounding way more reasonable.

"Well maybe, but _she_ still pulled away and if they weren't doing anything wrong…" the brunet trailed off using suggestion rather then words to emphasis her point.

"You don't really think he would though, I mean before maybe but not now, especially now…" The red lieutenant replied hesitantly, Wum'bessi Jim finally recognized, the brunet then had to be Lieutenant Yeck and the blonde was Ensign Barns. The three women were always seen socializing and trying to get shifts together.

"You know what he was like in the academy," Lieutenant Yeck told them causing Jim to narrow his eyes. If they were implying what he though he was not pleased.

"Yeah but he hasn't done any of that, not seriously anyway since," Wum'bessi said with a serious tone.

"You don't think she might be you know trying to seduce him do you?" asked Barns.

"Hey sweetie," Uhura surprised him taking Junior from his arms without much of a struggle cooing at the cute baby smiling up at her.

"Good evening Captain," she smiled finally deciding to acknowledging him and causing the conversation just inside the door to end abruptly confirming Jim's suspicions. They had been talking about him cheating on Spock with his nanny, something even Jim though was cliché. It was however a problem.

"Uhura, how are you this evening," Jim put on a grin following the lieutenant into the rec room casting an eye over the ladies who where keeping their eyes firmly on the table in front of them.

"You don't think he heard do you?" whispered Yeck not quietly enough.

"Just be quiet," Wum'bessi scolded Jim heard before they moved to far away to hear them in the crowded rec room. The crew always took advantage of their down time play card games, exchanging research and some just simply sitting around and having a drink. They called out, greeting him and Uhura saying how cute Junior was as they passed.

"Spock's still in the labs so he'll be late," Uhura said gracefully falling on a free couch causing Junior to giggle in delight.

"Oh, he didn't tell me," Jim frowned finding a comfortable spot beside her.

"I was there collecting samples of that teal and green plant that gives off a high resonance frequency and he told me and since I was coming to meet you anyway it was more logical for me to tell you," she grinned down at Junior still more interested in the baby then her dashing Captain.

"Mmmm," Jim hummed a little annoyed. If anyone was cheating it was Spock cheating on him with his science projects, "How late did he say he would be?"

"He said approximately 32 minutes," Uhura replied promptly closing her hands over her face and removing them abruptly with an exclamation of 'peek a boo'. Junior broke into peals of giggling reaching out for Uhura's hands as they returned to her face.

"E'llo Captain, Miss Uhura," Scotty plopped down on the couch across from them before Jim could reply.

"Hey Scotty," Jim nodded as the man shuffled forwards tickling Junior's ear.

"E'llo little one," he grinned as Junior managed to twist a little on Uhura's knee forcing her to hold him in place as he tried to grab at Scotty's hand.

"So how's my lady been today Scotty?" Jim asked leaning forwards looking forward to hear more about ships business after a day of cleaning house.

"Aye, She's good Captain, had a chance to upgrade the shield format and I'll link it up tomorrow to give us a boost if anyone decides we're a target," Scotty spoke as he wiggled his finger just outside Junior's reach, "And it'll work 40% better if we run into any space debris."

"Great," Jim nodded.

"You heading down to planet tomorrow?" Uhura asked jiggling her knees up and down causing Junior's eyes to light up like Spock's did whenever he found a fascinating Science conundrum.

"Yep, I'm leading the expedition into the rock formations, see if we can find any useful minerals and such," He grinned. It was great now that Junior was born and Spock and Bones had reason to stop him going on proper exploratory missions.

"Mr. Spock going with you," Scotty grinned a humorous light in his eye finally letting Junior catch his finger.

"Of course," Jim winked. Even though he could go without resistance did not mean that Spock would be left behind.

"Keptain," Chekov bounced from his table he and Sulu were sharing with two female crew, "Did you try the cute sailor outfit I picked for Junior?" he asked tickling junior under his chin.

"Not yet," Jim shook his head in amusement. The ensign had asked him that same question every other day since shore leave on Alpha Prime and it amused him each time.

"Ahh, but Keptain he would be so cute in it," he whined dropping on the end of Scotty's couch that wasn't occupied.

"I'd like to see this outfit too," Uhura joined in moving her long ponytail from Junior's reach as the baby attempted to put it in his mouth.

"Aye Captain," Scotty nodded, "Chekov's been mentioning it nonstop."

"He won't shut up about it," Sulu joined in nodding to the others in greeting before shoving Chekov's knees aside so he could sit between the navigator and Engineer.

"Hey," Chekov protested shoving Sulu's shoulder.

"Now boy's," Scotty scolded, "I dant wanna have ta separate ya."

"Bones," Jim looked up with a grin as a shadow fell between their couches.

"Hi," Bones scolded before softening as he picked up Junior from Uhura's lap with a polite 'excuse me Miss', "How's this terror been?" he asked Junior giggling as he flew through the air before being settled against a strong chest.

"He's good," Jim grinned, "He even napped for a few hours this afternoon, he's drinking all his formula and eating most of his mash."

"That's good, isn't it darling," McCoy actually cooed, Junior protesting as the doctor's stubble rubbed against his soft cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry little um," he cooed again letting Junior pull at his ear in retaliation. It had freaked Jim out the first time he'd see Bones coo over his kid, but then he remembered the rare times he'd seen the Doctor with his own kid who brought out his softer side. Junior it seemed did the same thing, but that did not mean he gave the same treatment to Junior's parents.

"What are you doing bringing Chris out so late anyway, you should have him tucked in bed," he returned to scolding.

"It's not that late and does he look tired to you," Jim shot back quickly pointing at the baby now pulling on the collar of the Doctor's science blues.

"You need to make sure he has a proper sleep schedule or he'll never settle," He's growl slightly softened because cause he didn't want to upset Junior now happily grabbing at the Doctor's fringe.

Jim suppressed a grin. Add a baby and Bones just wasn't as scary, "I know and his schedule says he doesn't have to be in bed for another hour," he shot back. It was still really early, only 6 o'clock ships time.

"You been sleeping enough," McCoy stared down at him eyes narrowing as he looked Jim over probably cataloguing every sign of possible medical disaster.

"Yes, now that Junior's sleeping through most of the night I'm all set," Jim reassured him just to get out from under his stare. The doctor hummed at him in disproval but decided to let it go for the moment.

Junior leaned over McCoy's shoulder reaching and gurgling forcing the doctor to adjust his grip if he didn't want to drop the child.

"Spock," Jim beamed standing to greet his husband and upon seeing much of the room glancing their way decided to quell any rumors about their relationship. But instead of jumping the Vulcan since it would be very unbecoming of a starship captain to do such a thing in public he sauntered towards him.

"Jim, I apologies for being late" Spock's lips twitched as his Captain's hands curled over his hips.

"It's ok but tell me properly next time yeah," Jim said leaning in allowing Spock to close the gap between their lips the Vulcan's hands stroking over Jim's arms. It was chase, just a touch of lips but it was more then enough to assure the crew their command crew was perfectly happy.

But their happy moment smiling at each other was broken at Junior's wail as he tried to crawl out of the doctor's arms towards his Parents.

"Selek," Spock reached around Jim taking Junior from McCoy, "There is no need to make a fuss," he said softly cradling the whimpering child to his chest. Jim could not help the small smile form across his lips as he leaned in stroking a hand through Junior's fine hair soothing his whimpers. Spock was proving to be a great father.

"Awe, I don't want to be disrespectful but you guys are so cute," Gushed one of the Crewwomen who were sitting with Chekov and Sulu.

"Da," Chekov agreed nodding along enthusiastically with all the others.

Then a flash caught everyone by surprise before Jim could step back, "Sorry couldn't resist," Uhura grinned holding up a shinny silver camera no bigger then her palm. Jim had no idea where the camera came from but he grinned lazily placing a kiss on top of Junior's head before stepping back. He decided he didn't need to know, "So we having dinner or what, I'm famished," he asked instead.

"Yes, I require nourishment as well," Spock agreed leading the way from the rec room to the mess hall which was just next door.

Jim followed catching a glimpse of Lieutenant Wum'bessi shove Yeck saying something causing the woman to look sheepish as he passed. Looks like he fixed that issue he though smiling happily joining his husband and child in the corridor. Bones, Uhura and Scotty filed out behind him as the other two returned to their card game with the pretty Crewwomen.

JUNIOR

"I am so sorry Sir, I didn't realize she would start spreading it around," Rand apologized looking so stricken, " I mean it did look a little suss, but I should think that I know you better and I didn't think you were kissing her or anything."

Jim blinked at his Yeoman holding out the reports he was meant to give her. Her outburst was a little unexpected but at least now he knew she didn't mean to start the rumors he thought he'd stopped the night before.

"To what incident are you referring?" Spock questioned suddenly at his shoulder causing Rand to cringle looking between them sheepishly like she'd 'let the cat out of the bag' or something.

"Captain, Commander, I.."

Jim pushed the pads into her hands cutting off her apology, "Hey its ok, I'll have to make an announcement or something but it will all be fine." It seemed the rumor of him sleeping with his Nanny had escalated quickly even after his attempt to subtly point out that Spock was the only one for him. Rand of course being the first to give any proof to the rumor felt horrible when she heard of Jim's supposed infidelity that morning at breakfast. And of course Spock being cooped up in the science labs and not having gone to breakfast yet had not heard anything, nor had Jim said anything, which was probably a mistake on his part.

"I'll back you up all the way," Rand nodded looking determined to right her wrong as she glanced between him and Spock still waiting for an answer to his question.

"That would be appreciated," Jim smiled placing a hand on her shoulder to subtly direct her to the door, "Now I have to get ready to head down to the planet and you need to distribute those reports."

"Of course Captain," She saluted and strode with new determination towards the turbo lifts pads clutched to her chest.

"Explain," Spock ordered arms crossing over his chest.

Jim had seen Spock jealous before because some ambassador or delegate got too close in meetings or a girl or guy decided to flirt when they were on shore leave. Each time the Vulcan had been fully aware of Jim's disinterest even when he flirted back a little so he wouldn't seem impolite, but this time it was something else. Not accusation exactly however it didn't stop Jim from cringing under the Vulcan's gaze.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't think it was anything really," Jim started getting a raised eyebrow for his efforts. With their bond Jim knew that Spock was aware he hadn't done anything with their nanny but didn't mean he wouldn't require an explanation.

"Ok fine," Jim huffed not really wanting to air Jenny's troubles, but its not like Spock would actually say anything to anyone, "Miss Jenny came to the nursery yesterday to see Junior because she was upset over her boyfriend dumping her for no good reason. I comforted her and Rand walked in when I was hugging her."

"And these rumors have started because she told one of her friends about this," Spock queried dropping his hands to his sides which showed his concern.

"Yeah," Jim nodded, "I over heard a few crewwoman talking about it last night and thought I'd changed their opinion with our little display, but I guess it didn't work."

Spock's eyebrow went up again, "I did find it most irregular as you usually refrain from such displays of physical affection for my sake, however I had assumed it was because we have not been intimate since we received orders to survey Mark 234."

Jim grinned, "A logical deduction and something we need to rectify as soon as possible, but no," he shook his head taking Spock hand's, "I did it because wanted everyone to know I only have eyes for you."

"I see," Spock's eyes softened as he curled their hands together tone becoming serious as he continued, "However this matter will have to be addressed as it may affect the crew's trust in you and there for any orders you give."

"I know," Jim replied letting his head drop against Spock's warm shoulder letting the rest of his words become muffled, "but how do I even do that. Hey everyone I'm not screwing my nanny so please stop spreading rumors."

"Perhaps not in such crude language but that would suffice," Spock rested a hand over the back of Jim's neck massaging the tense muscles, "Your crew respects you and I am sure 86.4% of the crew will not believe the rumors."

"And the other 13.6%?" Jim questioned melting under Spock's touch.

"New recruits or known gossips," Spock confirmed.

"Um sorry, sorry didn't mean to impose," Jenny squeaked jumping back behind the corner towards Junior's nursery the baby fussing in her arms, "But I can't find Selek's Blankie and he's getting fussy. And you didn't answer when I knocked, but now I know why.."

"It's ok we're not being explicit," Jim grinned cutting of her embarrassed babbling allowing Spock to step away so they didn't make their nanny more uncomfortable.

"Oh don't even mention that," she gaged staying firmly out of sight, " I really don't want to know."

"I believe Selek's blanket is here Yeoman," Spock interrupted to stop Jim's jokes before they became too inappropriate picking up the orange and green monstrosity that was Junior's beloved blanket.

"Oh um thanks," Jim heard her mutter as Spock handed her the blanket, "He should be fine now," she assured him as Jim moved forward.

Junior's whimpers stopped as his hands grasped the soft fabric pulling it to his face and Jim could feel a happy spark in the back of his mind. As Junior grew the family bond he shared with Jim and Spock grew too and Jim relished every emotion Junior sent. It did mean he had to be careful what he felt though because even with Spock helping through their marital bond he couldn't block all emotion Jim ended up sending back.

"Hey little man," Jim grinned swooping to pluck Junior from Jenny's arms to give him a big kiss and cuddle. Once Junior was old enough he would be able to shield the bond himself but for now Jim was happy to be happy, "You take care while daddy and papa are gone."

Junior giggled pressing his blanket into Jim's cheek. It would be the first time leaving Junior on the ship while they were on an away mission and Jim was trying not to feel too anxious about it.

"Selek," Spock leaned in placing a gentle hand on Junior's head ruffling his fine black hair showing he too was a little apprehensive even if he would never admit it.

"Don't worry Captain, Commander I'll take good care of him," Jenny grinned Jim allowing her to take Junior from his arms.

"Don't worry we trust you," Jim winked patting Junior's head one last time before they headed towards the door.

"We will return at 1500 ships time," Spock said, "however if we are needed we will have our communicators."

"Of course of course," Jenny nodded with a smile ushering them out the door, "I'll call you if anything is a miss but I'm pretty sure I have everything now."

"Until then Yeoman," Jim nodded before leading the way down the corridor Spock at his side.

JUNIOR

"Found anything interesting Spock?" Jim asked crouching next to a weird red rock with blue veins running through its length. The tricorder was picking up traces of iron and copper, a combination not usually found together but they made such a beautiful pattern and Jim couldn't help but smile.

"The combinations of metals found within the rocks is curious, however we have yet to identify any unknown minerals," Spock replied from beside the towering cliff face about 5 meters away that made up the wall of the canyon they were traversing.

"Well you can't have everything," Jim grinned dusting himself off as he stood looking over the rest of the landing party, three blue shirts tricorders out scanning everything in sight and two red shirts keeping watch making sure nothing snuck up on them.

"Let's move on shall we," Jim pointed towards the end of the canyon as he approached Spock, "Your scans said there was supposed too be a series of lakes that way didn't they."

"You are correct Captain," Spock inclined his head in agreement flicking off his tricorder.

"Ok everyone, lets continue," Jim called out making sure he was heard before moving off.

As the terrain sloped gradually downwards the large rocks littering the path eventually crumbling away into small stones making each step precarious as the ground threatened to slide from under their feet.

Turning to point at a red dusted plant sticking out of the Canyon high above them he felt a pull. Caught off guard his foot slipped, attempting to catch himself he felt his hands scrap against the rocks as he landed heavily on his side.

"Jim!" Spock was by his side in an instant, the others not far behind with their own cries of alarm.

"It's ok, I'm alright," Jim groaned sitting up feeling the sting of ripped skin as he dusted off his hands.

"You are injured," Spock gripped his wrists gently so he could see the full damage to Jim's palms now streaked with red and blue dust as it stuck to his grazed and bleeding skin.

"It's just a graze," Jim replied flitching when Spock splashed water from his canteen to clean the dirt from his hands so he could get a better look at the damage.

"You will still need medical attention," Spock told him his eyebrows dipping as he made sure all the dirt was gone.

Lieutenant Haddy handed Spock a medicated pad from the small field medical kit McCoy had insisted they bring without having to be asked. The others looked on the concern reflected in their eyes that should be reserved for when someone had a spear through their stomach or something rather then a few scraps.

Bloody worrywarts Jim thought with a sigh annoyed he had to go and fall over on the first away mission since the disaster that was Ginlalei, "It's barely anything," he protested but the Vulcan ignored him as he dabbed at his left hand, which had come off a bit worst then his right, "While I appreciate all the concern it is just a scrap," Jim turned to his crewmen since he wasn't getting anywhere with his husband, "Go survey this area and we can move on when I'm patched up."

"Sir.." Haddy started, the third in command of the trop and the unofficial spokes person. He stopped at Jim's look and nodded shooing the others off to go scan things, but he and the other red shirt Waqri turned to each end of the canyon barely moving more then two meters away.

"Guess some people listen to be," Jim muttered pulling his left hand back as Spock finished wrapping his palm.

"They are merely concerned for your welfare," Spock replied beginning on the other hand. Jim chose not to reply. He was always glad to know that his crew cared as much for his welfare as he care of theirs but it still wasn't something he was used to or comfortable with.

"You did not just simply fall," Spock spoke up finally leaning back as he finished with Jim's hand, "I also felt the pull."

"What?" Jim looked up in surprise.

"It seems Selek's telepathy has grown and he does not like us being so far from him," Spock explained packing away the medical bag Haddy had left with him.

Jim pulled himself to his feet brushing off his now red and blue stained pants careful of his newly bandaged hands, "That was Junior, the bond?" he questioned as Spock followed him to his feet.

"Yes," Spock nodded once eyes sweeping over his Captain from head to toe making sure there were no more injuries, "However because of your untrained mind you felt the pull much stronger then I did."

"Right, but he's otherwise ok right, I mean I didn't feel anything else," Jim needed to confirm already planning the way back to the beam out point.

Spock closed his eyes taking a moment before answering, "The bond is otherwise silent, and I do not believe Selek was doing it consciously."

"So that means what exactly?" Jim said picking his tricorder up without really checking to see if it was broken from his fall.

"From my readings it is normal for a child to accidentally pull on their parental bond when it is stretch due to a large distance between parents and child, however it is considered healthy to allow such distance so the child can become accustomed to it and to encourage independence," Spock lectured securing the medical bag around his shoulders.

"So we continue on then," Jim decided even if he had to ignore the anxious turn of his stomach. If Junior was ok then they should continue on their mission, but as a new parent Jim couldn't shake the need to get back to his child as soon as possible.

"It will only take 14.3 minute to reach the lake and 56.7 minutes to return to the beam out point," Spock said as Jim signaled for the others to move forwards once again.

"Yeah we'll be back before we know it," Jim smiled to reassure them both as he brushed against Spock's side needing to feel the Vulcan's warmth.

"Indeed," Spock nodded subtly quicken in his pace so Jim had to lengthen his stride to keep up even if the rocks threatened to slide from under his feet once more.

Less then 1.6 hours later they were back on the ship, and while the vast blue waters of the lakes reflecting the light of Sol GM2537 onto the scattered the red and blue streaked rocks was a sight to behold, nothing could compare to the smile on Juniors face as they appeared on the transporter pad.

"He was getting all grizzly with you guys gone so I thought I would bring him to meet you," Jenny grinned at them holding out the child for Jim to take.

"Hey little man," Jim grinned anxiety receding as he handed off his tricorder to Ensign Lills and took Junior into his arms.

"You must be careful of your hands," Spock protested eyebrows twitching downwards as he plucked Junior from Jim's arm's after the man only managed one cuddle.

"Hey that's not very nice," Jim protested right back as Junior settled against Spock's shoulder reaching a pudgy hand to tug at his ear lob.

"It was necessary to ensure you did not drop him," Spock replied nodding to his blue shirts as they left the transporter room to analyze their findings and write reports and what not.

"Where are you injured," Jim glaring at Jenny when she couldn't stop a chuckle at McCoy's words as he strode through the doors into the transporter room medical scanner at the ready.

"Bones everything is fine, I don't know why.."

"The Captain has grazed his hands," Spock cut him off before he could reassure the Doctor was mistaking.

"I knew it," Bones growled shoving his scanner at Jenny as he took Jim's hands into his without a pause, "I swear every time you leave this ship, and even when you don't.."

"It's a graze," Jim growled back even as he let the doctor unravel the bandages, " and I don't get injured every time I leave my ship."

"That is true," Spock inclined his head shifting Junior's hand away from his ear.

"Yeah see and Spock would know," Jim grinned.

"You are injured 88.4% of the time you leave the ship," Spock continued causing Jim's grin to fall into a frown.

"And that's basically every time," McCoy growled finally dropping Jim's hands, "Let's get you to sickbay."

"It's a graze," Jim protested again setting his feet as the doctor headed towards the door.

"And you got it on a planet we barely know anything about, which means you could have any number of nasty bacteria in those wounds," McCoy swung around grabbing Jim's wrist, "So your coming with me."

"Fine, alright no need to pull," Jim growled pulling his wrist from the doctor's grip, "I'll meet you on the Bridge before debrief," he said to Spock before placing a kiss on Junior's head, "And I'll see you after that."

"Is it really true?" Jenny asked looking curiously after the Captain and the Doctor as they disappeared into the corridor.

"Is what true Yeoman?" Spock inquired handing the gurgling Junior back to his nanny.

"The Captain is injured on 88% of away mission's," she clarified settling Junior in her arms.

"It is," Spock replied before moving towards the door, "If I am required I will be on the bridge."

"Can I ask what percentage of away missions you get injured on Mr. Spock?" Jenny asked tentatively.

"74.3%," Spock said after a pause before moving out the door.

"Oh," Jenny attempted a smile holding Junior a little closer.

"Best we get going too," she finally said nodding to the transporter tech as she headed back to the nursery trying not to worry too much about the fact that her young charge may end up without parents at the end of their voyage.

JUNIOR

"Wait what are you talking about?" Jenny's voice carried from the nursery as Jim entered his and Spock's quarters to pick up a new gold tunic before heading to the bridge. The Doctor had decided to commandeer his old one to test for pathogens and other nasties he could have collected from the rocks when he fell. Jim thought it was a little over kill when he'd just spent half an hour collecting blood and skin sampled before patching Jim's hands with the dermal generator.

"There's a rumor you're sleeping with the Captain," replied Uhura's matter of fact voice.

"Eww, that's just wrong," Jenny gagged, "He's married and he's like, he's like my father or something, just Eww."

"I'm not that old, " Jim said finding himself in the conversation stepping into the nursery.

"Captain?!" The woman exclaimed looking a little sheepish they had been caught.

"I'm only 30 you know," he scolded hands on his hips his eyes narrowing at the two women sitting in the arm chairs that had been brought in for Spock and Jim for Junior's reading time. Junior sat happily on Uhura's lap gumming the ear of a bright green stuffed rabbit.

"Really," Jenny looked shocked, her twinkling eyes giving away her joke.

"Yes really," Jim nodded tugging at the hem of his clean tunic a habit he may have picked up from Spock.

"You know I always thought he looked older then that," Uhura grinned at Jenny.

"Ga," Junior agreed.

"I do not and you know it," Jim glared turning to his son, "and you are so not allowed to agree."

"Ga," Junior replied abandoning his rabbit to reach for his daddy.

"You know you may just look tired," Uhura continued handing Junior up so Jim could take him, "Or it could be the wrinkles."

"That is definitely it, the tired part not he wrinkles part," Jim agreed pulling Junior's hand away before he started tugging at his ear. The kid had developed a real fascination with ears lately and it was not pleasant when he managed to get a good grip.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I needed a new shirt," he replied having to pulling Junior's hand back once again, this time causing Junior to grizzle annoyed he could not reach his goal, "Oh and don't worry about the rumor I'll get it cleared up," Jim reassured her.

"At least I know what Jeff was talking about," she looked down at her lap losing her smile.

"What do you mean?" Uhura asked her voice lowering in curiosity and sympathy at Jenny's sudden drop in mood.

"He broke up with me two days ago," Jenny replied after a pause, " said something about being a screen, but I guess he heard the rumor."

"But I thought the rumor only started yesterday when.." Jim trailed off once again thwarting Junior's attempts at reaching for his ear.

"No, no," Uhura shook her head, "It's been going on longer then that, but I thought you knew."

"If I knew I would have done something much sooner," Jim frowned, "I'm sorry Yeoman, if I'd known I wouldn't have allowed it to go on so long."

"It's ok Captain, it's not your fault," Jenny shook her head.

"If he believed something so stupid then he definitely wasn't worth your time," Uhura patted Jenny's knee trying to get the woman to cheer up a little.

"Yeah, that, gar oww," Jim jerked his head back as Junior changed tactics and went for his other ear while he was distracted.

Neither of the women could hold back their laughter as their Captain attempted to wrestle his son's hand away from his ear and considering the child had the strength of a full Vulcan baby it was not going well.

"Here," Jenny finally stood up tickling Junior behind his tiny pointed ear casing the child to giggle and let go as he tried to avoid Jenny's hand.

"Oh ow," Jim rubbed at his abused ear with his free hand, "Thanks."

"No problem's Captitan," Jenny saluted with a small smile back on her face, "That's what I'm here for."

The chirp of the comm stop him form saying anything else," Kirk here," He answered once Jenny had taken Junior.

"Captain, debrief is about to begin," Spock asked over the comm.

"Ok Mr. Spock I'll be there presently, Kirk out." he replied signing off.

"Duty calls," He nodded to the ladies tickling Junior under the chin, "We'll be seeing you for dinner right Lieutenant," Jim turned to Uhura.

"At 2000," she nodded, "Spock wanted to go over the radio frequencies the plant specimen we collected resonated at."

"Should be fascinating," Jim grinned leaving the women to their socializing.

JUNIOR

An: Ok guys hope you all enjoyed the away mission and Junior's developing telepathy.

A big Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, but I'm going to be naggy and ask for more. I really would like to hear what more people think and what I might be missing. So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

And I also wanted to reply to a guest that reviewed chapter 4 planet curious. Thanks for the review it made me really think about Planet curious but I still can't think of any consequences for the kidnapping alien's since they weren't part of the federation and federation ships couldn't get to them. I would love to hear any ideas you may have had for what could have happened. But I will point out that after Jim returned it wasn't all sunshine between him and Spock they were having problems in the next chapter but you may not have read that far when you reviewed so no worries. :P Thanks again for the review.


	13. Space

Junior – Part Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: Yay, now we are up to the exciting bit :D_

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

_Character deaths_

Chapter 12 – Space

_Still about 5 months old_

"Attention all crew members this is the Captain speaking," Jim spoke into the intercom trying not to think about how stupid rumors were, "Recently a rumor has come to my attention about myself that could affect your respect for me and lead to the questioning of my command decisions if it is allowed to continue and I will not have this ship put in danger because of it. I will say that Mr. Spock has calculated that 84.6% of you do not believe these rumors and I thank you for that," he paused looking to his side where Spock stood to give him silent encouragement ignoring the glimpse of Chekov and Sulu who were both biting their lips in an attempt to hold back their laughter, "As for the rest of you, you are all aware in recent crew assignments, Yeoman Rebecca Jenny is acting as Junior's caretaker. I would like to clarify that Yeoman Jenny and I are not engaged in any sort of, romantic tryst, " Jim couldn't help wrinkling his nose as the words, "In her words that is just eww, so if I hear further rumors of this nature there will be consequences. Kirk Out."

"So how was that Mr. Spock?" Jim swiveled in his chair so he could face Spock directly, "Good wasn't it," he grinned.

"I don't think anyone will continue the rumor further," Spock said inclining his head a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"It was getting a little old," Uhura said stepping up to Jim's chair, "I mean I can't believe anyone would believe Rebecca would want to sleep with you," she smirked.

"Hey," Jim objected, "I'm quiet a catch, aren't I Mr. Spock."

"Catch, Captain?" Spock's head tilted in curiosity "I don't understand how people would wish to catch you."

"Oh you know what I mean Spock," Jim shook his head in amusement as the bridge broke out in laughter.

"I would not wish for anyone else to catch you," Spock leaned in hand covering Jim's.

"Yeah me neither," Jim smiled turning his hand over so he could clasp Spock's warm hand in his.

JUNIOR

"You could have warned me you were going to do that," Jenny scolded Junior on one hip, "I not even going to be able to leave the nursery now, its way too embarrassing."

"But now the crew won't think we're getting busy behind Spock's back," Jim reasoned trying to hold back his laughter at her indignant expression.

"Thank you Captain, I really wanted that image in my head," she grumbled eyes looking anywhere but his face as she placed Junior into Jim's arms when he reached out for his daddy babbling a happy hello.

"You do not need to be embarrassed by the truth," Spock added hand resting on Junior's soft head a moment.

"I know Mr. Spock but that won't stop the teasing," Jenny sighed dropping her head, "Oh well at least it'll be better then the disapproving looks."

"Yeah, those are no fun," Jim agreed.

"I mean you have any idea the cold shoulders I've been getting from some people, they love you guys and completely hated me because they thought I was breaking you up," Jenny shook her head barely hearing Jim's comment, " Anyway, I'll leave you to it, Lieutenant Uhura wanted to met her in the rec room after shift."

"We'll see you tomorrow morning," Jim managed before she waved a quick good bye to Junior and disappeared out the door a hint of red across her cheeks.

"That's not like her, usually she sticks around a bit longer," Jim commented setting Junior on his mat so he wouldn't not be in reach of Jim's ears before retrieving a red plush elephant.

"I believe she was embarrassed," Spock replied seating him self on the floor be side Junior placing blocks in his reach.

"About what, other then my speech," Jim asked confused sitting beside Spock placing the plushie next to the blocks.

"Your comment Jim," Spock clarified helping Junior place one block on top of another a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as Junior babbled excitedly over his accomplishment, "She see's you as a familial figure and any insinuation from you or anyone else that you may be intimate makes her extremely uncomfortable."

"Huh," Jim blinked, "How is it that you noticed that and I didn't?"

"I have had the chance to observe her interactions with you, and as you are not an observer to these you would not notice easily," Spock explained handing Junior another block to add to his growing pile.

"I suppose," Jim replied abandoning the red elephant since Junior showed little interested in it and instead stood up to find his little trains to add to the growing block city.

"Jim," Spock looked to Jim as he sat down once again placing the trains down, "There is something I think we should discuss."

"Oh," Jim frowned at Spock's serious tone.

"This Mission will be coming to an end in 5.78 months. We should discuss what it is we will do once we return to Earth," he said pointedly looking at Junior, "For Selek's future and our own."

"What do you think we should do?" Jim asked finding the need to gather his thoughts to have this discussion.

"I do not know," Spock replied after a pause shifting a block on top of another, "I do not wish to leave the Enterprise, however space may not be the proper place to raise a child."

Jim looked down at Junior unable to stop the smile forming on his lips as his pudgy hands closed over a brightly coloured block and placed it atop the one Spock put down, "What would we do with out this ship without our crew, I can't even think what it would be like if we left the Enterprise."

"I could return to the academy and you could work for star fleet command," Spock said too quickly for Jim.

"You've researched this haven't you," Jim accursed without malice encouraging Junior to take a train and not put it in his mouth.

"I have done a little yes," Spock confessed, "But only possible options if we thought it necessary to leave the Enterprise."

"But we aren't leaving the Enterprise, this is our home and the crew is basically our family," Jim replied with conviction, "Junior is happy here and so are we, I don't think we could have that anywhere else, not really."

Spock eyes stared into his and Jim could feel him going through everything in that beautiful Vulcan mind of his, "Yes, you are right," he finally replied taking Jim's hand as he reached out caressing the human's fingers.

Jim smiled twining their fingers together as he leaned forward pressing his lips against Spock's. Even this Spock's logical worries he knew they felt the same way when it came to them leaving the Enterprise.

JUNIOR

It took another month for their survey mission to end after they had collected mountains of samples and readings that were slowly being analyzed ready for thorough reports to be complied. Mark 253 was an interesting planet and a truly viable planet for colonization.

"What's our heading Captain?" Sulu asked as they readied to leave orbit.

"Set course four two five eight for the Beta Quadrant Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered, "We have orders to report to Star base 34 to pick up supplies for Centri. Mr Chekov, the mission parameters have been sent to your console, if you could inform the crew we can get on our way."

"Aye Keptain," "Aye Captain," replied both helmsman and Navigator quickly attending to their duties.

"Lieutenant Uhura, inform star fleet of our position and heading, then send a transmission to Star base 34 Commander Jant," Jim turned to Spock not missing a beat, "Mr. Spock ETA of our arrival?"

"4 Days, 12 Hours and 54 Minutes, Captain," Spock replied promptly.

"Send Commander Jant our ETA Lieutenant," Jim finished addressing Uhura.

"Aye captain," came her quick reply as she got to work.

"Any anomalies on our course Mr. Spock?" Jim turned back to Spock sitting at his Science station.

"Not at this present time Captain, but I will keep you informed if there are any changes," The Vulcan replied looking up briefly from his instruments.

"Ok guys its time to get out of here," Jim swiveled back around so he was facing the main view screen.

"Course laid in sir," Sulu informed him.

"Ok Mr. Sulu lets punch it," Jim grinned. He'd always loved stealing Pikes lines now and again.

It took moments and Sulu's hand well practiced hand pressing the right buttons for the ship to pull away from the blue and green planet so much like Earth. As the revolving orb dropped from the view screen and one push of a lever the stars once twinkling streaked across the screen as they entered warp.

"Keep her steady Mr. Sulu, Mr. Spock you have the comm," Jim pushed out of his chair a little sad to be leaving such a beautiful planet behind, "I will be in my ready room doing paperwork."

"Aye Captain," Spock replied standing up so he could take the center seat.

"I'll see you at dinner," Jim promised brushing his hand against Spock's in a Vulcan kiss before entering the turbo lift and leaving the bridge in good hands.

After a month surveying a planet Jim had a lot of reports to check over and file before sending everything to Starfleet and it was not something he was looking forward to. Unfortunately it was part of the job but with 7 days travel he had a lot of time to get it done.

Hours later Jim was jerked out of his paperwork induced stupor as the ship lurched throwing him from his chair.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk. Bridge to Captain Kirk," came to Uhura's frantic call over the intercom.

"What's happening lieutenant?" Jim demanded scrambling for the nearest comm.

"Klingon's sir, forced us out of warp," Uhura replied quickly voice strained as the red lights began to flash.

"Try and find out what they want, I'm on my way. Kirk Out," Jim replied quickly sprinting for the door, exiting the turbo lift a minute later.

"Status Mr. Spock," he demanded taking in the frantic activity of the bridge as Spock relinquished the center seat.

"Three Klingon war birds currently on our port bow forced us out of warp. All personal are at battle stations and Selek is with Yeoman Jenny," Spock was quick in his reply moving swiftly to his station, "Shields are holding at 89.3%."

"Lieutenant Uhura getting anything?" Kirk asked taking his seat glad Spock was always well prepared.

"Yes Captain, I have one of the ships," Uhura confirmed manipulating her controls.

"On screen Lieutenant," Kirk replied eyes blazing as he turned to the view screen, "This is Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise, you have attacked a Federation vessel in Federation Space. This is a violation of the treaties of the neutral zone and I am in my rights to destroy you if you do not surrender."

"You federation dogs are so arrogant," Growled the Klingon commander that appeared on screen, "You are the ones to violate the treaty, you will be destroyed for this dishonor."

The screen flickered off, "Their charging weapons Keptain," Chekov exclaimed.

"Ready phasers Mr. Chekov, Prepare evasive maneuvers Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered swinging to face Uhura at her station, "Can you get anything from them lieutenant, get them back on screen?"

"No sir they've stopped responding to our hails, but I'll keep trying," Uhura replied hands flickering over her console as she tried to get the Klingon's back.

"Damnit," Jim growled swinging back around, "Looks like they aren't going to be reasonable. Mr. Spock," he turned quickly to his Vulcan, "Scan those ships, I want to know what their weaknesses are 5 minutes ago."

"Yes Captain," Spock relied without looking up from his console.

Jim slapped the comm on his chair, "Kirk, to Engineering, you there Scotty?"

"Aye Captain, I'm with you," came Scotty's swift reply.

"What's our status, any chance we can just warp out of here?" he asked. If they could avoid the battle all together it would be better.

"Nay Captain, what eva they hit us with disrupted the warp drives, its gonna be another 20 minutes at least before we can get em back on line," Scotty replied regretfully.

"What about our maneuverability Scotty, our impulse still good?" Jim questioned calculations of how they were going to get out of this mess running through his head.

"Aye Captain, they're functional," Scotty replied after a short pause.

"Good, keep those running and get the warp back online," Jim ordered, "Kirk Out."

"Weapon's firing," Chekov warned as two beams from each warbird streaked towards them lighting up the vast emptiness of space.

"Evasive maneuvers Sulu," Jim shouted the ship moving under Sulu's hands as he managed to avoid 4 of the 6 beams. The two struck the shields sending bright sparks across the hull as the ship rocked from the impact.

"Shields at 84.3%," Chekov spoke up hands flying across his instruments as Sulu steadied the ship.

"Return fire Mr. Chekov," Jim ordered watching the main view screen as red light streaked away from their ship crackly over one of the Klingon's shields.

"Their shields have dropped to 78.6% efficiency," Spock spoke up from his console.

"Not enough, fire again and ready photon torpedo's," The Captain gripped the arms of his chair the ship jolted once more as more Klingon fire connected.

"Shields 80.2%," Chekov continued his commentary.

"Sulu pull us back, Chekov concentrate fire on the center warbird," Jim ordered. If they could take out the leader they might be able to discourage the others from this pointless fight.

"Aye Keptain," Chekov spoke as he carried out his duty hitting the flank of the unnamed Klingon commander's ship as it tried to slip out of the way.

"They are charging a weapon I cannot identify," Spock spoke up long fingers playing over his instruments attempting to identify the weapon he mentioned.

"Get us out of its line of fire Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered quickly as he noticed the blue glow emanating from between the rear ships, "Spock tell me you have something on what ever that is."

"It is drawing energy from the rear ships causing their shields to drop at a rapid rate," Spock replied quickly eyes fixed to his scanner.

"Can we target those ships," Jim asked running the calculations through his head.

"No Keptain, the commanders ship keeps getting in the way of our phasers," Chekov replied manipulating his controls attempting to get the phasers past the Klingon ship.

"Captain" Spock warned the flash of blue growing larger, growing closer.

"Evasive maneuvers," Jim yelled clutching the arms of his chair to prevent him losing his seat as the Enterprise lurched violently to the side. The blue energy cracked against the starboard side throwing them even further.

"What the hell did that do?" Jim shouted fear pulled at the back of his mind as the stations on the right of the bridge crackled with static and the lights flickered sending the bridge into half-light. The fear he knew was not wholly his and looking to Spock it definitely was not him and that terrified him even more then the Klingon ships bearing down on them.

"Communications are out Captain, it did something to the connections," Uhura was the first to speak up ignoring the smoke as she dropped to the floor under her console pulling at the panel to free up the wires.

"Shields at 34%," Spock said seconds later.

Jim cursed under his breath looking to Sulu and Chekov, " Weapons and impulse?"

"Starboard phaser banks are offline but port weapon's are still online," Chekov replied voice steady as he checked through his instruments.

"Controls are sluggish," Sulu added hands attempting to get the ship to pull them further from the Klingon's and their phaser fire.

"They are charging their weapon again," Spock warned as the ship lurched again under the Klingon's fire.

"Aim two port torpedo's at the ship on the left and get a third ready aimed at the right ship," Jim ordered waiting a moment for Chekov and the other crew to be ready.

"Fire one, fire two," Jim ordered gripping the armrest this time in anticipation as he watched the torpedo's streak away, "Fire three," he said moments later as the main Klingon ship moved to shield the left ship using its phasers to shoot one of the torpedo's before it impacted against its hull. The third streaked away while the center ship was occupied impacting against the right ships weakened shields ripping into its hull as it attempted to move out of the way.

"Fire phasers," Jim yelled forcing the weakened ship to pull away and the blue energy weapon to dim before winking out.

"Communications up," Uhura shouted.

"Scotty report," Jim demanded slapping his hand against his comm, "The engines."

"Engines ' not good 'ptain the electri' syst' fri' it's go' awhile," Scotty's voice came over the comm after a moment crackling and hard to understand but Jim managed to get the jist.

"Do what you can," Jim replied turning his attention to the Klingon's as they regrouped.

Spock looked up from his console drawing Jim's attention, "I have found a weak point in their shields."

"Mr. Spock send the data to Mr Chekov," Jim ordered instantly, "Ready Photon's."

JUNIOR

The rest of the ship was chaos as Jim and Spock rushed through the corridors. The Klingon ships were gone, finally overcome by the Enterprise's superior weapons by they had done so much damage with just one shot of their energy weapon and phaser fire Jim knew the casualties reported for far would not be the last.

"Junior," Jim gasped as they flew through the med bay doors. It had taken an hour to get the turbo lifts working again after the attack and the entire time both Jim and Spock had felt the frantic pull of their child who's wailing they could hear from the corridor.

Barely acknowledging the nurse trying to calm the distort kid Jim took him into his arms and pulled Junior close to his chest, "Hey hey little man its ok we're here," he cooed as Spock grabbed the nearest scanner and ran it over Junior's tiny body his eyes softening when he could find nothing wrong.

"He's perfectly alright," McCoy's growled had a softer note to it when he finally noticing their arrival after he'd put a sedative into the crewman he'd been treating for electric burns, "but.." he started to say when Jim interrupted.

"Where's Jenny, I thought she was with him?" he asked with a frown as Spock put the scanner to the side so he place a warm hand over Junior's head, stroking fine black hair over his soft scale unable to take him into his own arms due to Junior's death grip on Jim's shirt.

"She's dead Jim," McCoy said gruffly not taking his eyes off his disbelieving Captain.

"But she, what happened?" Jim managed to find his voice clutching the still whimpering Junior tighter.

"They were caught in the explosion on deck 3 when that what every it was hit us. She was coming here because it's supposed to be the safest place on the ship," McCoy explained solemnly, "The security that found her, said she was clutching Junior to her chest. She saved his life Jim."

Jim looked down at the baby in his arms trying to process what the Doctor had just told him, how close they had come to losing Junior and knowing that the only thing that had saved him was a woman instinctively protecting her charge.

"She died instantly Jim, she wouldn't have felt anything," McCoy tried to reassure him.

"Her sacrifice will be acknowledged," Spock's eyes were dark with sorrow as he placed a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder.

"And she won't have died without a reason," Jim looked up a determination shinning in his eyes, "None of my crew will have."

With that the Captain turned on his heal Spock nodding to the Doctor once before following him out the door.

JUNIOR

"Ok people, lets get this finished up so we can get back to repairs," Jim addressed his bridge crew and department heads sitting around the conference table. They'd been there for the last hour going over reports of the ships status and not many were good.

It had taken 12 hours for the main clean up to finish up and the most damaged areas to be quarantined. It would take them at least 3 days to get the ship in warp condition so they could limp their way to Star base 34 for more major repairs. 23 people, including Yeoman Jenny were killed and 54 people were injured and Subspace communications were down so no help was coming. They also had no idea if more Klingon's would appear keeping everyone on high alert.

"Mr. Spock you're the last," Jim turned to his husband Junior clutching to his science blues. After the battle Junior had refused to be away from his parents screaming and wailing if either Jim or Spock wasn't holding him. It made it very difficult to carry out their duties but no one called them on it.

"What we have managed to retrieve of the Klingon vessels has allowed us to identify the weapon as a type of high energy pulse device that disrupts electrical signals. At the frequency it resonates it would normally cut through a ships shields with little resistance," Spock explained still looking every bit the serious Vulcan commander even with a baby in his arms, "What prevented our entire ship from being affected was the adjustment to our shields by Mr Scott that altered the frequency enough to protect the part of the ship that was not hit from the weapon's effects."

"It seems you are always bringing forth miracles Mr. Scott," Jim managed a smile at his chief engineer taking note to get him a bottle of scotch on their next shore leave.

"Just doing my job Captain," Scotty waved off the praise trying to hide the slight blush rising in his cheeks.

"Any idea where they might have gotten this weapon?" Jim asked turning attention swiftly back to the matter at hand so he didn't make Scotty any more uncomfortable.

"No Captain and we still do not know why the Klingons were so far in Federation space claiming it as their own," Spock replied eyebrows dipping enough to show his frustration.

"Once the ship is functioning again finding out why this happened is top priority," Jim replied unable to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Aye Captain," the room chorused gravely all just as frustrated and angry as their Captain was at the situation they found themselves in. Fighting Klingons and Romulans and other nasties were everyday for the Enterprise but before there had been a reason, even if it was the reason of a crazed future Romulan. This time the Klingons had just appeared and decided to start shooting at them without even being courteous enough to give them a name.

"Dismissed," Jim finished watching as each person stood, nodding to him and Spock as they left leaving only Bones behind.

"Something you wanted Bones?" Jim asked sitting back in his chair.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok?" Bones replied eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms daring them to lie, "Well at least you because I know Mr. Vulcan here will deny everything." He added waving hand at Spock.

"We're fine Bones," Jim managed a small smile to reassure his friend pushing himself up from his chair collecting his pad, "But we have a lot to do."

Bones glared didn't leave him obviously cataloguing his every move, "You will come in for a physical and a counseling session when this is all over, both of you," he emphasized looking between Captain and Commander.

"If it will make you happy Bones," Jim sighed too tired to argue.

"Is the counseling entirely necessary Doctor?" Spock asked entering the conversation as he adjusted Junior in his arms. He should probably take over Jim thought since Spock had been holding Junior for the past hour.

"Your child almost died and your nanny did die protecting him, so yes I think it is very necessary," Bones growl was low in an attempt to sound menacing without waking the baby, "It doesn't have to be me, but you need to talk to someone, and maybe consider space isn't the best place to raise a child."

Jim stopped Spock's reply with a hand on his arm. He knew Bones and he knew that he was just as freaked out as they were about what happened with the Klingon's and Jenny and there was no guarantee it wasn't going to happen again, "We will consider it Bones but right now we have to get this ship fixed or there won't be a later," Jim said, blue eyes steady.

It took a moment but the Doctor finally stood up rubbing a hand over his brow, "I'll schedule your physicals when we get to the star base but for now I have patients to get to," he conceded nodding to them as he left.

"Perhaps it best we also return to our duties," Spock spoke up after a few moments when Jim didn't move.

"Just give it a minute," Jim breathed turning around so he could wrap his arms around his husband and child.

"Ashayam," Spock whispered folding against Jim as he wrapped his free hand around his waist, Junior cocooned between them.

JUNIOR

"Your telling me that Starfleet knew, that you knew there were rogue Klingon's hanging around sector 243 and you didn't think it prudent to tell me," Jim growled gripping the arms of his chair in a white knuckle grip. It had taken Scotty and his team 3 days to get warp working again and a week to limp back to Star base 34. And for the two weeks they had spent in space dock everyone had been working double shifts to get the electrical systems recalibrated and in working order. In the intermediate time Jim had been going over every report he could get his hands on to find out why those Klingon's wanted to destroy his ship.

"Jim I'm sorry," Pike began, but Jim cut him off unable to stay sitting any longer.

"I lost 23 people Chris," Jim paced running a hand threw his hair pushing back his fatigue, "We were pushed out of mid warp and my ship was almost destroyed. It took us 2 weeks to get her working again and you tell me you knew."

"Jim," Pike tried in an attempt to break him from his rant.

"If Klingons get across the Neutral zone I need to know about it," Jim continued barely paying attention to the Admiral.

"Captain, Sit down" Pike demanded causing Jim to start out of his rant.

"I, yes Admiral," Jim swallowed pulling himself back into the situation as he took his seat once again, folding his hands on the table in an attempt to stop them shaking.

"I've read your reports and I understand you lost Yeoman Jenny and you almost lost Christopher but you need to listen to me," Pike toned down his volume forcing Jim to listen carefully, "The reports we received from boarder patrol told us that the rogue Klingon's were being perused and would be caught. We sent out that report to every ship in the vicinity, you unfortunately did not receive it until after they'd destroyed the USS Scantie and attacked you."

"Chris I," Jim started forced to rub his eyes to keep them open.

"Jim, Starfleet lost good people, it was no ones fault but the Klingon's that attacked us, do you understand me," Pike's eyes didn't waver as they took in Jim's image threw the view screen, "But you are going to have to learn to deal with the fact that your putting your son's life at risk by raising him on that ship if you want to stay in command of the Enterprise."

"I get it," Jim nodded slowly dropping his hand pulling up his Captain face, "I'm sorry for the out burst it was inappropriate."

"You have 4 months left of this mission and in 4 months you and Spock have to make a decision about your future," Pike informed him ignoring Jim's attempt at going back to being professional, "What ever that decision is I will support you."

Jim gave up slumping in his chair a tiny tired smile finding its way on to his lips, "Thank you Chris that means a lot."

"Your welcome Jim," Pike nodded before pulling a pad towards him, "Now I suppose I better tell you what we've found out about that weapon."

"Spock's analysis showed it ran at 3456Mhz which is the same frequency as the majority of the fleet. And that high a frequency getting through our shields guarantees complete electrical failure," Jim broke into Captain mode fatigue breaking enough to concentrate, "If Scotty hadn't upgraded our shields we would have been sitting ducks and if that beam hit the USS Scantie they would have been in the same position, not even shuttles would be able to escape."

"Which corresponds to what we found when we sent salvage ships," Pike agreed eyes darkening as he remembered the reports that crossed his desk detailing the debris field that used to be the federation excelsior class ship and her 240 crew that should have been more then a match for three Klingon war birds, "It also corresponds with the reports we have been getting of the Klingon's developing a new weapon."

"Have you found out who the Klingon commander was?" Jim asked, "Because when I spoke to him he was pretty sure we were in Klingon space."

Pike looked down at his notes, "Commander Vimk, who is apparently a disgraced rogue Klingon Commander who has nothing to do with the Klingon Empire or at least that's what they told us when we demanded an explanation as to why three Klingon vessels breached federation space and attacked 2 of our star ships violating every treaty we have with them."

"I see," Jim frowned unable to contain his growl, "Of course they wouldn't admit it."

"And unfortunately knowing that this weapon was made to disrupt our ship's shields we have to assume there is a Klingon spy working somewhere in Starfleet that has access to the design specifications of all our ships," Pike continued, "And we can't assume that they don't have another one waiting to be tested on more Starfleet ships."

"How are we going to handle this Admiral, because you can't let more ships get destroyed because Starfleet doesn't want to reveal they know they have a spy," Jim replied eyes calculating.

"You've already gotten Scotty to charge your shields haven't you," Pike said following Jim's nod.

"Of course, but that doesn't help anyone else."

"We will send a memo about shield upgrades to all ship captain's, but Starfleet still wants to keep it as quiet as possible until they find the spy responsible," Pike informed him, " and that means what has been discussed today can go no further then Spock."

"Ok I'll make sure it doesn't, but if you need any help just let us know, I came get Scotty to come up with more then one solution so no one weapon can be used to destroy the whole fleet," Jim replied seriously, concerned that the Klingon's could develop such a weapon to pin-point a major weakness in the ships the fleet designs.

"I will speak to the other Admirals about your offer," Pike nodded making a note in his pad, "Now I think you and your crew deserve a weeks shore leave before I send you on your next mission."

"Thank you Chris, my crew will appreciate that," Jim smiled tiredly.

"And you need it too Jim, so I'll sign off," Pike replied smiling fondly.

"Good night Admiral," Jim nodded returning the fond smile before switching off the console. He sat a moment before gathering his pads and levered himself from his chair.

The walk from his ready room to his and Spock's quarters was quiet as the ship feel into twilight and anyone not on shift were passed out in their bunks after putting the Enterprise back together again. There were still something's out of place and a few replicators spiting out nothing but peaches but just being able to feel her, to feel his ship humming under his feet made him like humming in tune.

The lights were dimmed as he entered leaving the pads on his desk to be left till morning. Clothes were lost and boots put aside as he crawled into bed next to his Vulcan who sat his knees drawn up under the covers to support the report he was reading. It would be the second night that Junior was sleeping in his crib after everything had happened and while he loved his baby son, it made it very difficult to cuddle when you were in fear of squishing him.

"Hey Spock," Jim smiled lazily leaning in to place a kiss on green tinged lips as he pulled back the covers.

"Did the meeting with Pike go well?" Spock asked placing his pad on his nightstand sliding his legs down.

"We get a week of shore leave so we have a lot of work to do to arrange the rosters, but that's tomorrows job," Jim yawned snuggling into Spock's side as the Vulcan slipped down so they could lay side by side, "Did Junior go down ok?"

"He is sleeping peacefully," Spock replied softly tickling Jim's ear with his breath.

"Good," Jim yawned again letting his eyes drop closed letting the warmth of Spock send him to sleep.

JUNIOR

Jim stepped up to the podium without the ring of applause that was usual for any speech he was assigned, but today, today was not about applause or celebration. He was not standing before his crew to be praised, he was not standing in front of the many solemn faces looking up at him with despair and sorrow reflecting in shining red rimed eyes, in front of the cameras for those having to watch on their view screens to be praised. It was his job to stand in front of his crew to praise them, to honor those lost, those with their holo images behind him unchanging for eternity. Others had spoken before him, speaking for their friends, regaling the room with heart warming stories, memories and humorous antidotes that brought laughter with the tears.

"I stand here before you, not just to speak of the 23 crewmen who gave their lives in service to our ship," Jim began the entire room focused entirely on him, "I wish to speak of the men and woman who became apart of our family when they joined this ship, who lived and laughed and cried," he paused eyes scanning across the room pausing for moment on the front row where his bridge crew sat as he gathered himself, "But today I must speak of one crew member Yeoman Rebecca Jenny. A woman we will remember with a kind heart and sarcastic sense of humor. A girl who blushed every time she caught me kissing my husband," Jim paused again swallowing the lump in his throat as his eyes found Spock's, "A person who became apart of this family in the few short months she has been with us," Jim brushed a hand over his cheek finding the wetness of a tear.

"She cared for my son and loved him as her own, she scarified herself to protect that love. For her bravery and sacrifice I will forever be indebted to her. As I am indebted to each and every crewman who lost their lives that day to protect the Enterprise and the people on it," Jim took a breath pulling the air into his lungs as he attempted to center himself, "We stand here today to honor them and we will go on to honor them, their lives and their families.." He turned to the holo images naming each and everyone, pausing when he reached Miss Jenny smiling at him from the hovering particles. "Thank you," He whispered before turning back to the podium, "We will remember them."

He finished standing for moment to look over his crew, over the men and woman whom he served with and who he had been appointed to lead. Any one of their missions could go wrong and take their young lives, but every one of them continued to serve and explore the mysteries of the stars. He could not imagine being anywhere else, but looking down at Spock, Junior cradled in his lap there were some things he could not bare to lose.

JUNIOR

AN: Ok so this chapter was a lot darker then the first couple. And killing Jenny was very important so Jim and Spock were forced to realized the realities of raising a child in space so don't hate me too much. And also a big Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I always love hearing what people think :D so Please please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. ;)


	14. Mummy

Junior – Part Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: The final chapter of part 2. Hope you enjoy. :D_

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 13 – Mummy

_3 weeks old_

Spock took a breath settling in front of the view screen. 3.43 days ago Doctor McCoy had allowed Jim to attempt walking again after his surgery and Spock had spent the days since alternating his time between sick bay assisting in Jim's physical therapy, running the bridge and caring for Selek. Jim had of course told him he did not have to attend his physical therapy sessions and focus his attention on Selek and the ship. And he'd of course rolled his eyes when Spock told him it was his duty to the ship to report on the Captain's health, he'd received a kiss when he added as his bondmate Spock would not allow Jim to go through the experience alone.

Tonight Jim had sent him back to their quarters after sharing their evening meal in sickbay knowing Spock had one last task for the day. At 1643 hours the Enterprise moved into range of Vulcan two so Spock had arranged to contact his Father to inform him of Selek's birth. He had not spoken to him for 4.48 months.

Switching on the screen Spock typed in his father's comm signal and waited for his call to connect.

"Spock, I have been expecting your call," Sarek greeted his face replaced the blue screen.

"Greetings Father," Spock inclining his head slightly and raising his hand in greeting, "I have news.."

"Is that Spock," Spock faulted hearing the voice, a voice he never thought he would hear again, "Spock sweat heart the baby, please tell me we're grandparents," The woman appeared on screen as Sarek moved aside her brown eyes shining with anticipation.

"I.." Spock stuttered staring at the screen lost for words as he took in the woman he watched fall to her death on a crumbling planet, the woman who was his mother.

"Spock, I'm just about to put Selek down to sleep would you like to say good night?" Spock ripped his eyes from the screen as Uhura's voice rang out across the living from the doorway of the nursery, Selek cocooned in her arms.

"Nyota, is that you?" Amanda smiled waving from the screen.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were on a call," Uhura turned slightly towards the door adjusting Selek in her arms as he shifted.

"It's ok dear, come over," Amanda beckoned at Uhura eyes darting to her arms, "Is that who I think it is?"

"It is," Uhura smiled stepping forward so she could place a squirming Selek into Spock's arms. He held his arms out automatically taking his son.

"His name is Selek Christopher," Uhura smiled pulling back Junior's blanket to show Amanda his face when Spock didn't move.

"Oh he's beautiful," Amanda gushed eyes brightening as she took in Junior as he blinked at her through the view screen. Sarek leaned over just slightly so he could see Junior as well.

"He looks healthy," Sarek looked over Amanda's shoulder the shadow of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Where's Jim sweetheart?" Amanda asked finally pulling her gaze from Junior's smiling face. She frowned taking in Spock's blank face, "Spock honey are you all right you look pale."

"You did not let go of my hand," Spock found words but he did not know where, his mind forcing itself back to the time before when everything had shattered. His and Jim's bond had shattered when the mentally unstable Dr Mordreaux had shot and killed his Thy'la. After his journey through time to save Jim his mind had been fragmented and chaotic as their whole bond over laid the remnants of the shattered remains of the one from Spock's altered timeline. It had taken him 1.76 months to fully recover with Jim at his side. The warning he gave to his mother so briefly when his mind was barely his own was forgotten and he had not thought to contact his father until now. There had been little need.

"What do you mean? When did you.." Amanda trialed off looking confused, even Sarek's forehead crinkling just slightly as he took in his son's pale face and empty eyes.

"Spock are you feeling ok?" Uhura asked taking Selek from his arms with little resistance before checking his temperature with the back of her hand.

"Mother.." Spock attempted to say more but failed still unable to process his shock and joy at seeing his mother alive, still unable to fully remember what he had done to save her.

"Spock!" A sprained voice exclaimed from the door saving him from his inability to think.

"Jim?!" Uhura exclaimed standing up, but Spock's reaction was automatic as he shot from his chair catching the man before his shaking legs gave out from underneath him.

"What are you doing you shouldn't be even walking," Uhura dashed over but unable to help with Selek in her arms.

"Spock," Jim turned pulling the Vulcan's face towards his own completely ignoring Uhura's concern for his health, "I felt you tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

"Jim?!" Jim's eyes darted to the desk console as Amanda's concerned voice came over the speakers.

Jim's eyes darted back to Spock's as he felt everything the Vulcan could not repress, seeing his broken memories through their touch "Why didn't you, you didn't tell me Spock, you should have told me."

"I did not, she did not left go of my hand, I did not think," Spock's reply was garbled as he experienced every feeling he felt when he watched her fall and the disbelief that she was alive and speaking to him.

"Breath Spock, you have to breath," Jim told him pressing their foreheads together. Spock took a breath then another as Jim's presence calmed his mind allowing him to regain control.

"I did not think to ask," Spock murmured finally seeing the blue eyes shinning in front of him.

"You were dealing with a lot," Jim voice was low as he managed a small smile before pressing forward. Spock met him half way as he moved to grasp Jim's hands still resting against his face.

"Please tell me you didn't break out of sickbay to smooch the hobgoblin?!" Doctor McCoy yelled from the door that was unable to shut because Jim and Spock were in the way.

"No Bones," Jim sighed pulling back smoothing a hand through Spock's slightly disheveled hair, "But it's a nice bonus."

"I apologize Doctor," Spock added shame at his emotional outburst replacing his shock at finding out his mother lived, "It was my fault."

"How the hell was it your fault?" McCoy demanded as Spock helped Jim find his feet keeping an arm around his waist to ensure he stayed up right.

"I don't know what just happened but I don't think it's your fault Spock," Uhura frowned stopping Spock from replying as he led Jim to the chair.

"Could someone tell us what just happened please?" Amanda demanded her concern obvious.

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't see you there," McCoy apologized as he knelt beside Jim actually showing the gentleman hiding under his gruff exterior.

"Spock?" Amanda looked to her son as he knelt beside Jim as well.

"Sorry Amanda, couldn't not come and see you," Jim replied with a smile before grimacing when McCoy pressed a tender spot on his stomach.

"Captain, you do not look well," Sarek commented dark eyes surveying his son in law as the doctor scanned him.

"Selek's birth did not go according to plan," Spock replied his calm restored as he turned to speak to his parents, "Jim was severely damaged when he was forced to give birth naturally during a diplomatic mission on Ginlalei."

"But I'm ok now," Jim assured them before Amanda could say anything, "And the crew has been helping out, especially Uhura," he smiled turning to his Lieutenant, Junior wriggling in his blanket.

"Are you sure you're alright Jim?" Amanda didn't drop her concern as Jim failed to hide another pained grimace as McCoy pressed another tender spot.

"He hasn't ruptured anything this time," McCoy said before anyone else could speak finally pulling away, "But you sure as hell better not pull another stunt like that again," he growled glaring down at Jim as he stood, "And you will be carrying him back," he pointed at Spock daring him to argue.

"I will do so once we have finished speaking to my parents," Spock informed the doctor who nodded once and made for the door.

"Just so you know you're not of the hook," McCoy told Jim before nodding to the console politely, "Good evening Ma'am, Ambassador, Uhura," Then he was gone the door shutting behind him with a squeak.

"I should probably go too," Uhura spoke up adjusting Selek in her arm's as he squirmed, "And I should put this one down."

"I can take him," Jim held out his arms eager to hold his child.

"You are not too tired Jim?" Spock frowned as Uhura stepped forwards.

"My legs are tired not my arms," Jim assured him flicking his out stretched fingers in a not so subtle attempt to get Uhura to hand over the squirming baby.

"If you insist Captain," Uhura smirked placing Selek into Jim's arms making sure he was cradling his head properly before pulling away, "I'll see you tomorrow Spock, Jim" she smiled before turning to the console, "Good night Amanda Ambassador Sarek."

"Goodnight Nyota dear, take care," Amanda smiled waving through the screen.

"Lieutenant," Sarek inclined his head just slightly like Spock would.

"So tell me everything," Amanda said when the door slid shut behind Uhura.

Jim's smiled launching in to the story of their away mission on Ginlalei, glossing over the more unpleasant details before telling them everything that Junior had done in his three weeks of life.

"He almost smiled the other day," Jim grinned looking down at Junior's sleeping face, the baby having fallen asleep a few minutes into Jim's stories.

"That is unlikely as babies are unable to form a smile until to 4-6 weeks after birth," Spock informed him a slight twitch at the corner of his lips.

Amanda chuckled eye sparkling, "For some reason I remember you saying something like that before."

"I," Spock blinked unable to find the memory she mentioned, "do not remember."

"No you were only about 3 or 4," Amanda laughed, "I don't even remember where we were."

Jim's jaw cracking yawn cut off the rest of the conversation, "I think its time we left you to your rest," Sarek said.

"No, no it's fine," Jim replied attempting to stop another yawn.

"You need your rest Jim," Amanda told him, "but we'll speak again soon, and you," she turned to Spock, "I expect lots of updates, I've been missing your messages."

"I will ensure to update you on Junior's growth and I apologize for not messaging you," Spock replied still processing the joy he felt at knowing his mother was alive, "I love you."

Amanda blinked in surprise at the word's her son had never spoken, "I love you too sweet heart," she replied after a pause a fond smile touching her lips.

"Live long and prosper, Captain, Spock," Sarek held his hand up in farewell.

"Peace and long life, Father, Mother," Spock returned the farewell.

"Night," Jim nodded with a smile as Spock leaned over and switched the console off.

"Spock?" Jim questioned when Spock leaned over pressing his lips to Jim's forehead taking the sleeping Selek from his arms.

"I will put Selek in his crib to sleep and then take you back to the medical bay," Spock informed him cradling his sleeping child close. The nursery lights were dim as he laid Selek in his crib tucking him in carefully so he could not roll. He touched his fingers to his son's tiny forehead allowing himself to smile as Selek leaned into his touch. As a child he was unable to tell his mother he loved her, as an adult he would not make the same mistake with his own child nor would he let the second chance he had with his mother go to waste.

Closing the crib doors Spock placed the portable baby monitor in his pocket before returning to Jim.

"I could just stay here, we need to talk about this," Jim told him as he entered the lounge not having moved from his chair, "You lost your mother Spock, at least you experienced it and I never told you she never died, that you saved her and your father."

"I was the one that did not ask," Spock sat down beside him taking his hands, "I did not attempt to contact my father after I returned through time to ensure he was well."

"You weren't thinking straight for a while there Spock, I should have told you about your family made sure you knew they were ok," Jim caressed his palm, "in case things were different."

"It is ok Jim I am just glad my mother is alive, I have no regrets," Spock lips formed a smile pulling Jim towards him feeling his mate's warmth reminding himself he was also very much alive. Jim melted against him wrapping his arms around him caressing the back of his neck.

"I love you," Jim murmured allowing Spock to lift him into his arms taking him towards the bedroom, "but you realize Bones is going to kill you for not taking me back."

"That is unlikely as it was your idea Jim," Spock quipped tucking Jim into bed before changing into his own sleep attire and placing the baby monitor beside the bed. Ordering the lights to 10% he slid in beside Jim pressing close.

"Night Spock," Jim smiled snuggling close, eyes dropping closed.

"Goodnight Jim," Spock replied relaxing into the comfort of his mate's arms as he allowed is own eyes to slide shut.

JUNIOR

_Junior 8 months old_

"Uhura are you here?" Jim asked as he stepped into the nursery. Jim had been reluctant to ask one of the yeomen to take over Jenny's duties as Junior's nanny, fearing they meet a similar fate to Jenny. Instead the majority of the crew volunteered to look after Junior when they were off shift and would not take no for an answer, which Jim could not be more grateful for. And this meant that since they only had 2 months left for their five-year mission Jim and Spock had decided there was no need to look for another Nanny.

"In the bathroom," Uhura yelled, Jim hearing splashes and giggling as he moved closer. Uhura, along with Spock was the one to organize the volunteers into shifts for taking care of Junior when he and Spock were on shift. She of course had arranged her schedule to basically be Junior's main caretaker after them, always being on hand if necessary when Jim and Spock were caught in ships business.

"Hey," He smiled reaching for Junior's towel as Uhura lifted a squirming Junior from the baby tub.

"Shouldn't you be on the bridge?" Uhura asked cleaning up the mess Junior and his splashing made of the bathroom as Jim dried off his son making him giggle when he tickled his tummy.

"In about 5 minutes," Jim replied taking Junior to the changing table to get him dressed in nappy and cute green and blue onsey, "Just wanted to make sure you have everything before I head off."

"I'm all sorted here," Uhura said taking Junior's wet towel and hanging it up in the bathroom, "When will Spock finish with his experiments?"

"He said he would be done tonight," Jim grinned lifting Junior, bouncing him up and down receiving excited babbling in return, "So we can all have dinner, I've arranged it with Bones and the others."

"What time?" Uhura asked taking Junior from Jim as they moved towards the door.

"2000 in the officers mess," Jim told her pausing on the threshold, "I also need to speak with you and the other heads about how the consolidation of all our research and experiments are going, we don't have long before we have to hand everything over to Starfleet."

"Ok," Uhura nodded shifting Junior to her other hip, "when did you want to arrange that?"

"I have to check the schedules, but probably Wednesday," Jim said thinking over his duties and what he could remember of the department head's reports, "I'll send out memo when I know for sure."

A almost babbled 'mama' broken him from his train of thought as he's eyes fixed on Junior, a startled Uhura snapping her head around at the same moment to stare at the baby sitting on her hip. Neither spoke.

"Mama," Junior cried louder bouncing up and down in Uhura's arms.

"I.." Jim began not really sure what he could say. Junior had said his first word and he should be proud but it was definitely not what he expected.

"Oh no, no I didn't," Uhura replied her voice shaking as she took in the hurt look fold across her Captain's face, "I'm so sorry Jim I don't know how this could have happened."

"It's," Jim swallowed eyes finding the ground unable to look as his son as his heart clenched. It was true that Uhura had spent just about the same amount of time with Junior as he had, maybe even more because of his recovery in sick bay, but he never thought…

"Mama," Junior cried again this time with a little more desperation as he reached his chubby hands towards Jim.

"Um Captain," Uhura said feeling relief flood her as she held out the baby to his 'mother', "I'm pretty sure he's not referring to me."

"What?!" Jim's head snapped up finding himself with an armful of baby.

"Mama," Junior mumbled burying his face into Jim's gold shirt all thought of crying gone.

Jim's mouth opened but no sound came out, he shut it and tried again, "You can't be serious," he managed. There was no way, he had been teaching Junior to call him daddy or dada and he was sure he was making progress. No one else would have taught him otherwise except, "Spock," Jim growled under his breath knowing his husband was just sneaky enough to do it.

"Tell the bridge I'm going to be late," Jim said scolding slightly at smirk on Uhura's face, "And not a word do you hear."

"Of course Captain," Uhura grinned watching him stalk off down the corridor without a backwards glance unable to hold back the relief she felt that Junior hadn't be referring to her and the laughter at Jim's new predicament.

JUNIOR

Spock looked up from his experiment feeling a sense of foreboding a moment before Jim stormed into the labs Junior snuggled in his arms.

"Are you not supposed to have started shift 3.48 minutes ago," Spock asked one eyebrow rising as he took in the furious accusing look on Jim's face, feeling the same reflected in the emotions seeping through their bond.

"Are you serious, what the hell were you thinking?!" Jim exploded.

"I do not know what you are referring to," Spock stated hands folding behind his back into parade rest, "Nor do I think you should be using such language in front of our son."

"He'll live, You on the other hand," Jim growled poking him the chest after adjusting Junior so he could get his hand free, "You are the only one that would teach him to call me that."

"To whom are you referring Jim?" Spock asked taking note of the curious stares of his subordinates attempting to work out why the Captain was yelling at their Commander.

"Mama," Junior inquired curiously tilting his head just so in the same manner Spock was as he attempted to work out Jim's reason for his outburst.

"This is what I'm referring to," Jim pointed to the kid on his hip, "You taught him to call me Mummy."

"I thought it was only logical.." Spock began, noticing his subordinates with smiled forming in amusement barely holding the pretense of being engrossed in their experiments.

"So you're not even denying it," Jim cut him off with a glare.

"I see no reason why I would wish to," Spock replied shifting his stance just slightly.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jim demanded hoisting Junior up higher as he squirmed upset by Jim's raised voice.

"As you are Selek's mother it is only logical he call you as such," Spock explained simply.

"If it hasn't escaped your notice Mr Spock I am a man," Jim growled low, "Not a woman."

"I am very much aware of that fact Jim however you gave birth to him, you are his mother, gender has no standing on this fact," Spock did not change his stance nor the mild tone of his voice, "It is also logical for a child with both a mother and father to call them as such to avoid confusion."

Jim glared at him, "So you've been teaching him to call me mama in secret," he accused.

"Yes," Jim's eyes narrowed as he caught the up turned twitch of Spock's lips.

"You bastard," growled Jim jabbing his finger in Spock's face, "You think this is funny don't you."

"My parents were married at my birth as you well know Jim," Spock corrected him not denying the second half of Jim's accusation.

"Arg," Jim groaned, "You're impossible."

"Mama" Junior whined tugging at Jim's shirt, tears forming in his eyes and Jim found he just couldn't stay mad. Junior had learnt to call him first even if it wasn't the name Jim was aiming for.

"Ok, ok, I'll calm down," he said ruffling Junior's soft hair, "But you," he turned back to Spock narrowing his eyes, "Are not getting off that easily."

Spock far from looking afraid of Jim's threat raised an eyebrow, "I will endeavor to prepare myself for what ever punishment you deem appropriate."

"Yeah well you won't be so cocky when I'm through with you," Jim told him before turning on the crew behind them, all of which had decided to completely ignore their experiments in favor of stifling giggles behind hands, "And if I hear one word of this conversation repeated you're all on cleaning duty until we reach Earth," Jim pointed at them accusingly.

"Yes Captain," managed Lieutenant Trout, the others only able to nod as they watched their Captain storm from the labs baby on his hip. Spock's eyes stayed on the closed door for a moment contemplating on what Jim had planned for his punishment before he ordered his subordinates to return their attention to their experiments before he did the same.

JUNIOR

_10 months old_

The enterprise had returned to Earth and the crew scattered eager to get in touch with relatives they hadn't seen in person for what felt like forever. Jim and Spock were no exception. They'd arranged transport to New Vulcan in a week to stay with Spock's parents something that Spock was greatly anticipating even if he would never admit it. Now however, after 3 days in debrief and upgrade requisitions Jim and Spock stood outside apartment 435 as promised Junior babbling random words from his stroller.

"Jimmy," gushed Winona as soon as she opened the door pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi Mum," Jim's reply was muffled by her shoulder.

"Greetings Commander Kirk," Spock said avoiding a matching hug by placing Selek's stroller in Winona's way distracting her entirely.

"Oh is this who I think it is," she swooped in, unclasping Junior from his strolled and holding the 10 month old at arms length looking him all over, Junior stared back just as curious, "You are just the cutest little thing," she smiled pulling him close so he could sit on her hip, "Hello Chris, I'm your Grandma Winny," she tapped him on the nose lightly introducing herself. Junior blinked at her still not sure what he should make of the woman that had kidnaped him.

"What are you doing just standing there, come in come in," she scolded ushering them into the spacious apartment over looking San Francisco bay. Jim let Spock deal with the now baby-less stroller and followed his mum inside taking in the old photographs of him and Sam as teenagers hanging in the entryway. There were very few of them when they were really little, Winona basically being off planet until he was eleven. After the corvette and other events he never wished to think of Winona had finally come home and moved them out of her brothers house. She'd then tracked down Sam and they'd made a go of being a family. It was far from perfect, but eventually Sam and he had to concede that Winona was trying. Now their relationship was decent to the point where he would actually speak with his mum at least once a month when he was able and tell her the important things happening in his life.

"Would you two like anything?" She asked as they sunk into the grey couches on either side of a teak wood coffee table, next to the red and yellow sideboard and green glass dinning table.

"I'm ok for now," Jim smiled taking in the miss-matched furniture that was typical of his mother, who knew engines not décor, as she would phrase it.

"I require nothing at this moment," Spock informed her placing his hands on his lap attempting to keep his posture even as he sank into the plush cushions.

"Oh good because I have absolutely nothing in," Winona grinned plopping Junior in her lap, "I have ordered out for dinner since we all know what a wonderful cook I am."

"Indeed," Jim said in a deadpan mimicking on of Spock's typical responses for whenever he used sarcasm.

His mother of course just rolled her eyes and ignored him turning her full attention to the baby in her lap, "So how's this little one then, you seem to be feeding him alright."

"Selek is eating 3 meals a day and still consumes formula 6.4 times per day," Spock informed her.

"And he's happy to try just about anything," Jim butted in to stop Spock from listing the foods Junior eats and the percentages he eats of them.

"It seems you've taken after your Vulcan daddy," Winona sighed eyes darting to an earlier time before they rested back on Jim, "You were a very fussy baby. I had to feed you mashed carrots for 3 months because you wouldn't eat anything else."

"I find myself unsurprised by that knowledge," Spock's tips twitched just slightly catching Jim's eye.

"Hey, I'm not that bad anymore," he protested. He just knew coming here would mean he would be in the firing line.

"Na," Junior gurgled finally deciding he like this woman and her shinny hair.

"No sweetheart that's not for tugging," Winona grimaced attempting to untangle Junior's hand from her blonde grey locks.

"Just be glad he hasn't seen your ears yet," Jim chuckled moving over to his mother to help.

"What do you mean by that," she frowned finding out moments later as Junior grabbed her fleshing lob in a tight fist, "Ow, ow ow," she muttered in favour of her usual swearing as Jim managed to get Junior to let go by tickling behind his ear.

"Mama," Junior protested as Jim pulled him away and sat him on his lap out of reach of anyone else's ears.

"He's pretty strong for a baby," Winona commented rubbing at her abused ear.

"He has inherited my peoples strength," Spock said standing up and heading for the stroller pulling out a smaller bag from the under carriage, "These should keep him distracted from his fascination with ears."

"Where in the galaxies did he get that habit?" Winona asked with a grumble still rubbing her ear watching Spock set the bag of toys on the ground as Jim sat Junior down on the pock a dotted floor rug.

"I think the first thing he noticed about us was that we didn't have the same ears," Jim shrugged settling on the couch once more, "So he likes to check everyone."

"Grabbing and checking are two very different things," Winona grumbled finally dropping her hand from her reddened ear, "So he calls you Mama," her frown turned into a cheeky grin.

"Blame it on him," Jim glared at Spock. He'd hoped his mother had missed Junior's protest when she didn't comment straight away.

"Oh and why's that," she grinned looking for an explanation.

"I thought it only logical that a mother be called mother by his child," Spock replied simply from the floor as he handed Junior a plush toy with big floppy ears.

"That sounds reasonable," Winona turned her twinkling eyes on Jim, "Don't you think Jimmy darling."

"Not like I can change it, I've tired," Jim grumbled slumping further into the couch cushions, '"He's just as stubborn has his father."

"I do not think he inherited such a trait solely from me Jim," Spock eyes gleamed.

"Sure, sure," Jim murmured a small smile playing on his lips.

The ringing of the doorbell drew them from the couch and to the table, as Jim set out the plates and Winona set out the food collected from the delivery boy she seemed very familiar with. Spock left Junior contently chewing on the plushies' ear on the floor to join them at the table and the platters of vegetable and meat curries and rice. Dinner was a quiet affair as they discussed the Enterprises last few missions, Junior's growth and what they were planning on doing next interrupted only by Junior who decided he didn't want to be left out anymore.

"Help me with the dishes Jimmy," Winona announced after the last helping of green bean curry was consumed, "You stay here Spock dear."

"Um ok," Jim nodded bemused as he handed Junior to Spock so he could start collecting up the dishes.

"I heard about what happened to your nanny," Winona murmured quietly as she filled the sink with soapy water ignoring the dishwasher not 2 feet away.

"I see," Jim placed the dishes next to her before picking up the dishtowel.

"Chris sent me the report," she continued explaining picking up the first dirty plate and submerging it into the hot water, "So I know Junior was involved."

Jim just took the now clean plate from her.

"I just," She sighed picking up the next plate, "You aren't going back to the Enterprise are you?"

"We haven't decided yet," Jim replied tightly really wishing his mother wasn't trying to have this conversation with him.

"But if you do you're putting your son, my grandson in danger. You won't be able to live with yourself if anything happens," Winona told him her eyes darkening.

"I may not have to live with myself," Jim muttered dropping the dishcloth on the counter unable to look at his mother.

She froze her hands still wrapped around the plate as she stared at him furiously.

"Anything could happened mum, here or in space there is no guarantee we'll be alive tomorrow let alone years from now," he decided to speak repeating the same words he'd told himself so many times over yet still unable to justify the risk to Junior if they kept the Enterprise.

"I am aware of that but there are some thing's almost impossible to live with," His mothers voice was soft when she finally spoke, "Your father.."

"I know mum, I don't.."

"No you don't know," Winona growled low cutting him off as he had done to her, "As much as he did to save us it is of little comfort when he still left us and it isn't the dead who mourn Jim so don't let your family go through that."

"I," Jim tried finding it hard to meet her steady gaze filled with the pain of losing the man she loved.

She turned back to the sink not waiting for him to find his words, "The future might not be certain but on planet is still safer then the missions you run in space."

"I know mum," Jim sighed, "Both Spock and I have been discussing it, but we can't deny being on the Enterprise has been the best part of our lives."

"Don't make my mistakes," she added looking pointedly over her shoulder to the living room.

"I'll try not to," Jim murmured picking up the dishcloth and taking the wet plate offered to him.

JUNIOR

_The next day_

"Have you got a decision for me?" Pike asked as he surveyed the two men in front of him over his desk. He would find it hard to see them go if they made the decision to leave Starfleet to raise little Christopher, nor could he imagine handing the Enterprise over to anyone else.

"We are still deliberating the best course of action," Spock informed him sitting with his usual straight posture in the uncomfortable visitor chair.

"We still have a week before we head to New Vulcan," Jim added leaning forward the chair not suited to his usual slouch, "We'll give you our decision before then."

"I should think so," Pike scolded them even if his voice was touched with sympathy knowing how excruciating the decision was for them and he was some what glad he didn't have a choice when he left the Enterprise behind.

"We thank you for your patience Admiral," Spock spoke rising from his chair.

"I don't envy your choice gentlemen," Pike managed a smile waving them off, but before Jim could rise the door shot open and Mr. Scott stopped in the doorway bending over his knees to catch his breath a pad in hand. His harried secretary could be seen over Mr. Scotts shoulder trying to apologize for the interruption but Pike waved away her concern.

"What is it Scotty?" Jim asked surprised as he jumped from his chair to offer it to the panting Scotsman.

"I had ta show ye something befor' ya could make ya decision," he panted shaking his head at the offered seat holding out the pad instead.

"We havn't made our decision yet," Jim told him taking the offered pad his eyes scanning the contents.

"This could be done in six months?" Jim asked after a long pause.

"Aye," Scotty nodded finally straightening up his breath back under control.

"You're sure," Jim questioned again a small smile playing on his lips.

"Aye definitely Captain," Scotty grinned, "It'll be some hull work but in Space dock I can do it."

"Spock," Jim held out the pad to his curious first officer who took his time to pursue the contents adding another few tense minutes in the exchange.

"I believe it is possible Captain," Spock handed the pad back a light finding it's way into his chocolate brown eyes, "And I believe it will solve our problem."

Jim grinned and finally turned to Pike holding out the pad. He took it very curious to find what it said. He read over the documents eyebrows rising with each blue print and specification.

"If you approve," Jim grinned, "I think we've made out decision."

"Consider it done," Pike returned Jim's grin taking up his stylus.

JUNIOR

AN: And that is the end of Part 2. I feel bad leaving it on a little cliff hanger, but I'm sure you will figure out what their decision was and you'll find out what Scotty was showing them in part 3, which will be started next week cause I won't have much else to do lol :P

I hope everyone's glad Amanda's sill alive, I definitely am but I wasn't sure of what Spock's reaction in finding out. I think the shock worked pretty well.

And I just had to make Junior call Jim mama and it be all Spock's fault because I can totally see him doing something like that since it is only logical after all. Lol ;)

And a big thank you to all my reviewers, I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to you all personally but life has been getting in the way.

Please Please review and tell me what you think.


	15. You've got to be kidding!

Junior – Part Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: The first chapter of Part three :D_

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

_Sexual Content_

Chapter 14 – You've got to be kidding!

_20 months old_

Jim stared down at the little pink stick in his hand, the little plus sign seared into his vision. It couldn't be, there was no way it was possible not anymore, not after…He took a breath.

It had happened slowly, a slight headache here and there, feeling nauseous for a few hours, a little over tired. Now he'd felt sick for days and not just feeling the need to throw up every few minutes, but stomach cramps, fatigue and migraines meaning be hadn't eaten a full meal nor slept a whole night in 3 days. He'd stupidly resisted going to see Bones because he'd assumed it was just a bad stomach bug but the last couple of hours the pain and nausea had become almost unbearable. So he had finally given up and staggered his way into sickbay and that was when he'd seen it.

He didn't know what possessed him to grab the test in the first place. It was just sitting there all innocent in its pink and blue box and he'd just taken it when everyone had their backs turned before running back to his quarters.

Spock was down on planet, had been for the last few days and Jim hadn't spoken to him privately since he'd beamed down. Now he really wished his Vulcan was here as everything Bone's had told him about what could happen if he ever got pregnant again ran through his head. Ruptures, bleeding, organ failure he shuddered. He'd been on contraceptives at Bones insistence even though the doctor had told him after Junior his 'girly organs' weren't capable of sustaining another kid, but the evidence was in front of him. He took another breath mind going straight to five weeks ago. Spock and his Vulcan biology was probably the cause, no contraceptives would have lasted long enough.

"Mama," Junior cried banging on the bathroom door. His emotions were much stronger now and Junior's fear of being left alone broke him from his self-induced panic.

"I'm here," Jim dropped the test to catch the stumbling toddler as the door holding him up was removed.

"Mama, where you?" Junior asked him clutching his shirts.

"I was just in the bathroom and I wasn't gone for long," Jim told him resisting the urge to use baby language. Junior was developing his language skills and as a young Vulcan he was capable of understanding more complex language then a human at such a young age. Or at least that's what Spock insisted every time Jim slipped up.

Pulling himself to his feet using the door jam, he let Junior follow on his own. He had to go and see Bones. There was no denying the fact that he definitely did not have a simple stomach bug. Taking a deep breath he tried to will away the grayness threatening at the edge of his vision as he pushed himself towards the comm deciding it best to get Bones to come to him.

The grey turned to black as he stumbled finding the floor a lot closer then before, vaguely hearing Junior cry out as he gave into the darkness.

JUNIOR

_5 weeks earlier…_

Jim was rummaging around in Junior's toy box looking for his favorite plushy elephant. They had been in space for about a month and their first mission had been to ferry delegates from Earth to Andoria for a special summit concerning some law or another. Now they were mapping some stars on the edge of the Delta quadrant so Jim had opted to hand the conn to Spock, who Jim thought was being a little bitchy lately and spend his afternoon with Junior. They had yet to test Scotty's new disconnecting dish, but he had ordered drills conducted before they left space dock so the crew was used to the new layout and new tactical bridge designed specifically for use during a firefight.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly pulling the elephant from under the train set. Junior clapped excitedly when he saw his mummy had his toy. Jim grinned holding it out encouraging Junior to find his feet and toddle over on unsteady legs. The little tyke had begun walking when they visited New Vulcan much to Amanda's delight and Sarek's well-contained interest. Junior of course had found many more things to get into once he'd found his feet giving Jim and Spock multiple heart attacks and a lot of mess to clean up.

"Mine," Junior held out his hands with a toothy grin when Jim held the elephant just out of his reach.

"What do you say?"

"Pees," Jim smiled at Junior's version of please and knelt down so he could hand the toy over.

"Mine," Junior grinned again his tone more in the range of thank you.

"Your welcome Buddy," Jim replied ruffling his dark locks watching as Junior toddled back towards the ring of toys he had been sitting in before he demanded his elephant.

"Jim I need to speak with you," Spock appeared suddenly striding into the room.

"What about?" Jim frowned.

"Mama!" Junior cut in before Spock could say anything.

"Yes sweetie," Jim's attention already on the child.

"Up, up," Junior demanded jumping up and down on his bottom with his hands waving in the air.

"And what's the magic word?" Jim asked stopping in front of the excited child hands on hips.

"Pees, pees," Junior grinned, shrieking in delight as Jim twirled him through the air before settling him on his hip.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jim asked finally turning back to his husband startled by the dark look shadowing Spock's eyes a growl rumbling in his chest.

"Spock what?" Jim stepped forwards a little annoyed the Vulcan had shielded the bond so he didn't know what he was feeling.

"I must go," Spock turned abruptly on his heal, the door sliding shut behind him.

Jim blinked turning to the giggling baby on his hip, "What do you think that was all about?"

JUNIOR

"Hey Bones," Jim strode into the doctor's office without knocking, "Could you do me a favor?"

McCoy looked up from his pad eyes narrowing as he took in Jim's grinning face and the baby on his hip, "Depends."

"I just need to you watch Junior for a bit," Jim said placing the baby on his desk knocking over his thankfully empty glass, "I have to find Spock."

"Don't you have a nanny for that sort of thing?" the doctor asked with a raised eyebrow moving the toppled glass from Junior's reach.

"I gave her the day off," They'd been forced out of necessity to hire a new nanny for the mission. They couldn't be available to care for Junior at all times and they couldn't keep burdening the crew regardless of them volunteering. Teres was a stern woman in her late 40s who was not afraid to scold Jim or Spock when they did something she did not approve of. In truth she could be almost as scary as Bones at times, but he'd caught a glimpse of her softer side when he'd slipped in to see his son and found her playing trains with a delighted Junior.

"I'm busy Jim, go find someone else to watch the brat," McCoy scolded pulling his pad away from Junior's flailing feet.

"Pees bone," Junior pleased holding out his hands, his big brown eyes sparkling.

The Doctor huffed a sigh leaning back in his chair, "Fine but no more then an hour or I'm sticking you with Meniam venom, and I will do the same if you try and give me details about your little trist."

"Thanks Bones you're the best," Jim grinned placing a quick kiss on Junior's head, "I'll be back soon ok, you be good for Uncle Bones."

"Otay," Junior smiled toothily sliding forwards on the desk forcing Bones to catch him to stop him from toppling over the edge.

"You better not be late," Bone's growled as Jim exited the office smiling as he caught the look of adoration cross the doctor's face as he lifted Junior on to his knee bouncing the giggling baby up and down.

Now to find Spock, Jim thought moving to the nearest console ordering it to find the Vulcan's location.

JUNIOR

The corridor to the labs was slightly more crowded then usual as personal streamed from the door looking scared and a little concerned.

Jim caught an arm pulling a young ensign to a stop, "Ensign Wells what's going on here?"

"Captain sir," he started, snapping a quick salute, "Lieutenant Andrews was on her way to tell you sir."

"Tell me what ensign?" Jim frowned taking in the face of each personnel that passed, none of which were Spock.

"It's Commander Spock sir, he's,"

"He's what," Jim's head snapped back focusing his full attention of the ensign.

"He's been acting strangely for a few days," he said probably referring to Spock being rather snappish lately.

"I've noticed," Jim mumbled letting the man continue.

"Just now he'd been in the labs for like 2 minutes and he screamed at us sir, and I don't mean yelled or anything he really screamed at us to get out when Oona and Ray were laughing about something they found," Wells' eyes were growing bigger with every word his shock at Spock's unprecedented out burst obvious, "He even threw a beaker when we didn't move quickly enough."

"Ok Ensign I'll take care of the Commander," Jim placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder, "But I need you to tell Lieutenant Andrews the labs are out of bounds until I say otherwise."

"Yes sir," Well's nodded looking determined now he had a task to complete.

"Good man," Jim grinned slapping him on the back to send him on his way before turning his attention to the main lab doors.

"Spock?" Jim called casting his gaze around the main room as he stepped through the doors.

A low growl coming from the back corner caught his attention, "You should not be here."

"And where should I be?" Jim inquired moving forwards deciding it best to treat Spock like a skittish animal.

"With Selek," his growl was more of a whimper.

"Bones is looking after him," Jim kept his voice light as he continued forwards slow and steady passing a bench cluttered with unfinished plant samples and dirty petri dishes.

"That is not necessary," Jim barely heard Spock murmur as he skirted one of the shelving units holding various specimens in jars finally getting a view of Spock hunched over a work bench where a collection of beakers sat threatening to leap over the edge. Jim's eyes darted to the left seeing the shattered glass scattered across the ground almost like the now unrecognizable beaker had exploded.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" Jim asked stepping closer hesitating slightly as he attempted feel Spock through their bond, "I'm assuming it's what you wanted to talk to me about when you came in 20 minutes ago."

"I cannot, I cannot hurt," Spock growled into his arms not even attempting to look up.

Jim reached out his hand folding his fingers over Spock's hunched shoulder, "Why are you blocking me out?"

"Do not touch me," He growled swinging around startling Jim into stepping back.

"You're burning up," Jim exclaimed having felt the searing heat even through Spock's blue shirt, "I need to get you to Bones," he said moving forwards again.

"Do not touch me!" Spock lashed out his strength uncheck.

Jim went flying crashing into the shelves sending specimen jars spinning and shattering around him as he fell to the floor his back aching from the collision. Pink and green and blue plants and seeds covered his uniform and something like dust feel softly around his head getting in his nose causing a rapid string of sneezing.

"Jim!" Spock exclaimed rushing forwards stopping just short of the mess. A flash of unbearable heat washed through him engulfing his entire being setting his nerves on fire.

"Spock," Jim gasped as the heat faded as soon as it had come leaving him panting, "The hell have you been hiding from me."

"I," Spock stopped short his concern turning quickly into shame.

"You're in Pon farr aren't you?" he growled himself wincing as he placed his hand on glass as he pushed himself to his feet. The heat coursing through Spock at that moment was nothing Jim had ever felt before, but he had been told of it, of the fire that burned from within driving a male Vulcan to take their mate. Before he'd bonded with Spock the Vulcan had reluctantly told him of his time wishing him to have all the facts before he bound himself for life to the man. He had not expected this not when Spock said he would keep nothing from him.

"You should have told me," Jim exclaimed this time standing his ground.

"I attempted when I was positive my time had come…" Spock trailed off his stance ridged minus the shaking hands Jim could not miss even clasped behind his back.

"You came in before to tell me didn't you, why didn't you tell me then," Jim demanded an answer.

"Selek," Spock whispered.

"What do you mean Selek, what has he got to do with you not telling me?"

"He, you he had your attention, I did not. I wished to hurt him," Spock confessed muscles tightening even further.

Jim paused running Spock's abrupt entry and exit from their quarters, "But you didn't you left."

"I can not, my father warned me of what could happen when a child is involved, I did not think," Spock stuttered eyes focused on his boots.

"Spock," Jim spoke softly moving closer just within the Vulcan's reach but not touching him, "You consciously made the decision not to hurt Junior and you won't hurt me so lets get this done so I don't lose you."

"I have already hurt you," Spock murmured the sorrow and regret blanketing his face showing how low his control was.

"I'm fine Spock," Jim reassured him curling his cut hand so Spock couldn't see the blood.

"I will not.."

"Spock I'll give you an hour, I will sort out leave and tell Bones and get Teres to look after Junior," Jim decided reasoning with Spock was getting pointless, "Come to our quarters then."

"Captain," Spock finally looked at him his eyes blazing.

"That is an order Mr. Spock," Jim growled refusing to back down.

Spock's body was completely ridged as he physically forced himself to step back, grabbing the edge of the bench as he did so, "I suggest you leave now."

Jim could almost taste the tension between them, "An hour Spock, or I'm coming for you."

Ignoring the fire slowly beginning to burn in his belly he turned and strode towards the door, his steps measured but quick. Pon farr was one thing but he didn't think letting Spock take him in the science labs was the best idea.

JUNIOR

Jim paced back and forth his robe billowing around his legs. It had not taken him long to arrange medical leave with Bones, minus his friends ranting about the reason for said leave, nor getting Teres to take Junior. There had been tears like Junior knew that he wouldn't see his parents for days but they'd subsided when Teres scolded him in her 'none of that' voice telling him to be a big boy for his mummy.

Handing over the ship to Scotty's command had been a little more difficult when he not only had to explain to his chief engineer why, but he also had to explain to the rest of the bridge crew. It was lucky Uhura had stepped in and fended off the curious questions saving Spock the embarrassment of having his biological urges made ship gossip.

Now having spent the last 10 minutes preparing himself he was left to wait for Spock who, if prompt should arrive in 3 minutes. The fire he felt before was slowly building as Spock's shields became to splinter, spreading through his limbs, beginning to cloud his mind drawing him with Spock into Plak Tow. He was already half hard from the heat and his anticipation.

Another length of the room and Spock had only a minute before he should arrive, two more turns and Spock was a minute late. Jim stomped to the table checking the food and water he prepared not sure how long they would stay in their room. There was a replicator but Jim didn't think either of them would be in any condition to use it.

Another minute passed and Jim took up pacing again. He would give Spock another 5 minutes before going to look for him and drag him back to their bed.

Jim's eyes became fixed on the chronometer, the minutes ticking by as if the Enterprise was in some backwards time warp. The heat grew and the numbers blurred.

The door slid open and closed with a whoosh of compressed air.

"Spock," Jim looked up seeing the Vulcan in question standing just inside the room eyes dark and focused on him.

"Jim," his voice was deeper, more of a growl as dark eyes roamed the body before him catching on the exposed flesh at shoulder, hands, thigh. The heat in Jim's belly rose.

"You're late," Jim growled facing his husband as he shrugged the rope from his shoulders letting it pool at his feet.

"I was delayed," Spock visibly shook as he held himself back for no reason that Jim could see.

"No delay's now," Jim smirked invitingly.

Spock was across the room in seconds his hand's finding Jim's heated flesh.

Jim moaned low, Spock's hands ghosting over his chest, sliding over his hip pulling him closer. His own hands joined in tugging at Spock's shirts, pulling them up his chest but the Vulcan wouldn't budge too engrossed in exploring Jim's body like it was the first time.

"Spock," Jim moaned attempting to step back trying to encourage the Vulcan into the bedroom but his husband just pulled him closer their chest plastered together Spock's still clothed leg between his thighs rubbing up against sensitive flesh.

"Jim," Spock growled nuzzling into his neck hands sliding lower, trailing over a taunt buttocks dipping between them.

A surprised groan passed Jim's lips turning into more of a gasp as Spock's finger found his slick entrance pushing passed the loosened ring of muscles pressing him impossibly closer. He couldn't do more then clutch at Spock as he was forced onto his tip toes the Vulcan's thigh forcing him upwards as one finger then two work its way into his body.

"Bed," Jim's voice tickled Spock's ear as he tugged on the Vulcan's still clothed shoulders almost toppling them over.

Spock growled pressing Jim away suddenly causing him to stumble back into the couch. He caught himself on his newly heeled hand glad he'd had Bones heal both it and the bruises on his back from Spock previously throwing him across the room.

"Come and get me Spock," Jim grinned vaulting over the couch as he ran in the direction almost making it too.

Spock minus shirts pressed him against the partition separating the bedroom from their living area his hot breath against his ear, the bulge in his pants pressing into the curve of his ass.

"Fuck Spock," Jim moaned even as the Vulcan pressed his cheek into the lattice of the partition.

"Mine," His breathe now coming in pants as he rubbed himself against him, hands curling around Jim's.

"And you're mine," Jim growled pressing back feeling the smooth material of Spock's regulation pants sliding against his skin.

With a jerk Spock pulled Jim around to face him and the captain took the opportunity to slide his now free hands into the top of Spock's pant's teasing the soft skin and curling into the hair trailing down.

"Pant's off," Jim demanded thumbing the top button free, but Spock beat him to the zip and soon the black material slithered down long legs to pool around the Vulcan's ankles.

Jim didn't waste anytime as he dropped to his knees pulling Spock's black regulation briefs down with him. The heat in his belly flared white-hot as he took in Spock's engorged penis a hair's breath from his lips. He needed this organ so badly inside him, massaging his channel, filling him up with its seed.

A lick to the head and Jim took Spock into his mouth pressing his tongue to the dripping slit before sliding forwards taking more. Spock moaned thrusting his hips forwards catching Jim off guard but he ignore the water gathering at the corner of his eyes. He instead curled his hands over the Vulcan's hips limiting his movement so he could take more of the thick member into his mouth without choking.

Hands clutched his hair as he pulled back sucking on just the head before pressing back in. He slid one hand over Spock's thigh until he could massage his testicles drawing another deep moan from the Vulcan, the hand tightening in his hair.

Jim hummed around the length in his mouth feeling Spock's pleasure build and focused on bringing him to the edge. Jim choked as Spock's pleasure flooded him sending his vision white as the Vulcan's hot seed pulsed into his mouth. Swallowing as much as he could Jim pulled off only to slump forwards to rest his forehead against Spock's hip attempting to catch his breath. He could feel his own sticky release splattered over his thighs.

The Vulcan far from finished pulled him to his feet before bodily lifting him from the floor. Jim couldn't hold back his groan of pleasure as Spock carried him to the bed and dropped him. He'd always found it incredibly hot when Spock showed his true strength.

Before he hit the mattress he latched on pulling Spock with him. He gasped as the full weight of the Vulcan fell on his chest driving the air from his lungs but he filled them again as he found Spock's tips taking his husbands breath as his own.

Spock pressed down battling Jim for dominance with his tongue, tasting and licking the inside of Jim's mouth, finding his own essence on Jim's tongue as it pressed against the Vulcan's.

"Fuck," Jim groaned forced to pull away to get some proper air into his lungs letting his legs fall open groaning again when he felt his hard length scrap against Spock's stomach when the Vulcan shifted pressing his own urgently hard need into the curve of Jim's hip.

Burning hands found Jim's thighs pressing them further apart until he felt the blunt head of Spock's dick pressing into his slick hole.

"Mine," Spock growled pupils painting his already dark eye black as he watched his own hot organ enter his mate claiming him as his own. Jim moaned in response reaching out to grasp the Vulcan's biceps as he curling his ankles around Spock's back urging him forwards needing the heat, the hard length inside of him.

"Hurry up," Jim urged pressing his ankles harder into Spock's back. The Vulcan complied with his request snapping his hips forwards forcing a scream from Jim's panting lips his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Spock stretched him open before pulling back and doing it again.

Reaching his hands back towards the headboard Jim met him thrust for thrust eager body taking everything the Vulcan could dish out. He moaned as Spock shifted his angle hitting his sweet spot, knowing the Vulcan felt it too as the panting groans in his ear became more erratic.

"Mine," Spock panted bending Jim almost double so a hand could find his face, fingertips pressing into soft flesh. White flooded his vision as Spock pushed into his mind, the fires of pon farr consuming them both.

JUNIOR

Jim groaned as he pulled himself from the dregs of sleep the ache of his muscles spilling into his consciousness. He had no idea how long he'd been out or how long they'd both burned before they burned out, but he barely had enough energy to lift his head from where it was smushed face first into the pillow and roll over.

"Spock?" he croaked throwing out his arm happy it hit flesh. He heard the Vulcan groan at the harsh treatment but rolled over all the same bringing Jim's hand back with him.

"Jim," he blinked back sleep.

"Hey," his skin itched from being covered in sweat and seaman and other body fluids he couldn't be bothered identifying and he seriously needed to piss but he couldn't stop the soft smile spreading across his lips as he flexed the hand encased in Spock's.

"Hello Jim," Spock's lips actually twitched into a reasonable smile, a remnant of Spock's loss of control during Pon farr.

"How long were we out?" Jim whispered managing to shuffle his aching body a little closer to the Vulcan's warmth.

Spock's eyebrows dipped slightly, "I do not know."

"Computer," Jim croaked, then cleared his throat and tried again, "Computer what is the current star date and time?"

A moment and the monotone voice of the Enterprises computer filled the room.

"2 days, shit," Jim groaned throwing his spare hand over his face, "You think Junior's ok?"

"I believe he will have been well cared for," Spock assured him stroking his hand

"Mmm," Jim hum turned into a cough igniting his dry throat. He felt Spock roll away from him and heard a dull thud as he stumbled into something but he could barely sit up let alone see where the Vulcan went.

A minute later as Jim attempted to gasp in some air in between coughing fits he felt the bed dip and a strong arm worm its way under his back to help him sit up.

"Drink," Spock urged pressing a cup to his lips and Jim gladly let the cool water trickle into his mouth, only spluttering a little as he attempted to force back a cough.

"I will summon Doctor McCoy," Spock began to rise from the bed when Jim had finished the whole cup.

Jim shook his head, "We should clean up first."

"I do not think that is nec…"

"Bones won't thank us for scaring him with the state we're in and it's mostly just exhaustion anyway," Jim reasoned using Spock as a pivot to swing his body around so his feet rested on the ground.

"No he would not," Spock huffed wrapping his arms tighter around Jim's waist. Jim's legs were practically jelly and Spock's were only slightly better as they shuffled to the bathroom, but it was completely worth it to empty their bladders and slump under a hot spray, thankful they still had water rations.

"I have injured you," Spock voice was shaking when he saw the red trickling down Jim's thighs as the dried blood mixed with water.

Jim slumped against the shower wall shrugged too tired to argue, "It's fine, Bones'll fix it."

Spock reached out his hand to caress bruised flesh instead of replying carefully washing off the grime that had accumulated. Jim sighed under Spock's hands lifting his own to return the favour and soon they were washed and clean with only the marks of their vigorous love making on their flesh, that Jim noted with satisfaction he had given as good as he'd gotten, marking Spock as his.

"I will call Doctor McCoy now," Spock told him once they were wrapped in star fleet issue bathrobes and he'd lowered Jim onto the couch, deciding it best to steer clear of the bedroom until they had the strength to clean it up.

"Mmm," Jim hummed in agreement laying out on the cushions eyes roaming over what remained of the food supplies he'd gathered for their sex marathon before they became to droop.

Jim jerked a wake 10 minutes later the door chime louder then expected in the quiet room. Spock removing Jim's feet from his lap stood to answer it letting the Doctor into the room.

"Bones," Jim greeted sleepily as the man stormed in medical bag on his hip and tricorder in hand.

"The hell do you always get into these messes," He growled waving his medical scanner over the prone Captain his eyes on his tricorder screen. The man was clearly annoyed at not being able to even check if they were alive for the last two days.

"I wouldn't say this was a mess," Jim teased, "Unless you count the one we made of our bedroom."

"I don't want to know," Bones said through clenched teeth pulling Jim's robe aside so he could get a look at the bruises creating a malted mosaic of purples and yellows across his arms and chest and dipping lower to surround his hips and curl around his thighs.

"If I knew you wanted to get me undressed all you had to do was ask," Jim's grin turning to a groan of pain as McCoy pressed a particular tender spot on his hip were the bruises were more then just superficial love bites. His hand moved following Jim's pelvic bone checking for more tender spots.

"Warn a guy," Jim hissed as he pressed on another tender spot.

"Just tell me if it hurts Jim," Bones grumbled continuing his examination.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any fractures," the Doctor pulled back after a full 3 minutes tugging Jim's robe across his lap because Jim wasn't likely to worry about his modesty, "But you will need to come down to sickbay to get some of those bruises treated."

"Jim was bleeding from his rectum," Spock spoke up from where he'd seated himself in the armchair.

"Scans show its just grazing and its already stopped bleeding, but I'll fix that up too since having any bowl movements will make it worse," McCoy said plainly scanning Jim one more time just to be sure, frowning slightly as he read the results, "Your hormone levels are a bit out but that could be explained by this pon farr thing."

"See told you my butt was fine," Jim winked at the Vulcan, before looking to the doctor, "I'm not surprised my hormones are messed up, Pon farr is awesome but I felt like I was burning up."

"I'll take a few blood samples to be sure," Bones informed him pressing a few buttons on his tricorder.

"Your turn Spock," the Doctor swung around running the tricorder over the Vulcan, "Your levels are still slightly elevated too at least from what you would call normal for you pointy eared hobgoblins."

"I am aware," the eyebrow rose at the doctor's comment, "However they should return to normal within the next hour as my time has been sated."

"Don't want the details Spock," McCoy growled pulling his tricorder away, "but you should come to sick bay as well, some of those bruises are pretty deep."

"Very well doctor," Spock inclined his head.

"Where's Junior, has he been ok?" Jim sat up.

"There's been a few tears but he's fine," the Doctor's voice softened to reassure the concerned parents, "He's with Uhura at the moment as far as I know."

"She attempting to teach him Swahili?" Jim grinned.

"I guess," Bones grumbled, "Now get dressed, the sooner we finish in sickbay the sooner you can see Junior."

Jim attempted to swing his legs to the floor as Spock managed to slowly pull himself from his chair, "Might need a little help."

"Wait here a minute," McCoy growled storming into the bedroom, pointedly not looking at the mess that should have been a bed and rummaged around the closet.

He shoved a bundle of cloth at each of them when he returned, "Put these on."

About 10 minutes later with a little help from Bones they were both dressed and on their feet ready to head to sickbay.

"Well come on haven't got all day," the doctor growled striding to the door, but had to go back to swing Jim's arm around his shoulder to help him limp to the door.

"Don't know what we would do with out you," Jim grinned leaning most of his weight on his best friend, Spock waking slowly behind them.

Two hours later they were all fixed up and back in their quarters. Junior was exceptionally glad to see them and couldn't decide whom he should clutch to so Jim and Spock lay together in their bed now with fresh sheets cradling Junior between them as they drifted to sleep.

JUNIOR

_Present_

Jim groaned his cheek stinging where a tiny hand slapped at his face.

"Mama, mama, mama," Junior chanted in his ear, slapping and tugging trying to get him to respond. The captain groaned again pulling his arms up so he could catch the tiny hands that had likely caused a few bruises.

"Hey, hey," Jim tried to keep his voice soothing as he slowly sat up automatically drawing Junior into his arms as he did so.

"Mama," Junior cried clutching at his shirt.

"I'm ok, everything is find," Jim told him wiping the tears streaming down his child's face before rubbing his own face in an attempt to remove the grey still threatening the edges of his vision.

The squeak of compressed air as the door slid open had him looking up to see Spock framed in the doorway his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Jim," he panted dropping to his knees in front of him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on planet?" Jim asked his fuzzy brain finding it difficult to comprehend that it was Spock kneeling in front of him.

"I felt Selek's distress," was his quick explanation as his eye roamed over Jim taking in his disheveled state, "You are not well."

"I was going to Bones but I think I passed out," Jim murmured, "How did you get up here?"

"I returned to the beam out point as soon as I felt Selek's distress," He explained felling Jim's forehead.

"Oh," he blinked the grey away as he swayed, that would explain Spock's exhaustion what with the beam out point being 3 km from the settlement and since they had yet to acquire vehicles you had to walk. Spock had probably run the whole way instead.

His husband stood and disappeared for a moment then he appeared once again standing over him forcing Jim to look up. A damp cloth was folded neatly in one hand but the other held the little pink stick. He cringed; he must have forgotten to put it in the bin.

"I, that's why I was going to Bones," Jim explained as Spock crouched down in front of him once again.

"Why did you not tell me if you suspected you were pregnant," Spock asked gently but Jim could hear the slight accusation in his voice.

"I didn't know and it might be wrong," Spock dropped the damp cloth reaching out to steady him as he began to sway again.

"I see," Spock replied sliding the test into a pocket before helping Jim to his feet, "Doctor McCoy will confirm if the test was accurate."

"Sickbay," Jim groaned as his stomach rolled and black spots clouded his vision.

Spock nodded carefully sliding his arms around Jim's legs and back lifting him and Junior into the air. Jim's arms tightened around the toddler making sure he couldn't fall as he laid his head on Spock's shoulder. The thought of letting Spock carry him though the corridors was extremely embarrassing especially if any of his crew saw him like this but he was tired and felt too sick to protest.

JUNIOR

"Well isn't that a pretty picture," McCoy comment the moment he saw Spock step into the sick with Jim and Junior cradled in his arms, "Aren't you supposed to be on planet?"

"I was, however I found it necessary to return," Spock informed him placing Jim carefully down on the nearest bio bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" McCoy exclaimed striding over as soon as he got a good look at Jim's pale and sweaty face.

"This maybe the culprit," Spock pulled the little pink stick from his pocket handing it to the doctor before lifting Junior from Jim's chest.

"Well shit," Bones growled switching on the bio bed controls before resting a cool hand on Jim's sweaty brow, "How long you been feeling like this?" he asked more softly.

"This bad, a few hours," Jim groaned hands pressing against the pain in his stomach, "Been feeling sick a few days. Stomach and headache."

"And you didn't come to me because?" McCoy questioned eyebrow rising.

"Didn't think it was that bad," Jim squeezed his eyes shut when another wave of nausea hit him.

"It's you Jim of course it's bad," the Doctor growled moving away to collect his instruments.

Spock took his hand and some of the pain receded, "Thank you," Jim whispered eyes fluttering up at almost obvious concern on his husband's face and the round scared eyes of the child on his hip.

"We are here as you need us," Spock told him fingers stroking Jim's.

"Ok lets take a proper look at you," the doctor was back pulling up Jim's shirts to get a look at his stomach. Carefully he pressed the flesh around the Captain's middle causing him to whimper.

"Can't feel much," McCoy muttered reaching for the gel and ultra sound wand, "Damn," he exclaimed after about 5 minutes when the 3D image angled on two barely there blobs stuck to Jim's uterus wall floating 5 centimeters above Jim's stomach.

"Twin's doctor?" Spock questioned the surprise very pronounced.

"What?" Jim sat up ignoring the rolling of his stomach to see the image properly.

"Yep and by the looks of them about four and a bit weeks along," McCoy clicked something on the wand zooming in on the blobs so he could look at them properly.

"Argg," Jim groaned flopping back on the bed as another wave of nausea swept through him severe enough that he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself throwing up.

"These little guys are showing signs of distress," McCoy said tapping something on the pad he'd brought along with the rest of his supplies.

"Can you do anything Doctor?" Spock asked clutching Jim's hand tighter.

"I'm going to have to do a full work up to find out what's causing it, but I don't know what the out come will be," McCoy told them seriously, "The damage done to Jim's internal organs and uterus when Junior was born was extensive, if he's even able to carry these two to term he probably won't survive their birth. Hell he shouldn't even be able to conceive."

"Do what ever it take's Bones," Jim groaned, "We can't.." he swallowed the greyness returning.

"You know I will Jim," he assured him before stabbing him in the neck with a hypo.

"Hey," Jim murmured a feeble protest as the sedative began its work.

"I'm going to have to know what you want me to do Spock because I know Jim will gladly give his life to have these kids given the choice," McCoy looked straight at the Vulcan pressing the empty hypo back on the tray.

The Vulcan's dark eyes look to Jim's now slack face then to the silent child in his arms before meeting the Doctor's grey eyes, "Do what is necessary to keep Jim alive," Spock told him tightening his hold on Jim's hand briefly before letting go.

"Ok Spock," McCoy nodded.

Spock inclined his head stepping back to allow the Doctor and his nurses to do their job.

JUNIOR

6.34 hours later Spock sat in Doctor McCoy's office eyes focused on the back wall waiting for the Doctor himself to appear.

"I don't know what to tell you Spock," McCoy spoke the moment he entered sounding slightly bemused, which was a good sign, but there was also much concern.

"Perhaps if you started from the beginning," Spock suggested refocusing his gaze on the Doctor as he sat down at his desk.

"Jim's going to be fine, everything that was damaged during Junior's birth has been miraculously repaired," McCoy shook his head in amazement, "Which explains why he got pregnant in the first place."

"A miraculous recovery," Spock questioned eyebrow cocked, "Is that why you requested the list of specimen bottles that were destroyed when Jim and I had an altercation in the science labs."

"And I guess you also noticed a specific specimen on that list," the doctor shot back.

"I did," Spock inclined his head "The pollen from Gamma Trianguli IV is most potent even after dehydration it seems."

"But," Spock continued, "That does not explain why Jim is so ill."

"Have you ever heard of Erythoblastosis fetalis?" McCoy questioned pulling a pad towards him.

Spock's eyebrows lowered as he thought for a moment on the unfamiliar words, "No I do not believe I have."

"It's a blood disorder that affects infants, not exactly common and no cure has been found because it has to do with genetics, but there are treatments and preventative measures that stop it from becoming a problem," The Doctor explained.

"And the fetus' are suffering from this ailment which is causing Jim's illness," Spock confirmed, "Will it cause a miscarriage?"

"It can, but in many cases a mother can carry to full term without knowing their baby is affected until they die soon after birth," McCoy signed, "But with all our prenatal tests in this day and age there hasn't been a reported infant death from this disorder in over 50 years."

"Yet Jim is different," Spock picked up the insinuation from the Doctor's tone.

"Of course," McCoy grimaced running a hand through his hair, "This disorder affects the red blood cells when the mothers antigens are incompatible with the fetus' antigens, as a result the mothers antigens end up attacking the baby's developing blood cells causing anemia, brain damage and death. "

"And as the fetus's would have green blood cells, and therefore entirely different antigens, Jim's automatic immune response would be to attack the foreign cells," Spock concluded pausing for a thought before continuing, "Why was Junior not affected by this disorder?"

"It's pretty rare for the first born to suffer from the disorder 'cause the baby's blood won't enter the mothers blood stream until birth," The doctor explained, "and since the kid is already born the mother's automatic immune response won't affect them."

"However the immune response has been triggered and so will affect any other child the person carries," Spock finished for him.

"Got it in one Mr. Spock," McCoy nodded.

"But that does not explain my Jim has been affected so severely," Spock added.

"Well that's what happens when you carry around kid's with half hobgoblin blood," the doctor slumped in his chair running a hand over his face, "The fetus's have just started to develop a proper circulatory system and so Jim's antigen's are attempting to attack theirs. In Human baby's this is bad because they rely on the mothers immune system to protect them, but little Vulcan baby's start to develop their own immune systems from day dot and so the kiddies are fighting back, and that's what's making Jim sick."

"I see," Spock dropped his gaze for a moment, "What does this mean for Jim and the fetus's?" he finally asked looking back up wanting to see the Doctor's response in his face.

"He's been stabilized and we've given him a shot to suppress his immune response, but that's all we can do at the moment," McCoy signed slumping back in his chair, "Usually we'd give blood transfusions to the fetus as well but since Jim's antigens aren't actually very successful in killing the fetus's blood cells its not really necessary at this stage."

"And further treatment?" Spock asked.

"We'll have to keep up the immune suppressants and monitor the fetus's closely, but I'll consult with an Obstetrician that specializes in prenatal illnesses and I'll need you to get me in contact with a Vulcan healer, maybe T'Rel since I've dealt with her before and she's familiar with Junior. With a bit of research we should be able to come up with a solution pretty quickly," McCoy assured him though it was unnecessary.

"So the fetus's will develop normally," Spock wanted to confirm, "And Jim will be able to carry to term."

"Yeah they'll develop as normally as any little half pointy eared baby, but since it's twins you can expect them to arrive a little earlier," The Doctor replied tapping his pad on the edge of the desk, a dark chuckle passing his lips, "But you want to know something ironic Spock," he asked not pausing for an answer, "This all could have been prevented with just a simple shot if I'd administered it just after Junior was born, but it's a little late now."

"The circumstances were extenuating Doctor, I would not blame you for overlooking such a thing in lieu of saving Jim's life," Spock told him after a pause.

The Doctor grumbled, but otherwise said nothing else. Spock rose from his chair, "I would like to visit my bond mate if you will allow it."

"Of course Spock," McCoy waved him off, "But he's probably still asleep."

"Thank you Doctor," Spock nodded taking his leave.

JUNIOR

Floating back into consciousness Jim blinked trying to focus on the white ceiling and failing miserably as the drugs still in his system made everything foggy. He could feel something resting over his hand and he managed to direct it to squeeze what he identified as fingers.

"Jim," Spock's voice floated over him and he suddenly remembered why he was in med bay. Anxiety rose tangling in his stomach pressing the breath from his lungs.

"Everything is well Jim," Spock was quick to respond a hand coming to rest on his cheek.

"The?" Jim wheezed.

"They are stable and healthy," his husband told him letting a warmth seep into their bond pushing away the cobwebs and letting him breath.

"Junior, the ship?"

"Junior is in the care of Teres and the ship is functioning normally, the away team has also returned from the surface after finishing the repairs on the subspace frequency emitter. We are now awaiting further orders from Starfleet," Spock answered squeezing his hand.

"Good to hear," Jim groaned sitting up with a little of Spock's help still slightly groggy, "How did this happen?" he asked placing a gentle hand over his stomach.

"I think you are aware of how babies are made Jim," Spock's lips twitched as he fluffed the pillows behind Jim's back.

"You know what I mean," Jim huffed crossing his arms.

"During Pon farr when I threw you into the shelving unit one of the specimens that fell on you was the dehydrated pollen of the plant from Gamma Trianguli IV," Spock explained leaving a hand on Jim's covered knee, "It entered your system and repaired the damage to your female reproductive organs and the resulting effects were likely covered by my Pon Farr as I shared much of the blood fever through the bond as we mated."

"Huh," Jim dropped his arms relaxing a bit more into the pillows, "But what about the getting sick, I may have passed out last time we found out I was pregnant but it wasn't this bad."

"No it was not," Spock replied concern darkening his eyes, "Due to the blood of the fetus's being primarily Vulcan you have developed a blood disorder called Erythoblastosis fetalis, where your antigens attack the fetus's antigens. The fetus's being Vulcan, however were fighting back against your immune system and this is what caused your illness."

"So basically, my immune system tried to kill the baby's and they tried to kill me in return," Jim summarized.

"I would not phrase it as such, but essentially yes," Spock inclined his head in agreement.

"And Bone's fixed it," Jim asked a little warily, "I mean I still feel like shit but I don't think my stomach is going to come out of my mouth anymore."

"He has given you an immune represent which has stopped your bloods attack of the fetus's and so they have also ceased their retaliation," Spock informed him.

"So it's at a temporary stale mate," Jim frowned, "Is there anyway to make it more permanent, because I would like to get back to work."

"The doctor is working on a more permanent solution, but for now as long as you take an immune suppressant each day you will be able to function normally."

"And having the side affect of being susceptible to basically every virus or disease near me," Jim sighed, "Which mean you're never letting me off this ship are you."

"No Jim," Spock lips twitched.

"Damn," Jim cursed, "This sucks and we still have to tell Starfleet and the crew. It's going to a nightmare."

"We will endure," Spock patted his knee, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

JUNIOR

AN: Hey guys, and I open part 3 with a bang, we'll I hope it's a bang anyway lol :P

And for your information: The disorder Erythoblastosis fetalis is real. I learnt about it in biology class and then molded it a little to fit my story, the website I used for most of the information is:

erythroblastosis+fetalis

That's to everyone that reviewed the last two parts, I feel the love :D


	16. Conscience of a King

Junior – Part Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: The second chapter of Part three :D_

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 15 – Conscience of a King

_21 months old – 9 weeks_

Jim shifted in his chair picking at the hem of his sweater, the one over the other sweater and his gold shirt and black under shirt. He'd just spent three days in isolation because Sulu sneezing on him had sent him into respiratory distress only a few hours later. It completely sucked that a simple cold virus could almost kill him now that he basically had no immune system. He'd all but refused to stay another hour in sickbay when he could breath again and his fever wasn't through the roof. And after a day of rest in his and Spock's quarters he taken back his seat from a reluctant Vulcan who thought he should still be in sickbay. He had to wear a monitor and air filter to keep both CMO and Vulcan happy but at least he could run his ship.

"Status Mr. Sulu?" he asked still finding it uncomfortable to speak under the practically invisible static field that covered his mouth and nose filtering out all the possible bugs and germs in the air.

The helmsman visibly flinched when all the eyes turned to him, the poor man was still getting the evil eye from almost killing their captain, even if said Captain had already forgiven him, "Mark 23:56 Captain, heading 768, down 546."

"Got anything Uhura, Spock?" he asked turning to his communications and first officer both scanning the area for ship activity.

The Admirals had not been pleased when they were informed of Jim's second pregnancy, but with the new family plan and the fact that two other crewwomen were also pregnant they couldn't do much. So instead they'd just been sent on their planned mission to patrol the Delta34A quadrant between Andoria and various colony planets. A lot of cargo and passenger ships used the routes between them and there had been reports of recent pirate activity making it necessary for Starfleet to intervene.

"Negative Captain," Spock replied first, "All ships detected have registered with the appropriate authorities."

"Contact has confirmed Captain," Uhura told him, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good to know," Jim nodded swinging back around to face the view screen, "Keep us on this heading Lieutenant. Make sure all vessels you scan are logged we have to report everything to 'fleet." Jim reminded Spock and Uhura unnecessarily.

"Of course Captain," Spock answered for the both of them turning back to his scanner.

"Reports Captain," Yeoman Rand smiled stepping up behind him a stack of pads in her hands.

"What do you want me to sign now?" Jim smiled taking the offered stylus.

"Just a few requisition forms," she replied matching his smile as he handed him the first pad.

"Can never have enough coffee," he remarked eyes scanning the list of provisions.

"Not the way you drink it sir," Rand joked taking the pad as he signed it and handed him another.

Jim just grinned at that taking the next pad. He was ridiculously pleased that coffee didn't make him feel like throwing up the moment he smelled it this time around. Spock's herbal teas just didn't quiet match up no matter how much the Vulcan insisted that they were better for him.

"Is Scotty planning to rebuild the entire engine?" Jim asked incredulously starting down at the long list of engine supplies and tools the Engineer had requested.

"He said something about an experiment to do with the front warp coils and dilithium input sir," she informed him leaning her weight on her back foot, "But I'm not sure, he wouldn't give me the full details."

Jim pressed his thumb on the comm button, "Kirk to engineering, Mr. Scott if you could spare a moment I would like a word."

"What's up Captain?" the engineer replied after a moment never to worry about formalities.

"I have your requisition request in front of me and I would like to know why I should sign it," Jim in formed him.

"You do, do you," Scott muttered, "I ca'not give ya the full detail's Captain, but I can guarantee if my little experiment works then ya can expect this lady's warp capability to increase to warp 10 and the energy consumption to reduce by 24.5%."

"That sounds.."

"Captain, I've got an SOS from a passenger craft," Uhura called from her station.

"Get us ready for warp," Jim said into the comm, "We'll discuss your experiment later, Kirk out."

"Do you have their bearing?" Jim demanded handing the pad back to Rand who stepped back from his chair.

"Mark 463, 43 clicks from our position," Spock informed him.

"Plot a course Mr. Chekov, engage Sulu, get us to that ship," Jim ordered, "Any other signals in the area Uhura? Any other ships?"

"No sir, nothing that I can pick up," Uhura informed him.

"Nothing bar the damaged ship is present on my scanners captain," Spock told him without prompting.

"Go to yellow alert, shields up and keep scanning the area, I don't want any surprises," Jim ordered settling back into his seat eyes scanning the main view screen as readings came up overlaying the streaking stars, "Uhura inform transporter and medical to be ready for survivors."

"You got scans on the ship Spock?" Jim turned, "Life signs, damage?"

"I cannot determine life signs from this distance, however scans say the ship is the Advanti, with a crew consignment of 30 and 102 passengers are registered on their manifests. Their intended destination is Walanda, a colony planet on the edge of Delta34A." Spock told him looking up briefly from his station.

"Keep scanning, tell me as soon as we are in range," Jim turned back to the main screen trusting his crew to carry out their tasks through the tense moments of warping through the stars.

"Confirmed visual now Captain," Spock spoke up as they neared the distressed ships coordinates.

"On screen," Jim ordered leaning forward slightly to taking in the grey hull of the Advanti streaked with black, a gapping hole in her rear flank.

"Take us in slowly Sulu," The damage to the hull was severe its single warp thruster damaged beyond repair, "Life signs Spock?"

"I have found 87 life signs Captain, 68% confined to the forward section the other 32% scattered through out the undamaged areas. There is extensive damage to the engine compromising life support and atmosphere controls as well as hull integrity in the rear decks. I estimate remaining systems to fail within 17.54 minutes."

"Uhura hail them."

"Trying Captain, but no one's picking up sir we aren't going to get through."

"Transporter," Kirk pressed his comm, "Lock on to life signs defer to Mr. Spock for coordinates."

"Bones," Jim switched channels, "Casualties coming through."

"McCoy here, we're ready," Bones replied before signing off.

"Uhura, can you get a signal through anything to inform them we're here to help?"

"I'm sorry Captain," Uhura shook her head, "All I'm getting is static."

"Shit, what the hell kind of attack takes out all communications but lets the ship keep its ability to send out an SOS," Kirk cursed, "Kirk to security,"

"Hendricks here Captain."

"I want a full security detail in the transporter room and medbay, make sure there are no hostiles beaming aboard this ship."

"Aye Captain,"

"Kirk out," Jim slapped his comm teeth worrying at his lip, "Something about this doesn't seem right."

"Ready to begin beaming Captain," Spock's voice said breaking him from his concerns.

"Still nothing on the scans?"

"Negative Captain."

"Drop shields, begin beaming Mr. Spock," he nodded eyes scanning the ship hanging before them in the blackness of space.

It took 14 minutes to beam every life sign they could find onto the Enterprise. 3 minutes later the entire ships systems failed, the final hull light blinking out.

"I want that ship in tractor and I want a full analysis of the damage ASAP. I want to know how it happened and who was responsible," Jim told them as they watch the ship drift listlessly to one side, "Keep scanning the area for hostiles and Uhura inform Starfleet of ours and Advanti status," He looked behind him at his Yeoman still standing with pads in hand, "Yeoman I need you to organize rooms for these people, might have to utilize one of the storage bays to fit them all," Turning back to the front he focused on Chekov, "Lieutenant Chekov plot a course to the nearest star base equipped to deal with this many displaced people because they're going to have to leave this ship eventually," Jim finished laying out his orders shifting in his chair, his crew acknowledging and swiftly getting to work.

"Kirk to transporter, is Hendricks there?" he slapped the comm waiting a moment for a response.

"Aye sir, I'm here just assisting the last people from the transport, no hostiles so far."

"Good to know, but don't let your guard down," Jim told him leaning his elbow on the arm rest, "Are there any crew from the Advanti part of the survivors, I would like to speak to the captain or anyone with authority that can tell me what happened to their ship."

"There has been a lot of people come through, none have spoken up Captain, but I'll prepare my teams to begin the questioning of survivors as the doctors clears them," Hendricks replied the sound of shuffling bodies in the background.

"Good job Commander, I'll join you in sickbay presently," Jim replied cheerily, "Kirk out."

"You have the con Mr. Spock," Jim pushed himself from his chair.

"Captain," Spock began but Jim silenced him with a look and the Vulcan just inclined his head to acknowledge the order.

JUNIOR

"Hendricks," Jim acknowledges striding over to the towering man, his bright red shirt complemented his dark skin nicely, but the shock of almost white hair and steel grey eyes made him stick out.

"Captain," He nodded turning away from his team, "My teams are ready when you are."

"You haven't located any crew?" Jim asked eyes darting around the sickbay at all the pale faces sitting huddled on bio beds all wearing civilian clothing. The more serious cases would be encased in the treatment rooms beyond the main ward, "87 people were pulled off that ship, at least one has to be a member of the crew."

"No sir, none," Hendricks shook his head.

"OK lets get this started," Jim's lips thinned into a grin line, motioning for Hendricks to point him towards the first person to be questioned.

"The hell are you doing here!?" McCoy demanded when he spotted Jim as he flittered between patients.

"I'm here to find out what happened to that ship," Jim told him fully in Captain mode and not interested in having his CMO undermine his decisions.

"These people could have multiple diseases or viruses or who know what else that could kill you, I won't have you here," He growled back hands on hips not caring in the least about levels of command when he was more concerned about his Captain's health.

"I have my mask and monitor, you'll know if anything's wrong before I do," Jim shot back, "So you can get back to your patients while I do my job doctor," he didn't waver under the man's scrutiny, "And that's an order," he added when the man hesitated.

"Fine whatever, but don't come crying to me when your bleeding from your ears," McCoy growled stalking off.

"Captain?" Hendricks questioned a little concerned after the Doctor's tirade.

"Let's get this over with," Jim told him moving towards the people he indicated earlier.

"Hello, I'm James Kirk the Captain of this vessel can you tell me your names?" Jim spoke softly the three people sitting huddled together, quiet and pale on the deactivated bio bed. Hendricks discreetly activated the recording device at his hip.

They looked up eyes a little glazed and obviously still suffering from shock, "I'm Tella," the young woman on the left answered softly detaching on of her hands from its death grip around her companions arm, "This is Greta," she pointed the older woman beside her, "and Daniel," she pointed at the older man next to Greta.

"Your parents Tella?" Jim asked noting the family resemblance in the dark eyes and straight noses.

"Yes," She nodded eyes darting to her knees.

"Can you tell why you were headed to Walanda?" he continued keeping his questions simple.

"To visit our son," Daniel spoke up tightening the arm he had around his wife's shoulders as he finally lifted his eyes to stare the Captain down.

It was good to see a man protecting his family, "That sounds like a nice reason for a trip," Jim tried a small smile to show he didn't mean any harm, "Was there a special reason for the visit or just family getting together?"

"My boy's getting married in a week," the woman, Greta said shivering.

"That's wonderful," Jim nodded happy they all were able to speak, a good sign they were getting over their shock, "And I'll do my best to make sure you make it there on time."

"Thank you Captain," Daniel replied a little wary of Jim's promise not expecting it.

"Would you be up to answering some question about what happened to your ship?" Jim asked tentatively looking more to Daniel then the two woman, knowing the man would prefer Jim to question him rather then his wife and daughter.

"We don't know, we where just in our quarters and the ship shook, I thought it was going to come apart," Jim turned to Tella a little surprised she was the one that answered.

"What did you do after that?"

"There was a voice over the intercom told us to go to the forward deck," Daniel answered.

"Did you see any of the crew on the way, did they direct you as to where to go?"

"No," Daniel shook his head forehead folding into a frown, "None."

"You think you could describe the voice you heard over the intercom?" Jim asked, the puzzle of why no one got into life pods solved. With no crew to direct the passengers to them, and with orders to go else where it was unlikely anyone would know how badly damaged the ship was let alone realized the need to evacuate.

"It was definitely a woman," Tella was quicker to reply as her confidence push down my shock began to return, "Young I think but there were a lot of female crew."

"Anything else, an accent maybe?" Jim needed more information if he was going to pin down whoever was on the other end of the comm.

"It was kind of tinny, you couldn't heard much of an accent," Daniel scolded.

"Soft and carefully spoken, but she pulled her R's," Greta said quietly not looking away from her knees, "From one of the colonies, probably B quadrant."

Jim blinked, "That's very specific ma'am."

"Mum's a speech therapist, she can tell you where you were born, where you went to school, how old you are and who you're parent's were just by listening to you speak, even you're grandparent's." Tella spoke up proudly.

"I wouldn't take it that far," Greta shook her head a tiny smile pulling on her lips as she finally looked up, "But I am ok at identifying accents."

"That's very useful," Jim allowed himself to smile back, "If you heard the voice again could you identify it?"

"Probably," she nodded, "but it will be slightly different in person."

"Ok thank you, if you hear anything, please tell one of my crew," he told her, "They'll get a message to me."

"Ok Captain," she nodded again.

"Ah," Jim looked up seeing Rand in the doorway, "I think my Yeoman has organized your temporary quarters."

"Thank you Captain, thank you for pulling us off that ship," Daniel stuck his hand out.

"Just doing my job," Jim took the man's hand.

"Hendricks," Jim nodded at the two women before turning, "Take over the questioning of the rest of the passengers for the moment."

"Captain," the man nodded moving to another group that wasn't being questioned by one of his other two man teams.

"Yeoman Rand," Jim caught the woman's attention as he moved towards her, "Have temporary quarters been arranged?"

"Almost Captain," She nodded holding out the pad in her hand, "We've had to use Storage 203 on deck E closest to the rec room's sanitary facilities. It's being cleared out now. The other quarters are ready to go."

"Well done Yeoman, this looks good," Jim smiled checking over the pad, taking note of the room assignments, "Speak to nurse Chapel, she'll be able to tell you who's ready to go and you can get some of the crewmen to help you direct traffic."

"What shall I tell them if they ask about their luggage sir?"

"I hadn't even thought of that," Jim handed back the pad thinking on what the best course of action would be, "I can't let them have anything back until we've finished our investigation and there's no guarantee everything will be intact since the environmental controls failed," he looked over his shoulder at the survivors most starting to perk up now the shock was wearing off, "Get on to requisitions and get a list going of anything our new passengers might need, they can replicate the essentials."

Rand nodded with a smile, "I'll get started straight away."

"I should give you a commendation for organizing all this," Jim smiled dismissing her.

"Just doing my job sir," she grinned heading in the direction of the head nurse.

Turning back to the room Jim scanned over the people, taking note of each pair of red shirts speaking with small groups of survivors hearing snippets of their questions with approval. Jim saw Hendricks move towards a pair of older men their hair greying at their temples, hands entwined between them and he could not help but smile.

"Captain sir?" a voice came from his right.

"Ensign Bak't," Jim smiled at the green and pink skinned Bethal and the young blonde woman standing beside him, "What can I do for you?"

"This is Lenore Karidian, Captain," he introduced quickly referring to the woman who returned Jim's smile, "She wanted to speak with you."

"Captain Kirk, James Kirk," she asked blue eyes wide.

"Yes, that's me," Jim answered trying not to grimace. It always made him uncomfortable when people were star stuck by him just because of who he was, "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Your men, the one's in red said you wanted to know what happened to the crew of our ship," she replied eagerly leaning forwards, "I know a little, if I could help I want to."

"Any little bit of information will help the investigation," Jim told her feeling a little like a detective from one of those cop shows that some of the crew favored.

"I," she started pausing as she thought on what she wanted to say, "Before the message, the one that told us to go to the forward deck I was in one of the recreation rooms and I looked out and saw about 5 of the crew hurrying in the direction of the back of the ship, one of them said something about the engine."

"Ok," Jim nodded encouragingly, "Did you hear or see anything else?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry that's all."

"That's ok Miss Karidian, that's still a big help," He patted her shoulder briefly and she rewarded him with a bright smile, "Why don't you let Ensign Bak't here take you to see Yeoman Rand over there," he told her pointing towards his Yeoman who was speaking to a mixed group of nurses and Advanti passengers, "She will have a place for you to stay while you're here."

"Thank you Captain Kirk," Beamed the woman as she let the ensign lead her away. Jim tried not to frown at the weird emphasis she placed on his name and instead turned to find Bones who was flicking through a pad on the other side of sickbay looking slightly less grumpy then before.

"Casualty reports Bones?" Jim asked striding over.

"You should be leaving," McCoy didn't even look up.

"Do you have the Casualty reports?" Jim asked again an amused tilt to his voice.

The doctor sighed in exasperation finally looking up, "We have about 10 seriously injured and a few minor injuries like cuts and bruises, 2 with broken bones but mostly its just shock," the doctor informed him holding up the pad so Jim could see it.

"Sounds like they've been lucky considering the damage to the ship," Jim muttered looking at the reports, "But we still have 45 unaccounted for, 30 of which are crew."

"They're likely dead Jim."

"They are," Jim replied rubbing a hand over his face, "Even if we couldn't pick up their life signs before the ship is dead in space, no one could survive long without oxygen."

Bones exchanged the pad for a tricorder running the scanner up and down Jim's body.

"Now is not the time Bones," Jim grumbled glaring at his friend.

"You're here, I'm here, its always the time and I can't have you stressed, it's bad for the little hobgoblins," the doctor told him completely ignoring Jim's attempted to bat the scanner away.

"I got stressed carrying Junior and he was fine," Jim grumbled placing a hand over his stomach.

"Yeah but your entire immune system wasn't compromised then," he shot back finally finished his scan, placing his scanner to the side to fiddle with the monitor at Jim's hip.

"Fine, but.."

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Uhura's disembodied voice interrupted.

"Kirk here," Jim brushed McCoy's hand aside and was at the wall comm in 2 strides.

"Spock has his preliminary findings sir," she told him.

"Have him report to me in my ready room, I will join him shortly, Kirk out." Jim replied before signing off.

Assuming his readings where fine when the doctor didn't stop him Jim went straight to Hendricks, "Hendricks with me," he caught the man's attention motioning for him to follow.

JUNIOR

"What have you found Mr. Spock?" Jim asked the moment he entered his ready room spotting the Vulcan standing next to the table in parade rest, hands behind his back.

"We have found multiple inconsistencies that denote the damage to the Advanti was not the work of pirates," Spock told him producing a pad.

Jim took it motioning for the two men to sit as he slid into a seat of his own, "So you think it was sabotage," he replied after a moment the read outs in front of him confirming his suspicions.

"It would appear that way Captain," Spock placed clasped hand in front of him as he took his seat.

"Is this why you wanted me here Captain?" Hendricks asked taking the seat beside the commander.

"We'll need to arrange security to monitor the Advanti passengers while they're here," Jim told him before turning back to Spock, "What are your recommendations to confirm it was sabotage?" he asked motioning to the pad.

"We have been able to scan the damaged hull and have determined the explosion originated within the vessel itself. Biological scans have revealed concentrations of hominoid biological matter concentrated within the bridge of the ship and in the engine rooms that were not breached by the explosion," Spock told him summarizing the report for Jim and Hendricks benefit, "To confirm damage and casualties an away team will have to scan the ship internally and retrieve bodies for autopsy," the Vulcan's eyes darken just slightly, "There is no reason for the crew on the bridge to have suffered the same fate as those caught in the rear explosion."

"You think the crew were killed deliberately?" Jim's eyebrows lowered.

"I believe so sir," Spock nodded, "Which would also explain why the internal and subspace communications aren't reachable, but a SOS signal was still sent out."

"You think they were trying to pull us in."

"Perhaps not the Enterprise specifically, however I believe it a possibility." Spock confirmed.

"OK, I want a full team ready in 30 minutes, full suits to beam aboard that ship, full internal scans. I'll alert Bones to get ready for autopsies," Jim ordered Spock before focusing on the other man across from him, "And Hendricks, the Advanti passengers will be confined to quarters. I need you to arrange a full security detail to ensure that happens but try to be discreet about it. I don't want to cause them anymore unnecessary stress. And I need your men to run background checks on all the passengers."

"Aye Captain," Hendricks nodded rising from his chair at Jim's dismissal.

"Inform your men to pass on any suspicious activity or conversations between passengers," he added before the man reached the door.

"Yes sir," he acknowledge before disappearing into the corridor.

"Send the details of the away team to my pad as soon as you have everything organized," Jim turned back to Spock, the Vulcan's dark eyes assessing.

"Of course," Spock inclined his head rising from his chair.

"And Spock," Jim smiled reaching out his hand fingers extended, "Dinner in our quarters, we can go over everything then."

"You will promise to rest before then," Spock held out his own hand touching his fingers to Jim's.

"I'm not doing anything strenuous Mr. Spock," Jim smirked waving his husband off receiving an almost exasperated sigh in return before the Vulcan turned and left, the door sliding shut behind him with a squeak of compressed air.

JUNIOR

Jim yawned as he left his ready room an hour later, the static field of his mask tingling across his lips. The away team was already on the Advanti being closely monitored by the bridge crew. Spock had designated himself the lead and Jim had been listening to his chatter with Uhura across the comms as he read Spock's preliminary reports and went through some of the submitted interview recordings. So far details had been pretty consistent. Wherever they had been on the ship they'd felt the explosion, those closer to the engine room feeling it more strongly and made their way to the foredeck when the voice over the intercom instructed them to do so. None had been aware of how serious the damage was at the time, nor did they know where the crew had gone. It seemed who ever sabotaged the ship was well organized, which would mean they likely had a very specific goal in mind.

Hand's shot out from an intersecting corridor jerking him from his thoughts as one curled around his arm pulling him off balance, the other clamping over his mouth and nose, some sort of cloth obscuring his vision. He could feel the static of his mask buzz against his lips and in his nostrils as it worked to filter out what ever it was that the rag was soaked with.

Barely thinking Jim grabbed the surprisingly small wrist yanking it away from his face his other elbow striking backwards as he pulled his body to the side catching who ever had grabbed him in the fleshy part of their stomach.

A startled gush of air whooshed across the back of his neck before he turned pressing his assailant against the bulkhead, the rag dropping from their fingers.

"You?!" Jim exclaimed in surprise staring at the blonde woman her once wide blue eyes darkened and narrowed in hatred.

"Why won't you die?!" she hissed struggling under his grip attempting to claw at his face.

Jim using her forwards momentum spun her around locking her flailing arms behind her back before reaching for his comm.

"Kirk to security," he ground out having to tighten his grip on the struggling snarling woman.

"Lieutenant Gem here Captain," came the quick reply.

"Two security report to Deck C, I have a hostile held near my ready room. Bring restraints," He ordered gritting his teeth when the woman kicked backwards catching his ankle with the heel of her boot.

"Aye sir, on our way," the man replied a little startled as he signed off.

The woman, Lenore, if the Captain remembered correctly pushed backwards off the wall forcing Jim to press her forwards once more using his body weight and the pressure on her arms to keep her still, "I don't want to hurt you Miss Karidian, but if you continue struggling I can't guarantee that won't happen," Jim told her really wishing he could use Spock's nerve pinch.

"You have already hurt me," She snarled obviously not caring about the pain from her arms twisted around her back, "They took him from me because of you."

"I little to go on would be nice," Jim tried to keep his voice even, he could feel the fatigue from three days in sickbay pulling at him as he attempted to keep the struggling woman still, "Why do want to kill me? Did you sabotage the Advanti, kill her crew?"

"All to get to you," Her voice went up an octave her words turning into a shrill laugh, "All to kill you James T Kirk."

"Captain!" exclaimed the security officer who rounded the corner shocked at seeing the struggling snarling woman being held precariously in the Captain's grip.

"You have the restraints?" Jim managed to asked having to snatch Lenora's wrist again as she twisted it out of his weakening grip.

"Here Captain," nodded the second red shirt both taking their positions beside Jim allowing him to let go so they could snap the metal clasps around the woman's wrists.

"I will kill you," She screamed at they pulled her from the wall twisting in their grip. The two red shirts snapped their attention between Jim and the woman concern sliding across their faces.

"Take her to the brig," Jim told the two Lieutenants running a hand through his hair, "Watch her until I give you further orders."

"Aye Captain," nodded Gem who looked to his partner before they tugged the spitting and snarling woman down the corridor towards the turbo lift.

Once he was sure his men and their prisoner had rounded the corner Jim slumped against the bulkhead taking a deep breath as he attempted to get his hands to stop shaking. Another breath and Jim opened his eyes, it wasn't everyday someone attempted to kill him, but it happened often enough he could put it aside. What he couldn't put aside was the fact he had no idea why the young woman who he had only met briefly an hour and a half ago wanted to kill him.

Pushing himself off the wall Jim's eyes strayed over the white cloth Lenore had dropped in their struggle. What ever was on it was probably meant to kill him. Gingerly he picked it up between thumb and forefinger, he would take it to Bones to get tested and then find out why Lenore Karidian wanted him dead.

JUNIOR

"You're bloody lucky Jim," McCoy growled shoving a pad into his hands, "If you'd hadn't been wearing that mask you'd be dead."

"What was it Bones?" Jim asked not really sure what he was looking at, doing his best to ignore how he could have died if the doctor hadn't insisted he wear the annoying mask in the interest of his health.

"Propan-2-yl methylphosphonofluoridate, more commonly known as Sarin " he added at Jim's confused look when he rattled off the chemicals full name, "It's a nerve agent that paralyses the lungs. You'd have suffocated within minutes if you'd breathed it in."

"How the hell did she even get something like that, I guessing it's not regulation," Jim handed the pad back.

"I'm a doctor not a detective," McCoy growled taking the pad back and discarding it in favor of his tricorder and medical scanner, "It was band over 200 years ago on Earth, so its not exactly common."

"Sit here," the doctor ordered pointing to the closest bio bed.

"I'm fine Bones and I have a prisoner to interrogate," Jim frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're pregnant with twins and you were just exposed to a highly lethal nerve agent," the doctor reminded him with a glare, "If you don't let me give you an exam now, I'm sedating you and doing it anyway."

"I think that's a little extreme," Jim deflated under the intensity of his friends glare eyes darting around to ensure there wasn't any hypo sprays in reach.

"Get on the bed," McCoy ordered and Jim reluctantly complied, shifting restlessly as the doctor activated the isolation field.

"You can take the mask off now," he told him switching on the bio bed controls.

"Thank god for small mercy's," Jim sighed reaching to the metal hooks over his ears, clicking the static field off as he slipped them off. Licking his lips now free of the constant tingle he focused on the doctor and his scanner, "So am I all good?"

"Hmm," the doctor huffed looking over the tricorder readings motioning for Jim to lie down.

"Bones?" Jim asked complying with the doctor's request actually starting to get a little worried when he stayed silent.

McCoy reached over Jim's head and fiddled with the bio controls for a moment before moving his scanner closer to Jim's stomach, Jim's blue eyes following his every movement. Jim's hands twitched in the continued silence.

"You need another vitamin shot but otherwise you're fine," the doctor finally spoke up switching the bio screen off, "You stay here while I get it."

Jim sat up as Bones left the isolation field looking around the now empty sickbay. He would have to tell Spock about what had happened even though he really wished he didn't have to. But it would go in an official report at some point and Jim was pretty sure his husband had felt his shock when Lenore grabbed him. He was just glad the Vulcan hadn't abandoned the away mission in favor of coming to Jim's rescue when he definitely didn't need rescuing.

"Mask back on," McCoy growled jabbing a hypo into his neck.

"Ow, what the hell Bones," Jim exclaimed slapping a hand to his now bruised neck, "Warn a guy would you."

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention," the doctor growled grabbing the metal hooks from Jim's hand, placing them over the Captain's ears carefully.

Jim sighed in annoyance when the tingling return as the mask was switched back on, "How long do I have to wear this for?"

"Until I've found some way to stop your antigens attacking your kids antigens without immune suppressants," The man growled switching the isolation field off.

"You're close to a break through right?" Jim asked sliding off the bed.

"Another month maybe," Bones shrugged.

"Seriously?!" Jim exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yep," McCoy replied popping the 'p' just to annoy him further.

"Fine whatever I have a prisoner to interrogate," the captain threw up his hands in defeat heading for the door.

JUNIOR

The light reflected in strips across the glass was the only indication it was even in place as Jim stepped up to the cell holding their young blonde prisoner. Her head snapped up at his approach but she did not move from her seat on the low bench running across the back wall. Her eyes bleeding with hate checked him from head to toe, darkening further when she noticed he was whole.

"What do you want?" she hissed like a cornered snake coiled to strike.

"I would like some answers about the Advanti and about why you wanted to kill me?" Jim asked his voice strong and even as he stood at parade rest. He'd already sent Gem and his partner away, but the security officer at the console switched on the cell recording at his nod.

"They were a means to an end," she glared, "You, you should rot in a shallow grave with the rest of them."

"So you sabotaged the Advanti to get to me," Jim wanted to confirm a little surprised she hadn't even resisted answering though her ramblings didn't exactly make a lot of sense.

"You think they mean anything to me, not after I have lost everything," She screamed at him launching herself from the bench causing the plexi-glass to shudder under the impact, "He would have been great he would have made audiences stand up and listen but you, all of you destroyed him before he could."

"You're talking about the lost of your father," the captain said softly not even twitching at her violent out burst. He'd read her the background before he'd stepped into the brig wanting to know everything he could about her and perhaps find something he could use to get the information he needed, "I'm sorry that happened, but I didn't know your father."

"You, you did know him, you killed him you and the others, but they're all dead now, they got what they deserved," she snarled palms flat on the glass eyes wild.

Jim frowned getting more confused and more concerned by the minute. The records showed her father died of natural causes while suffering a serious mental illness "The others?" Jim asked not sure if she was referring to the crew of the Advanti or someone else.

"The other seven," she laughed triumphantly, "They were so easy, so trusting, didn't except what I would do to them, just like you Captain," she spat his title.

Jim motioned a hand to the security tech. The young man nodded eyes wide as he typed in a command into the controls. He needed to know who the other people were that Karidian had killed.

"So I and these other people killed your father?" Jim asked tilting his head just slightly managing to turn his tone to curiosity.

"Yes," she hissed eyes narrowing.

"Can I ask how?"

"How, how," she shrieked pushing off the glass, "You broke him, you made him believe he did something wrong, but he didn't," She swung back around, "You convinced everyone else but you were wrong, you were all wrong. He saved thousands."

Jim's eyes narrowed as old memories began to surface beginning to slip between the lines of Karidian's crazed words.

"Who is your father Lenore? What is his real name?"

"You want to know that, you already know that," her laughter closer to a witched cackle, "Kodos, Captain," her laughter cut off as she lowered her voice into a stage whisper, "Governor Adrian Kodos."

Jim's eyes widen images of blood and the burning streaks of phaser fire burning across his vision, "He didn't burn?" Jim asked without thought, "They said he burned."

"No, no, no," she smiled, " He lived because it was his destiny because the gods knew what he did was right because he should have been a god himself."

"But he's dead now."

"All because of you," her smile turned back into a snarl, "You and your words and your deeds, he started to question what he'd done he, he" she sobbed slumping to the ground, "He broke."

Jim eyes followed to the floor all sympathy for the insane woman washed away at that one uttered name, "Good," he growled stepping away from the glass. He'd gotten what he needed but it left nothing but a bad taste in the back of his throat.

JUNIOR

"Jim," Spock's soft voice washed over him as his first stepped off the transporter pad pulling his suits helmet from his head.

"Spock," Jim managed a small smile as Spock's calm presence washed over him softening the sharp edges of the last couple of hours.

"We'll debrief in an hour," Jim informed the rest of the returned away team as he stepped back from the transporter controls. They would need the time to get out of their environmental suits and compile their reports.

"Aye Captain," they acknowledge solemnly shuffling out the door one after the other. What they had found on the Advanti would not have been pretty and Jim knew they would need the time to gather themselves as well.

"You are distressed," Spock told him the moment the last man disappeared out of the door perching his helmet on the control panel. His hands curled around Jim's arms but instead of the warmth expected from hot Vulcan hands all he felt was the cool residue of the suit's gloves soaking through his layers of sweaters. It made him shiver.

"We found the saboteur," Jim said, "Apparently she was after me, she killed all those people so we would pick her up."

Spock waited patiently knowing there was more.

"She tried to kill me," Jim winced slightly as Spock's grip tightened, "but it didn't work, didn't even manage to scratch me."

"Do you know why she attempted to do so?" Spock asked loosening his grip as he attempted to keep himself calm.

"Tarsus," Jim whispered, "Her dad…"

"Ashayam," Spock whispered pulling his Captain close arm's going around his back.

"You have to get out of that suit," Jim pulled back after a moment stepping out of Spock's hold.

"We will speak of this further tonight," Spock told him hand tilting Jim's chin to place a chaste kiss upon his brow.

"Sure," Jim muttered feeling the warmth of Spock's lips seep into his skin, hating the mask making it impossible to give his husband a real welcome.

They left the transporter room together but Jim turned in the opposite direct heading for the bridge. Spock watched him walk away in silence before turning himself towards the change rooms.

JUNIOR

"Thank you all for your preliminary reports, Mr. Spock will compile everything once the information is consolidated and the autopsy's are complete," Jim addressed the room praising the efforts of his crew. All those involved in the away mission sat before him in the conference room all looking as tired as he felt.

"Updates on the information found out from the Advanti passengers and the saboteur are available to those that require it for their final reports. Speak to Commander Hendricks for the codes."

Jim shifted the pads full of submitted preliminary reports in front of him so he would been able to see across the table when he sat down, "Mr. Spock if you could give us a summary of your findings so far it would be much appreciated."

"Captain," Spock acknowledged standing as Jim sat, "When investigating the Advanti the away team found the majority of the missing crew within service areas of the ship sealed to prevent passenger entry. Most where found to be clutching at their throat or their surroundings indicating clear distress when they died. Preliminary examinations of the bodies' revealed minimal trauma, which is inconsistent with asphyxiation due to depressurization that was caused by the engine malfunction."

"The remaining gases within these areas held high concentrations of toxins. The bridge in particular contained the highest concentration of the gas identified as Propan-2-yl methylphosphonofluoridate, a potent nerve agent. The chemical was not found in communal or passenger areas. This is what we predict to have killed the 17 crew members that were not otherwise killed by the engine exploding." Spock barely took a breath as he continued his voice steady and void of emotion as he spoke of the Advanti crew;

"Investigation into the engine explosion was made difficult due to the need to access the areas where the hull was breached. What we did find however were obvious signs of tampering and fragments of a device that preliminary scans mark as explosive. Estimated time of death of crewmembers and the explosion seem to be at approximately the same time. "

"The remaining 15 passengers unaccounted for were found in quarters close to the blast radius and eternal trauma indicates they died of injuries sustained."

"Thank you Mr. Spock," Jim nodded as his first sat and Jim stood once more, "We have the saboteur in custody. Star fleet has advised us to return, with the Advanti in tow, to Star base 12 where there will be accommodations provided for the remaining Advanti passengers and where a more thorough investigation of the ship will take place. We will be remaining in the area until investigations are complete," Jim told the room, "A more detailed briefing of this next stage of the investigation will be sent to you after Mr. Chekov makes the announcement to the whole ship," he smiled at the newly ranked third Lieutenant sitting three seats to his left. Sulu sat next to him also sporting new bands marking him as a first lieutenant.

"Is there anything else anyone needs to add?" Jim asked looking around at the rest of the room choosing to gloss over the concerned looks he was receiving from Uhura who he had not spoken to since before the hall way incident. No body spoke up.

"Nothing ok I think its time you all had a rest, beta shift crew will be called to take your places," Jim told them waving his hand in the universal sign to go away, "You're dismissed."

Jim looked down at the stack of pads arranging them in two neat piles as he used them to hide the jaw-cracking yawn he could not longer hold back. He didn't look back up again until he heard the squeak of the door as it slid shut.

He blinked up at the five sets of eyes staring straight at him. He'd expected Spock to wait, and Bones cause the doctor loved to hover, but not the rest of his bridge crew.

"Anything I can do for you Lieutenants?" Jim asked.

"You were almost killed this morning," Bones growled in response to his question even if it clearly wasn't directed at him.

"I am aware," Jim scolded sitting up straighter in his chair in annoyance. His Vulcan really didn't need to be reminded of that fact and neither did he.

"So you are taking the afternoon off Jim," Spock's voice was soft and firm all at the same time as he laid his hand over Jim's shoulder. The Commander's thumb caressed the exposed skin at Jim's neck and it took a lot more then he cared to admit to repress the shudder.

"And who might I ask is going to go through all these report," Jim questioned pretty sure he knew the answer.

"We vill Keptain," Chekov chimed eyes twinkling.

"We have the afternoon off after all," Uhura added wirily hands crossing over her ample chest as she looked down on him daring him to challenge her.

"I will compile the final report and you may pursue it tomorrow after you have had ample rest," Spock informed him leaning into his side.

"It's no trouble," Sulu added his usual gung ho tone replaced by something that sounded more pleading. Jim really hoped he would move past the sneezing incident soon.

Jim scolded up at them leaning back in his chair so he could cross his arms over his chest, "And I suppose I don't actually have a say in this do I."

"Nope," McCoy was quick to reply.

"Fine, I'll go," he growled using the desk to push himself out of the chair with a lot more force then necessary, before grabbing Spock's preliminary report from the pile "But I'm taking this with me," his husband's reports were always the most detailed even in their raw form.

"Jim," Spock's hand slid down Jim's arm to his elbow as the Captain stood.

"That's my terms," Jim shot down the Vulcan's protest waving the pad at the room in general.

"Fine what ever just get," McCoy growled thrusting a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the door, "And if I see you any where else but asleep in your quarters I'll sedate your ass for the next 3 days."

"I'm pretty sure that's a bit over the top Bones," Jim grumbled his voice trailing off when he saw the determine stares of his officers. They were obviously in agreement with the doctor.

"I will wake you for dinner," Spock offered his hand now brushing against Jim's.

"I hope you guys don't make a habit of undermining my authority," Jim quipped as he brushed past Spock and made his way to the door.

"Only sometimes, Captain," Uhura shot back as the door slid open smirk playing on her mouth.

Jim chuckled letting the door close. He secretly hoped they weren't conspiring against him as he turned down the corridor in the direction of his quarters.

JUNIOR

Jim pulled his mask off the moment the door slid shut behind him glad not to have to feel the tingling of the static field now he was in Junior's nursery. He still had yet to send Scotty that bottle of scotch since the engineer was kind enough to rig the air filtration systems of his quarters so they were able to filter out anything that might set off Jim's compromised immune system. He even worked out how to filter dust generated in the room as well and considering he managed it in the 2 days Jim was in sickbay it was a small miracle.

"Bout time you came back, after all that's happened I suspected Dr. McCoy would send you back here a lot sooner," Teres greeted in her usual manner, "You really need to learn to look after yourself better, you and that husband of yours," she scolded setting the wriggling toddler in her arms on the floor, "Selek has been grumbling all afternoon."

"I'm sorry I should have checked in on him sooner," Jim replied properly chased juggling the pad as he scooped his son into his arms.

"No matter, no matter," she waved a dismissive hand basically ignoring him in favor of the pile of clean laundry stacked on the reading chair. "You'll be needing a nap I take it and Selek might actually stay still long enough to take his now that you're here."

"They were my orders," Jim grimaced moving further into the room, "I'll put Junior down for his nap."

"I can take that as a dismissal then," Teres stood up adandoning the laundry in favor of placing hands on hips her dark gaze boring into him.

"Um," Jim stuttered always unnerved by that particular stare, "If that's ok, you can have the rest of the afternoon off."

"You're the boss," she replied her tone telling him he was anything but.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Teres' stern gaze met Jim's smile as she swept towards him.

"0630," she replied patting Junior on the head before sweeping out the door.

"Bye bye," Junior waved at the closed door.

"Ok buddy lets get you into your Pj's," Jim turned his attention to the toddler in his arms.

"Mummy," Junior grinned tugging on his ear making Jim smile. It had taken awhile but the toddler had finally learnt not to tug so hard.

It took a few struggles and much giggling for Jim to get Junior dressed for his nap but as soon as he'd put the toddler down the little demon raced off.

"Find me find me," he giggled hiding behind his toy chest.

Junior had found a new love when Chekov and Scotty and taught him hide and seek about 2 weeks ago and he hadn't stopped trying to play the game ever since.

Jim sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I'm coming," he spoke sounding a lot more cheerful then he felt.

"Found you," Jim exclaimed swooping in to scoop up the giggling child, "Now no more playing," he tapped Junior on the nose carrying him towards his and Spock's bedroom since the toddler didn't seem inclined to settle down just yet. He didn't really feel like sleeping alone anyway and Junior loved to cuddle.

A chine at the door made him change direction heading across the lounge instead.

"Come," Jim called as he drew closer.

The door slid open to reveal a young lieutenant looking apologetic, "Lieutenant Riley, what can I do for you?" he asked letting the man into the room.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you sir but I didn't know when I would next have the chance to speak to you," he spoke a little too quickly.

"That's ok Riley," Jim smiled reassuringly offering the man a seat on the couch before sitting opposite, "What did you want to speak to me about."

"Well sir I ah heard from Ensign Wqid sir about the interrogation of the prisoner the one that sabotaged the Advanti," the man's speech not slowing down in the least.

Jim frowned letting a squirming Junior climb off his lap. Ensign Wqid was the security tech present when he'd questioned the Karidian woman.

"I know he shouldn't have told me anything but he's, he's one of the only ones that know," he off to a whisper.

"Know what Lieutenant?" Jim's question was a bit snappish but he would put that down to being over tired.

The man cleared his throat before answering his voice gaining strength, "That I was on Tarsus, I was one of the nine that saw Kodos."

"But Wqid said you were one too, that you were on Tarsus," Riley continued when Jim didn't answer straight away.

"I was," Jim nodded slowly keeping his voice even and eyes on the young man sitting in front of him, "I was 13, you must have been.."

"I was four sir, I may have been really young but I can't forget that."

"No it's not something you'd really forget," Jim agreed solemnly.

"I wanted to ask if it was true, was Kodos," Riley growled the name," was Kodos really alive after."

"If Miss Karidian is telling the truth then yes," Jim nodded eyes darkening, "But the records show he died due to mental illness, and according to his daughter he died as a broken man."

"Serves him right," Riley growled under his breath startling himself at the callousness.

"After what he did, he deserved a lot worse," Jim told him reassuring his attitude to the man that massacred thousands and killed his parents in front of him.

"I just, I can't believe there was two, I mean how does a bastard like that raise a kid," Riley spoke all of a sudden a lot more comfortable discussing the awful topic with his Captain.

"I don't know Lieutenant I really don't," Jim shook his head something in what Riley said catching his interested. Two…

The bell chimed again before he could finish his thought process. Riley blinked at him as he rose to answer it. Then it clicked as the door clicked open and a phaser was shoved in his face. Jim couldn't believe he'd missed it. There was no way Lenore would have had the knowledge to rig a bomb in the engine nor isolate the air vents in the crew areas and definitely not at the same time. She had had a partner and the evidence was pretty blatant now.

"Captain?!" Riley exclaimed rising to his feet as Jim was backed into the room hands raised in surrender. The man with brown fringe falling over his forehead clad in a simple pair of slacks and red crewman's shirt slightly too big for him followed, his phaser glowing an ominous red was pointed directly at Jim's forehead.

"At ease Lieutenant," Jim told him as the door closed behind their captor.

"If you don't sit back down I'll shoot your precious captain right now," the man's voice wavered slightly and Jim caught the tremor as the man tightened his grip around his weapon. Whatever this man was he wasn't someone that was used to handling a weapon.

"Lock the door Captain," he growled, "but if you say anything funny I'll shoot."

Jim nodded seeing Junior poking his head out from behind the lounge chair and really hoping their captor hadn't seen him, "Computer lock doors, Captain's code India Golf 6534," Jim kept his voice calm as he spoke making sure the man holding the phaser to his head could hear every syllable.

"On the couch," The man ordered when he heard the lock snap into place.

"You realize that people will begin to notice their captain and one of his lieutenants are missing," Jim commented as he sat next to Riley then asked, "You won't be getting off this ship without help so what is it you want?"

"Lenore free, she didn't do anything wrong and you, you should be dead," the man wavered slightly on the last part obviously not entirely sure of his conviction.

Jim gripped Riley's arm when he felt the man tense beside him preventing the young lieutenant from saying anything that would cause the man to anger, "What's your name?"

"John," he answered quick enough that it could be his real name but a slight hesitation in his voice told Jim it probably wasn't.

"Ok John if you tell me what it is you want after we hand you Lenore then I might be able to help you out," Jim offered doing his best to keep his gaze on the man with the gun and not give in to temptation to look to Junior silently watching the room. Jim could feel his child's uncertainty and fear but he really hoped he would stay where he was as he attempted to project calm and get Spock's attention at the same time.

"You won't that's why I have the phaser," John growled his reply shaking the weapon in his fist, "I've heard all about you and your manipulations making everyone think you're this golden man."

Jim again had to hold Riley back, "You're an engineer aren't you?" he asked instead of trying to defend himself knowing the man wouldn't change his mind. Despite his insecurity over holding a gun this man had helped Lenore kill the entire crew of the Advanti and possibly the other Tarsus survivors.

"You think you'll get anything out of me," John snarled waving the phaser in Jim's face.

"Mummy," Junior cried startled by the man's sudden movement towards his mother. The man swung around his phaser pointing at the tiny body still half concealed behind the chair and Jim saw red.

"Don't you dare," Jim growled launching himself from the couch grappling for the gun. The coffee table caught his leg sending him off balance as he pulled John's arm to dislodge his aim. The man swung his now free arm the butt of the weapon lashing across Jim's face sending him crashing into the same table that had him off balance. Riley was over him and on their captor struggling to gain control of the weapon.

Junior slipped between the grappling men launching himself at Jim's chest. Head spinning and vision blurred Jim was pushed to the floor when Junior's weight crashed into him. A phaser bolt burnt over head impacting the back of the couch as the weapon discharged accidently in the men's struggles. A cry and Riley was thrown to the ground at Jim's feet phaser pointed at his head.

"Don't," Jim yelled using the couch to pull himself to sitting clutching Junior close.

John hesitated and stepped back pointing the phaser at Jim, "You try anything like that again and you die."

"You would kill a man in front of his son," Riley snarled now that Jim couldn't stay his words, "What kind of monster are you?!"

"I'm not a monster," John snarled back his voice on the verge of desperation.

"You're girlfriend wants him dead but I bet you don't know he's pregnant, twins. You kill him your killing two innocent lives." Jim really wished Riley would stop.

"What the hell are you talking about, men can't get pregnant," John snarled back.

"He had that kid there," Jim couldn't help pulling Junior closer when his Lieutenant drew the crazy guy's attention to his son, "Why do you think he calls the Captain mummy," Riley snarled right back, "You're a monster or other wise you wouldn't be doing this."

"No, no I'm not," John shook his head phaser wavering between them, "He killed her father, he used the others and killed him, drove him mad. He was a good man, he helped me, he treated me as his own. He never deserved what you did to him," John's babble returned to a snarl as he turned his phaser on Jim, "He's the monster."

"Kodo's was the murderer, he killed thousands," Riley snarled back, "He deserved to died."

John actually blinked at that and Jim knew then that Lenore hadn't told him of her fathers true past.

"Anton Karidian, Lenore's father was Governor Adrian Kodos of Tarsus IV," Jim told him quietly, "She confessed to killing seven of the nine survivors of the Tarsus massacre. They are the only ones that could have identified her father. She blamed them for his death even though it was his past crimes that sent him into madness."

"No, no," John stuttered his hands visibly shaking, "You're lying!"

"You can watch the interrogation tape if you want proof," Jim motioned to towards the computer console really wanting the man to stop pointing the phaser where he might hit Junior.

"She wouldn't lie to me," John growled, "You will free her and this ship will take us to Deni Prime."

Deni Prime was a planet outside of the federation's jurisdiction and had become a safe haven for many of the federation's criminals. Once on planet it would be impossible to get them extradited.

"That's a little far out of our way," Jim replied. Deni prime was on the edge of delta quadrant over 400 light years away. It would take 2 days at warp 6 to reach it, "You might want to pick somewhere closer. You can't exactly hold us hostage for 2 days."

"No it has to be there," John growled. The door to the nursery slide open with a squeak and John swung around phaser up. He went down a moment later when Spock stepped through the main door holding a phaser that glowed a faint blue. Red shirts swarmed in behind him going straight to the kidnapper while Spock and the medics came directly towards Riley and Jim.

"Spock," Jim breathed in relief. He would forever be grateful for the bond they shared, knowing the Vulcan had come because Jim called.

"Jim," Spock pulled him up into his arms heedless of anyone else in the room. Junior squirmed between them clinging to Jim's sweater.

"The next time I have to treat you for anything other then your weekly check up's in the next month your not leaving sick bay," Jim heard Bones growl from his left as he pulled away from Spock.

"In a minute Bones," Jim turned his attention to his security officers, "I want this man identified with a full history," He ordered, "And make sure you keep him in a cell away from Lenore Karidian. I also want to know how the hell he got away from the security detail on the Advanti passengers and get his hands on a phaser."

"Aye sir," nodded the closest red shirt before they dragged the prisoner from the room.

"Is Riley ok?," Jim asked as Bones pulled him away from Spock so he could scan him properly.

"Christine is checking him now, but he looked fine," the doctor informed him as he prodded his head causing him to wince, "Your bloody lucky he didn't break the skin or you'd probably have an infection already. As it is you have a mild concussion so you're spending the night in sick bay."

"No," Jim replied actually a little surprised to hear Spock say it at exactly the same time, "Um what?" he blinked looking between his best friend and husband as they attempted to stare each other down.

"Jim will be perfectly fine under my care," Spock told the doctor.

"OK fine but he's still getting a head scan," Something in Spock's eyes must have enamored the doctor to his own way of thinking for it to happen so quickly. What it was Jim didn't know and considering he was one of the only people that could tell what the Vulcan was thinking just by looking at him he didn't like it one bit.

"So no arguments then?" Jim questioned warily shifting Junior's weight to his hip. His head still throbbed but if he stayed still then it wasn't so bad.

"No, I trust Spock to keep you out of trouble," Bones replied with his usual snark, "Now let me check the kid."

"Hey, hey, its ok Buddy, Uncle Bones just wants to check you over," Jim told Junior in his attempt to sooth him as he unclenched his hands from his sweater.

"Selek," Spock only needed to speak once and Junior finally let go allowing his father to pull him away.

"Don't worry kid this won't take long," Bones assured the toddler scanning him as Spock held him out.

"I'm so sorry Captain," Riley came up beside Jim startling him.

"For what Lieutenant?" Jim asked clearing his voice and hoping no one saw him jump.

"I should have stopped him when I had the chance," Riley looked at his feet.

"Riley, Kevin," Jim placed a hand on his shoulder, "You did well, no one was seriously hurt because you managed to distract him until help arrived."

"But you were hurt Captain," Riley finally looked up.

"I've had a lot worse Lieutenant, just ask the Doctor here," Jim grinned flicking his thumb over his shoulder.

"Not your fault the Captain's an idiot," McCoy growled packing his scanner away, "Lets go."

"Take your next shift off Lieutenant, if you need it," Jim patted the young man on the shoulder before withdrawing his hand, "And if you need to speak to me about what we were discussing earlier don't hesitate to knock on my door."

"Thank you Captain," Riley offered a small smile nodding a quick salute as Spock placed the grabby toddler back in Jim's arms, before placing a hand on the small of his husbands back to guide him towards the door.

Riley joined the remaining security team as they filed out after them.

JUNIOR

Jim sighed as he settled in his chair placing the metal hooks of his mask beside his plate. After they'd left sickbay Junior had finally succumbed to sleep and Spock had arranged for dinner in their quarters as promised. They were still yet to finish the investigation on the Advanti but they now knew a few key facts that would help a lot in putting everything together. 'John' his and Riley's kidnapper was Trent John Andrews a Starfleet drop out. He'd been studying on the Engineering track until financial problems forced him to leave earth where presumably he'd met Kodo's and his daughter. The two had taken him into their budding acting troupe until Kodo's had gone mad just after the Narada incident. Apparently the crazy Romulin destroying an entire planet reminded him of what he'd done to his own people.

As for how 'John' got his hands on a phaser and made it to the Captain's quarters was relatively simple. He'd attached a passing security officer stole his shirt and phaser and stuffed him in a maintenance hatch. Ensigh Sdir'i was lucky to have only sustained bruises and a sore head.

How Lenore got her hands on the Sarin was still a mystery and she wasn't talking. Both would be handed over to authorities on star base 12 and would likely spend the rest of their lives in a penal colony. The rest of the Advanti passengers would be processed and provided with transport to what should have been the Advanti's final destination. Tella and her parents would make it to her brothers wedding on time.

"Jim?" Spock questioned leaning over his own plate to place a hand over his, "You are not eating."

"Oh what," Jim blinked automatically turning his hand over so their palms slid together, "Sorry I was just thinking, this whole mess.."

"A mess that was the making of two crazed individuals believing something that had no truth," Spock told him, the Vulcan very aware of the blame Jim had placed on his own shoulders for everything that had happened in the past 16 hours.

"I know, but" Jim looked away, "Doesn't mean it's not my fault, I mean they came after me."

"You did nothing to provoke them," Spock caressed his wrist.

"Didn't I?" Jim questioned watching the fingers drawing soothing patterns across his skin.

"No you did not," Spock was firm in his speech even when his touch was soft, "Surviving, living is not provocation for another wishing to kill them, to kill you Jim."

"It doesn't seem like it in this case," Jim murmured.

"Yet it is the truth."

"But the truth doesn't bring back the 45 people that died because of their actions, or the seven that were implicated because they survived with me," Jim replied finally looking up meeting the dark chocolate gaze of his Vulcan.

"No, but blaming your self for them does not bring them back either."

"I know Spock, but us humans are just illogical that way, " Jim managed a small smile.

"I am aware," Spock returned the smile with a twitch of his lips finally, reluctantly retracting his hand, "It is time to eat," he picked up his own fork to demonstrate.

Jim chuckled picking up his own fork glad they could both smile even after days when it would be easier to just crawl under the blanket and try and forget it ever happened.

That night Spock held him close his nose buried in Jim's hair. Jim held his Vulcan just as tightly.

JUNIOR

AN: And another chapter finally finished. Hope you all enjoyed my twist to this episode; it was one of my favorites. Please review and tell me what you think. :D

PS next chapter there will be more of Spock's point of view, I kept it to just Jim's point of view this time because if I hadn't then I would still be writing this chapter that went way over the intended word count. :P

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers you make writing worth while :D


	17. A little bit of Operation Annihilate

Junior – Part Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: The third chapter of Part three :D I am doing this chapter because it was requested by Sup25 one of my lovely reviews. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 16 – Operation Annihilation

_23 months – 17 weeks_

"Captain I do not think returning to the planet would be the best course of action, instead returning to starbase…"

"That's enough Spock," the Captain growled rising from his chair to face the Vulcan standing at his side, "You're dismissed, I don't want you on the bridge."

Spock blinked at his thy'la feeling his anger and frustration seep through their bond, "I do not understand."

The crew did little to hide their open staring as they looking between Captain and Commander the tension in the air almost palatable.

"You heard me Spock, you're dismissed from your duties until further notice. Mr. Sulu will act as first officer," The first Lieutenant sat up straighter at Jim's announcement.

Jim's hands found his hips as he glared at his husband, his stomach curving gently under his command gold. The planet Deneva filled the view screen behind him where just an hour ago Jim and he were visiting Jim's brother. They had been forced to evacuate the planet a day after their shore leave had begun when they had discovered an ameba like parasite taking over the colonist's minds. Over half the crew had also suffered the same fate when they were caught unawares during their registered shore leave. Jim's brother Sam and his family where still on the planet, their location unknown.

"Go," Jim growled jabbing at the turbo lift door when Spock did not move.

"I.." Spock was unsure what to say, not wishing to leave. His husband was angry at him and he did not know why. If it was the parasite that had some how affected him he would know from Jim's muddied thoughts, but they were clear, "Very well I will be in our quarters if you need me." He finally conceded under the intensity of the blue eyes, eyes that did not leave his form as he stepped into the turbo lift.

In the lift fear and uncertainty flooded through his mind as he attempted to understand why Jim would suddenly throw him off the bridge during such a crisis. If Jim returned to the surface he could be harmed and now Spock could not stop him. But perhaps if he could find a solution he thought ordering the lift to the science labs.

JUNIOR

_One day earlier…_

"Jimmy boy, so glad you could make it," Sam grinned as he swung the door wide open pulling Jim into a bear hug forcing the man to juggle the pink cake box behind his brothers back or risk dropping it, "Putting on a little weight I see," Sam finally pulled back patting Jim's rounded stomach gently.

Spock resisted the urge to growl, this man was Jim's brother there was no need to feel over protective, it was not logical, "Yeah babies can do that too you," Jim replied dryly refusing to rise to the bait even though Spock knew he was always touchy about his weight especially when pregnant, "Sam this is Spock," he introduced stepping to the side to reveal Spock two bags hanging off his shoulders and Selek balanced on his hip. The Vulcan had insisted he carry everything not wanting Jim to strain anything. The cake box he'd had to concede on when Jim grabbed it and ran off.

"Spock it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Sam stuck out his hand and then drew it back just as quickly realizing his mistake. He then attempted to form the ta'al and failed.

"It is also pleasurable to meet you," Spock raised his free hand in greeting noticing Sam having to press back a laugh, "Jim has told me much about your childhood and your family."

"And this little bundle," Jim grinned shoving the cake box into Spock's hand and taking Selek from him before he could react, "Is Junior."

"Mama," Selek gushed snuggling into Jim's side before turning his bright curious eyes on Sam, "Who are you?"

"Mama," Sam mouthed at Jim with a smirk before turning a bright smile to the little toddler, "Hello little guy, I'm your Uncle Sam. It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Chrisphor Selk Jun'or," Selek replied proudly. He'd only learnt how to say his full name in the last week, a feet that was probably impossible for a human child of the same age.

"Wow," Sam blinked impressed, "That names a bit of a mouth full isn't it?"

Selek grinned toothily at his Uncle.

"It was only logical he have a name from both his peoples, however Junior was Jim's doing," Spock explained.

Sam laughed, "Well I guess that makes sense."

"Sam what do you think you're doing standing in the doorway, you need to invite our guests in," A woman's voice scolded from behind Sam's shoulder.

"Aurelan, sweetheart I was just about to," Sam cringed stepping to the side sweeping a hand in invitation, "Come in please."

"This way gentlemen," the woman, beautiful brown curls, eyes the colour of hazel nuts crinkled in the corners as she smiled ushering them inside completely ignoring her husband.

Jim smiled his most charming smile dropping a wink to his brother before following the woman into the house, "Aurelan, it's so wonderful to see you again, you don't look a day older then the last I saw you. Your wedding day wasn't it."

"Jim," Aurelan's warning tone was over laid by the giant smile plastered across her plump lips, "You know that's not true."

"Oh but it's true, and my offer's still on the table," Jim smirked wrapping his free hand around her trim waist as they entered the kitchen. Its homey touches softened the clean blue tile and white speckled benches wrapping the corner leaving the center free for the rich wooden table in the middle of the room. A sliding door filled the only free wall leading out onto a patio, "Run away with me and I'll give you the stars."

Spock twitched.

"Oh I don't know," Aurlen frowned looking like she was seriously considering it, "You'll have to put up with my whining and spitting and toe nail clippings."

Jim wrinkled his nose pulling away, "Eww."

Aurelan's bell like laugh rang out through the kitchen soon joined by Jim's.

"It's good to see you Jimmy dear," Aurlen calmed drawing Jim into a hug.

"You too Aurelie," Jim whispered returning the huge.

"Ouch," she yelped pulling away quickly.

"Junior buddy I thought we covered this," Jim scolded pulling Selek's hand away from Aurelan's ear. Spock suppressed a smirk, "I'm so sorry Aurelie he just loves ears. He's been so much better lately but with people he doesn't know he.."

"No worries," Aurelan assured him rubbing her ear, "Peter had this obsession with toy trucks at that age, cried every time we tried to take any of them off him even though he had about ten."

"Oh Aurelan this is Spock," Jim finally turned to introduce his husband.

"Mrs. Kirk," Spock greeted lifting his free hand to give his customary greeting.

"Spock it's Aurelan please," Aurelan was suddenly in front of him taking the cake box ushering him to the kitchen table, "Here put those down, I'll get everything sorted. It's wonderful to finally meet you properly. Jim has told me so much about you."

"Thank you Aurelan," Spock allowed the woman to take Junior's nappy bag and the bag over flowing with presents placing them on the counter out of the way, "Jim has also informed me of you."

"All good things I hope," the woman smiled, "Did you settle into your hotel ok? I'm sorry you couldn't stay here, but"

"But you didn't have enough rooms, it's fine Aurelie," Jim smiled reassuringly.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," a young boy dashed into the kitchen wrapping his arms around his mothers legs.

"Look who I found running around the garden," Sam came in a moment later.

"Peter sweetheart," Aurelan's smile softened patting the boy on the shoulder, "Let's not be rude. Would you like to meet your uncles?"

"Who?" Peter's voice was muffled in his mother's pants.

"You're uncles, uncle Jim and uncle Spock, remember we told you all about them. The ones that live in a space ship."

"Spaceship?" Peter finally looked up.

"Yeah a Spaceship," Sam grinned moving over to his small family gentlely turning his son around.

"Hey champ," Jim smiled softly lowering himself to his knees so the boy didn't have to look up. Spock barely resisted the urge to help him down, "I'm your uncle Jim, and this here," he bounced Selek gently, "This is your cousin Selek."

Aurelan gently nudged Peter forwards, "Hello Uncle Jim," Peter mumbled, "Selek."

"Nashaut," Selek giggled reaching for his older cousin.

Peter blinked at his cousin, then looked to his parents.

"He is saying hello," Spock caught the boy's attention.

"But that's not how you say hello," Peter murmured shyly looking to the floor rather then at the scary Vulcan above him.

"In standard perhaps not, but in Vulcan it is perfectly acceptable."

"Oh," Peter shuffled his foot turning back to his little cousin, "Nash, Nasha"

"Nashaut," Spock corrected.

"Nashaut," Peter managed thrusting his hand out.

Jim put the struggling Selek on the ground who then promptly glomped his cousin the Vulcan strength of a two year old pushing him to the ground. The adults held their breath.

Peter giggled arms coming around his little cousin. And everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, shall we get the party started," Sam grinned rubbing his hands together.

When they were scheduled to pass through the Deneva System Jim had put in for shore leave for the crew and so he could see his brother who he hadn't seen in person for 12 years. Not since Sam and Aurelan moved to Deneva. Leave also coincidently fell just shy of Peter's 6th birthday and a month before Junior's second birthday so they decided to throw a small party for the two boys.

"We have the barbeque set up in the backyard," Aurelan smiled going straight for the fridge, "Don't worry I have lots of vegetable options, I had a lot of fun looking up recipes."

"But you have steak right?" Jim eyes shown as he asked trying to peer into the fridge even though Aurelan was in the way.

"Don't worry little brother," Sam slapped him on the back, "Can't have a barbeque without steak."

"Good, I've been missing real steak," Jim's mouth watered, "And burgers, burgers would be great."

"I do not think it would be wise to over indulge," Spock warned moving to assist Aurelan with the food, placing the trays out on the counter ready to be taken outside.

"Ah come on Spock we're on holiday," Jim grinned moving to pick up the first plate but before he could his hand flew to his stomach clutching it in pain.

"Jim!" Spock was at his side in an instant fear flooding him.

"It's ok, it's ok," Jim assured him quickly rubbing his stomach, "They're just moving," He took Spock's hand laying it over his belly so he could feel the tiny movement. The Vulcan pressed down the sudden spike of fear stroking the rounded bump gently feeling the tiny flutter under his palm.

"Is what is it?" Peter asked timidly shuffling forwards Selek right behind him.

"Jim's having a baby darling," Aurelan smiled softly putting the last dish on the counter.

"Baby?" Peter look at his mother confused.

"Yeah, my bro here is a bit special," Sam grinned patting Jim on the shoulder encouraging his son to come forwards.

"Twin's actually," Jim smiled holding out a hand to Peter, "Would you like to feel them?"

"Um," the boy blinked a little unsure but reached his hand out anyway his curiosity stronger then his uncertainty, "Yes, yes please."

Jim took Peter's hand gently placing it on his stomach as Spock pulled back reluctantly, "Can you feel it? They're just stretching their limbs."

Peter's eyes lit up as he felt the flutter, "Wow." Aurelan had a camera in her hand snapping pictures of the adorable scene.

"Me, me," Selek demanded not happy at being left out.

"Selek," Spock warned scooping up his son so he could reach out, tiny hand joining Peter's on Jim's stomach.

"That's your baby siblings," Jim told him ruffling his hair.

"Do you know if your having boy's or girl's?" Aurelan asked eagerly.

"We have not found out yet," Spock replied securing Selek on his hip.

"And we aren't going to," Jim added in causing Spock's eyebrows to twitch in a frown.

"Nope, that's the decision and we are sticking to it," Jim cut him off before he could protest.

"Don't worry Spock it's what happens with wives, you just gotta let them have their way," Sam joked patting him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Hey," came the duel reply.

"I'm not a wife," Jim scolded.

"You better watch it mister," Aurelan warned taking up two plates.

"How bout be take this outside," Sam grinned at them both picking up the meat tray and retreating out the sliding door before anyone could reply. Peter was right behind him rushing towards the raised bed just visible off the paved area. A sandbox perhaps.

Spock placed Selek on the floor ushering both him and Jim out the door before his husband could reach for any of the plates, "I will help Aurelan bring the rest out you go and sit down."

"I am quiet capable of lifting plates Spock," Jim growled but Spock would not move from the doorway so Jim just huffed and went to help his brother with the Barbeque instead. The Vulcan tried not to cringe really wishing his husband would stop doing things that could jeopardize his health. It had only been 2.3 weeks since McCoy had found a treatment that didn't compromise Jim's immune system. And this leave was the first time he was allowed on planet since they found out he was pregnant.

"Spock, would you mind?" Aurelan was holding out a platter of vegetable skewers marinated in a honey like sauce and Spock did not know how long he had been standing in the doorway.

"I would not," Spock took the plate and turned to go outside. He would have to meditate extensively tonight to control these feelings that would not leave him because he was determined he could.

JUNIOR

Spock's heart constricted in his side, the bond straining in his mind as he ran, bolted down the corridor, too long. The door, Jim's ready room door didn't opened too slowly as the sound of someone gasping for breath flowed out into the corridor. The door finally opened far enough but he could not see Jim anywhere.

"Jim!," Spock cried eyes falling on fingers barely visible over the edge of the desk reaching, grasping for the comm unit just out of reach.

"Ashayam," Spock rounded the desk pulling his gasping bond mate into his arms pulling his own communicator from his belt.

"Spock to Doctor McCoy," Spock almost yelled into his communicator feeling Jim's hands clutching at his shirt, "The Captain is in his ready room."

"On my may," McCoy was short and the communication cut off.

"Spoc," Jim gasped out eyes fluttering.

"It is ok Jim Doctor McCoy is on the way," Spock tilted Jim's head back trying to open up Jim's airway hoping it would help him breath easier.

"Spo," Jim's gasped shaking hands reaching up drawing Spock's head down. The Vulcan went willingly.

"I lov, lov," Jim gasped.

"Jim do not," Spock hands shaking pulled his husband closer Jim's breaths' smaller and smaller the splintering bond ripping into his mind.

"Please," Spock begged pulling Jim against his chest as his eyes fluttered closed, limp hands caught against his chest. Something wet and warm soaked into Spock's chest sticking his tunic to his skin forcing him to pull way.

Red, red tainted the bright gold blossoming from Jim's shoulder moving further and further down his chest. "Help me Spock, please," Jim groaned sliver eyes blinking open blood soaked hands scrambling at his shirt nails digging into Spock's flesh.

"Thy'la," Spock breathed reaching out with his mind and body trying to find Jim's trying to sooth his mate's pain, trying to hold on. He was met with nothing, his mind screamed.

A yell and a spark of panic jerked Spock from his dream. The Vulcan was up and at the bathroom door before his eyes fully opened.

"Spock," Jim looked up from his sprawl toilet brush in hand. Light from the early morning light flowed across the floor right between Jim and a weird pink blob creature. It twitched scuttling along the edge of the light squeaking and squealing trailing water.

Spock stomped down hard cracking the tile underneath his foot the creature's fluids seeping out from the ruptures in its outer membrane. It stopped twitching.

"It jumped out of the freaking toilet bowl," Jim exclaimed toilet brush cluttering to the floor as Spock scooped him into his arms holding him tight.

"Jim," He breathed in taking in his Thy'la's scent, caressing his face reaffirming their bond was intact as it thrummed within their connected minds.

"Spock," Jim whispered trying to pull back. Spock's grip tightened, "You need to let go so we can find out what that thing was," Jim told him gently stroking his back and sides trying to get him to calm, "I'm fine, it didn't touch me, I'm fine, you're fine."

"Spock," Jim urged again sliding his arms behind him to loosen the Vulcan's grip and the Vulcan finally let go.

"I will find a container for the creature," he murmured pulling his emotions inwards tightening his hold on his control.

"I'll contact the ship," Jim nodded going for the communicator by the bed as Spock began opening cupboards and draws. He finally settled on pulling a pillowcase off his own pillow. It would matter little to the hotel if he borrowed one pillowcase.

Jim turned communicator snapping shut in his hand as Spock left the bathroom the dead creature weighing the pillow case in his hand. The captain's eyes darted to the viscous fluid seeping into the fabric dripping sluggishly on to the carpet.

"Guh," Jim gagged hand flying to cover his mouth, dropping the communicator in the pocket of his sleep pants.

"Ashayma?" Spock moved forwards frightened at the green tinge that seemed to be spreading across Jim's face. The pillowcase bag swung precariously the drips turning into more of a stream as they continued to coat the floor.

Jim barely made it to the toilet in time, "Get that, get that thing away from me," Jim gagged when Spock followed him into the bathroom concern evident in his lowered eyebrows.

"I am sorry Jim it was the only vessel available," Spock tried to explain needing to help his thy'la scared something was seriously wrong.

"Don't care," Jim dry heaved as the smell of the dead dripping creature reached his noise, "Just get it, get it away."

"Mama, Sa-mekh" Junior cried from his cot making sure his parents knew he was awake.

"Get Junior," Jim ordered getting shakily to his feet as he avoided looking at the pillowcase in Spock's hand.

Spock hesitated but Junior called again and Jim waved a dismissive hand, "Freakin' hormones," he muttered rinsing his mouth in the sink and the Vulcan turned scooping Junior up with one hand once he'd reached the cot keeping the dripping pillowcase away from curious hands.

"Sa-mekh I'm hungry," Selek informed him clinging to his shoulder.

"You will receive your nutrients when we return to the ship," Spock told his son, "You will need to be patient."

"Ok," Selek nodded without much protest stuffing his thumb in his mouth. Spock would have removed it if he had a hand free not wishing his son to make it a habit.

"We need to find out more of what's going on," Jim was at the door having used Spock's attention on Selek to get past him.

"I will go out first," Spock protested but Jim was already in the hall.

"Jim," Spock scolded running into Jim's back before he could say more the man not having made it more then two steps away from the door.

Doors stood open or splintered, and people, people with translucent pulsing creatures curled over their heads and neck stood on either side of the hallway. Their bloodshot eyes were surprised as they focused on Jim, Spock and the child in the Vulcan's arms. Then their eyes lower further to the pillowcase in Spock's hand. They charged.

"Shit, Shit, Shit," Jim scrambled backwards pushing Spock back in to the room slamming the door hearing multiple thumps on the synthetic wood. Angry, hissing screams made it past the door startling Selek enough to cry out in fear clutching and shivering against Spock's shoulder.

Jim pulled his communicator from his pocket as they were forced to lean on the door bracing it against the multiple bodies on the other side, "Enterprise this is Kirk, beam us out now!"

JUNIOR

_Present time…_

"The hell are you thinking?!" McCoy growled following Jim in to his ready room.

"I'm thinking I need to get back to the bridge to monitor the away team," Jim narrowed his eyes arms crossing over his chest leaning against the desk. The doctor had stormed on to the bridge the moment he'd heard Jim had thrown Spock off it and right when he's been in the middle of arranging the away team to find out what was happening on planet, "So if you can tell me what you want that would be nice."

"Fine then, if you can explain to me why you chucked your hobgoblin off the bridge then I'll let you go," the doctor shot matching Jim's glare.

"He was questioning my orders," Jim informed him calmly, "I can't have that not on my bridge."

"Spock questions you all the damn time. You've never had a problem with it before," McCoy swung to face him finger pointing, "You must be bloody hormonal if you think.."

"Bones," Jim cut him off, "Spock isn't questioning my orders because it's logical any more, he's not thinking rationally."

"You know why that is don't you, you have any idea what that man's been through," McCoy poked him in the chest, "You've almost died four times since we found out you were pregnant, three of those times were in less then a week."

"You don't think I don't know," Jim sighed slumping against the table, "I'm in his head Bones. I can feel he's fear, but he still won't admit to it. If there is any chance that I might be in danger he completely freaks out, he's emotionally compromised."

"You realize if this get's back to Command they'll ground you both," the doctor warned tone softening.

"I know," Jim rubbed a had over his eyes, "I know, but what else am I supposed to do?"

"Just," Jim looked up, "I'm asking you to leave it, ok. Once we sort out what's happening on Deneva I'll speak to Spock, sort something out. Hell I'll even call Sarek and Amanda see if they can help."

"Fine, but you have to do something and soon. You can't let this go any further," McCoy finally conceded stepping out of Jim's space.

"Bridge to Captain, Bridge to Captain," Uhura's voice rang over the comms.

"Kirk here. What is it lieutenant?" Jim was quick to answer.

"Is Doctor McCoy still with you?, " She asked quickly, "There's been an explosion in the Science labs."

"On our way lieutenant, Kirk out," Jim signed off cursing under his breath; no one was authorized to conduct any sort of experiments when the whole ship was on yellow alert.

"Let's go," Jim rushed past Bones hoping the throbbing pain in his head was a headache and not what he thought.

JUNIOR

Smoke billowed into the corridor when Jim and McCoy rounded the corner science blue's running through the mess.

"What's happened?" Jim demanded of the first blue shirt he saw throwing off McCoy's arm when the doctor tried to pull him away from the smoke.

"Mr. Spock sir, he wanted to test something with the creature you brought up," puffed the Ensign. "And he's still in there."

"Jim don't even," McCoy started grabbing for his Captain but Jim had already disappeared into the smoke.

"Spock?!" Jim coughed barely keeping his eyes open as he concentrated on their bond letting it guide him.

"Dammit Jim!" McCoy growled right behind him, "Get back here."

"Just give it a minute," Jim ground back pulling the collar of his shirt up over his mouth and nose. He knew the vents would kick in soon.

"Spock," Jim gasped as the air started to swell dropping to his knees beside the Vulcan sprawled on the ground green blood seeping from a gash in his head.

"Dammit Jim it's not just you you have to worry about," McCoy growled dropping to the ground on Spock's other side checking his vitals as the smoke began to clear.

"I'm fine Bones," Jim told him eyes focused on Spock trying to get him to open his eyes, "Come on Spock, what the hell were you trying to do?"

"Jim," Spock groaned eyes fluttering open trying to sit up.

"I'm here Spock," Jim pressed him down.

"Don't think about moving," The Doctor growled seeing Chapel in the door with a med kit and motioning her forwards.

"Tell me what you were doing Spock? Why where you in here?" Jim urged quickly.

"I have found," Spock's hand tightened around Jim's, "a solution."

"A solution for what?" Jim asked leaning closer smoothing the blood mattered hair away from Spock's wound feeling the bond flare with pain.

"The creatures, I remembered," Spock murmured eyes dropping closed "They do not like light."

"Don't you dare," Jim growled tapping his cheek trying to keep him conscious as Bones applied pressure the wound with the pad Chapel handed him, "Stay with me."

"Jim," Spock pulled his hand from Jim's raising it shakily towards his husband's face. Jim caught it as the hand began to waver lifting the warm fingers to his cheek, "You.."

"Show me Spock, tell me what I need to do," He urged helping the Vulcan's fingertip's find his meld points and closed his eyes letting Spock in.

JUNIOR

The blackness faded slowly but Spock could not quell the panic as he reached out searching for Jim needing him to be there, to be safe. It was a spark that brought him down, a soothing spark of welcome, a cool hand curling into his, "Jim," he murmured eyes blinking open, closing at the bright light turning to focus on Jim.

"Hey lover," Jim smiled leaning forwards in the chair set beside the bed pad settled in his lap, "You feeling ok, headache? You got a pretty bad concussion."

"Are you, did you?" Spock sat up slowly with Jim's help.

"I'm fine, we even saved the planet and everything while you were out," He smiled fluffing the pillow behind his back, "The light wave frequency you found worked brilliantly when Chekov and Uhura managed to work out a way to deliver it."

"Sam, Aurelan and Peter are ok, the creatures…they said the pain was excruciating," Jim shivered tightening his grip on Spock's hand, "But they're ok now, so are the most of the colonists that were affected," Jim paused pulling away shifting the pad off his seat so he could sit again, "There were some serious injuries and casualties. The aggression of those affected made the colonists fight each other. Some of the crew, Lieutenants Dawson and Stona they were pretty badly banged up by the time they managed to contact the ship and Crewman Y'ula succumbed to the pain."

"Jim," Spock reached for his Thy'la waiting for the man to take his hand, "It was not your fault."

"I know," Jim managed a smile, "But doesn't make it any easier."

"No it does not," Spock should his head squeezing Jim's hand.

"So, you going to explain to me why you almost blew yourself up, " Jim changed the subject abruptly.

"Jim I," Spock pushed himself up straighter, "It was not my intension,"

"Bullshit," Jim cut him off, "You knew what you were doing. You knew that thing was over loading, you told everyone to evacuate but you didn't, why?"

"I had to check the frequencies manually, I would not have found the correct one if I had not stayed," Spock tired to explain.

"There had to be another way, we would have figured it out eventually, if you'd just waited."

"And allow you to risk your life," Spock burst out hand almost crushing Jim's, "You do not think you are the only one allowed to risk themselves."

"Spock, I what are you talking about, I don't," Jim tried to pull back but Spock would not let go.

"You have no regard for your safety Jim, nor your health, I do not know if I can continue to allow you to endanger yourself," Spock cut him off the padd cluttering to the floor as he tugged Jim out of the chair.

"You think I want to die Spock," Jim demanded angrily snatching his hand back, forcing Spock to let go so the Vulcan wouldn't hurt him, "You think I actually want people to try and kill me?"

"I," Spock tone changed, deflated as his eyes darted away, "I am sorry Jim, I do not know what came over me, I did not mean to imply.."

"No Spock, you're not backing out," Jim growled grabbing at the Vulcan's shoulders shaking him, "You really mean that, you think I'm suicidal, you're scared I'm going to die, you're scared this pregnancy is going to kill me."

"Answer me!" Jim demanded shaking the Vulcan harder grabbing his chin so he would just look at him.

"I watched you die," Spock snarled hands wrapping around Jim's head thumbs resting against his cheeks, "I watched you die and I cannot," his voice cracked, "I cannot do that again."

"Spock," Jim whispered wrapping his hands around Spock's wrists anger draining.

"I, you have almost died too many times Jim," Spock's voice matched Jim as the Vulcan shook tears building in his eyes, "Reminding me constantly of what happened when I lost you. You are too precious to me Thy'la, I cannot, will not survive if you leave me again."

"Spock, I," Jim took a shaky breath in trying to find his own emotions within the churning bond, "I'm so sorry, I never. I never wanted to hurt you, I don't. I'm not trying to leave you, I couldn't. Not you not Junior, not these little one's. I love you. I just don't think."

"No," Spock shook his head drawing Jim closer wrapping his arms around his Thy'la breathing in his scent, "You do not think."

"You know," Jim said after several minutes of just holding one another, "I wasn't going to put myself on the away team."

"You were not?" Spock pulled back so he could look at Jim's face.

"No, that would've been illogical. I'd be putting our babies and the whole away team in danger if I did," Jim told him making sure Spock understood what he was trying to say.

"You are learning," Spock managed a twitch of his lips caressing Jim's face, "I however did not wish to see it."

"No, you were just being overly emotional and completely irrational," Jim smirked entwining their fingers.

"There is no need to be rude Jim," The Vulcan teased pulling the man in for a human kiss. They had much to work out before this could be truly settled but it was a start and Spock had needed that.

JUNIOR

"Everything sorted between you two?" Bones asked as Jim stepped out of the room. Now that Spock had woken, Jim had his duties to get back to and his Vulcan needed to rest. The doctor had probably been hovering outside the door since Spock had woken up but he'd known they'd needed the time to talk.

"Not everything," Jim ran a hand through his hair leaning against the wall, "But we will. There's a lot Spock has to come to terms with before he'll be ok with all this. He'd still terrified he's going to lose me."

"Yeah well, we're all kind of terrified kid," McCoy grumbled leaning on the wall next to him.

"But your not letting it affect your judgment on the job," Jim sighed allowing himself to slump into his best friends side, "I mean he almost died today."

"And you don't like the taste."

"What do you mean by that?" Jim growled quietly still slightly riled up from Spock's accusations.

"Don't get me wrong Jim," Bones sighed, "You're not crazy or suicidal, I'd have to dragged you out of that chair if you were, but your life. You don't value it as high as everyone else on this ship does. You put everyone first, which is an admirable trait, but with you it always seems to be at the expense of yourself."

Jim frowned thinking over his friends words not really sure what he was trying to say.

"You don't think about yourself, or think what others will do without you. But you can't stomach it if others put themselves in danger especially when you think you're the one that should be taking the brunt of it," the doctor continued, "You can't put all that on your shoulders kid. It's not healthy."

"It's not like I put myself in dangerous situations on purpose," Jim mumbled.

"No, but you end up in them anyway," Bones bumped his shoulder, "Now go and run this ship. I'll check Spock and tell you if anything changes."

"If that's what the doctor orders," Jim managed a smile and a mocking salute as he pushed off the wall. His hand fell subconsciously to his rounded stomach rubbing small circled, "Thanks Bones," he murmured.

"Any time kid," McCoy grumbled patting Jim on the shoulder and watching his best friend disappear down the corridor before turning to his patients door.

JUNIOR

Jim watched as Deneva fell away from the view screen Spock at his side their hands curled together on his arm rest. They had said their goodbyes to Jim's family, Aurelan even surprising Spock with a giant bear hug for saving them much to his husband's discomfort. Peter had been afraid of returning to the planet when the Enterprise's sleek halls and fancy gadgets had lost his attention. Spock and attempted to reassure him explaining how the creatures didn't like light and he would be safe now. But Jim was sure his nephew found Junior's explanation of 'daddy made it all better' more reassuring.

Sam of course had been his usual teasing self, but he and Jim had had a moment in sickbay to say goodbye and he wasn't about to get emotional in the transporter room. Spock had of course caught him in tears in their quarters later but Jim happily blamed that on his hormones.

Now they were off on their next mission somewhere in the Beta Quadrant and Jim probably wouldn't see his brother again for another twelve years. But that was space and he'd chosen it. He was just glad his Vulcan was by his side all the way.

JUNIOR

An: and the end of another chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed even if it was a bit short. I am sorry it wasn't really much of the actual episode events, but it just didn't work out that way and I think I needed to address Spock's fears more.

Thank you to all my lovely reviews, I'm sorry I haven't been replying to you all personally like I normally do but life has been getting in the way and my email is all disorganized and it's driving me batty. Lol :P

Please, Please review and tell me what you think. :D


	18. Friends, Old and New

Junior – Part Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: The forth chapter of Part three :D just something I had to write cause I couldn't resist. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 17– Friends, Old and New

_2 Years – 23 weeks_

Jim blanched as T'Rel shoved the clothing at him, "I'm not putting those on."

"If the pirates discover you are Starfleet they will harm you if not kill you," T'Rel urged, pulling out the robe for him to put on.

"I'm not dressing as a woman," Jim scoffed, "I can dress as a merchant or something."

"You are pregnant and have a child and husband, you will be better concealed if you dress as a Vulcan woman."

"Just put the damn things on," Bones growled dressed in brown pants and green tunic. His usual medical kit had been transferred to a cloth bag secured over his shoulder.

They had made the trip specifically to see healer T'Rel and her husband Suvok for the babies and Spock's metal health, though Star fleet didn't know the second reason. The Vulcan's had agreed to met them at Star base 45 on their way to an out lying Vulcan colony on Gentry a planet in the Gamma quadrant. Unfortunately they had to ship out before the Enterprise was scheduled to return from a supply drop to Wentworth's colony in a neighboring star system. So Jim had put Sulu in charge giving his lieutenant a chance to get some command experience, while he, Spock and Bones stayed behind to meet with the healers.

Then a day after Jim had nervously sent the Enterprise on her way minus her three most senior officers pirates well armed and well organized had slunk out of the woodwork taking the base by surprise. They had managed to retreat into the healers quarters before they were discovered but now they had to hide their identities or the pirates would kill them.

"You're not the one who has to wear a dress," Jim scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jim," Spock scolded stepping from the bathroom dressed in plain navy tunic and the same brown pants as Bones. Junior sat on his hip eyes drooping. Their son had been reacting to Spock's turbulent emotions when his shields began to fail. Jim was able to separate his own emotions from Spock's but Junior was not old enough yet and so he had not been sleeping well. Bones had been giving him mild suppressants and sedatives to help, but he was so young they hadn't wanted to over do it. Suvok was supposed to help Spock get his emotions under control and teach Junior preliminary shielding, but with the pirates taking over the base they had to put that on hold. Jim of course had been doing his best to not put himself in any situation that would cause Spock to worry, but he had not been doing very well so far despite his best efforts. He just wasn't on the same page as Spock when it came to his own health.

"Fine," Jim conceded with a huff tugging his shirts over his head running a hand over his bare stomach the molted bruises where the twins had kicked him a little too hard standing out against his pale skin. T'Rel barely raised an eyebrow as she slid the robe over his shoulders. T'Rel wrapped it around him, securing it with a tie around his ample stomach. Suvok handed her bundles of cloth, which she stuffed into the top of the thin robe adjusting it just so. Another darker burgundy robe was then pulled out and Jim obediently stood with his hand out so she could slip the next layer on.

"Why is it," Jim asked as she wrapped a more elaborate tie around his waist, "that this is so complicated? Aren't you Vulcan's into logical design?"

"This is a ceremonial robe," T'Rel explained tucking the tie so it sat flat in the small of back before another outer coat was placed over his shoulders, "It is a replica from before the reformation, and it is the only robe," she added smoothing the belt that curved over his stomach, "I have that will fit you."

"Hey," Jim frowned the woman ignoring him completely as she pulled a matching scarf from her luggage, wrapping it around Jim's head, carefully tucking it under his chin so both his rounded ears and Adam's apple were properly covered, "It's not my fault I'm having twins."

"You will also have to wear this," she pulled out another scarf this one a soft chiffon, "You will be able to see through it but your blue eyes will be hidden."

"There really aren't many Vulcan's that have blue eyes," Jim asked looking at Spock incredulously unable to really believe it.

"It is a rare recessive genome that is slowly dying out within our people, however other colours, such as green, hazel and yellow are common," Spock replied.

"Will the pirates even know that?" Jim questioned the soft fabric tickling his noise as T'Rel draped the chiffon over his face securing it to his scarf with two delicate hairpins.

"It is unlikely, but it is unlikely they will have seen a Vulcan with blue eyes and take an interest in you that we can ill afford," T'Rel stepped back eyes checking her work reaching out to adjust the fabric over Jim's stomach. Then her eyes darted down to Jim's regulation boots.

"Don't tell me I have to pull my boots off," Jim reached out for Spock who helped him into the nearest chair. Junior was placed on his lap and Spock knelt down to tug off the boots squeezed around Jim's swollen feet.

"You better make that quick," Bones murmured urgently from his place by the door, "They're down the corridor checking the rooms."

"Can you see what weapons they have?" Jim grunted as Spock managed to win his struggle with Jim's left boot.

"I can see two phaser rifles and I'm pretty sure they all have hand phasers," Bones muttered one eye looking through the crack in the door.

"So well armed then," Jim groaned as Spock pulled the other boot off, "Do we know how many there are?"

"No," Suvok shook his head pulling a pair of slippers and socks out of his case, "We do not."

"Damn, how many did we see?" he asked, "By my count it was 10."

"I believe I saw 1 more as we left," Spock added.

"And there are another 5 in the corridor two doors down," Bones hissed sliding his hand over the door control sealing it, likely only buying them a few extra minutes before the pirates came a knocking.

"So 16 we know of," Jim sighed as Spock slid the soft socks over his feet before sliding the slippers over them, "These are fantastic," he murmured.

"They are my bed shoes," Suvok told him taking up Jim's Starfleet regulation boots and hiding them in the closet, "However the pirates are unlikely to notice."

A pounding on the door stopped the thank you Jim was intending, "We know you're in there! Come out or we'll drag you out!" snarled a gruff voice through the door.

"Shit," Jim cursed shoving down his robes to cover his non-regulation stretch pants pushing his way to his feet. Junior clung to his robes hiding his face in his shoulder.

"Stay behind me," Spock urged him as Jim nodded to Bones to open the door. The pirates barged in, phasers raised glaring around the room.

"We surrender peacefully," Suvok spoke calmly hands mirroring everyone else's as they held them up to show their cooperation.

"Vulcan's," smirked one of the pirates a nasty look in his eye, "Boss'll love this."

JUNIOR

Jim leaned in to Spock's side, Junior fussing against his shoulder not used to having something soft to lean his head on when in Jim's arms. The pirates, 8 of them Jim counted, patrolled up and down the rows of starbase personal and civilian's phaser rifles whining in the silence. Another 4 stood guard at each entrance to the recreation hall, the only room big enough to hold everyone.

Their leader and his second where off in one of the side rooms of the recreation hall, while others Jim presumed were else where in the base manning essential systems. His hand twitched in Spock's agitated he could do nothing, annoyed they'd had to give themselves up so easily, irritated they'd had to hide their identities. His only assurance was that Spock's transmitter's signal they hid in the air duct would be picked up by the Enterprise in time.

"Mummy," Junior whined pushing his face into the Jim's chest and the bundles of cloth that were supposed to be his breasts.

"Shh, shh," Jim shushed him quietly needing Junior to be quiet.

"Mmm hum," he whined grabbing at Jim's robes getting more agitated.

"Hush," Spock reached over rubbing smoothing circles on Junior's back trying to suppress his fears of losing Jim to help his son settle.

Junior whining stopped instantly under Spock's hand as he blinked tired eyes up at his father, "Sa-mekh?"

"Ahh isn't that sweet," drawled a voice from above them.

Jim looked up to see one, of the pirates, an Andorian with pale blue skin and straight nose. A scar running across his lips and the malicious glint in his eyes the only thing taking away from his otherwise good looks.

"What's with the veil?" he asked snidely flicking the edge of the cloth with his phaser rifle. Jim resisted the urge to snatch the rifle off the idiot and tell him where to shove it. But doing that, hell even telling the pirate to back off would break his cover.

"You gonna answer me woman," the Andorian growled. Spock had to take a breath to let some of the tension and anger drain before answering. Bones remained tense on his other side hand on his medical bag itching to pull out the nastiest concoction he had.

"She cannot answer you," Spock spoke up slowly drawing his hand away from Junior ready to protect his husband and child, "She is mute."

"Damaged goods eh," he smirked. Jim resisted the urge to twitch as the phaser rifle was pressed into his shoulder just over Junior's head. Spock went ridged.

"Oi Keval," shouted another pirate, face pockmarked with white scars causing many of the other hostages to jump, "Get out of it!"

"What's it to you," snarled the Andorian pirate withdrawing his gun.

"Boss will kill ya if you lose him his profit," the other pirate narrowed his eyes gun raised.

"Just having a little fun with the lady," Keval ignored the others gun, leaning closer to Jim flicking the veil again, but this time with his fingers. Jim had to place a restraining hand on Spock's knee to stop him throttling the man, holding himself back from doing the same.

"Last time Yew tried that we lost both cause Yew had to kill the husband to save his ass then we had to kill the woman for killing Yew and that was when Vulcan's weren't worth squat." The other pirate snarled yanking the Andorian's hand away, "You try anything and I'll let him kill you."

"You think he's going to do anything," Keval laughed facing his comrade.

"Touch my wife or children and I will do as your acquaintance says," Spock spoke up his voice icy.

Keval blinked actually looking at Spock properly for the first time, resisting the urge to step back from the violence promised in deep brown eyes.

"I would believe him," Bones added in conversationally, "I've seen him mad, it's not pretty."

"You think I'll believe a peace loving Vulcan would hurt a fly," the Andorian scoffed too stupid to back down.

"It is only logical to defend your family, and if it there are extenuating circumstances that requires deadly force to ensure their protection we are not adverse to it," T'Rel look at the Andorian calmly.

"You wanna pull ya head in now," the other pirate sniggered highly amused hearing his college get schooled by their hostages.

"This isn't over," Keval snarled turning on his heal.

They watched him match to the end of the row before the pirate spoke, "Hot headed asshole," he growled under his breath, "You all keep it down, I don't want to have to come back here," he turned to them raising his rifle threateningly though there wasn't much malice in his words before he strode off in the opposite direction.

Jim tried to push as much calm and love through their bond as possible to quell Spock's anger, hoping his Vulcan didn't try anything until they could guarantee getting out alive. Jim shared a look with Bones, if Spock didn't calm down there would be trouble but at least now they knew what these pirates where.

Slavers come to pick up a shipment.

JUNIOR

An hour later, the hostages were beginning to get restless. Incidents of hissed whispers started the pirates into quelling the discontent with sharp words, then the butt if their rifles when a few men, Star base personal tried to relieve some pirates of their weapons. Bones had tried to insist he help the men the pirates had beaten to a bloody pulp, yelling he was a doctor. T'Rel also offered, though more calmly and both their requests where denied, Bones receiving his own blow to the head in retaliation. Now the tension was palatable as T'Rel carefully wrapped the Doctor's head with a strip of her robe so Jim could focus on keeping Spock calm, feeling the rage trembling just under his skin.

"Stupid bastards," McCoy mumbled under his breath letting T'Rel wipe the blood from his face.

"You ok Bones?" Jim whispered one hand curled in Spock's the other curled around Junior.

"Looks worst than it is," he hissed, as T'Rel patted the now covered wound testing for any other injury, "I'm fine woman," he battered her hands away.

"I only want to ensure you do not pass out from an undiagnosed concussion," she lectured holding up two fingers, "How many digits am I holding up?" she asked focusing on the size and evenness of McCoy pupils.

"Two," he growled softly eyes darting to check the pirate hovering close by watching so they didn't try anything else.

"Very well I am satisfied for the moment," T'Rel placed her hand in her lap falling silent, though she continued to check her grumpy patient from the corner of her eye every so often.

The entire room looked up when the creak of a door broke the enforced silence and the head pirate strode out eyes sweeping around the hall taking in every one of the 78 hostages all kneeling in neat rows.

His second in command stepped out behind him a pad in hand and a malicious smirk on his lips. A spark of recognition forced Jim to have a closer look but he couldn't quiet make out the man's features enough to know if he actually knew him or not.

The head pirate had been out before giving the typical speech on being quiet and polite to his men or they would be shot but now he seemed to have an actual purpose as he moved to another of his men speaking to him quietly as curious hostages continued to stare, some more discreet then others.

Jim sucked in a breath when the man pointed in their direction, watching as the head and his second moved towards them. Two of the guards, one the Andorian Keval, fell into step behind them.

"It's not very usual to find so many Vulcans away from home," The head Pirate said, an Orion lined green skin indicating he was well into his late fifties with the physique of a bear, and large flat nose to match.

They said nothing, even as a grain of misgiving wormed its way into his belly when he finally saw head's second properly. He'd definitely seen that man before.

"What about you love," he grinned lecherously at Jim, "Don't think I've ever actually seen a pregnant Vulcan, didn't think you guys knew what sex was. But I guess if ya gotta rebuild a population ya gotta learn sometime " he scoffed as his boys laughed on cue.

Jim had to force himself to look down, playing the submission woman he needed to be to keep attention away from the real facts, even as anger boiled under his skin.

"But then again," he continued taking the pad from his second, scrolling through the contents, "I don't think you're being all that truthful with me."

Jim let his head come up slowly to take in the smirking pirate with the vicious gleam in his eye even as Spock and Bone's head snapped up on either side of him.

"You see I've only got two Vulcans down on my little manifest here one of your kind base personal was nice enough to procure me," Jim cursed internally, of course they had an inside man, there was no other way they could have gotten so many pirates on the base without arousing suspicion. And with the number of pirates it was likely their was more than one mole, which meant..

"And you," he ripped the veil from Jim's face as the two guards grabbed Spock stopping him from leaping at their leader, "Are not who you say you are."

"Do not touch him!" Spock snarled as another man moved in to restrain him.

"I did end up finding the third, your first here, but I didn't think a Captain of your standing would sink so low," he sounded disappointed barely sparing a glace for the angry Vulcan, even as both hostages and pirates stared at his show of emotion in surprise.

"Hello Jimmy," the second cackled, a man Jim finally recognized as Dorian, a man he'd run with back in the day way before star fleet. He was a slimy bastard that left Jim to the cops when he'd got caught behind a security screen, one that required Dorian to press a button to deactivate as they attempted to get away. Jim had only been 17; he knew we was a slimy coward but he didn't think he's betray him. And after that night he'd never seen the bastard again.

"I suggest you lose the kid," the leader threatened motioning for two more of his guards hovering on the periphery to take Jim.

"Take care of him," Jim whispered at Bones as he unlatched Junior's hold on his robes.

"Don't worry about him kid," the Doctor hissed under his breath taking Junior gently, holding him tightly against his chest to stop his struggling attempts to get back to his mother. Pre then a few of the pirates eyebrows rose when the cries for his mummy weren't directed at the female Vulcan.

"I suggest you quiet him down," was glared at McCoy and T'Rel as she leaned over to help the doctor stop Junior's struggles and sooth his cries.

"I can walk on my own," Jim glared at the guards as he struggled to his feet knowing if any of them actually laid their hands on him Spock's barely restrained anger would break.

"Well it's nice to see you cooperating," sneered the bear of a man motioning for him to go first towards the room he had come out of. A low hiss filled his ears as he made his way down the aisle of kneeing people, whispering amongst themselves, some with no idea who he or Spock were curious and fearful was what was to happen to them. Other glared disgusted that Jim had tired to hide himself.

"Strip," the bear ordered as soon as the door slammed shut.

"I might need a little help," Jim snorted pulling the scarf from his head happy he didn't have to play apart any more, "These robes are surprisingly difficult to get off."

The bear motioned for one of his men forwards, the pockmarked one from earlier and Jim instructed him to undo the tie at his back when he'd taken off the outer coat. He kept his eyes on Spock the entire time keeping a steady stream of calming thoughts and reassurances flowing through the bond. Spock visibly shook himself in his captor's hands pressing down his turbulent emotions.

"Happy now?" Jim taunted pulling the now loose robes from his shoulders so they bunched at his waist letting the bundles of fabric that made up his 'breasts' fall to the floor.

"Huh, you actually a man Kirk?" The bear asked eyebrow quirking at his rounded stomach, "or just fat?"

"I'm not fat," Jim scolded as the man moved closer obviously very curious as he reached out a hand, "And if you've been paying attention to Starfleet news you'd be aware that this isn't the first time."

"Huh," the bear remarked feeling a flutter under the hand he carefully laid over Jim's stomach, "And here I thought you were just a spineless coward."

Jim stepped back pulling up the shoulders of his robes not exactly liking how the pirate was looking at him, "Don't make assumptions without proof."

"Hehe," Snorted Dorian, "Been taking it up the ass Jimmy, didn't peg ya for a fag."

"Maybe you should try it sometime, might straighten up that weak spine of yours," Jim shot back. Dorian glared opening his mouth to retaliate when his leader spoke up.

"Now now Captain no need to insult my boy here, he's the one that figured you had to be in with the Vulcan's when he couldn't see you amongst the rest," the Bear told him cheerfully slapping Dorian on the back, "What with your Vulcan first officer here."

"Only doing my duty Captain," he smirked at the large man taking the praise.

"To business," The bear changed his tune quickly motioning to the man behind Jim who felt the edge of something press into the backs of his legs, "Sit Captain I insist."

Jim looked behind him to the chair and using the arms to leaver himself down he reluctantly sat, "Anything else you wanna offer, like a name perhaps?" He focused his attention back on the pirate once he was settled.

"Just call me Jack," the Orion moved forwards stopping directly in front of the chair.

"Now Captain, if you're not a spineless coward as I first thought then you probably have something up your sleeve," the Bear man leaned forwards, bracketing Jim in with hands on either armrest. Jim was forced to lean back or else he'd end up kissing the man, "When is the Enterprise returning here?"

"She's scheduled to return in about a week," Jim shrugged knowing the information would be useless to the pirates anyway.

"Scheduled. And I'm assuming you keep in touch with your crew so they'll hurry back to find their precious Captain when they don't hear from you hmm," his eyes narrowed.

"They don't need me to keep tabs on them," Jim smirked, "I know they're capable all on their own."

A crack sounded through out the room as a meaty hand found Jim's soft cheek, "Don't think I won't hurt you just because you've got a parasite growing in your belly. When did you send them a transmission? When are they coming?" the man growled.

"You're not all that bright are you," Jim wiped the trickle of blood off his lip feeling only burning rage flood his mind.

"Looks like you shouldn't make assumptions," Jack the pirate snarled grabbing Jim's chin roughly, "Tell me what I want to know or the next blow," he pressed his hand to the top of Jim's curving stomach, "Will be here."

Jim blinked when a roar reverberated around the room and felt the weight of the bear like man disappear before he even opened his eyes.

Spock was a blur of movement dodging phaser blasts, and disarming pirates with heavy blows, throwing them into walls, nerve pinching them into submission, "I wouldn't," he murmured when he felt Pockmark press a phaser into his shoulder who withdrew it rather quickly when one of his peers went crashing into a wall and not get up.

Jim moving as fast as he could went for the nearest phaser skidding by his chair flicking the setting to stun. He took down one of the pirates when they went for Spock's back as he made his way around the edge of the room aiming for the door to prevent more pirates streaming in.

Soon it was only Spock and the Bear left grappling for dominance the four other Pirates strewn across the floor, with only Pockmark standing far back into the corner.

Flicking the lock as he heard heavy banging on the other side Jim tired to get a good shot but found he didn't need to as Spock broke Jack's grip wrapping his hands around the pirate's neck.

"Spock," Jim yelled over the man's chocked breaths grabbing at Spock's arm, "We might need him."

"He hurt you," Spock snarled tightening his grip green blood paining his knuckles and blossoming over parts of his face.

"That's an order Mr. Spock," Jim replied sharply, pressing the order through their bond.

Spock let go allowing the gasping bleeding man drop to the ground.

"Drop the phaser," Jim froze as he felt steel pressed to his throat and heard the Andorian's voice in his ear, "And tell your boyfriend to back off."

Jim let the phaser slip from his fingers and it clattered to the floor. Spock whipped around at the noise freezing when the knife pressed harder into his husband's flesh.

"Looks like I get the last laugh," he hissed in Jim's ear digging the fingers of his free hand in to the Captain's shoulder tugging him backwards.

Then a flash of red and Keval vaporized knife grazing Jim's throat as it tumbled to the ground, "Sorry boss," shrugged Pockmark lowering his phaser, "Asshole deserved it."

"Traitor," Jack coughed holding his rapidly bruising throat.

Jim blinked at Spock then together they looked to the pirate, "Um thanks."

He shrugged dropping the phaser on the chair.

"You think you could do us one more favor and tell your friends everything is alright in here before they break the door down?" Jim asked lowering himself to pick up his dropped phaser, "But don't open it."

"Sure," the man moved slowly towards the door. Yelling and banging caused the thick metal to vibrate, "Oi, would you shut it!" the man yelled through the metal.

The banging stopped, "What the hell is going on in there Dirk?" yelled a surprisingly well articulated voice.

"The Vulcan went nuts when the Boss hoed in on his Captain, Dorian had to shoot him after he took down Keval and Thiul, you might wanna bring that doctor here the Starfleet one they was with. Boss wants the Captain alive."

Jim lowered his phaser a little surprised at the man's initiative in their favor.

"hehe," the pirate on the other side laughed probably imagining the gruesome ways in which his boss could have hurt their prisoners, "I'll be back in a minute."

"You ok?" he turned to Spock when he heard the footsteps of the pirate retreat from the door.

His husband had acquired his own phaser pointing it directly at the pirate captain to keep him quiet. He hadn't changed the setting but the trembling Jim had noticed over the last few days had ceased as had the constant tidal wave of emotions battering their bond, "I am…" he paused contemplating for a moment, "well," He finished turning to look directly at Jim his brown eyes so much more relaxed then Jim had seen them since they found out he was pregnant again.

"Huh," Jim blinked smile forming on his lips, "Who knew beating up a bunch of pirates would calm you down."

"The calm I am experiencing now may only be temporary," Spock warned letting Jim take over guard duty so he could tie up their prisoner with Jim's discarded belt and gag him with the ripped off sleeve of one of the other pirates. They ignored his struggles and death glares.

"Then we best make the most of it until the Enterprise gets here," Jim moved back towards the door when he was satisfied the pirate leader wasn't going anywhere.

"Hurry it up man let me in," came an all to familiar voice through the door as Jim reached it.

"Dirk you there, the Doctor's a little eager," snorted the returned pirate.

"Open the door slowly and only enough for Bones to get through," Jim ordered Dirk quietly phaser raised as the man reached for the door lock.

Dirk used slow and measured movements to disengage the lock and slide the door open just a little, using his body to block the room from view, "Boss only wanted the doctor," he explained reaching through the door. Jim tensed not liking he fact he couldn't see what the man's hand was doing.

"No need for rough handling," Bones growled as he was yanked through the partially open door, "Keep guards at the door and let Jerry know the Boss want him to start picking out the ones we're gonna take," Dirk ordered before shutting the door in the other pirates face.

"Jim!" Bones exclaimed in surprise staring at his friend phaser in hand, Spock on the other side of the room and the pirate leader trussed up like a stuck pig.

"Hey Bones," Jim smirked ushering Dirk away from the door with his phaser.

"What in blazes is going on?" the doctor hissed following his Captain across the room.

"Spock went berserk when Jack here decided to hit me, but they didn't get a chance to shoot him," Jim explained looking down at the pirate Captain who glared up at him, "Dirk you wanna tell us your boss's plans, when your ship is arriving?"

"Sorry I would tell ya if I knew but Boss likes to keep info like that close to home," Dirk shrugged.

"Does he tell any one else?" Jim asked knowing it would be very difficult to get the big man to talk and not wanting to ask Spock to try a mind meld.

"Yeah, he'd tell Dorian."

Jim smirked looking to the prone form of his old 'friend' slumped against the wall, "Bones you think you can wake him up?"

"In a minute," the doctor swung him around checking the bruise that was just beginning to form where the bear had hit him, "He didn't hit you anywhere else?'

"Spock tore him off before he could," he informed his friend tugging his hand away, "Wake Dorian now and you can give both Spock and I a full physical when this is all over."

"Fine," the doctor huffed moving over to the sprawled man checking Dorian's vitals before rummaging in his bag, "Ready?" he asked pulling out a hypospray.

"Do it," Jim squatted down in front of his old friend Spock standing vigil at his back. The hypo hissed. Dorian jerked arching off the wall eyes rolling wildly in his head as the stimulant rushed through his blood.

"You with us Dorian," Jim spoke and the man's eyes rolled towards him, "You feeling ok buddy."

"Jim'y?" he slurred blinking rapidly, "Tha' u' whatss."

"Just give it a minute," McCoy murmured leaning into check the man's pulse.

Jim sat back on his heels fiddling with the phaser in his hand. He could hear the Orion captain struggled behind him testing his bonds and Dirk shuffling about under Spock's watchful gaze.

"Dorian," Jim tired again at the doctor's nod.

"Jimmy?" Dorian answered again voice a lot stronger as his eyes darting to the doctor then up to Spock then further across the room to the trussed up form of his Captain before resting on Jim, "I didn't mean anything by anything," he said quickly shoving himself up the wall so he was sitting properly.

"Of course you didn't," Jim smirked twitching the phaser in his hand to draw the man's attention to it, "So that means you're going to tell us what we want to know."

"I, I, um, you're a good boy now you wouldn't do anything to me," he stuttered realizing as he looked past Jim that his Captain was conscious and glaring back at him in warning.

"Don't worry about him," Jim pulled his attention back pointing up to Spock who was glaring down at the pirate, "You need to worry more about him."

"I," the pirate gulped.

"I want to know when your ship will be arriving to pick you up," Jim tapped the phaser on his knee.

"I don't, I don't know," Dorian flicked to Dirk.

"Your friend here said you did, though," Jim looked behind him following Dorian's line of sight, "I'm not sure I believe him."

"Should I believe him Dorian?" Jim asked, "Or should I believe you?'

"Me, you should believe me," the man tapped his chest.

"Spock," the Vulcan moved forwards.

"Ok, ok, ok, just don't," Dorian curled back into the wall, "2 hours, the the guys are in contact with em."

"How many of there are you?"

"25," Dorian flinched.

"And on the ship?"

"Only, only 4, just enough to bring it in," he harried to explain.

"Where are they coming from?"

"Alphi," Dorian coughed.

"Where is the jamming device?"

"In the, in the main communications hub," Dorian told him eyes darting to his prone Captain before straightening up, "So now you gotta let me go now that I helped you."

"You really haven't changed," Jim chuckled darkly letting Spock help him to his feet, "I'll help you by finding a nice penal colony away from this guy, but that's it."

Jim turned away as Spock moved forwards clamping a hand over Dorian's shoulder and the man slumped unconscious against he wall.

"So when is your ship coming?" asked Dirk leaning against the wall.

Jim shrugged, "I don't know."

Dirk raised an eyebrow but otherwise fell silent.

"So Captain, what's the plan now?" Bones asked closing his bag after he'd checked to make sure Dorian was still breathing.

"We need to get out of here," Jim murmured stooping to pick up Keval's dropped knife slicing it across his palm before anyone realized what he was doing.

"Jim," Spock exclaimed grabbing the knife off him.

"Good God man. What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" McCoy demanded watching his friend wipe the bleeding hand under his noise and over his mouth smearing red then running it through his hair and wiping it over his chest letting more red coat his skin.

"Just trying to make it look believable," Jim grinned through bloodied teeth holding out his hand which the doctor seized pulling out antiseptic wipes and salve sealing the shallow wound.

"You're going to have to stay here Spock, make sure they don't cause any trouble," Jim gestured to the unconscious pirates and their captain, "And don't worry I'll be fine."

"I do not like the risk you are proposing," Spock tensed grasping his arm.

"I don't either, but we're not going to get out of this until we know when the Enterprise is coming," Jim entwined their fingers.

"I will come with you," Spock insisted.

"No," Jim squeezed Spock's fingers harder, "You're supposed to be dead and we might need you here as a wild card, come at them from behind. Bones will take care of me. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you Jim," Spock was the first to pull away taking a deep calming breath feeling the terror begin to seep into his conscious mind once again.

"We'll keep in contact," Jim pointed to the communicators on the closest pirate's belt, "They have comms that work in the Jamming field."

"Very well," Spock stooped tugging the device off the man's belt and then retrieved another setting each to the same channel before handing one to Jim.

"Dirk," Jim turned to the only pirate still standing, "You're going to lead us out of here by telling your friends out their that Bones here say's I need to be taken to the infirmary."

"Sure I can do that," shrugged the pirate pushing off the wall, "Guessing we'll be going to the comm room instead am I right?" he asked as he watched Jim pull out the charge pack from a phaser before offering it to him.

"You take this and I'll have this," Jim held up another phaser red glow indicating it's setting, "So if you try anything you'll be the first to go you understand."

"Perfectly," snorted the man taking the dead phaser.

"Ok Bones you ready," Jim moved to the doctor's side hiding the phaser in the folds of his robe.

"Still not sure what's going," The man grumbled slinging Jim's offered arm over his shoulder taking most of the Captain's weight.

"Let's go," Jim ordered moving with the doctor to the door as he indicated for Dirk to open it.

He groaned in pain the moment the door was open slumping even further into the doctor's hold. McCoy had to throw his free arm around to catch him half dragging him through the door.

"Captain says he needs him alive, and the doctor says he needs medical," Dirk grunted at the guards preceding them out the door, which shut behind them as soon as they were through.

"Anything else the Captain wants us to do?" asked the well-articulated guard smiling maliciously, "Like clean up the Vulcan?"

"Not yet he don't," Dirk growled, "He's sorting something with Dorian before he'll come out. Is Jerry getting the shipment ready?"

"Yes they are almost set, just have to work out how to deal with the Vulcan's and the child," explained the guard.

"Keep it up," Dirk nodded moving across the hall where the hostages had now been separated into two groups, one larger then the other. The smaller had mostly those dressed in the uniform of base personal and anyone over fifty. The other group had pirates moving through them clamping chains on wrists and ankles discouraging struggling with fists and the butt of phaser rifles.

A third group of only three was seated along the far wall. T'Rel and Suvok sat close together with Selek cocooned between them trying to keep him calm. But as Jim made it to the middle of the room large brown eyes found him. No one could stop the desperate cries that followed them out of the hall or stop them tear at Jim's heart.

"Dammit," he cursed slumping further into Bones pressing back the burning at the back of his eyes.

"He'll be ok Jim, don't worry, the kid's strong," Bones muttered squeezing him tighter.

"That's far enough," Once they were a few corridors away from the rec hall Jim stopped taking back his weight and pulling the phaser from his robes.

"The comms are that way," Dirk pointed to the left helpfully.

"Sorry Dirk," Jim flipped his phaser stunning the man point blank, "Don't need your directions."

"Jesus Jim, the hell you doing?" McCoy dropped to a knee searching for the man's pulse, sighing when he found it.

"You don't think it's strange the man was being so helpful Bones," Jim said phaser still ready, "You think you can drag him in there?," he asked tilting the weapon at a janitors closet.

"So what is the actual plan?" the doctor huffed taking the unconscious pirate by the ankles and dragging him towards the door that Jim held open for him.

"We need to get back to Spock's transmitter, the Enterprise should have picked it up by now and we need to tell them what we know."

"So no comm room them," McCoy huffed wiping his brow as the door closed behind him.

"We'd probably end up dead if we tried to take it over," Jim said scratching at the drying blood on his chin, "But we can boost Spock's signal with the pirates comms if we need to," Jim patted the comm unit in the pocket of his Vulcan robes.

"You know T'Rel is going to be pissed you ruined her robes right," the doctor warned following his chuckling Captain down the corridor to the right.

JUNIOR

"Sulu, ah Captain," Uhura corrected herself as she looked up from her station, "The signal's changed."

"What's it, Report Lieutenant," Sulu answered quickly swinging the Captain's chair around to face her.

"It's changed. Pirate ship 2 hours East," Uhura replied hand to her ear.

"Can you get anything through?" Sulu asked urgently.

"No, nothing," Uhura shook her head hands flying over her controls, "All I'm getting is a low static from the base and an order to keep away due to technical difficulties, it's definitely a jammer."

"You're sure."

"Yes, I've heard the same type of signal before," she assured the acting Captain.

"Chekov ETA to base?" Sulu swung back around the main view screen collecting the star trails of warp speed.

"2 hour and 53 minutes," Chekov replied accent more pronounced in his hurry to answer.

"We won't make it," Sulu murmured leaning forwards in his seat eyes drawn to Chekov's console, "East they said."

"Chekov lay in a new course," Sulu sat up determined not to let his commanding officers down.

JUNIOR

"So what now?" McCoy asked crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Jim shove Spock's transmission device back into the bathroom vent.

"Now we just have to hope they got the message," Jim shrugged using the wall to lever himself to his feet, "And while we wait we can thin out the pirates."

"If you think I'm letting you gallivant around playing hero you have another thing coming," The Doctor growled blocking his exit.

"I'm not going to 'gallivant around'," Jim rolled his eyes pushing past him, "Who even uses that word anyway."

"God Dammit its no wonder Spock's gone crazy," Bones threw up his arms following Jim across the room, "You have no self preservation. I would have locked you in a padded room by now if I were him."

"Kinky," Jim smirked over his shoulder before rummaging through T'Rel's suitcase.

McCoy watching him for a moment throw clothes and shoes and various other womanly things over his shoulder before giving in, "What're you looking for?"

"Just something that's essential to my plan," Jim grinned spinning around to show the floral robe in his hand.

The Doctor stared at it then up at Jim grinning broadly at him, "Oh hell no."

"Ah come on," Jim jerked the garment up and down, "The easiest way to get into the plant room to use your concoction is to appear to be helpless, hapless ladies."

"I don't even know if it will work," McCoy sighed looking to the drink bottle that held a mix of sedatives he'd had in his medical bag ready to be vaporized in the air vents.

"We have to get Spock out of there before they figure out their Captain isn't in charge anymore," the grin dropped from Jim's face his arm dropping with it.

"Give me the damn robe," Bones growled snatching the robe and swinging it around his shoulders, "How do you put the damn thing on."

"Here let me," Jim sniggered grabbing a tie and pulling the robe around the doctor and tying it in place, "Thanks Bones," he murmured.

"Just don't ask me to wear make up," he grumbled quietly.

JUNIOR

Getting into the plant room was surprisingly easy. Only two guys, base personal that had been bribed by the pirates manned the stations housing the primary systems. Neither had any combat experience and both went down with little fuss.

"Put the sedative in there," Jim pointed to tube marked with a caution sign, "It will vaporize it so we can add it to the oxygen supply."

"You realize Jim this won't cover the whole base," McCoy said stripping off T'Rel's floral robe before doing what he was told.

"I know, we just have to direct it to the Rec hall vents," Jim muttered hands flying over the controls. The doctor watched as Jim manipulated the panel, before moving to another pulling up the vent schematics programing in the direction of airflow.

"Ok Bones, just one more.." the man said switching to another console curved belly brushing the edge, "Done," he whirled around ushering the Doctor towards the door.

"If I've done it right everyone should be very drowsy when we get there."

"And if they're not?" The doctor had to ask following his Captain into the corridor.

"Then we may have a fight on our hands," Jim grimaced checking his phaser.

"You're not going in first," Bones growled snatching the phaser from Jim as they neared the corridor to the rec hall.

"Hey," Jim protested reaching for his weapon.

"You're pregnant Jim or have you forgotten," was the deadpan reply the doctor motioning towards Jim's rounded stomach.

"Ah you do care," Jim smirked sarcastically.

"Only because your Vulcan husband would kill me if I didn't look after you," McCoy growled quietly as they approached the main doors to the rec hall.

"Careful Bones," Jim murmured as the Doctor pressed the door mechanism.

Nothing happened and Bones inched forwards phaser first. He fired and the first pirate he saw went down, the next shortly after their reactions too slow. Jim jerked him back as someone finally returned fire. The fire cut off abruptly.

"Spock," Jim whispered with a smile eyes closed releasing the hold he had on McCoy's arm. They inched into the hall, the air already free of the few sedatives they'd concocted. Another pirate went down, then another until none where left standing.

"Jim," Spock pulled his husband into his arms while McCoy eyes crinkling at the edges as he surprised a smile went to check on the nearest hostages, "I am gratified you are well."

"I'm happy you're ok too," Jim grinned letting their fingers touch. They turned together to the three Vulcan's now with the larger group of now drowsy hostages. T'Rel lifted her head as they approached.

"Hey Buddy," Jim carefully lifted their son from T'Rel's protective embrace allowing the sleepy child to touch his face flaking the dried blood still coating his skin. Satisficed his mother wasn't injured he snuggled into Jim's shoulder letting the sedatives pull him into sleep. The family bond calmed.

"He's ok," Jim kissed the top of Junior's head as he turned to Spock so he could check their son as well, "T'Rel, Suvok are you ok," He turned back again shifting Junior higher on his hip so he could visually check the two Vulcan's now pushing themselves to their feet.

"We are," T'Rel inclined blinking rapidly to clear her head before pressing one hand to Jim's cheek and the other to his stomach, "You are not injured?" she inquired. Jim tried not to grimace as one of the twins kicked out at T'Rel's hand, "It was just a ruse so Bone's and I could get out of here to contact the Enterprise."

"And have you?" Suvok asked.

Pain flared through Jim's head, Spock dropped at Jim's feet the glare of phaser fire fading. The hostages that had managed to find their feet dropped to the ground with cries of alarm.

"That is what I'd like to know," came an all too familiar voice. Jim barely registered the question dropping to his knees beside his husband scrambling for a pulse with one hand. Spock was alive, the bond was a live but he needed to feel it. He sighed as he found the Vulcan's pulse flutter under his fingers still strong.

"The Enterprise," Dirk moved forwards as his men, the eight remaining pirates fanned outwards phaser rifles in hand, "Have you contacted them?" his rifle barrel under Jim's chin forcing him to look up. McCoy tried to move towards them but was stopped by a rifle butt to the stomach.

"Was this your plan all along?" Jim narrowed his eyes both T'Rel and Suvok standing at his back, "Help us so I would tell you if my ship was coming."

"It was also a good opportunity to get rid of that brute," Dirk smirked pressing his rifle into the soft flesh under Jim's jaw, "And take his ship."

"So if I tell you when the Enterprise is coming you'll take your ship and leave all these people unharmed," Jim managed despite the rifle.

"I won't kill your Vulcan," Dirk offered finally removing the rifle so he could point it at Spock's prone form.

A chirp from Dirk's belt stopped Jim's scathing answer.

"Yes?" the pirate muttered flipping the communicator open.

"The Venti is here Boss, in orbit," came the swift reply revealing the voice of the tenth pirate still standing.

"Good, tell 'em we'll be ready," Dirk ordered before flipping the comm shut.

"Looks like I don't have ta worry too much," the pirate smirked motioning to his men, "Let's get these people transported."

"Now," Dirk snatched at Jim forcing him to his feet, "I have to decide how much you're worth to me."

"I won't be worth anything if you hurt any of the people here," Jim growled tugging his arm free jostling a sleeping Junior in the process.

"No I suppose you'll be more trouble than you're worth," Dirk shrugged pointing first at Junior as brown eyes blinked open then at Jim's stomach, "But they might be worth something."

"You won't survive," Jim's voice dropped an octave blue eyes flashing, "If you attempt to take my children."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your husband here is proper dead," Dirk sniggered waving his rifle.

"Did I say he would be the one to kill you," Jim's gaze held steady.

Dirk blinked at the threat unsure of Jim's tone, "Jenkin," he yelled instead at the closest of his men, "Get these four trussed, I don't want any surprises."

"Sure bossman," the man mocked showing a toothy grin but moved from the still drowsy woman he was pulling to her feet to do Dirk's bidding.

"Are you well?" T'Rel asked quickly as Jim glared at Dirk's retreating back kneeling beside him turning Spock over to check his vitals.

"No," Jim muttered clutching Junior closer as he watched the healer work.

"He will recover," she assured him drawing her hand away from Spock's face.

"Oi, hands in front or I'll have to shoot you," Jenkin interrupted as he loomed over them chains in hand. Suvok and T'Rel complied without protest allowing the restraints, but Jim did not want to let go of Junior.

"Can you not see he is holding a child," Suvok chastised when the pirate raised his phaser pistol.

"The new boss man said you gotta be trussed don't matter if he has a child or not," Jenkin scolded jiggling the chains, "He can still hold the kid once they're on, I don't care."

"It's ok," Jim murmured settling back on his legs so Junior could rest on his lap.

"Mummy," Junior squirmed grabbing at Jim's robes so he could pull himself to his feet. He teetered precariously as he tried to find his balance on Jim's knees hands finally finding his mother's shoulders as his little knees leaned into Jim's rounded stomach.

"Hehe," Jenkin laughed watching Junior's antics, "Now you can wear 'em," he held out the chains when Junior finally settled.

Jim sighed holding his arms out so Junior stayed between them when the chains were secured on his wrists. The chains were lightweight which explained how Jenkin and the other pirates could carry bundles of them slung over their arms, but durable even against Vulcan strength, tested as T'Rel and Suvok tugged at them unsuccessfully.

"Start beaming," Jim heard Dirk speak into his communicator and a group of six wearing chains disappeared in the spark of a transported beam. Jim looked at his wrists seeing a transmitter embedded in the alloy, then at Spock still unconscious who hadn't been chained and his heart sank.

"What happens to everyone else?!" Jim yelled out catching Dirk's attention.

"What you asking?" he wandered over as another six hostages dissolved.

"The one's you're leaving behind," Jim asked quickly motioning to the group where McCoy and many of the base personal where, "What's going to happen to them?"

Dirk shrugged," Don't need 'em."

"And?" Jim prompted hoping the pirate would answer him before the pirate ship beamed up him and the Vulcan's.

"Don't worry Captain," Dirk smirked as he turned away, "They'll be taken care of."

Jim pushed himself to his feet, Suvok reaching out to help when he had to settle Junior on his hip, "What do you mean?" was all be could manage as the light of the transporter fell over him leaving the hall and Spock behind.

He blinked as an unfamiliar room materialized around him. Titanium walls were stained with streaks of browns and yellows showing its age, a console pressed into the wall was cracked in two places, a man in plain brown shirt and pants manning it. But what really caught his eye however was the young man ushering wide-eyed hostages through into the next room.

"Chekov?!" Jim exclaimed making straight for the yellow shirt realizing only then that the man at the console looked like ensign Gel'te from engineering.

"Keptain!" Chekov exclaimed completely forgetting about the other hostages to turn a big relieved smile towards Jim, "You are ok. Are you ok?" he asked seeing the dried blood on Jim's face, "Where are Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy?" he didn't stopped quickly looking behind Jim to the two Vulcan's.

"I'm ok. They're still on the base," Jim answered swiftly ushering T'Rel and Suvok forwards to join the other, now safe hostages, "And the Pirates have something planned for them I just don't know what yet."

"Tell me what's happened," Jim continued following Chekov through into the corridor where more of his crew were removing the chains before showing them to other rooms. Ensign Williams came towards his and Jim had to allow Chekov to take Junior so the red shirt could disengage the seamless locks.

"Thank you Ensign," Jim smiled rubbing his wrists quickly taking Junior back when he squirmed and fussed in Chekov's arms as he tried to reach for his Mummy.

"When he received your message Hikaru ordered the ship back to the star base, but when we received your second transmission we found we would not reach you in time," Chekov began to explain quickly leading him past the milling hostages still a little unsure they where in safe hands, "So Hikaru changed course to intercept the pirate ship."

"Captain on the bridge," Chekov announced as they marched through a door that stuck slightly as it opened on to a bridge that had past its days with little maintenance and less cleaning. The grubby stations were manned by Enterprise personal and Uhura stood next to the center seat that's once white covering was stained a nasty yellow.

"Captain," she swung around relief shinning in her eyes that is unlit she realized no one was behind them, "Where's Spock? And Lenard?"

"On base," Jim stopped in front of her, "Status Lieutenant, " he was quick to draw her back in to focus.

"I don't know how much Chekov has told you, but we apprehended this ship on the edge of the solar system within M765 gravitational rings and have her four crew secured in the brig. The Enterprise is waiting for our signal the hostages are safe aboard before they enter sensor range," She told him calmly reaching a hand out to smooth Junior's hair assuring herself her godson was ok.

"We are dealing with slavers," Jim informed them grimly, "Spock and I managed to take out their leader, but another pirate, Dirk took his place. There are about 30 hostages still on base that they're not intending to take with them. We can assume the Pirates mean to kill them so no witnesses are left behind. Spock has been stunned and is still unconscious, Bones, he was hit but I don't know how badly. Three other base personal are also severely injured, beaten. The rest are ok as far as I know. There are nine pirates conscious in the Main recreation hall and one in base communications."

"We have a security team on stand by," Uhura told him.

"I need to brief them before you send them in," Jim nodded glad his people already had a plan.

"I'll take you," Chekov spoke up.

"Contact the Enterprise and let them know what's going on," Jim said before turning but at the door he stopped, "Uhura," he caught the woman's attention before she made it to the communications panel, "Thank you."

She nodded in understanding as she watched him slip out the door child held close to his chest.

JUNIOR

Jim could only monitor the security teams frequency as they beamed down to the star base. The Pirates were caught by surprise and the battle lasted all of 10 minutes as the 9 pirates were taken out in the hall. The 10th had been a little more difficult to track down but he was taken eventually as well. He would have loved to see the look on Dirk's face when he was taken down, but the look on his face when he was beamed aboard the Enterprise, which had dropped into the orbit of the base as soon as all the hostages were safe, was priceless.

Spock and McCoy and the other three injured base personal had been beamed directly to sickbay where Jim now stood after interrogating Dorian who was happy to tell him everything in exchange for a lighter sentence and prison colony away from his former boss.

The pirate's had been planning the attack on the star base for over 3 months, slowly infiltrating as personal and merchants. They'd bribed who they could and had planned the attack a few days before the Enterprise was scheduled to arrive to collect supplies for Wentworth's colony, but the decision was then changed last minute by their boss deciding it safer to wait until after the Enterprise had left.

Information from Star fleet requested by Uhura on pirate activity in the area had come through implicating the Pirate's they had caught in multiple raids spanning over years, due to being months in between on out lying colonies. No kidnappings had been reported because the colonies had been completely obliterated by photon bombs. This Jim found out was to be the fate of Star base 45 and its remaining hostages if the pirates hadn't been stopped.

With no witnesses, no evidence and with months and sometimes years in between raids intelligence couldn't be sure if it was the same group nor if or when they would strike again. The USS Yield had been sent to investigate but had come up with little.

The reality of all it took was one mistake for everything to fall apart could not be more real. If the pirates had initiated their raid a week or two on either side of the Enterprise's visit to the star base all they would have heard would be about the base being obliterated. But instead they chose the time when Jim, Spock and Bones were there and that had been their mistake.

"Jim?"

Jim grip tightened around the hand in his watching confused brown eyes blink open, "Hey Spock," he smiled smoothing the hair back from the Vulcan's pale forehead, "You back with me."

"Where?" Spock asked eyes leaving Jim's face for a moment to dart around the familiar room.

"You're in sickbay on the Enterprise," Jim squeezed his hand, "Bone's is here too and Junior's with Teres. Everyone is safe."

"Are you?" the Vulcan blinked a storm of emotions building.

"I'm fine Spock," Jim pulled up Spock's hand pressing it to his face feeling the storm calm, "And so are the twins."

"I am glad," Spock murmured letting his hand drop relief shinning in his expressive brown eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Jim asked arranging the blankets over Spock's prone form, "Dirk hit you with a pretty heavy stun blast. It might have even killed a human."

"My limbs are quiet stiff and the impact sight feels heavily bruised," Spock replied pushing himself into a sitting position letting the blanket Jim had been pulling up fall to his lap.

"I don't think you should be sitting up," Jim protested hands on the Vulcan's shoulders.

"I am functional Th'yla," his lips twitched amused at Jim's worry.

"Fine, but I'm getting T'Rel," Jim pouted striding off before Spock could say anything. A snort came from the bed to the Vulcan's left.

"You two make a pair," Bone's shook his head grin plastered on his face.

"I do not know what you mean Doctor," Spock replied stubbornly looking away.

JUNIOR

AN: Ok this chapter went way longer then expected hence why it took me so long to write. So I will have to address T'Rel and her input next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you to all those lovely people who reviewed last chapter you make up day.

Please, please review and tell me what you think.

Tootles Hpets.

Ps could not resist Jim cross-dressing lol ;)

PPS BABY NAMES

I know we don't know what gender the twins will be so I'm asking all my lovely readers to put in their suggestions for names, both Vulcan and human, male and female, though I'm leaning more towards female since I still have the previous list of male names. Then you guys can all vote on your favorite names :D but beware there will only be two more chapters in this part so if you want your name in the vote review to this chapter then I'll post the list next chapter and reveal the result the chapter after that :D


	19. Squire of Gothos

Junior – Part Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. Or any of the lines I took from Squire of Gothos._

_AN: The Fifth chapter of Part three :D By request because I can't deny my readers anything. So here is my Christmas Present to you all and especially __Crazy Irish Lass who requested this chapter. Hope you enjoy :D_

_I apologies once again in advance for any errors. I swear I have proofed it but I am always missing things no matter how many times I read through it._

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_Slight Homophobia_

_MPreg_

Chapter 18 – the Squire of Gothos

_2 Years – 28 weeks_

Jim jerked a wake eyes falling on the man looming over his prone form. Tiers of wooden benches rose in a circle behind him where members of his bridge crew stood frozen.

"Trelene!," he exclaimed struggling and failing to push him self from the table he found himself on, invisible restraints holding him down.

"Ah ah ah Captain, it's Squire Trelene," the weaselly man told him holding a scalpel in his hand. He had thought they had lost the crazy general when Spock beamed them up out of his 17th century drawing room.

"What're you doing?!" Jim demanded as the scalpel descended towards his rounded stomach eyes darting between the blade and Spock who stood frozen in the first tier of the circular desks perfect for the 17th century student taking notes as their professor cut into a cadaver.

"Well," the Squire chortled, "As you're an unnatural phenomenon I thought I might try a dissection. I always loved watching human's trying to learn things."

"They never did it on live patents," Jim growled trying not to show his fear as the scalpel hovered over his stomach.

"Oh but that's boring," Trelene smiled not stopping his hands decent.

Jim twisted trying to break what ever it was that held him down. Terror flooded him as he felt the knife pressing into his stomach. Their bond flared.

JUNIOR

Spock floated unable to grasp to faintest murmur, unable to find his limbs. Only the warm spark at the back of his mind accompanied him in the void.

Three weeks is how long it took for T'Rel to assist him in calming his mind and bringing his emotions back under strict control. She showed him how to embrace his bond with Jim, to delve back into its warmth after so long trying to keep that part of himself at arms length in an attempt to save him the pain he felt when it was severed. Now he could feel Jim within his very essence, feel the children growing within his belly. Once again he could truly feel Jim in every part of him and know his comfort and his distress. T'Rel and her husband left the Enterprise and Jim satisficed his husband could now make rational decisions allowed Spock to take command as per Admirals orders.

When he had been taken during one of his frequent visits to the bridge, Spock had known for the four hours they searched for his location that he and their children were well. He had known it would only be a matter of time before Jim was in his arms again and with that knowledge he had been able to retain his calm sending Dr. McCoy down to the planets surface to retrieve Jim. He had been able to keep his calm when they had lost the landing party's signal and found another way to pull them and his husband from the planet. All were unharmed if not a little shaken by the all-controlling alien they had encountered.

Then without warning that Alien had appeared on their ship annoyed at being deprived of his new toys. Then there was nothing but floating.

Fire burst into his mind terror reverberating from its tongues. His eyes blinked open taking in the sight of his husband laid out and struggling with invisible bonds, a knife hovering over his stomach. Spock did not hesitate.

"Do not!" Spock vaulted over the high bench snatching the scalpel from Trelane's hand.

"What, No!" Trelane glared trying to snatch the instrument back.

"Release my husband," Spock's voice was calm but demanding keeping the scalpel out of reach.

"Oh you ruined my fun," Trelane scolded waving a hand so Jim could push himself into a sitting position, "You're quiet terrible like that aren't you Mr. Spock."

"I will take that as a compliment," Spock informed him matter of factually carefully pocketing the scalpel before helping Jim slid off the table.

"Release the rest of my crew," Jim narrowed his eyes at Trelane letting Spock feel his anger at the man standing before them.

"But they make such lovely ornaments," Trelene grinned twirling so he could take in the entire room.

"Oh very well," he conceded finally taking in the look on Jim's face.

A click of the man's fingers and they were back in the drawing room the others shaking themselves from their stupor.

"Welcome back to my humble abode," he gushed bowing flamboyantly at the waist, "Do come, sit, lets forget your bad manners," Trelane eyed Spock before straightening ushering the bewildered crewmen towards the fully laid table, "Please enjoy my delightful fair, the best I assure you."

No one moved.

"Come Doctor," Trelane turned his focus to the man closest picking up a crystal decanter and pouring two fingers into a glass.

McCoy looked at it then over to Jim and Spock. The others followed his gaze looking to their commanding officers for their instructions. Jim nodded and the men, Sulu, Chekov and Yeager took seats at the table as the Doctor took the glass.

Trelane smiled eyes looking towards the corner of the room where his Harpsichord sat, as did Uhura and Ross, "You have been remiss in your duties my dear Captain," he smiled making a beeline for the women, "You haven't introduced me to these captivating members of your crew."

"Lieutenant Uhura," Spock stepped forward keeping himself between Jim and Trelane, "Yeoman Ross this is General Trelane."

"Retired," Trelane butted in eyeing Spock suspiciously before attempting to take Uhura's hand. She elegantly avoided his advance by standing and performing a perfect curtsy even with her short shirt, "A pleasure," she said batting her eyes stopping the man from saying any more. Ross followed suit though her curtsy was less sure.

"Two beautiful ladies, one a Nubian princess," He nodded to Uhura, "the other a perfect English lady."

"I am from Mozambique, a small region on the coast of United Africa" Uhura interjected keeping Trelane's attention from Ross as Jim indicated for her to join the others at the table.

"Ah quiet a fire in this one isn't there my dear Captain," Trelane continued to ignore Spock, "A perfect prize I should say."

"I am insulted you think I am a prize dear sir for I am a lady of good standing," Uhura didn't miss a beat smiling sweetly.

"Oh you are are you," Trelane matched her smile with a grin bowing slightly at the waist, "Well I apologize dear lady I did not mean to offend."

"What do you make of your Captain then and his sodomy and of course his most unnatural state?" Trelane suddenly asked with a smile sparing a quick glance at Jim and Spock to see if he got a reaction. Neither shifted.

"You seem unaware sir that love and children are both natural and most sort after," Uhura answered after a beat, "I greatly admire such a pair and hold their children in my grace."

"I see," Trelane hesitated not expecting Uhura to support her Captain, "Well I guess I have been negligent in my studies. I would be delighted to hear more."

"I think we have over stayed our welcome," Spock interrupted stepping forwards to block Uhura from Trelane's advances.

"Oh ho," Trelane lit up, "Have I stumbled on to something, some secret? Is there perhaps jealously in your voice there Mr. Spock? Ooo I wonder what your 'husband' will make of that."

"I beg your pardon?" Spock questioned as Trelane stared eagerly at Jim waiting for him to do something.

"Oh don't play coy with me Mr. Spock your jealous of me speaking to Miss Uhura here, but you won't say as much because you would be insulting your Captain since he is your husband after all. Isn't that right Miss Uhura, they are married aren't they, though I did not know it possible."

They all stared at Trelane who could not help but bounce in his excitement. Spock's eyebrows rose in bewilderment not really sure where the man had come up with such a ridiculous story. It followed no logical assumption.

"Well they did, ah how do you say it, court before Jim and Spock here were married," McCoy interjected standing at Jim's elbow a wiry smile on his face.

"Oh really," Trelane's grin widened, "That does present a problem doesn't it. Well what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Spock?"

"Bones," Spock heard Jim hiss as he thought of a reply.

"You found a way to get us out of this yet?" The doctor hissed back.

"I have very little to say to you Squire as I do not think it is any business of yours," Spock chose to be rude and evasive keeping the man's attention away from Jim's and the Doctor's whispered conversation.

"Oh ho, my dear Mr. Spock there is no reason to be so defensive if there is nothing for you to hide my dear chap," Trelane replied eagerly enjoying the twisting of words, "So please you are in my confidence within these walls, do not be afraid to confess what you are feeling."

An image of the mirror mounted on the wall behind the harpsichord appeared in his mind as Jim projected his and the Doctor's conversation.

"As a Vulcan I do not feel," Spock replied hauntingly, "So by that leave I have nothing to confess."

"You do not feel? Well that is most unusual, but you mentioned only your father was Vulcan so if your mother was not so you should surely have some," Trelane continued happily, "And by that leave, if you truly do not have any feelings then how is it you came to marry your Captain over lovely Miss Uhura here, who I'm sure would have been the better choice."

The man smiled at Uhura briefly before turning back to Spock awaiting his answer.

"It was logical," Spock answered simply.

Trelane frowned thinking on Spock's answer, "So you chose a man of higher rank over the woman you loved because it was more logical," he burst out eventually looking between Spock, Uhura and Jim eagerly waiting for a reaction.

"What do you think of all this Captain? Did you know?" Trelane turned to Jim who'd finished his whispered conversation.

"You will not speak to him," Spock spoke hands clenching, "And you will cease with your speculative prattle."

"Oh," Trelane's eyes twinkled, "Have I hit a nerve?"

"You are in error sir," Spock's brows dropped, "Your baseless accusations have the potential to besmirch my honor and I will not allow it."

"Or what? What will you do?" Trelane asked him beginning to bounce again.

"I will have no choice but to stop your prattle myself," Spock's eyes darkened.

"It that a threat Mr. Spock?" Trelane stopped bouncing but his grin did not waver, "Or is that a Challenge? Are you challenging me?"

"If you take it as such then yes it is a challenge," Spock inclined his head folding his hands behind his back.

"Oh a duel," Trelane clapping his hands excitedly swiftly moving across the room to retrieve the polished case sitting atop the expansive mantle, "Though it is most interesting that it is you who have challenged me since you did say," he placed the case on the lid of the harpsichord opening the latches, "you did not come from a predatory race. Though I guess it is your human side that has led you to this," he chirped happily pulling out two 18th century flintlock pistols.

"I did inform you that there were exceptions," Spock replied taking the pistol and checking the sight.

"Oh this should be so much fun," Trelane gushed checking his own pistol, "But I should inform you I don't miss."

"I will have to inform you of the same," Spock replied taking up his position ten paces from the General ensuring he faced the mirror.

"Oh isn't this exciting I get to be in an actual real live human duel," Trelane grinned waving his pistol around, "Aren't you excited Mr. Spock?"

"I do not believe so," Spock answered drily.

"Wait," Jim darted forwards resting a hand on Spock's chest, "You sure you want to do this?" he whisperer eyes searching his Vulcan's face.

"It maybe our only chance," Spock murmured back taking Jim's hand in his.

"Oh come on come on I want to play," Trelane whined from across the room.

"Fine, just don't die," Jim huffed pushing away and joining the others out of the line of fire. Spock could feel Jim's anxiousness and annoyance that he could not be the one in Spock's place, but there was also resigned understanding. He had at least learnt not to put himself in danger unnecessarily.

"As the challenged I get to go first," Trelane cried happy his game was back on track as he sighted his pistol.

"I do believe the historical procedure of a 18th century duel requires both parties to fire at once, however," Spock replied lowering his pistol, "If you wish not to follow the correct conventions and reinterpret what you have studied I will not object though you will miss out on the true anticipation a duel contains."

"It's my.." Trelane trailed off realizing Spock had conceded, "I mean of course I want the anticipation, I want a proper duel," he suddenly decided urging for Spock to bring his pistol up, "Come on Mr. Spock I don't have all day."

"Very well," Spock inclined his head leveling his pistol at Trelane, "Would you take the honor of counting us down?"

"One," Trelane grinned cocking his pistol, "Two," he eagerly looked down the sight, "Three," he yelled pistol firing at the ceiling as Spock's bullet wised over his shoulder shattering the mirror. Sparks flew from the open wall cogs and gears barely visible behind them. The fire flared and died, the lights dimmed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Trelane yelled throwing himself around so he could see the damage that had been done, "You've ruined everything!"

Spock stared a little surprised at the machinery in the wall.

"Keptain, Komander!" Chekov exclaimed chirping communicator in hand, "The subspace interference is gone."

"Try and contact the ship," Jim ordered at once already at Spock's side, "It's over Trelane, your powers are gone."

"You, you did this your more treacherous then even humans," Trelane growled this time focusing entirely on Spock, "Get out, go back to your ship! But know this you you Vulcan you may not feel wrath but you have mine. You're all dead men and you will be a dead Vulcan!"

Trelane blinked out of existence leaving the room in shocked silence.

JUNIOR

An hour later….

Spock blinked up at Trelane who sat in the shadows atop a Judges bench a white curled wig upon his head. He had to repress his anger at the man before him. The Enterprise in its attempt to flee had been pursued relentlessly by this man's planet endangering the entire crew, Jim and their children. The Vulcan could not allow this childish man's whims any longer.

"Trelane," Spock spoke before the Squire could open his mouth, "You will release the Enterprise and her crew. Your relentless pursuit of us is illogical and cruel."

"The prisoner will not speak until spoken to," Trelane growled in answer a light blinking on over his head, "Any further incident will weigh against you in this court and this time I will not be so lenient."

Spock's eyes flickered to the shadow on the wall that appeared at the man's words. A hangman's noose. He said nothing.

"And now Mr Spock," continued Trelane mollified by the Vulcan's silence as he reached of a page of parchment, "You stand accused of the high crime of treason against a superior authority, conspiracy and the intent to form an insurrection. How do you plead?"

"Do you refer to yourself as the superior authority?" Spock asked folding his hands behind his back as he took his position at the half circle rail facing the judge's bench.

"Yes I am the superior authority," Trelane forced out with a little bit of surprise and annoyance at Spock's question.

"Treason is an act of disloyalty against someone you are committed to serve is it not?" Spock did not stop.

"Yes, yes," Trelane snarled leaning over the bench, "The definitions of your crimes are not in question here. You will answer me, Guilty or not Guilty?"

"I have never been your subject and therefore never committed to serve you so your accusations are irrelevant," Spock refused to answer properly goading the man on the bench, "If you wish to accuse me of anything it should be destruction of another's personal property."

"So you do admit to treason against me!" Trelane growled slapping his hand against the wood of his bench.

Spock did not flinch, "I believe destruction of property merited punishment as apposed to death."

"Is this you asking for a lighter sentence Mr. Spock because you will not have it!" Trelene rose from his chair finger jab at Spock over the edge of the bench.

"You are guilty sir, guilty guilty guilty and you are sentenced to death," Trelane scolded like a child would when they tried to get their own way, "And by human laws you will hung by the neck until dead."

"No," Spock replied simply not even shifting under Trelane's out rage.

"What do you mean no!" He yelled almost toppling over his bench in his anger, "You can't tell me no, this is my planet I am the judge I am the law what I say goes! I won't accept it!"

"I will not accept your judgment," Spock elaborated once Trelane had finished is rant, "You are not an authority I recognize."

The bright light of the swirling transporter beam stopped Trelane's short. Spock had felt Jim's worry and frustration through the bond since he beamed down to the planet and hoped he wasn't about to do something reckless.

Then he wasn't sure if he or Trelane were more surprised when the person in the beam finally materialized.

"Doctor?" Spock questioned.

"Spock. Jim will be glad to know you still have all your limbs," McCoy greeted with a grumble.

"He sent you?" Spock's eyebrow rose a little surprised Jim had not come himself and proud that his husband had learnt not to put himself in danger unnecessarily even when Spock himself was in a deadly situation.

"He asked me to beam down to stop you from doing anything noble like sacrificing yourself for the ship," the doctor shook his head in bemusement knowing that Jim would have been the first to volunteer himself if the Enterprise was in danger.

"Doctor!" Trelane you could tell was very annoyed at being ignored, "What is the meaning of this, why have you interrupted these proceedings?!"

"Huh?" the Doctor turned to face the 'judge', "Sorry I didn't realized I was interrupting anything."

"Well you are," Trelane grumbled crossing his arms over his chest in indignation, "So I will ask you sir to step aside."

The doctor looked around the room catching sight of the noose, "If your thinking about hanging the hobgoblin then I know a few people that might protest."

"You wish to speak for the accused?" Trelane asked interested in continuing his sick game.

"I suppose that's why I'm here," McCoy sighed, "What's he been accused of?"

"Treason against a superior authority, conspiracy and the intent to form an insurrection," Trelane told him his anger receding now he had control of the situation again, "What say you?"

"Mm," he frowned, "Treason and conspiracy you say? Doesn't really sound like Spock."

"That isn't evidence," Trelane whined brows furrowing, "You must present evidence if you want to speak at this trial."

"Even if I had evidence it looks like you've already made up your mind," McCoy flicked a finger at the noose, "Not very humanly of you since we believe in innocent until proven guilty."

"I believe that is not a concept used at the time Squire Trelane has studied," Spock informed the Doctor.

"You know I'm trying to help you, you ungrateful.."

"Now, now Doctor no need to let your temper get the best of you," Trelane interrupted amused McCoy was getting riled by the Vulcan instead of he, "But still I have heard no evidence on the Vulcan's behalf so I will have to stop this appeal and stay with my previous sentencing."

"You ever heard of trial by peers, makes trails a lot fairer," McCoy continued on Spock's tracks, "Stops up start judges with a grudge sentencing innocent parties."

Trelane turned red, "I'll have you know Doctor this trail is based upon your human customs as is the sentencing so I do not know why you protest so much especially since you yourself seem to have a grudge against this individual."

"Your information is out dated by hundreds of years, we don't condone the death sentence anymore," the doctor continued to point out the flaws in Trelane's set up.

"You will both hang I say!" Trelane suddenly announced, "And you can't say anything to change my mind!"

"Well great, Jim just had to send me down so I could die right along side his Vulcan," McCoy gripped.

"Do not blame Jim for our predicament Doctor," Spock replied icily.

"Who else should I blame?!" McCoy growled glaring at the Vulcan, "He's the one that just had to send me down here to make sure you didn't get yourself killed."

"I was perfectly fine until you interrupted," the Vulcan told him.

"Oh so this maniac wasn't going to hang you then?!" the Doctor jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Trelane who was turning a rare shade of purple.

"It was only a matter of time before I convinced him to drop the illogical charges and free the Enterprise," Spock responded after a slight pause.

"Be quiet!" Trelane yelled banging his fists against the bench making the wood echo.

Spock and McCoy eyes turned to their captor and soon to be executioner, "No need to get so upset," the Doctor said.

"I am not upset!" Trelane growled flinging the wig from his head and pulling the robes from his shoulders, "But oh you do frustrate me so," he continued his face breaking into a grin, "It's just marvelous isn't it to feel such anger, I wish I could have held it that bit longer."

Both Doctor and Vulcan blinked a little shocked at the man's sudden change of face watching as he plucked a black hood off a manikin head, which had appeared from thin air.

"Now lets get started shall we," Trelane flicked his fingers drawing the noose closer so it hung between his two guests, "Who wants to go first?"

"If you think we'll stick our heads in that thing willingly you have another thing coming," McCoy growled taking a step back.

"I can always make you," Trelane threatened shaking out the hood as he prepared to put it on.

"Well you're going to have to," the Doctor shot back angrily.

"I do not believe simply killing us would bring the amusement you wish it to," Spock spoke up drawing Trelane's attention from his hood.

"Oh then what would?" Trelane asked curiously looking at the Vulcan eagerly.

"Sport," Spock replied simply, thinking as Jim would.

JUNIOR

"What the hell were you thinking?!" McCoy snarled flinging a branch out of his way before it could smack him in the face as they ran through the forest of the most random plant combinations you could think of. Firs mixed with big leaved tropical plants, red woods surrounded by wattles twice their size. Trelane may have watched Earth but he was terrible at remembering how to put things together or what things really looked like.

"I had hoped to buy us a little more time," Spock replied skirting a rose bush that was covered in thorns yet its flowers gave off no scent.

"Well you managed that and get us chased by a mad man with a sword in the process," The Doctor growled back not breaking his pace.

Spock had offered Trelane a game of cat and mouse with McCoy and Spock playing the mouse. If he caught both McCoy and Spock the Enterprise could go free or if they evaded or defeated him they could both go free and so could the Enterprise. Not catching on Spock had ensured the Enterprise go free either way Trelane had readily agreed. Then with sword appearing in his hand he'd given them a quick trip to the forest outside his medieval villa and a ten second head start.

They of course wouldn't trust the alien that changed his mood and his mind on a whim to up hold his end of the bargain but at least they had a little more time to work out what he was really after. Spock had taken note that Trelane's behavior was oddly childish, reminding him of his schoolyard bullies. 'Happy' when they got the reaction they were after but vicious when you refused to give them the satisfaction of caving to their whims.

He had seen adults of various species act in a similar manner. To deal with such individuals Spock found it was a matter of finding what they wanted more, or convincing them if wasn't worth going after you or your party in the first place. Threat of violence or legal action worked on some, but Spock did not think such things would stop Trelane. What he needed to do was convince him keeping both themselves and the Enterprise was not worth it. How he was going to do that he did not know.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Trelane's voice wove between the trees urging the two to go faster.

"I hope you have a plan," McCoy panted as they were forced to clamber over a meter high log.

"I am currently working on one," Spock confessed as they began to run once again.

"That's not much help," McCoy grumbled under his breath.

"Ah ah!" Spock ducked the swipe of the sword as Trelane announced his presence.

"I have found you!" Trelane twirled his sword gleefully striking out at the doctor who skirted out of the way.

"You have but we are not defeated," Spock challenged drawing Trelane's sword to him and easily dancing around the man's clumsy thrusts and swipes.

"Come stop dancing and fight," Trelane goaded almost catching Spock on the arm.

McCoy pulled at a branch snapping it from its tree.

"You wish to fight good Doctor," Trelane turned on the man.

McCoy deflected the first strike and ducked around a second catching Trelane in the side with the branch.

"Ow," Trelane cried out his swipes becoming more erratic and confusing in his hurt and anger catching the doctor on the arm, "Ha ha I drew first blood," Trelane forgot his hurt instantly eyes darting gleefully between the wet blood glinting on his blade and the blood seeping through the doctors fingers as he clutched at his arm. It was in that moment that Spock realized something.

"You are a child," Spock voiced his realization with incredulous disbelief as a faint background tremor.

"What!" Trelane swung around forgetting the Doctor in favor of the Vulcan, "No I'm Squire of Gothos, a decorated General!"

"Your protest tells me otherwise," Spock stepped up to the protesting man snatching the sword from his hand.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?," McCoy grumbled looking between the two uncertain as to where the Vulcan would take his new discovery if it really was true.

"Your reactions are similar to my own child when acting selfishly, he however has learned to treat his toys with respect," Spock continued looming over the alien.

"No, I drew first blood I won, I did, you can't," Trelane protested but Spock cut him off.

"Where are your parent's do they not tend to your welfare?"

"You, you cheated your not playing right. Give me back my sword!" Trelane lunged forward reaching for his sword.

Spock easily stepped out of the way taking the sword with him, "No you have lost the privilege to wield such a weapon and if you do not cease trying to retrieve it I will have no choice but to break it."

"No don't," Trelane whined eyes widening as Spock flexed the fragile blade, "That's mine you can't do that."

"Where are you parents?" Spock asked again.

"We are here," spoke a voice from the tops of the trees. It sounded male but it seemed to resonate from a weird glow amongst the canopy. Both Vulcan and Doctor could not help but stare at the apparition.

"You are this boy's parents?" Spock asked looking to the trees and managing to make out two separate lights.

"We are sorry for the trouble he has caused you," answered a female voice sympathetically, "It's time to come in now Trelane."

"What! No you said I could have this planet for my very own!" Trelane exclaimed focused completely on the two blobs of light. The two spectators stayed silent watching the play by play between child and parents.

"Stop Trelane! You have disobeyed us." The male voice spoke again, "You have been unnecessarily cruel and we have told you before your behavior is unacceptable. You will not be allowed pets in future."

"But but I was having fun," Trelane grumbled, "Why why must you ruin my fun all the time."

"Come along now Trelane," the female spoke; Trelane's mother spoke again.

"I'm a general so I don't have to listen to you," Trelane crossed his arms in defiance.

"Stop this nonsense," Trelane's father ordered his shape angulating slightly. Trelane seemed to deflate under his father's annoyance.

"But I haven't finished my predators," he protested meekly arms dropping to his sides as he slowly faded away.

"Commander, Doctor we are sorry your paths has been disturbed by our son," continued the male voice now focused on the two remaining people on the planet.

"May I inquire as to who you are?" Spock had to ask his curiosity peaked.

"We are a family as you have yours," Trelane's mother spoke, "But please as a father yourself we ask you to forgive our child, we are at fault for indulging him too much. He will be punished."

"I understand," Spock replied disappointed his question was not answered.

"Thank you Commander. We will maintain your life support on this planet until you and the Doctor are able to beam aboard," She continued as her and her husband began to fade, "Please accept out apologies."

"What are we supposed to make of that?" McCoy grumbled once the lights had completely vanished.

"I do not know," Spock replied pulling his communicator rom his belt, "Spock to Enterprise do you copy?"

"Enterprise here Commander. Is the doctor with you?" came an almost instantaneous reply.

"Yes he is Lieutenant," Spock answered knowing it was Nyota on the other end, "We are free to leave. Two to beam up."

"Stand by," he could here her smile.

"I'll be glad to be out of here," McCoy said as the light of the transported flickered to life around them.

Jim stood before them as they materialized on the transported pads.

"Spock," he said sounding relieved to see his husband in one piece.

"Good to know I'm appreciated," the Doctor grumbled under his breath sarcastically eyes rolling.

Spock ignored the comment pulling Jim into his arms the moment he stepped down from the pad. His lips met his husbands and the bond flared happily chasing away the lingering doubts and sparks of panic that had plagued Spock since the entire incident had started.

JUNIOR

Merry Christmas everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter and weren't too disappointed by Spock's new emotional control. It just had to be done if he was ever going to take over from Jim as acting captain. Also I wanted to experiment with a more restrained Spock and see how he goes when Jim is threatened. I hope I wasn't too jumpy with the change in scenes especially for those that haven't seen the episode, you may not really get what's going on in parts but I'm too lazy to explain it all when its in the episode and you should just totally go watch it cause its awesome ;D

Anyway a list of baby names as promised from you my lovely readers plus a few of my own; (Make sure you vote for one human name and one Vulcan name.)

**Girls;**

Vulcan; (most are T'P names as that is traditional to call the first born girl.)

T'Peyra (lady little flame of Reah-ancient goddess of death)

T'Pir (little crimson lady)

T'Pina (lady little embrace)

T'Pri (little resolute lady)

T'Rama (lady bold thunder)

T'Reni (lady three fires)

T'Pak (of the duel)

T'Zora (lady of the game)

T'Aria (lady bold desert wind)

Human:

Gabriel/Gabriella

Hadriel

Victoria

Seren (means star in Welsh)

Lyra

Kennis (beautiful)

Treva (prudent)

Abigail (fathers joy)

Blythe (free spirit or happy)

Naomi (my joy)

**Boys;**

Vulcan;

Soren

Spet

Talok

Nomikh

Human;

Noah

Tobiah (goodness of god)

Michael (gift from god)

Asher (happy one or fortunate)

Noam (pleasantness or Charm)

Fane (Happy or Joyous)

As you can see I am leaning towards girl names and if you don't find that as much of a hint as I do then I don't know else to do. lol ;)

Thank you again for all your lovely reviews I love hearing from you all and I am sad I have not been able to reply to you all as I usually would. Hopefully that will change in future.


	20. Journey to Babel

Junior – Part Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. Or any of the lines I took from Journey to babel. _

_AN: And finally the last chapter of part 3, enjoy. :D_

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 19 – Journey to Babel

_2 Years – 36 weeks_

"Could this be any tighter?," Jim moaned tugging at the collar of his dress uniform.

"I believe the tight cut of the uniform is supposed to be flattering," Spock replied hiding his own discomfort behind a blank façade.

"I don't think it's very flattering over all this," Jim shot back hand sliding over his heavily curved stomach. The uniform that requisitions had decided to keep for some reason unknown to him had fit well when he was pregnant with Junior but the fabric now strained against the buttons holding the jacket closed.

"Two children will take up more space then a single child," Spock's hand joined Jim's but his husband battered it away.

"Are you calling me fat Mr. Spock?!" Jim asked incredulously.

"I, no of course not T'hy'la," Spock was quick to answer knowing he had to quash Jim's train of thought before his hormones got the best of him, "I was merely…"

"Good cause I'd be very upset if you were," Jim grinned cutting him off, eyes glinting mischievously.

Spock's lips tightened at Jim's joke but slid his hand in his leading him away from the mirror, "Your jokes are beyond me."

"Ah come on Spock I'm allowed to have a little fun," Jim fluffed Spock's fringe with his free hand.

"I would prefer if you do not have your fun at my expense," Spock rearranged his fringe so it lay flat against his forehead.

"But you're so easy," Jim teased hitting the door release and stepping them through into Junior's Nursery now with two added cribs courtesy of Scotty.

"Mummy," Junior reached for Jim as soon as he stepped into the room forcing Teres to tightened her grip or drop him.

"Hey buddy," Jim smiled reaching to take his son but Spock was quicker.

"Hey," Jim exclaimed hands coming to rest on his hips, "I am perfectly capable of holding my own son."

"Doctor McCoy informed me 5.4 weeks ago you are not allowed to carry anything over 6 kilograms or it may increase your risk of premature labor. Selek is 16.5 kilograms. You cannot carry him," Spock informed him Junior settled on his hip his lower lip protruding in protest at not getting his mummy. It was true that Junior was heavier then your average human two year old due to his dense Vulcan bone structure but Bones and Spock were being over protective.

"Oh come on," Jim scolded, "Teres back me up on this. I'm not an invalid I can carry my own son."

"I will not be involved in this," Teres told him with a glare having already moved to clean up the changing table and pick up Junior's soiled clothes ready to be washed, "And I believe you will be late to meet the Vulcan ambassador and his wife if you don't leave now. They are your parent's aren't they Mr. Spock."

"Teres is correct," Spock nodded in her direction making for the door.

"Thanks a lot," Jim mumbled under his breath following his husband a little dejected.

"Your welcome Captain," Teres called as the door slid shut with a squeak.

Jim cringed knowing he would probably pay for that later.

Sarek and Amanda were the last of the delegates to arrive on the Enterprise before they made their way to planet code named Babel where the delegates would debate Coridan Planet's admission to the Federation. The system was rich with dilithium and some Federation members would prefer it stayed independent and undefended so they could continue to mine without permission. Others were of course of the opposite opinion that the Coridan system deserved to be defended by federation laws and allowed to mine their own resources as they saw fit. It would inevitably be a figurative blood bath when they entered the council chambers on Babel and it was the Enterprise's job to ensure the delegates didn't start before they arrived.

McCoy was waiting for them when they reached the anti-chamber attached to the hanger where the Vulcan shuttle would be arriving. Ten red shirts stood nearer to the door, uniforms pressed and boots shining ready to form a guard of honor once the shuttle bay was repressurized.

" Bout time you arrived," he grumbled pulling at his collar, "You sure we couldn't just wear our normal uniforms."

"As this is apart of formal proceedings Starfleet officers are required to wear formal attire as per regulation 5.2 section 2A," Spock replied dryly.

"But they're your parents," McCoy rolled his eyes, "I doubt they'll report us."

"You do not think my parents deserve to be treated with the respect bestowed upon the delegates of other federation planets?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on Spock you know I didn't mean that. I actually like your mother," The doctor scolded back.

"Now look who's doing the teasing," Jim grinned at Spock before turning to Bones, "And you shouldn't complain, at least your uniform fits."

"You better be resting after this," the doctor was quick to change subjects hands twitching for the tricorder he'd had to leave behind in sickbay, "Your due in 2 weeks and you shouldn't be on your feet at all."

"I maybe on maternity leave but I'm still the Captain of this ship so I have to be here for all the formalities," Jim shot back. He was getting extremely annoyed at being coddled by everyone. Even Chekov was acting like a mother hen, which was very unsettling.

"You have 3 hours between now and the party tonight so you will rest or I will lock you in sickbay until the kiddies want out," Bones threatened completely serious.

"I was planning on spending a quiet afternoon with Amanda," Jim replied disliking the fact they were having this conversation in front of impressionable security crewmen and women. Even on leave he wouldn't allow his subordinates see him treated like a disobedient child, especially by his best friend.

"As long as you're sitting down I don't care," McCoy conceded with a shake of his head.

"Shuttle craft landing in Shuttle Bay 3," Uhura's voice suddenly informed them, "Repressurization in 1 minute."

They fell silent as they turned to the red light blinking above the door. It glowed green and the red shirts stepped though the door forming a line between it and the shuttlecraft right hand crossed over their chest. One stood at the shuttle craft door ready to help the Vulcan's down as the stairs slid from its hull. Jim and Spock stepped to the left of the anti-chamber door while the doctor waited just inside finishing the formation.

Sarek was the first to step down once the door was open turning with fore and middle finger extended inviting Amanda to accompany him leaving his aids to fall in behind them.

"Acting Captain Spock and Captain Kirk," Spock introduced formally hand forming the ta'al as the Vulcan party reached them, "New Vulcan honors us with your presence, we come to serve."

"Your service honors us Captain's," Sarek inclined his head in acknowledgement continuing the introductions, "My aids and she who is my wife."

Jim met the tilt of the amused smile sent by Amanda as they stepped into the anti-chamber.

"This is our Chief medical officer, I believe you have met before," Spock finished the introductions.

"We have," Sarek formed his own Ta'al in greeting, which the doctor didn't bother to replicate and nodded instead, "Doctor McCoy it is gratifying to see you are in good health."

"Same to you Ambassador," McCoy smiled, "And you too Amanda."

"It's good to see you Leonard," Amanda smiled back then turned to look between husband and son, "Can we drop the formalities now? I would like to greet my son-in-law and grandson properly."

"Very well," Sarek agreed with a little huff.

"Jim honey your looking wonderful," she grinned taking him into a big hug, one that Jim knew she would be giving her son right now if he would allow it in public.

"Amanda a pleasure as always," Jim grinned back wrapping his arms around her.

"Hello Selek," Amanda gushed when she let go turning to her grandson wiggling on Spock's hip, "You've gotten much bigger since we last saw you," she smiled twitching his nose as Spock allowed her to lift him into her arms.

"Approximately 34.4% bigger," Sarek commented ignoring his wife's raised eyebrow.

"That would be accurate," Spock inclined his head, "Shall we proceed to your quarters so you may get settled then I can conduct you on a tour of the ship."

"That would be acceptable," Sarek agreed.

"I think Jim and I will leave you to bond while we have afternoon tea," Amanda informed them, "Would you like to join us Leonard?"

"No thank you ma'am I have to get back to sick bay after this," Bones declined indicating his need to head in the other direction.

"You have everything?" Jim asked the security man with the hover trolley holding four sensible sized suitcases and two smaller carry cases.

"Aye aye sir," he nodded following the party as they made their way out of the anti-chamber in the direction of the turbo lifts.

JUNIOR

"Tea?" Jim asked moving towards the replicator as Amanda set Junior on the couch and removed her scarf.

"I'll get that you sit down," Amanda offered heading towards him.

"Don't you start," Jim groaned taping in the command for tea into the replicator, "I can make tea."

"Of course you can but it's always nice to have help," Amanda replied diplomatically taking a seat on the couch so Junior could climb onto her lap.

"Ko'mekh'al," Junior smiled.

"Yes sweetheart?" Amanda smiled back.

"Why is your hair grey?" he asked curiously.

"Junior?!" Jim exclaimed setting the mugs down on the coffee table before pulling off his jacket, "You shouldn't ask questions like that."

"It's ok Jim," her eyes twinkled, "When humans reach a certain age hair starts to lose pigment cells, the cells that give your hair colour and when that happens your hair goes grey."

"Oh," Junior replied blinking up at Amanda amazed then wiggled around to look at Jim who'd managed to lower himself into the armchair, "So mummy's hair will go grey too."

"Yes dear," Amanda laughed catching Jim's glare.

"So have the new council chambers in Ulann been finished yet?" Jim asked changing the subject to the continuing building projects on new Vulcan.

"Oh yes," she smiled, "And they've already finished the new academy laboratory and much of the outer town. But I want to know more about you, what have you been doing? Have you set a due date yet?"

"Bones wants to try and wait another two weeks at least but he's worried I'll go into labour early so he hovers and Spock isn't much better," Jim grumbled rubbing his rounded stomach, "I haven't been allowed to leave the ship since I handed her over to Spock," Jim added deciding to leave out the incident with the crazy squire and his planet.

"Well from what Spock's told me about when Junior was born you can't really blame them," Amanda replied gently.

"No but it doesn't make it any less frustrating," Jim mumbled taking a sip of his tea, "At least Spock's a lot calmer now so he's a bit more subtle about it."

"When I was pregnant with Spock Sarek refused any off planet assignments but then he spent the majority of his time at his offices," Amanda told him remembering the memories fondly, "He sent his aid Karatek to hover instead citing he'd forgotten a file or book. It was amusing in the beginning but became tedious when all I wanted was my husband. I forgave him when he came running the moment I went into labour."

"Spock was a pretty special kid," Jim smiled.

"He is," She agreed the sighed, "Its just a shame it took the destruction of Vulcan for Sarek and he to work out their differences."

"I'm sure they would have worked themselves out eventually," Jim smiled.

"Mummy," Junior whined shimming off his grandmothers lap to climb up next to Jim.

"Yeah buddy," he ruffled his son's hair as he used Jim's stomach to stand up.

"I'm hungry," the boy told him then giggled as he felt the flutter of one of the twins under his hands.

"I think your siblings are too," Jim grinned pushing Junior slightly so he would slide off the chair.

"Um," Jim said after a moment of trying to push himself up and failing, " Could you?" he asked holding out a hand.

"Of course Jim dear," Amanda replied managing to keep a straight face as she rose elegantly from the couch and grasped Jim's hand showing surprising strength as she hauled him out of the chair.

JUNIOR

"I have spoken to Healer T'Rel," Sarek said after Spock had finished explaining the new couplings in Engineering that Mr. Scott had designed with input from Keenser.

"She is well?" Spock asked as they moved further into engineering. The crew set to their tasks kept their distance so they would not be over heard.

"Yes, her and Suvok have settled well in to the new colony," his father replied, "Despite their delayed arrival."

"She has informed you of my failing ability to control my emotions," Spock summarized finding it illogical for them to ignore the subject.

"She also informed me your control has improved once you were able to accept your bond with Captain Kirk," Sarek paused looking to his son, "I was unaware you were having marital problems severe enough to compromise your bond?"

"The difficulties were entirely one sided," Spock replied promptly, "Jim has not wavered in his support for me, however I experienced his loss in an alternate time line that resulted in me pulling away from him with the unconscious desire not to have to experience such a loss again."

"I see," Sarek looked ahead as he gathered his thoughts, "I have seen the effects losing a bond mate has had on many of our race. Your response was not without logic."

Spock stayed silent not having expected his father to support him.

"I admit not knowing what I would have done if your mother were one of the many lost with our planet," Sarek continued after a moment his words coming with difficultly as he attempted to convey to his son feelings he would never admit to having.

"You would act as appropriate putting aside your grief," Spock told him with conviction having witnessed his father in that situation, "And prevent actions I would regret when I was consumed by my own at mothers loss."

"You speak as if from experience," his father's eyebrow rose as they finally stopped to look at each other properly.

"I do," Spock confessed after a pause adjusting his hands behind his back, "In the alternative time line mother was lost to us, however in my weakness I had the opportunity to warn her. She heeded it and survived."

"I do not understand?" Sarek's lowered eyebrows were the only indication of his confusion.

"Jim was killed by a time traveller when he was pregnant with Selek, I built another of the device he used and travelled backwards in time to prevent him from doing so. As a consequence of unreliable chronometry calculations I met mother when I was a child of four. I regret that I was unable to save Vulcan but I do not regret saving her," Spock confessed.

"Why did you not tell me this previously?" Sarek asked gaze unwavering.

"I had never intended to tell you, however I.." Spock paused unsure as to why he did tell his father such highly classified information that much of the admiralty was still unaware of.

"I am grateful," His father replied simply beginning their walk once again giving Spock a moment to catch up.

JUNIOR

Jim sighed sipping at his juice and trying not to slouch in his chair that Bones had insisted he sit in. The welcoming party was in full swing with delegates managing to chat amicably in their small groups. Amanda was kind enough to stay by his side and keep him company. She was also excellent at keeping the delegates and their curiosity and comments about his pregnancy to themselves.

Earlier Uhura had picked up an unusual signal that they had been unable to trace and they suspected it might have come from the ship when they couldn't detect any other ships in the vicinity. Spock was mingling as a Captain should but Jim knew he was keeping one eye out for any unusual behavior.

"Have you eaten?" McCoy wandered over glass of the good stuff in hand.

"Yes mother," Jim rolled his eyes, "And I haven't been on my feet for more then 2 minutes for 2 hours."

Bones eyes narrowed deciding if he was telling the truth or not.

Looking over his shoulder Jim perked up when he noticed Spock and his father making their way over.

"Spock," he grinned holding his hand out fore and middle finger extended mimicking Amanda as she did the same for her own husband, "Are the delegates behaving themselves?"

"Father had a small altercation with Gav the Tellarite ambassador however the situation was defused swiftly," Spock informed him touching Jim's fingers with his own.

"That's not like you to get into trouble," Amanda smiled touching her husband's fingers.

"I believe my son is over exaggerating a discussion that took place between the ambassador and myself," Sarek replied mildly.

"I suppose your discussion is what made him storm across the room in a huff," Jim grinned having seen the Tellarite and his aid as they went past his chair.

"Oh he did look very upset," Amanda commented, "But he perhaps remembers the last time you encountered him in the council chambers. Gav lost," she informed Jim and McCoy.

"They do hold grudges," Jim nodded, "I remember this one girl she…" he trailed off looking at the many raised eyebrows in his audience, "So I hear you acquired a new Sehlat. You're breeding them at the main academy aren't you?"

McCoy snorted at the rapid change in subject, "I remember you mentioning Spock having one of those as a pet," he added having no wish to hear about one of Jim's previous flings.

"I did," Spock inclined his head turning to his parents, "You did not have a Sehlat when we visited with Selek."

"We only just got him about three weeks ago, I'Chata, we decided to call him," Amanda replied fondly, "Spock is looking after him at the moment."

Both Sarek and Amanda had met Spock's elder counter part during the construction of New Vulcan's first settlement. It had of course been inevitable with so few Vulcan's left and all three being heavily involved in the reconstruction and relocation efforts.

"How is Spock?" Jim asked curiously not having had the chance to speak to him for a few months.

"He's well," Amanda smiled. He'd recognized Spock as her son minutes after she met him and couldn't help treating him as her little boy even though he happened to be a hundred years older then her. He and Spock had found common ground because of it, "He speaks of you often and I make sure to keep him updated with all your news."

Jim grinned, "You sure he's speaking about me and not my counter part."

"You know I'm not sure," Amanda grinned back tapping her chin in mock thought.

"What.." Jim began but yawn cut him off.

"I think it best we retire," Spock said taking the glass from Jim's unresisting grip.

Jim paused to think about it as he looked around the room at the delegates, "I think you might be right," he replied holding his hand out so Spock could help him from his chair, "I'm definitely ready to get out of this uniform."

"My wife, we should also retire," Sarek added offering his fingers once again.

"Yes alright," Amnada smiled accepting her husbands gesture, "Good night. Spock, Jim, I hope you sleep well, and you too Leonard."

"Ma'am, Ambassador," Bones nodded as the four turned towards the door.

"Bridge to Captain Spock," Uhura's voice called over the intercom.

"If you'll excuse me," Spock left Jim's side.

"I'll wait and find out what's happening," Jim smiled at his in-laws ushering them to the door.

"Alright dear, we'll see you in the morning," Amanda smiled back.

"Captain," Sarek inclined his head in farewell leading his wife from the room.

"What's happening," Jim asked the moment Spock returned to his side feeling Spock's concern through their bond.

"There is a unidentified craft paralleling ours I must return to the bridge," Spock spoke quietly as they moved out the door.

"It's got to be involved with whoever was signaling before," Jim replied instantly, "I'll come with you."

"No Jim," Spock said firmly, "Please return to our quarters to rest. I will inform you the moment I know anything."

The feelings flowing through their bond forced Jim to pause on his instinctive reply, "Ok, but I'll be waiting up for you."

"Thank you," Spock murmured leaving his side.

JUNIOR

"Mmmm," Jim's eyes blinked open as a warm hand gently rocked his shoulder, "Spock?!" he exclaimed pushing himself up when his eyes focused on his husband who was leaning over him, "What's happening? Did find out what that craft was?"

"No, it has an advanced warp drive so we could not get close enough to apprehend it and so it has continued to parallel our course just outside of long sensor range. But that is not why I woke you," Spock explained helping Jim to sit up in the armchair he'd fallen asleep in while waiting for his husband to return.

"What else's happened?" Jim asked feeling his Vulcan's distress.

"It is my father," Spock knelt down taking the hand offered to him, "He has an exacerbated heart condition and without treatment he will die. He needs my blood for the operation."

"That's not all you're worried about is it," Jim squeezed Spock's hand letting the worry and uncertainty sweep through their bond.

"My father was involved in a physical altercation with Ambassador Gav. Gav was found 54 minutes later in a Jeffers tube close to engineering. He had been murdered," Spock explained, "My father was the main suspect, however with his heart condition he could not have done it."

"So Sarek has to have surgery, you need to help and we have a murderer on the loose," Jim summarized grimly, "You think that whoever killed Gav is involved with that Vessel some how?"

"I do," Spock nodded his head once, "Nyoto intercepted a transmission at 0236 this morning. It's signal originated from the direction of the craft and was received somewhere on the Enterprise."

Jim glanced up at the chronometer on the desk. It read 0545, "The hell Spock why did you let me sleep so long?"

"The various events prevented me from returning until now," Spock informed him using their clasped hands to help Jim to his feet.

"So I'm taking back my Captaincy while you're with your father," Jim decided straightening his shirt, "I better go and see Amanda, how is she?"

"No, I will continue to act as Captain," Spock protested, "You need to rest."

"You really think I'll get any rest while your father is in sickbay and our ship is in danger," Jim growled stalking into the bedroom to throw on some clothes, "When do you need to give blood?" he asked pulling his billowing shirt over his head.

"Doctor McCoy will inform me when I am required," he replied following Jim out the door, "However I will neutralize the craft and find the murderer before I report to sickbay."

"Will Sarek last that long?" Jim questioned turning in the direction of sickbay.

"I do not know, but the ship is my first priority," Spock followed hand wavering at his side ready to grasp Jim's elbow if needed.

Jim glanced at him but chose not to say anything as they entered the turbo lift ordering it to sickbay.

"Amanda," he moved quickly to his mother-in-law the moment he entered the sick bay. She stood in the patient room hands clasped together worry lines etched into her face. Dark smudges under her eyes showed that she'd been up all night.

"Jim, what are you doing up so early?" she asked hands unclasping so they could grasp his arms.

"Spock told me what's happened. How's Sarek?" he asked his hands lying over her forearms in a loose embrace.

"He's stable, for now," McCoy answered for her stepping into the room pad in hand, "But it could change at any time. We need to operate soon."

"You'll be able to do it," Jim told him hearing the depreciating tone in his friend's tone, "And since I'll be taking back my ship for the mean time. Spock is at your disposal."

"Jim?!" exclaimed three voices.

"You are in no condition.." Spock began.

"This isn't up for discussion," Jim cut him off before he could get any further staring down Bones before he could put his two cents in, "I only gave you the ship because Starfleet ordered it and in this case we don't have any choice. You are needed for more important things. I can deal with our other problem."

"Thank you Jim," Amanda squeezed his arm moving over to where Sarek lay prone on the Bio-bed.

"We need to get you prepped," McCoy turned to Spock, "It will take time for the drug to take affect."

"Wait what drug?" Jim asked hand automatically going to Spock arm.

"A chemical stimulant that will speed up the reproduction of blood," Bones explained, "If this operation is to work Spock needs to take the drug so he can produce enough blood to supply Sarek without dying himself."

"You never told me about taking any drug," Jim felt the panic of loosing his husband his hormones were not helping in the slightest as he tried to push it to the side so he could think rationally, "What are the risks?"

"There are risks involved," Spock informed him laying his hand over Jim's, "However if you do not want me to under go the procedure I will not."

Jim took in a deep breath trying not to look at Amanda and see her anxiety over what he was going to say, "But Sarek could die if you don't, that can't be allowed."

"I'll head to the bridge you do what you have to," Jim nodded firmly then pulled Spock down for a chase kiss, "You leave me hanging and I won't forgive you," he whispered before striding out the door.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?!" Amanda demanded the moment the door slid shut behind Jim, "This could kill you."

"I did not think in necessary to inform him of the extent of the risks," Spock replied calmly letting his hands rest at the small of his back trying not to show his mother his anxiety at having lied to Jim.

"Yeah and what's going to happen if you end up dying on my table. Did you think of that Spock?!" McCoy demanded angry at the Vulcan miss leading Jim and angry at himself for staying silent.

"I have every faith in you doctor," Spock told him.

"Dammit man," The doctor grumbled under his breath, "Fine," he spoke to the room, "I'll prep Sarek, Nurse Chapel will get you ready."

"Very well doctor," Spock inclined his head.

"Spock," Amanda embraced her son before he could go anywhere, "I won't forgive myself if anything happens to either of you, you know that right. Asking this of you I.."

"He is my father," Spock slid his arms around his mother returning the hug briefly, "And I would do anything to ensure your happiness," he murmured into her hair.

The Doctor politely turned his head at the emotional scene.

JUNIOR

Jim took a quick detour to his quarters knowing that Teres would already be there. He needed to tell his nanny the new developments and Junior would not forgive him if he didn't say good morning. He would deal with mysterious craft and murderer after.

"Teres, Junior," Jim greeted as he entered the nursery.

"Captain, I didn't realize you were up," Teres not looking up from pulling the shirt over Junior's head.

"I'm headed to the bridge for duty, we have a murderer on the loose and an unknown craft trailing us so you and Junior need to stay here. Don't let anyone in," Jim told her moving to the change table to ruffle a squirming Junior's hair.

"You do realize you're almost nine months pregnant right," Teres' eyebrow rose as she lifted Junior onto the ground.

"I hadn't noticed," Jim replied wirily rubbing his stomach.

"Mummy," Junior cried wrapping his arms around Jim's leg.

"Hey buddy," Jim smiled down at his son unable to bend over properly to do much else.

"I'll take care of him," Teres told him firmly pulling the toddler away from his leg.

"Thank you," Jim nodded slipping out the door bumping into one of the Andorian delegates as the door slid shut behind him.

"Thelev isn't it?" Jim asked stepping back but instead of a reply he was only just quick enough to hold the knife millimeters from his chest as the Andorian stuck a solid blow to his stomach.

"What, why?" Jim ground out as his back hit the wall struggling against the alien's strength. Pain laced through his stomach but he ignored it focusing solely on the knife.

"You must die," Thelev growled using both hands to press the knife lower the tip scraping Jim's chest.

"No," Jim growled pushing back against the Andorian's weight pressing against his stomach.

The door squeaked open with a rush of compressed air.

"Mummy," Junior cried flinging himself against Thelev's leg little baby teeth chomping down as hard as he could bite.

"Arg!" Thelev's grip weakened shocked at the little Vulcan now clinging to his leg.

The knife shot up with all of Jim's strength behind it hilt leading. The Andorian stumbled back a bleeding gash on his forehead. Jim struck again catching the man in the temple. He dropped like a stone.

"Captain!?" Teres exclaimed dashing from the door gathering Junior to her.

"Call security," Jim huffed letting the woman take the knife as his hands flew to his stomach agonizing pain cutting through him.

"Captain, are you all right?" Teres asked worry flooding her usually apathetic tone.

"I'm, I think," Jim mumbled knowing Spock could feel something was wrong as he slide to the ground feeling water trickle between his legs and a pain press into his stomach again and again, "they want out."

JUNIOR

"I need to operate now," Bones ordered as Spock laid Jim out on a biobed. The doctor's tricorder hovered over his stomach red lights blinking ominously.

"They'll be ok right?" Jim grimaced another contraction pressed upon him taking his breath away.

"What's happening? Jim, oh my goodness what's wrong?" Amanda burst through the door.

"He was attacked," Spock clutched Jim's hand as McCoy prepped him for an emergency C-section, "The scuffle has caused our children distress."

"I'm sorry ma'am but Sarek will have to wait until I have these little ones safely out of Jim's stomach," McCoy told her not looking up as he set the sterile field and arranged his instruments.

"Tell me when you feel numb Captain," Chapel said administering the general an aesthetic.

"I'm here," Amanda said firmly taking Jim's other hand, squeezing it gently.

"No," Jim breathed shaking his head, "You should be, Sarek.."

"Sarek won't forgive me if anything happens to his grandchildren," Amanda told him stoking a soothing hand across his forehead.

"Can you feel this Captain?" Chapel questioned pressing gently against Jim's stomach.

"No," Jim shook his head again raising his head so he could see what she was doing but the sterile field generator was in the way.

"We're ready Doctor," she said pulling her hands away motioning for the two nurses who'd been setting up basinets to come forwards towels in hand.

"Ok Jim, let's get these babies born," McCoy took up his scalpel cutting into the lower curve of Jim's stomach. Minutes later a cry sounded through sickbay.

"It's a girl," Bones exclaimed cutting the umbilical cord and handing the tiny squalling baby to a nurse.

"Oh she's beautiful," Amanda smiled.

"Where, is she alright? I can't see her." Jim replied trying to sit up but Spock wouldn't let him.

"Just one more Jim then you can meet your children," Bones told him nodding at Spock before delving back into the Captain's stomach.

"Chapel I need you," Bones growled pulling the second child from the womb. Its lips were yellow.

"I don't hear any crying?!" Jim gripped Spock's hand tighter.

McCoy raced with Chapel to the free bassinette placing the silent baby in. The biometrics initiated, "We've got a heart beat, Chapel the intubater."

The nurse handed him the instrument, carefully adjusting it before he placed it over the tiny nose and mouth letting the machine do its work. A tiny chest rose and fell as air gently pushed its way into tiny lungs.

"Vitals are rising," Chapel said checking the read out's as the second nurse handed the doctor his tricorder.

"Bloody unpredictable Vulcan physiology," he growled quickly adjusting the settings.

"What's happening?!" Jim demanded trying to see what the doctor was doing over the other side of the room.

"Be quiet and don't move," Bones growled not looking up from the tiny baby.

"Don't worry Jim everything's going to be ok," Amanda whispered placing a hand over his forehead in reassurance and to stop him from moving and injuring himself.

"Why isn't there crying, there should be crying," Jim murmured back squeezing his eyes shut.

"I trust the doctor," Spock murmured stroking Jim's fingers eyes following the doctors every move.

Then a second cry pierced the room and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Let me introduce you to your little girls," McCoy smiled placing the now squirming baby into Spock's arms as nurse Chapel brought over the first babe cleaned and swaddled and placed her on Jim's chest.

"Twin girls how gorgeous," Amanda gushed pulling the blanket back so they could see the cherub face and her tiny pointed ears, "She has your eyes Jim."

"As does she," Spock allowed a smile as he looked down at the tiny babe in his arms meeting the bright blue eyes that stared up at him, "They are identical."

"Now lets get you stitched up," McCoy announced dermal laser and regenerator in hand ready to seal up Jim's stomach.

"May I come in?" Teres said hovering at the doorway Junior settled on her hip.

"Of course," Jim smiled motioning her forwards, "Meet your new charges."

"They are cute," Teres nodded trying to keep her usual indifference allowing Amanda to take the curious Junior.

"Hey Buddy," Jim smiled finally allowed to sit up, with Spock's help, as Bones removed the sterile field generator and pulled the blankets up over his newly sealed stomach, "Meet your new sisters."

"Mummy, Sa'mek? Are they babies?" Junior asked reaching out to pat the blanket his baby sister was wrapped up in.

"Yes, just like you were when you were born," Jim smiled tilting his arms to let Junior see the tiny baby's face.

"Her eyes are blue," Junior giggled, "like you mummy."

"Doctor," Nurse Quell stepped into the room breaking it of it's serene calm, "Ambassador Sarek's vitals are dropping."

"Dammit," McCoy cursed leaving the clean up to his two nurses, "Spock I need you now."

"I cannot," Spock stood handing his daughter to Chapel, "With Jim incapacitated I cannot give up command. Not with this ship in danger and a prisoner in the brig."

"Isn't their someone else you can get to take command?" Amanda asked clutching Junior to her chest as she stood.

"Sulu can handle all that. Put him in charge," McCoy growled.

"Lieutenant Sulu does not have the knowledge nor the experience," Spock shot back hands folding behind his back, "It is my duty to place the safety of this ship above all else."

"Bullshit," Jim snarled, "I'm not letting you risk your fathers life without a fight."

"Jim you cannot.."

"I will take command Spock and you will save your father. And that is an order."

"You can't even stand," McCoy yelled, "And if you do you might rip your stomach open."

"But that won't kill me," Jim growled wiggling his foot as feeling began to spread through his limbs as well as the pain of having your stomach ripped open and put back together.

"Jim!?" Amanda exclaimed as he swung himself around on the bed placing his feet on the floor. One of the nurses, nurse Bane rushed forwards taking the bundle of baby from his arms.

"Don't even," McCoy warned as Jim put weight on his feet and pitch forwards as his knees buckled.

Spock was forced to catch the stubborn man before he hit the ground, his long shirt falling to obscure his nakedness.

"There is no logic in this Jim," he murmured in desperation pulling his T'hy'la to his chest.

"I'm not letting you let your father die," Jim growled into Spock's shoulder using the Vulcan as his crutch so he could get his feet back under him.

"Doctor bring Jim a hover chair," Spock said finally brown eyes meeting blue understanding flowing between them.

"And pants," Jim added.

JUNIOR

"Jim, Um Captain!?" Uhura exclaimed as Jim wheeled onto the bridge her eyes dropping to his now flat stomach. Sulu jumped from the center chair at her exclamation but hesitated when he saw Jim in the chair.

"Are they?" she asked eagerly.

"Healthy and happy and I'm ok too," Jim smiled hovering towards the chair, "But now we have to take care of this problem before you meet my daughters."

A smile lit up every face on the bridge as Sulu helped Jim into his chair then took his station.

"What have we got Lieutenant?" Jim asked taking control of the bridge.

"The unknown craft is still paralleling our course and security has reported the prisoner isn't talking," Sulu filled him in.

"What did the Andorian Ambassador have to say?" Jim asked forcing himself to sit up straight in an attempt to take the pressure off his stomach muscles.

"He said he didn't know anything about the guy or why he'd attack you," Sulu told him a growl in his voice, "I don't know why you'd have someone with you for such an important meeting that you knew nothing about but he did seem to be telling the truth."

Jim nodded at Sulu before turning to Uhura, "Any more transmission's Lieutenant?"

"No not yet," Uhura went through her screens looking through the data already collected, "Wait," she said pausing hand going to her ear as Chekov spoke from his station.

"Keptain the alien vessel has changed course, it's moving towards us."

"I'm getting another transmission," Uhura spoke up elegant fingers running across her screens, "It's coming from the brig."

"Shields up Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered before hitting the intercom, "Bridge to the brig. I need you in that cell, search the prisoner again look for any sort of transmitting device."

Minutes ticked by as the ship grew closer, "Brig to Bridge, crewman Friend had a scuffle with the prisoner and pulled off one of his antenna by accident, we managed to hold him down and tried the other one. We found the transmitter device inside it."

"Good work crewman, bring the prisoner to the bridge, I want to speak with him," Jim replied flicking the intercom off, "Mr. Chekov ready phasers."

"Aye Aye sir," the Russian nodded.

"The vessel is coming straight at us Captain warp 8," Sulu spoke up.

"Take Spock's station Mr. Chekov I want every read out you can get on that vessel," Jim ordered eyes forced on the screen following the blip of light flashing towards them.

The ship shook forcing Jim to grab his armrest or fall from his chair.

"He's burning a tremendous amount of energy Keptain. It's hard to read anything else," Chekov said eyes glued to the scanner, "He's coming around again."

"Aim phasers ensign," he told the young woman that had taken the navigators seat as soon as Chekov left it, "Fire when he passes."

"Clean miss sir," Chekov replied the moment the phasers cut off.

"You have any readings on his weapons?" Jim asked quickly going over the calculations in his head.

"Standard phasers sir," he replied swiftly having gathered the data the moment the other ship had opened fire.

"They've got speed but nothing else," Jim commented finding a plan begin to settle.

"Captain the ambassadors are asking what's going on," Uhura replied urgently from her station trying to reroute all the comms.

"Tell them to shove it," Jim growled under his breath before speaking up, "Tell them anything just get that board clear."

"Aye aye," Uhura was quick to murmur something into her microphone and the board was quickly cleared.

The vessel came around again hitting the Enterprise head on before darting away.

"Shields at 60% on the port side," Sulu informed the bridge attempting to maneuver out of the way of the next pass.

A sir had Jim looking over his shoulder motioning for the Security men to let the prisoner come further onto the bridge.

"We never got the chance to really talk," Jim commented gripping his armrests again as the ship rocked violently under another onslaught.

"Port side shields at 40% and dropping," Chekov reported.

"Damage reports coming in from all decks," Uhura informed him.

"Damage procedures all decks," Jim automatically ordered into his intercom.

"So you're not Andorian what are you?" Jim calmly turned to the prisoner who was leaning against the railing ready to brace himself for the next pass of the mysterious vessel.

"And you seem to have lost a bit of weight," Thelev smirked.

"That whole pigmentation grafting must have hurt," Jim pointed to the blue face, "A lot of perpetration for a spy, so what ever your mission is it must have been important."

"We've lost shield 2 Captain," Sulu added in as the ship jerked again.

"Engineering," Jim hit the intercom, "Cut power on the port side except phasers."

"You wanted to cause trouble, mix it up a bit get everyone scared so your little friends could swoop in and cripple us," Jim continued speaking to the prisoner.

"Speculation Captain," the man seemed to have that smirk permanently plastered on his lips.

"Cut power to starboard," Jim said into the intercom a green face flashing through his mind, "Maintain until I give the word."

"Orion, they have an interest in the Coridan system don't they," Jim thought out loud watching the smirk slide from the fake Andorian's face as he motioned for Chekov to retake his station.

"Let her drift," he told Sulu when he saw the helmsman automatically move to steady their course.

"Aye aye sir," he moved his hands away waiting for further orders.

"What are you doing?" the prisoner demanded eyes fixed on the screen and the bright star as it got ever so slightly larger.

"They are coming closer Keptain," Chekov said hands hovering over the phaser controls.

"Steady Chekov," Jim warned as he too fixed his eyes on the main screen.

"You're baiting him," Thelev breathed as his comrade's vessel inched closer.

"Range decreasing, speed dropping to sub-light," Chekov read from his instruments.

"Lock phasers," Jim replied waiting for the opportune moment as Chekov continued to read out distances, "Fire."

"We did it," Chekov exclaimed excitedly as the bright light of the vessel flared on the view screen.

"Engineering, restore power and secure from general quarters," Jim tapped into he intercom, "Uhura open a hailing frequency lets see if they'll surrender."

Seconds later a flash lit up the view screen forcing them to shield their eyes.

"They had orders," Thelev said with a whimsical smile not even shocked at his comrade's actions, "And so did I."

Jim's head whipped around finally noticing the alien's pale complexion, "What did you do?" Jim demanded wishing he could stand.

"Slow poison," the prisoner smirked slumping against the railing, "Quiet painless."

"Get him to sickbay," Jim ordered the two security men hovering by the lift.

"A bit late for that Captain," Thelev slid to the ground the smirk never leaving his face.

"Sulu, could you," Jim sighed pulling his eyes from the dead prisoner and motioned between himself and the hover chair folded beside the center chair.

"Of course Captain," Sulu replied as both he and Chekov rose from their stations to help Jim into the chair.

"Sulu, you have the conn," Jim nodded hovering to the turbo lift, "Send a message to star fleet updating them on our status Lieutenant."

"Jim," Uhura stood, "Can I?"

"Of course Nyota," Jim smiled motioning for her to precede him into the lift, "Mr. Chekov call the Lieutenant's replacement and have them send the message to star fleet."

The two security men politely waited for the next lift the dead prisoner supported between them.

JUNIOR

"Bones," Jim called the moment he hovered into sick bay Uhura right behind him.

"He should be out soon," smiled nurse Bane purple eyes sparkling.

"Where are my daughters?" Jim asked smiling back.

"Through here," she offered leaning them to one of the smaller wards, "I'll get you set up and bring them through. Mr. Spock and Ambassador Sarek will be put in here too."

"Wait what?" Jim asked a little confused as a nurse materialized behind him taking control of his chair. McCoy had trained his nurses well when it came to Captain's who tried to weasel their way out of sickbay.

"You haven't had your post natal check up and we have to make sure you haven't reopened anything after your excursion to the bridge," she smiled sweetly stopping the chair beside one of the beds.

"I'm fine, I don't need a bed," Jim protested noticing that Amanda was already waiting in the room and greeted him with a smile.

"Glad to see you've finished shaking the ship about," McCoy entered directing orderlies with two hover stretches loaded with a groggy Vulcan each, "Get into bed Jim I won't ask again."

"Alright fine," Jim grumbled holding up his arms so the two nurses could help him up and on to the bed. They were quick to set the bio sensors then move away allowing Uhura who sported an amused smile to step closer.

"So the weird vessel, that's all cleared up?" McCoy asked checking each of his patient's vitals in turn.

"Self destructed and Thelev as well," Jim informed him, "I have security bringing his body to sickbay. You'll need to perform an autopsy, but if Spock's correct then you'll find he's an Orion."

"Oh and why's that?" the doctor asked curiously.

Jim shrugged, "They've been smuggling dilithium crystals from the Coridan system, or at least that's what the reports say, but I don't know what they would gain from attacking Starfleet."

"Mutual suspicion and interplanetary war," Sarek said as Amanda helped him to sit up.

"And with Orion neutral they would profit from selling the crystals to both sides as well as ensure Coridan stayed unprotected by the federation," Spock pushed himself up on to his elbows, "However what confused me more was the power utilization curve."

"They blew the moment we had them," Jim replied, "The amount of power Chekov was describing would burn them up eventually."

"Yes quiet," Spock agreed, "They were obviously intending their mission to be a suicide one and so could use 100% of their power on their attacks."

"Too bad you didn't think of it earlier," Jim grinned.

"Yes that is the most perplexing question," Spock tilted his head in thought.

"I think you might have had a bit more on your mind Spock," Uhura offered moving over to his bed.

"That hardly seems likely," Spock's eyebrows dropped.

"So I wasn't on your mind," Jim pouted arms crossing over his chest.

"You are in my mind Jim not on it," Spock replied his voice mild.

"Funny," Jim deflated with a smile and exasperated roll of his eyes.

"We have your little princesses," Nurse Chapel announced her and nurse Bane wheeling in the basinets complete with babies.

"Oh they are precious," Uhura's eyes lit up as she cradled one of the little girls carefully lifting her from the bassinet.

"Aren't they just," Amanda smiled already cradling the second twin.

"Oi, they're mine," Jim protested.

"Ours T'hy'la," Spock replied amusement in his tone.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Uhura asked eagerly cooing at the gurgling baby.

Jim met Spock's eyes light passing through their bond, "We've decided to name the eldest," he replied after a long silence pointing to the little one Uhura held, "T'Pri Seren and," he nodded to the bundle in Amanda's arms, "T'Aria Abigail."

"Resolute Star and Desert wind," Sarek nodded taking the child Amanda offered carefully cradling her head, "Most appropriate."

"We've been pouring over names for the last month," Jim confessed holding out his arms for little T'Pri.

"Now we just have to learn to tell them apart," Bones joked leaning over Jim's shoulder pretending he didn't see the mischievous gleam in the kid's eye as she looked up at him.

JUNIOR

AN: The end of Part 3. Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I took a few liberties with the names cause I just fell in love with the name T'Aria. It was one of the top three though so no complaining :P

I had to skip bunches of this episode to prevent myself from rewriting way too much of it so if parts are a little confusing I apologize, but it may encourage you to watch the episode if you haven't already cause its like one of my favorites lol :D

Anywho, Now that the twins are born I can move on to part 4 though that will probably be restricted to one or two chapters of tidbits about the kiddies growing up because I think I have neglected Junior a bit much. (Don't worry though, if you haven't realized yet my chapters are ridiculously long and there are 3 more parts to follow :P)

But first I'll be writing another Tarzan piece, In To Darkness I think cause Jim facing off against Khan will be epic lol. :P

And Finally THANK YOU soo much to all my lovely reviewers and those who voted on names it makes my writing worth while when I know its loved so much.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	21. Junior and the Girls

Junior – Part Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: Ok here are a bunch of tid bits or Junior and the girls growing up and Spock and Jim and the rest as well. They are not in a strict chronological order, just as they fit. Some will connect others just sit on their own. Hope You enjoy Part Four of Junior. And Sorry it took so long for me to write it. Mistakes are all mine and hopefully there aren't too many this time because I totally read through this like three times. :P_

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_MPreg_

Chapter 20 – Junior and the Girls

Again!

Junior – 4 years old

Twins – 9 months

Jim groaned as he slumped into the reading chair. Dealing with delegates was not his forte and the last three days had been ridiculous. The Telhits, a close relation of the Tellarites loved to argue and trying to have a reasonable conversation with them was next to impossible. It was just unfortunate for the Enterprise they had been assigned to negotiate the treaty that would secure Rengium a plant with multiple medical properties and a key ingredient in medicines for nerve damage.

And to top it off Spock had begged off to do one of his experiments so he didn't even have his calm presence to back him up.

"Do you need me to stay?" Teres asked placing a squirming Junior on the floor.

"Mummy," he squealed climbing onto Jim's lap.

"Hey buddy," Jim managed a smile ruffling the black mop of hair much to Junior's delight, "No I'll be alright, twin's are already asleep right?"

"I put them down half an hour ago," Teres smirked at Jim's question seeing him slump against the cushions in relief as he heard her answer letting Junior tug at his collar.

"Good night Captain," she nodded heading for the door finding it unnecessary to linger.

"Night," Jim mumbled rubbing at his eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" Junior asked patting Jim's hand.

"Maybe just a little," Jim smirked catching Junior hand in his and snuggling deeper into the chair, "But it's your bed time soon."

"No I want to stay with you," Junior replied smartly pressing further into Jim's chest tugging at his shirt with his free hand.

"Ok, ok, but quietly," Jim yawned not having the energy to argue with his son as his eyes slid shut. He should probably think about getting something to eat not having had anything since breakfast but the chair was just too comfy and Junior was warm snuggled up in his arms.

"Mama," a quiet cry had his eyes sliding open. He looked down at his son snuggling into his shirt, but Junior was sound asleep. Jim blinked clearing some of the sleep from his eyes and looked over at the clock. 0134 glared at him from across the room. He must have fallen asleep and if he was still in the chair then that meant Spock wasn't back yet. He looked down at Junior sleeping soundly against his chest and stroked his soft hair. He must have been mumbling in his sleep.

"Mama," cried the voice again a little louder this time. Jim's head snapped up zoning in on the two new cribs in the corner. "Mama," another voice joined the first.

No just no, Jim thought refusing to believe what he was hearing. He had been doing everything in his power to teach the girls to call him dada and he was sure it was succeeding. But the voices became more insistent and Junior began to squirm in his lap.

"Dammit," Jim cursed under his breath gathering Junior into his arms so he could stand up without waking him.

"Just a minute," he murmured placing Junior in his own crib before moving to the others.

"Mama," T'Pri rattled the door on her safety crib demanding Jim open it. T'Aria copied her example making a racket.

"Ok, ok," he tried to hush them as he unlatched T'Pri's door and ended up with an arm full of baby.

"Mama," she cried hands curling into Jim's uniform shirt. He settled her on his hip and collected T'Aria before taking them into the lounge so the two squirming and grumbling babies would not wake Junior.

Spock chose that moment step through the door.

"Jim?" He questioned thinking Jim would be in bed at this time.

"They're hungry," Jim sighed letting Spock take T'Pri from him.

"Sa-mk," she gurgled eyes bright.

Jim's laid his hand over his eyes, "Why is it that our children listen to you when you teach them something and completely disregard everything I say?"

"I do not.." Spock began confused.

"Mama," T'Aria tugged at Jim's collar.

"Ah," Spock realized quickly a little smile tugging at the edge of his lips, "I do not know," he all but shrugged heading for the replicator to replicate the girls a bottle each.

"I hope you realize I blame this on you," Jim scolded dropping his hand to take the bottle the Vulcan held out.

"You would be correct," Spock didn't deny it offering the warm bottle to T'Pri, Jim doing the same for T'Aria.

JUNIOR

Junior – 5 years old

Twins – 2 years old

Day Care

"You know I think they like it here more then spending time with us," Jim commented watching his three small children run towards the toy boxes siting along the wall of the Enterprise's new day care and school. They didn't so much as glance back once.

"It would seem so," Spock replied seemingly not concerned even as his eyes followed their kids squealing in delight at all the toys they could get their hands on.

"Well on to work," Jim sighed nodding to the career Helen before turning for the door.

As the two left a little sad not to give their kids a goodbye kiss Junior turned with new toy in hand, his sisters beside him with their own. Big smiles adored their faces as they searched for their parents eager to show them their new toys.

"Hello my dears would you like to sit and play with the others?" Helen asked kindly, kneeing down to their level when she noticed their smiles waver. She indicated the other children playing happily on the mats.

"Where's mummy and Sa'mek?" Junior asked his smile disappearing in favour of confusion as he searched the room.

"They had to go to work sweet heart," she told him trying to sooth the boy.

"I want mummy," T'Pri suddenly wailed as she began to understand her parents weren't there.

"I want mummy," T'Aria joined in. Both twins dropped their toys in favour of screwing their faces up, blue eyes filling with tears.

"Where are Mummy and Sa'mek!?" Junior demanded stomping his foot tears forming in his own eyes, "we want mummy and sa'mek!"

"They'll be right here," Helen assured the three children quickly going for the inter comm.

"Day Care to Captain," she spoke quickly.

"Captain here," Jim answered swiftly not having even reached the turbo lift.

"You might want to come back and say good bye to your children, they're a little upset," she told him, "And Mr. Spock is needed as well."

"On our way," Jim signed off looking at Spock in concern before they both hastened back down the corridor.

"Oh babies," Jim gasped the moment he stepped through the door and spotted their three crying children.

"Mummy!" they cried running straight to him and clutching at him as he kneeled down to meet them.

"Hey now what's wrong? You where having so much fun when we left you?" Jim asked gently using his sleeve to dry their eyes.

"You left," Junior cried burying his face into Jim's chest.

"We had to go to work buddy, you know that," Jim told him as Spock scooped up the twins so he could lift Junior into his arms.

"But, but," he bubbled more tears streaming down his face. Jim looked to Spock helplessly not sure what to say to make Junior calm down. He'd never gotten so upset with them leaving him with Teres before.

Spock balancing the twin's on both hips rocked them gently as they clutched on to his shirt leaving wet patches with their tears, "You have been here before there is no logical reason for you to be so upset."

"You didn't say you were going," Junior managed between his tears looking over at his father.

"I see," Spock sighed locking eyes with Jim for a moment before they moved to the comfy couches and set the kids on their knees. Helen brought over a box of wipes and both parents began cleaning up the kids tear stained faces.

"We're sorry we thought you were settled, we didn't want to stop you playing," Jim explained planting a kiss on Junior's hair.

"Do not do it again," Junior told them firmly looking between both parents as sternly as a five year old could. The twins nodded in agreement still a little too upset to use their words.

"We will ensure we do so," Spock inclined his head patting the Twin's backs gently.

"Good," Junior nodded back as a small smile lit up his face, "I want to show you something," he told them abruptly sliding from Jim's lap and running over to the discarded toys.

"Us too, Us too," the twins chimed in basically jumping from Spock's knee to collect their own toys tantrum completely forgotten.

"Guess we were wrong," Jim smiled a little happy his kids didn't forget about them that easily.

"Indeed," Spock replied taking the offered toy with a fond little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

JUNIOR

Junior's Cooking Adventure

Junior – 7 years old

Twins – 4 year old

"You need to set the oven to 180 and make sure you grease the tray or it will get stuck," Jim instructed fiddling with the oven dials.

"I am aware mother," Junior replied snobbishly or exactly like Spock would have if he thought Jim was explaining to him something he knew, "The recipe states everything you have so far told me. I will be more then capable baking the cake by myself."

Jim grinned turning to face his son who was standing on the other side of the counter in the crew's kitchen trying to keep an aloof manner. This was of course unsuccessful purely due to the cute bright blue and white-stripped apron he wore, "You sure, I can stay and help." He thought it was adorable his seven year old son wanted to bake his god mother a cake for her birthday.

"No mother I will be alright," Junior insisted deciding to just find the ingredients while Jim decided if he should leave or not. In normal circumstances Jim would never leave a seven year old in the kitchen by themselves, but Junior was half Vulcan and as a Vulcan he was equivalent to a 10 or 11 year old. Plus you didn't need sharp instruments to bake a simple butter cake.

"Ok I'll leave you alone but I'll be back in an hour to check on you," Jim slipped past his son whose attention had moved to the recipe displayed on his pad, "Call if you need anything."

His son nodded looking to the flour and measuring cup.

An Hour Later…

Jim blinked at the disaster in front of him seeking out the now white haired child standing in the middle of it.

"Junior?" he asked eyebrows rising, a habit he caught from his husband.

"I do not know what went wrong," the boy pouted looking up at his mother the black husk of a cake at his elbow.

Jim closed his eyes taking a breath so he wouldn't laugh at his own kid's misfortune, "Tell me what you did," he managed opening his eyes on the mess once again, "Then we can work out what you did wrong."

"I followed the recipe," Junior pointed to the pad and Jim was glad it was waterproof.

"Ok," Jim gingerly picked the pad up, wiping off some of the flour and batter fingerprints so he could read the screen, "Step one gather ingredients." He looked at Junior.

"That step I found no difficultly in following," Junior sighed urging Jim to go on.

"Step two, grease 34cm cake tin with butter, and pre heat oven to 180 degrees."

"I did that also," Junior waved that stage off.

"Step three, place butter and sugar in mixing bowl and beat on medium until pale in colour," Jim continued.

"I was able to achieve the pale colour but it was not very specific so I do not know if it was the correct pale colour. I however was unable to keep all the butter in the bowl." He admitted indicating the spots of butter on his apron and on the bench.

"That's normal," Jim smiled moving on to step four, "Add eggs one at a time and beat until just combined."

"I assumed they meant I was to crack the eggs and add only the yolk and whites, however cracking the eggs was more difficult then I anticipated," Junior explained pointing at the mess of gooey egg matter and bits of shells on the counter, "I may have left some shell in the batter but I am sure I removed 90% of it."

"And beating it?" Jim prompted.

"The batter become gluggy and I was unsure if that was correct so I continued to beat it until it became smooth. That did not happen," he tiny Vulcan explained looking at his feet.

"Ok, that's fine it's not supposed to be smooth at that point," Jim assured him, "Ok step five, add vanilla essence and beat until combined."

"I was successful," Junior told him.

"Step six, add one third of the self raising flour and one third of the milk, beat on medium until combined. Repeat until all ingredients are combined," Jim looked up as Junior looked down at his toes.

"The flour would not stay in the bowl when I turned the beater on," Junior confessed, though the evidence was pretty obvious, "I then had to calculate how much was lost and add more, but I could not get the ratio correct and dropped the bag."

"I see," Jim tapped the pad trying to hide an amused smile, "You have to start the beater on low until most of the flour is combined or it will go everywhere."

"Why did the recipe not state this?" Junior demanded flour forming a haze around him as he reached to take the pad from Jim.

"Most recipes aren't that specific," Jim let him take it, "You just learn what to do by experience."

Junior huffed and looked at the recipe, "Step seven place batter into prepared tin and place in oven for 20 minutes," Jim read over his son's shoulder.

"I followed with exactly however at 20 minutes the cake was still uncooked," Junior informed Jim looking up at him, "So I had to leave it in for longer. I however did not know what it should look like fully cooked and I fear I left it in too long."

"I'm pretty sure you put it in much longer then it was supposed to," Jim placed his hand on Junior's flour covered shoulder looking over at the black husk of a cake.

"Ovens don't have exact temperatures some are different," Jim explained, "This oven usually takes a bit longer then the recipe says, while your grandma's cooks faster."

"That is not logical," Junior blinked.

"No but each manufacturer is different," Jim shrugged, "So the ovens are too."

"I see," Junior looked back at the pad contemplating what he should do next.

"Would you be able to assist me with my next attempt," Junior asked finally looking to his mother with big brown eyes refusing to give up, but not really wanting to admit he'd been wrong.

"Sure," Jim smiled shaking his head, "But we better clean up first." He ruffled Junior's head causing flour to fly everywhere.

"Mother," Junior scolded moving away from Jim and heading for the sink.

Another hour later…

"Go on," Jim urged pushing Junior towards Nyota who sat with Spock, the twins, Scotty and the rest of the bridge crew.

"What have you got there?" she asked grinning at them. Both covered in flour and batter they made quiet a pair.

"I have baked you a cake," Junior announced showing her the plate where roundish cake with pink icing sat.

"And the reason?" Jim urged smiling at Noyta over his son's head.

"For your birthday," the kid finished placing the plate in his godmother's hands.

"Oh it looks delicious," she smiled at him, "Have you got a knife, I'd love to try it."

Junior looked around at Jim, then back at his god mother, "I believe it is customary to place lit candles on the cake and sing a song before you are allowed to consume it."

"I believe you are correct little man," the communications officer grinned putting the cake on the table in front of her, "Do you have candles?"

"I do," Jim produced a box of brightly coloured candles and a lighter.

Uhura nodded to Jim taking the candles from him, "Would you like to help me place the candles?" she asked Junior.

"We can place them around the circumference," Junior replied in the affirmative stepping up to the table.

Jim smiled taking a seat beside Spock and choosing to ignore his raised eyebrow as they watched Junior direct Nyota in how to put the candles on the cake.

"That's a mighty fine arrangement," Scotty commented noting on Junior's perfect spacing.

"Can I light the candles?" Chekov asked leaning over Sulu.

Junior blinked at him then looked to Jim for permission. The captain nodded.

"You may," Junior nodded handing the navigator the lighter.

"When can we eat it Mummy?" T'Aria pulled on Jim's dirty sleeve.

"We have to sing first," Spock told her surprisingly.

"Ready," Chekov smiled pulling the lighter away from the fully lit cake.

"On three," Jim smiled counting down and the crew broke into a slightly off key rendition of earth's traditional birthday tune. Even Spock joined in abet quietly to help the twins with the words.

"Now blow," Junior ordered and Nyota complied.

"Now can we have a piece?" T'Aria asked.

Everyone turned to look at her earnest blue eyes darting between the cake and Nyota. Jim couldn't help but smile joining in the laughter.

JUNIOR

Uhura and the Girls

Junior – 7 years old

Twins – 4 year old

Uhura nodded to the transporter controller and took the twins hands leading them from the room.

"To the ice cream parlor," she smiled catching the curious toddlers attention from their staring around the bustling space station.

"Yay Ice cream," T'Aria exclaimed bouncing on her toes, "I want Chocolate."

"I want pistachio," T'Pri shot back quickly pronouncing the flavor carefully to one up her sister.

"Then I want Macadamia," T'Aria changed her mind smiling sweetly at her older sister.

T'Pri countered with the Vulcan word for vanilla and the competition escalated from there. Uhura could not be more proud when the four year olds started to add in a few Andorian words she had taught them the week before.

"We're here," Nyota announced stopping in front of the brightly coloured shop front.

T'Aria stopped mid word as both the twins turned in excitement tugging on Uhura's hands to pull her into the shop.

After ice cream Uhura took them around the bio dome letting them point out all the plants that Spock or Sulu had taught them about.

"It has a bright blue flower, but it will only bloom when the sun is at a 46 degree angle to the equator," T'Pri proudly explained the properties of the Gadrian Sun blossom and sounding much too intelligent for her age.

"That's amazing," Uhura encouraged.

"It isn't very logical," T'Pri replied with a grin, "But I think they're pretty."

Uhura agreed as she stood from observing the plant looking for T'Aria to see if she agreed with her sister's assessment. She wasn't there.

"T'Aria," Uhura called looking through the foliage hoping the little girl had just wondered to the next plant but she heard no answer.

"T'Aria," she called again taking T'Pri's hand so she didn't lose her too.

"T'Pri, did you see where your sister went?" she looked down at her remaining charge.

"No," T'Pri shook her head not concerned at all even if her guardian was getting worried over her twins well being.

"Then we better go and find her," Uhura replied deciding to continue in the direction they were going to hopefully catch up with her wayward charge.

JUNIOR

Half an hour later and the communications officer was more then concerned. She'd already asked the Bio domes security and front desk after T'Aria hadn't turned up anywhere on the path and they hadn't found her amongst the plants. If she had left the bio dome anything could have happened to her in the vast space station. The only thing that stopped her from thinking the worst was T'Pri. The little girl was completely calm and since the twins had a strong familiar bond T'Aria had to be ok.

Uhura took a breath and stepped out of the bio dome looking up and down the corridor for the third time and saw nothing.

"Nyota I'm hungry," T'Pri tugged on her hand clearly bored with all the searching.

"It's ok we'll get something to eat as soon as we find T'Aria," Uhura assumed her.

"But ," T'Pri tried to continue her whining but Uhura shushed her, her ears picking up a very familiar giggle.

"T'Aria," Uhura yelled stooping to place T'Pri on her hip before rushing down the corridor.

"Nyota!" called a cheerfully young voice followed by another excited giggle.

"Oh so this one belongs to you," smiled the man Nyoto almost crashed into as she came around the corridor.

"T'Aria," T'Pri scolded at her sister sitting on the hip of the middle aged balding man, a pink ball of fluff in her hand, "I'm Hungry," She accused like it was all her sisters fault.

"Look what I found," T'Aria giggled petting the ball of fluff that if Uhura was hearing right was purring.

"I'm sorry miss, this little one spotted the fluffy mite as I was wondering through the dome. I didn't realize she was following me until I was half way to the markets," explained the man setting the small Vulcan child on the floor.

Uhura listened to his words carefully, taking note of his body language and decided he was telling the truth, "Thank you for bringing her back," she sighed setting T'Pri on the ground so the girl could investigate what her sister held.

"Is it safe?" she asked indicating the ball of fluff the twins were cooing over.

"Oh yes very safe, and very cute," the man smiled, "I'm Serrano Jones by the way, seller and distributor of these cute little guys. The perfect pet for any space goer, or small child."

"What are they?" Uhura asked not sure what to make of the sales man but unable to curb her fascination with the little animal he had pulled from his pocket that was purring just as loudly as the one in T'Aria's hands.

"Tribble's my dear," he smiled.

"Can I?" she asked holding out her hand and Jones nodded placing the blue ball of fluff in her hands.

"It's so soft," she exclaimed bringing it back to her chest, stroking its silky hair.

"And at just two credits a piece. Very affordable also," Jones smiled.

"Nyota," T'Pri looked up at her aunt with her big blue eyes, "Can I have one please?"

Uhura looked between the girl and the creature before placing the thing in the little girls out stretched hands. T'Pro smiled brightly and thanked her in Vulcan before turning all her attention on the cute fluffy thing. It would clearly break both the twins hearts if Uhura asked them to hand the pets back.

"Girls," she started tentatively, "I think is time you gave Mr. Jones back his pets."

"Oh no, no," Jones shook his head the moment two sets of large very disappointed blue eyes looked up at him, "I couldn't take them now, you my dears may have them, on the house of course," he added looking up at Uhura.

Spock and Jim might kill her for letting the girls keep the Tribbles without their permission but then again, "That's very kind of you," she smiled at Jones.

"If these two love them so much then the advertising is worth it," the man smiled.

"Then I'll make sure to spread the word," Uhura smiled brightly.

"You're too kind my lady," Jones grinned.

JUNIOR

Tomorrow is Yesterday

Junior – 7 years old

Twins – 4 year old

Jim tried not to grin at the bewildered look on the pilots face as he stared at his surrounds so completely alien to him he could barely comprehend where he was.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise," he said trying to come across as friendly. The poor man would have to be terrified at finding himself on a spacecraft moments before his own fighter jet was crushed in their transporter beam.

"You speak English," he stated putting on a brave face as he looked Jim over.

"Among others," Jim could not help but boast as he motioned for the man to step down, "Why don't you step down from there, ah.." he trailed off fishing for a name.

"Captain John Christopher of United States Air force, serial number 4857932," he stated abruptly making Jim wince a little as he remembered other more hostile situations in which he had done the same.

"Relax Captain, there's no need for formality," Jim tired to reassure the man in the orange jump suit as he took a step back from the transporter pads letting their visitor have a bit more space, "I'm Captain James T Kirk."

"What's going on here, where am I? Who are you?!" Captain John demanded stepping from the pad in a show of bravo when he saw Jim's retreat as an act of weakness.

"All in good time," Jim replied with a tenor of calm authority, "But for now let me apologize bringing you aboard my ship so abruptly. We hadn't realized the structure of your craft could not withstand our tractor beam."

"No double talk," growl the man hands gripping his flight helmet tighter, "Just tell me who you are!"

"I already have, and any other information will have to wait," Jim did not back down, but nor did he want to antagonize the man further, "For now you can relax, you're our guest and I have a feeling you'll find it an interesting experience."

A chirp from the console interrupted before he could say more, "Bridge to Captain Kirk," Spock's voice filtered through the speakers.

"Kirk here, what is it Mr. Spock," he replied with an easy smile.

"The craft has completely broken up shall we turn off the tractor beam?" the Vulcan asked without inflection.

Jim smiled ignoring the transporter controller's mirth when he didn't get a rise out of his spouse, "Yes, we have the pilot aboard and I'll be bringing him to the bridge, Kirk out."

"You didn't even try," he muttered too low for their guest to hear.

"I still have time," Jim winked knowing the bet of whether Jim could get Spock to use any sort of emotion in his words over the comm by the weekend had become ship wide gossip. Anything to keep up moral, he thought turning back to their guest.

"Follow me," he said waiting at the door for the other captain to finish his final inspection of the transport room.

A small head of hair caught the eye of both men before disappearing from sight a second after they entered the corridor. Jim scolded as the man John shook his head believing he was seeing things.

Jim turned them so they were heading in the opposite direction towards the other turbo lifts. Another identical face disappeared around the corner of an adjacent corridor as they turned. John did another double take still choosing to say nothing about the strange occurrence.

"Captain," nodded a female yeoman as she past her own eye following something behind them.

"A woman," John questioned following the girl in surprise then started when he caught what she had been looking at.

"A crewman," Jim smirked then lost it abruptly when he too saw what the crewman had been looking at, "Junior you should be in lessons, Teres must be furious."

"I am sorry Mother," Junior looked up at him sheepishly pad and stylus clutched in his small hands, "I could not let such an opportunity to study a primitive man go to waste."

A confused looked passed over the Air Captain's face as his eyes darted between the two primarily focusing on the pointed ears and slanted eye brows adorning the little boys head, "What, who?"

"You really need to stop listening to the bridge comms," Jim huffed regaining his charming demeanor, "I'm sorry Captain. This is my son Selek, Selek this is Captain John Christopher."

"Greetings Captain," Junior nodded eyes taking in the details of the man's orange jump suit and helmet, "Why do you wear such clothing? Is your craft not properly insulated?"

"He's a, and he called you.." John blinked pointing at them, this little encounter perhaps being a little too much for the man.

"This probably isn't the time for explanations," Jim smiled, "But yes Junior is my son and be calls me mother."

"Now you," Jim moved to his son dropping a hand on his head, "Go back to Teres and take your sisters with you."

A set of giggles accompanied Jim's order and two identical little troublemakers stepped out of their hiding places at either end of the corridor, "You caught us," they chorused together dashing towards their mother to see who would reach him first.

T'Aria exclaimed her victory as she wrapped her hands around Jim's leg seconds before her twin, "I win, I win."

T'Pri pouted looking up at Jim big blue eyes shinning in disappointment, "But I had to go around sa-kai."

"Off you go," Jim urged them not playing into their game, "Or I'll get sa-mekh down here."

"No no no don't get sa-mekh," the three children chorused having had a lot of practice.

"Then back to your studies," Jim gently pushed the girls towards Junior and the direction they had to go.

"Yes mother," they all pouted together before scampering down the corridor.

"I'll be calling Teres to make sure you get there," Jim warned after them as they disappeared.

"You have children?" John asked bewildered unable to deny the striking similarities between the ship's Captain and the tiny aliens that had just accosted them.

"Don't you," Jim grinned motioning for the man to enter the turbo lift ahead of him.

"Two," he replied absentmindedly, "But they're not.."

"Half Vulcan," Jim supplied when the man trailed off, "No I suppose they wouldn't be. Earth won't meet its first Vulcan for another 100 years."

John looked at him confused.

"This isn't easy to explain but me, this ship we're from the future. We were caught in a time warp. It was an accident."

"You seem to have a lot of those," the pilot commented as the turbo lift slowed to a stop, "But I can't deny the fact you're here with this ship, but aliens…" he trailed off as the bridge was revealed to him, the personal a mix of human and various extra-terrestrials from other parts of the galaxy.

"Alien only to you," Spock chose that moment to step in startling the poor man.

"Captain Christopher, this is my first officer and husband Commander Spock," Jim introduced hoping to put the man more at ease.

"Captain," Spock inclined his head in the exact same manner as Junior had earlier.

"I," John was too shocked to find words but the disgust forming on his face betrayed his feelings on the matter.

"You'll find that in the future love is just that and nothing to be judged," Jim informed the man disapproval of his archaic opinions evident in his voice.

"But you have children," he managed to say under the stares of the bridge crew each daring him to disrespect their commanders.

"You have met them?" Spock asked curious eyes darting to Jim.

"They wanted to see an 'archaic earth man' " Jim grinned at his husband, "I sent them back to Teres."

"You are free to have a look around just don't touch anything," Jim told the pilot knowing he'd lost any chance of getting John to respect him, but he wouldn't deny his connection to Spock. He unfortunately was a man raised in a time that disapproved of marriage between people with different skin tones, and worked in an organization that could lynch you for looking at another man the wrong way.

"I need to have a word with my husband," Jim emphasized motioning for Uhura to come forward and show him around.

"Is it necessary to antagonize him?" Spock questioned quietly once John had moved away.

"That wasn't my intention but I won't try and hide Spock that's just stupid," Jim told him stroking a hand down the Vulcan's arm.

"I just hope this does not hinder our communication with him," Spock sighed then returned swiftly to ships business informing Jim about their orbit and warp engines. It would take some time but Jim was determined to get them out of there and back to their own time.

JUNIOR

Trouble with Tribbles

Junior – 7 years old

Twins – 4 year old

"You have got to be kidding me," Jim snarled slamming off the comm and he and Spock raced down the corridor, "How the fuck did they get on to our ship?"

"I do not know," Spock replied a hard edge to his voice, "However we will find out."

"Keptain the Klingons have reached Deck E," Chekov's voice chirped from the nearest comm unit. Jim and Spock ran faster skidding their way into the nearest turbo lift.

"Come on come on," Jim muttered under his breath as the doors closed and the lift began to move.

"Be patient Jim," Spock laid a hand on his arm after ordering the lift to Deck E.

"Like you're patient," Jim shot back hot on Spock's heals as the turbo lift door finally slid open.

"Shit," Jim cursed throwing himself out of the way of disruptor fire as the Klingon's appeared around the corner, "Where the hell is security?" Jim crouched behind the wall Spock in front of him.

"Mr Sulu has directed them to this deck," Spock replied placing his comm back on his belt.

"Good," Jim grabbed Spock's hands dragging him back down the corridor, "Because we need to get our kids."

"Jim," Spock growled pressing his Captain against the wall to avoid a rapid fire as the Klingon's advanced down the corridor, almost at their corner.

"Come on," Jim pushed back hand wrapping around Spock's pulling them both out of the range of fire.

They dashed down the corridor, turning another corner and doubling back.

"Dammit," Jim cursed again as Spock slammed them to the ground just shy of their destination as four Klingon soldiers appeared around the corner and opened fire.

"Mummy," spoke a soft voice as the door slid open. Jim's blood froze.

"No," Jim breathed as the Klingon soldiers advanced on T'Pri. One had the marks of command on his shoulders.

Then a soft ball of fur rolled out the door causing all present to stop in their tracks. T'Pri stopped picking up her new pet and stroked its soft fur. Neither Jim nor Spock had minded when Nyota had brought the Tribbles, they were cute and they made the girls happy. What they had minded was when they found out they multiplied exponentially.

The Klingons stopped before the child sadistic grins on their faces as one pointed their weapons at T'Pri. She blinked up at them her blue eyes wide.

Then the Tribble squealed and the Klingon's backed up. Another Tribble rolled out the door then another, and another and in a moment there was an entire hoard of fuzzy various coloured balls of fluff all the way up to T'Pri's waist.

They wiggled as one squealing and shrilling at the Klingon soldiers. The intruders backed up another step and the door behind them opened as a cascade of Tribbles and two giggling children flowed into the corridor blocking their retreat.

Jim actually saw the Klingon's go white.

"Drop your weapons," Jim ordered jumping to his feet, Spock at his back. The Klingon soldiers hesitated. T'Pri took a step forward forcing more of the Tribbles towards the warriors.

Four disruptors hit the ground.

"You are a coward Kirk," Snarled the Klingon commander as Jim and Spock stepped past their daughter and over the Tribbles to secure the intruders weapons, "A denebian slim devil!"

"Maybe, but I'm not the one scared of Tribbles," Jim smirked and almost laughed out loud as the Klingon commander flinched back when Junior and T'Aria appeared at his side Tribbles in hand.

"That was easier then expected," Jim commented grinning down at his children.

"Indeed," Spock agreed tapping the comm to call for security and clean up.

JUNIOR

And The Children Shall Lead

Junior – 8 years old

Twins – 5 year old

"You think this is wise?" Spock asked as they watched Nurse Chapel gather up the children and heard them out of the rec room, Junior and the twins among them. The children from Triacus were still acting as if losing their parents was a minor annoyance or a major relief. They just played with happy smiles on their faces and refused to answer any of Jim's questions. He just didn't know what else to do.

"No, but they won't talk to us and I know our kids will get them to," Jim sighed eyes following the three hard heads as they disappeared from sight, "They're just that brilliant."

"You are correct, however I cannot help being apprehensive of their safety," Spock confessed shifting his posture slightly.

"They're like three times stronger then those kids and way smarter," Jim grinned proud of his kids, "And they're under surveillance." He added making himself feel a little better.

"Let us hope all goes well," Spock reluctantly backed down as they pushed themselves into motion heading in the direction of the bridge.

JUNIOR

Junior and his sisters watched the five human children as they formed a circle their hands in the middle. They began some form of chant presumably to call forth what ever it was Tommy and Mary wanted to show them.

Nothing happened when they reached the end of their chant, but as they began to repeat the words about this angel they were calling a green glow began to form in the corner of the room drawing Junior's attention. He nudged T'Pri nodding to the forming entity and she nudged T'Aria and all three half Vulcan's looked to the forming 'angel' as the other children pulled away from their circle to stand at attention in front of it.

"You have done very well my friends, you have done what must be done," the entity spoke in an echoing voice gaze wondering over the children, "You have come a board the Enterprise."

"And I see you have brought new friends," the angels said eyes finally coming to rest on the young Vulcans, "Come join us as our friends," he smiled at them as the other children pulled them forward.

"My father would say it is an impolite question," Junior began warily.

"But mummy would just ask it away," T'Pri piped in.

"What are you?" Junior finished ignoring his sister's comment.

"I am the friendly angel come to join us all, to bring new friends together. Our new destination must be a federation planet, you understand my friends," the 'angel' looked to the other children, "Captain Kirk may choose a closer station but do not let that deter you," The angel explained.

"Which planet would you like to go to?" T'Aria asked " We could ask Mummy, he might take you there."

The Angel blinked at them curiously, "Who is your mother my dear friends?"

"Captain Kirk," T'Pri giggled.

"That is most fortunate," The 'angel' smiled his glow becoming brighter, "We must go to Marcos XII, there are billions of people on Marcos XII nearly a million will join us as our friends. The rest will be our enemies. Together with our other friends who will join us we will defeat our enemie's as they were defeated on Triacus. A million friends on Marcos will make us invincible. No one will tell us were to go, when to sleep, where to eat. The universe will be mine to command and yours to play in," the angel finished his speech looking proudly at the children.

"That is illogical," Junior spoke up getting angry looks from the gathered children. He ignored them, "You wish to take over the universe yet you only plan to take over one planet. You will not succeed."

"Ah but we have many methods of taking care of those that are not our friends." The angel explained.

"But just because some one isn't our friend doesn't make them our enemy," T'Pri pointed out.

"If they will not follow me as our friends then they will try to stop us, try to control us if we do not defeat them," starting to sound a little annoyed.

"How are they controlling us?" T'Aria asked innocently.

"They tell you when to eat, when to sleep," The angel replied gruffly.

"Who?" Junior asked curiously.

"Your parents," Tommy exploded, "They tell you to brush your teeth and when to go to bed, they make you study and won't let you play!"

Junior looked at each of his new friends seeing the anger shining from their guideless eyes. He took his sisters hands, "Our parents may do such things," Junior answered honestly, " but it is because they love us. Did yours not do the same for that reason?"

"I," Tommy and the others looked startled.

"No," The angel cried seeing the children's uncertainty, "They would not help transport us they were against us."

"That does not make them against you, that would be illogical," Junior countered.

"But, but," Mary looked between the angel and the three siblings as uncertain grew amongst the children.

"No my friends we must get to Marcos, do not let these others distract you, they are not our friends," the angel declared, "You know what you must do."

The children turned as one the angel at their back. Junior and the girls took a step back frightened at the malice forming in the eyes of their brainwashed friends.

"You are not our friends," they said as one hands forming fists as they raised their arms.

"NO," Jim growled shooting into the room, Spock hot on his heals. They were quick to scoop their children from harms way.

"I don't care what you are but you won't harm my kids," Jim growled focusing on the green glowing thing in the corner, the obvious manipulator.

"I concur," Spock agreed eyes ablaze.

The children backed up startled at the adult's intrusion eyes lingering over the way Junior and the girls clung to their parents. They noticed how they looked comfortable, how Spock and Jim turned them away from the angel keeping them from danger and they began to remember that feeling.

"You are not meant to be here," The angel's voice echoed in anger, "You cannot protect them you are weak."

"Try us," Jim growled.

"Come my future generals we are strong, together we will raise armies. Do not let them stop us now," the angel urged the children forward but they did not move.

"He is illogical," Junior spoke up looking at Tommy over Jim's shoulder his arms wrapped around his mother's neck, "hurting us is illogical."

"Where's my mummy," Mary spoke up finally realizing her parents weren't coming to protect her.

Jim's expression softened as he looked at the little girl, "I'm sorry Mary, but your mum and dad are gone."

"No don't listen, we did what we must they were not our friends," The angel cried knowing he was losing his hold over the children.

"Not your friends but your parents," Spock held T'Aria and T'Pri close.

"But they," Tommy stuttered as tears formed in his eyes matching those of the other children as reality began to crash over them.

"No, we must move forwards, we must stand firm and all who oppose us must be annihilated," The angel cried.

"Don't be afraid," Jim sooth as the children flinched away from the angry entity kneeling down. He offered them a hand inviting them towards him, "Look at him," he pointed to the angel as boils began to form on his face marring his once perfect complexion, "Without you kids he's nothing."

"I command you!" it yelled as the children pulled back crowding around Jim and Spock, "Go to your posts or I will eliminate you, replace you with stronger better generals. Do as I command."

"He can't hide the evil in him any longer," Spock said watching the 'angels' face as it decomposed and scabbed forming something ugly and distorted.

"Death, Death to you all," The angel cried its green glow fading as its body disintegrated.

The children looked at each other then turned to Jim and Spock tears suddenly flooding down their faces.

"Come here," Jim set Junior down and opened his arms as five little bodies clutched at him wetting his golden shirt with tears.

"Hey now, we'll work everything out, it'll be ok," he soothed them.

"What's going on in here?!" Bones stepped into the room zeroing in on the distraught children.

"The children are ready to grieve now," Spock answered softly placing the girls on the ground so they could comfort their new friends.

"I can see that," McCoy growled softly, "and I don't even want to know how you did it," he added dismissing Spock entirely so he could focus all his attention on his young patients.

"Come on, lets get you to sickbay," McCoy gently pulled the Triacus children away from Jim lifting little Mary into his arms.

Jim lifted Don into his arms and took Steve's hand helping the doctor guide the other children from the room.

"Can we come too?" Junior asked the twins standing solemnly behind him. Jim looked to the doctor.

"Not right now," McCoy replied gently, "But you can come and visit a bit later if you'd like."

"We would like that," Junior replied nodding to Tommy

"Thank you," Tommy nodded back wiping the tears from his cheeks before following the doctor and captain towards sickbay.

Spock laid a hand on Junior's head and looked between his son and his daughters, "You have done well."

The twins grinned under their fathers praise. Junior just nodded though he was bursting with pride on the inside.

JUNIOR

Paradise syndrome

Junior – 4 years old

Twins – 1 year old

Miramanee stopped at the tree line eyes drawn to the presence sitting on the edge of the river. The moonlight reflected in the god's golden hair and from his strange golden clothing making him seem even more ethereal then she could have ever imagined. She had to catch her breath when she thought that his man, this being would be hers and for the first time she thanked her tribe's traditions.

She stepped quietly from the trees, "Kirok," She spoke gently pulling the gods gaze from the twinkling heavens to her.

"Miramanee," He smiled though it was over shadowed by the lost look in his glowing blue eyes.

"I went to your dwelling but you were not there," she explained, "I have news."

"Oh," Kirok blinked at her then patted the ground next to him, "Have a seat, tell me."

"Thank you," She smiled placing her self at the god's side and looked to the stars, "What were you looking at?"

Kirok followed her gaze back to the sky, "I don't know," he whispered like a lost little boy. Miramanee looked to him in surprise. Even his confusion when he had first come to them did not appear to break him so as he sounded now. If she could sooth this beautiful being she would find her life fulfilled.

"I have finished my ritual cloak," she murmured watching the god's face hoping the news would lift his mood.

Kirok turned meeting her eyes in confusion, "You are medicine man, and I am priestess. It is tradition that we are joined. The cloak is the symbol of my devotion to you." She explained without verbal prompt understanding that this splendid being was unsure of their ways.

"I," he swallowed eyes flickering to the stars then back to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"We may set a joining day, any you see fit," she prompted trying not to let his hesitation unsettle her.

He turned from her, turned back to the stars.

"There is another?" She asked hoping it was not true.

"I," he paused eyes sliding shut as he seemed to struggle with something that Miramanee wished she could be privileged to know.

"Yes," he finally breathed opening his eyes that seemed to sparkle in the faint starlight.

"Can I ask who has your heart?" She questioned needing to know who had captured this gods' soul.

"I don't know," he confessed curling in on himself, his head dropping to his knees.

"Do you know where they are?" She asked becoming confused.

"In here," he murmured hands curling around his head in distress, "So many voices calling. But he's the strongest; he's in my dreams. Why can't I remember?"

"He?" Miramanee asked shocked at the god's revelation yet she could not fault the passion with which he spoke.

"Yes," his smile twisted into a bitter line expecting her to be disgusted.

"Do you love him?" she asked eyes dropping to the ground not really wishing for the answer she expected.

"Yes," he murmured.

"Do you know his name?" she had to ask looking to the god that now stared unblinkingly into the night sky.

He shook his head in frustration, "Sp…" he murmured trying to force a name.

"Sp…" She murmured looking up at the stars, "He sounds like a spark like how the lights in the sky sparkle above us, he sparks something in you.

A smile pulled at Kirok's lips as he's eye's returned to the sky and silence fell between them broken only by the rustle of the night breeze caressing the trees and tickling the river.

"I'm sorry I can't join with you," he finally said voice soft, his regret genuine.

"I am disappointed," she confessed eyes dropping to the slow lapping water, "but I understand."

"You will find another," the god told her.

Miramanee paused thinking of the man that would claim her once he learnt of Kirok's attachment to another. She did not love Salish nor did she wish to join with him, "You cannot join with me because you are above such things to join with a mortal and I will follow your spirit and remain unjoined also."

Kirok looked at her studying her face and watching the emotions as she tried to put them aside, "If that's what you want I will support your reasons," he said finally.

"Thank you," she nodded, "And I will keep your spark between us. The people would not understand even as our god."

"You are something special aren't you," Kirok smiled at her filling her with a calm joy she had never experienced before.

"Thank you," she placed her face in her palms paying her respects to the deity before her. When she looked back up the god's gaze had returned to the sky, hers followed and they watched the night as it turned across the sky.

JUNIOR

"Sa'mekh," Junior whimpered clutching at Spock's hand, "Where's mummy?"

Spock looked down at his son then to his daughters sleeping restlessly in their cots.

"He is here," Spock kneeled down placing a hand to Selek's forehead, "he is always with us, as we are always with him."

"But Mummy isn't here," tears began to form in Selek's eyes. The children had never had to endure so long without either of their parents and it was taking their toll.

"Not physically, but we as Vulcan's share a bond. I feel him, he is safe and still with us in spirit," Spock tried to explain to the four year old, the guilt bubbling slowly under the surface. It was his mistake, his miscalculation that had him leaving Jim behind on that planet and damaging the Warp engines forcing them to take months instead of days to retrieve him. And now it was a race against time as the asteroid large enough to destroy the planet continued on its devastating path only hours behind them.

"You can feel him, I will teach you," Spock assured his son gathering him into his arms and letting his warmth sooth the distressed child into sleep.

"I am coming for you Thy'la," he thought pressing it to their bond and feeling Jim press back.

JUNIOR

Galileo Seven

Junior – 6 years old

Twins – 3 year old

"You have two hours and forty three minutes," Commander Ferris reminded snidely as he stepped onto the bridge looking around at the crew as they poured over their instruments trying against all odds to located the missing Galileo shuttle and her crew.

"I am well aware of that," Jim snapped back. Spock was on that shuttle, and so was Bones and Scotty and the Commander had given him a fucking time limit to find them. His reasoning most would consider somewhat reasonable since the Enterprise was supposed to be on route to deliver a life saving cure to an ailing colony but Jim was not in a reasonable mood.

"Uhura," he snapped at the communications officer ignoring the commander and hoping she could pull a miracle, "I want an update."

"Senor section is still reporting Static interference, images created are 80% unreliable. No transmission of any kind are getting through the field," She told him just as frustrated as he was, "I'm trying to reconfigure the radio transmitters to get a wavelength that will penetrate the interference."

"And?!" Jim asked.

"Nothing yet," She confessed, "But I'll keep trying."

"What do you intend to do?" Ferris interrupted.

"I intend to keep looking, meter by meter, millimeter by millimeter until the last possible moment," Jim growled.

"And what if they're dead, your just wasting time that you could be using to get to New Paris," Ferris pointed out cruelly.

"While you may not be aware," Jim ground out, "I would be very aware if my husband was dead. They are alive Commander and I intend to find them."

"Two hours and Forty two minutes," Ferris shot back.

"Mummy?" A small voice asked as the turbo lift opened.

"What?!" Jim snapped wishing the commander would just jump out an airlock and save him the trouble of a court martial when he killed him.

Junior flinched back at his mother's harsh tone, " Have, have you found Sa'mekh?" he asked timidly.

"What are you doing here, you should be with Teres?" Jim tried to keep himself from growling but failed, "Get off my bridge," he snarled catching Commander Ferris smug look.

The little Vulcan turned retreating into the turbo lift as tears sprang into Junior's eyes thinking Jim was yelling at him. Jim's mouth snapped shut abruptly realizing what he'd just done.

"I'm surprised you talk to you son like that," Ferris rubbed it in ignoring the crew's glares.

"Dammit," Jim cursed under his breath not even able to go after Junior to set everything straight, "You," he turned on Ferris, "This Bridge is mine. Leave."

"For another two hours and forty one minutes," Ferris just had to have the last say as he stepped into the Turbo lift.

Jim snarled but he could not dwell on it as he focused on finding his lost husband and crewmembers.

JUNIOR

"Junior?" Jim asked tentatively stepping into the nursery. Teres said Junior had retreated to his bed the moment he'd returned from the bridge and hadn't moved since, even when the twins jumped on him.

"Junior buddy?" Jim asked again stepping around the new screen that separated the kids sleeping area from their play space. He spotted the lump huddled under the blankets. It curled in on itself a little more when Jim sat on the bed.

Spock had desperately signaled the ship by burning up the remaining fuel of the shuttling and by some miracle the enterprise had picked it up. Now all the crew of the Galileo minus Latimer and Gaetano had been returned safely to the Enterprise and Jim could set things right with Junior.

"Hey," Jim spoke gently laying a hand over what he suspected to be Junior's shoulder, though it was hard to tell huddled under the blanket as he was, "Sam'ekh is back, we found him and the others, and they're all fine."

Junior shifted but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Jim signed squeezing his son's shoulder, "I didn't mean to I was just really worried about Sam'ekh."

Junior shifted a little more and a hard head finally peaked out from under the blanket.

"Commander Ferris was also being mean so I was angry at him, not you," Jim added hoping to coax his son further from under the blankets.

"Really?" Junior asked voice muffled by the blankets.

"Yes, I was never angry at you." Jim emphasized pulling the blanket back when Junior let it go.

He blinked up at his mother still a little wary.

"Forgive me?" Jim asked quietly opening his arms.

"Ok," Junior sniffled shuffling to his knees so he could curl into Jim's chest and letting him mother pull him close.

"Promise you won't yell at me again," He asked shyly.

"When your good I won't yell," Jim assured him hand stroking over his son's black head.

"You want to see Sa'mekh?" Jim asked after a moment.

"Uha," Junior nodded against Jim's chest.

"Oof," Jim huffed lifting the little Vulcan into his arms, "You're almost getting too heavy to carry."

"You are able to carry up to 40 kilograms, I only weight 28.4 kilograms," Junior corrected him wrapping his arms around Jim's neck.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're getting heavier," Jim smiled taking them both in the direction of the lounge.

"Sa'mekh," Junior smiled seeing Spock who had ended up with a lap full of baby Vulcan's the moment he'd gotten back.

"Selek," Spock greeted trying to stop a squirming T'Pri from falling off the couch, "Have you reconciled with your mother?"

Junior looked up at Jim and Jim looked back, "I think we're good," Jim grinned placing Junior on the floor.

"Yes," Junior nodded moving over the Spock, "I am gratified you have returned safely Sa'mekh," he told Spock.

"I am as well," Spock replied reaching a hand out and placing it on Junior's head.

"Sa'mekh, Sa'mekh," T'Aria exclaimed looking between her brother and mother, "Is sa-kai all better now?"

Spock dropped his hand looking at Junior to answer, "I am," the six year old included his head mirroring his father.

Jim met Spock's gaze over Junior's head a blinding smile on his face. Space was the final frontier. It was a scary place and disasters where always around the corner but if they could stay together like this, healthy and whole despite the dangers then he would be happy.

JUNIOR

Sa-kai = brother

And that's the end of Part 4. Hope you all enjoyed reading and I'm so sorry for the delay in my posting this but I have recently entered the real world and gotten a full time job :D So that kind of means part 5 may also be a while, but that will also only be like 1 chapter, or maybe two depending on how it pans out.

Thank you to all those that reviewed the previous parts of Junior, this chapter was for you.

Please Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
